Rock 'N' Roll Suicide
by Eleantris
Summary: When a small-time rock star is found dead, it seems to be a tragic case of suicide. But when the team dig deeper, they uncover some spine chilling secrets that bring Gene and Alex to question everything, including the burning attraction between them. G&A.
1. A Brand New Case

_**I really can't stay away from this category, can I? I want to thank everyone who has read and reviewed 'Blood Child', I received such a great response for that story and still can't believe it. I hope you'll enjoy the Epilogue when it comes. **_

_**Anyway, here's the first chapter for my new Ashes story. It is of course entitled after the David Bowie song 'Rock 'n' Roll Suicide' and is set after Series One but ignores Series Two. Hope you enjoy it and please review!**_

_**X =D**_

_**Disclaimer – I don't own Ashes to Ashes, no matter how many protests I hold. :P**_

_**Chapter 1 – A Brand New Case**_

* * *

"Open up, police!"

Alex rolled over, mistaking the heavy, demanding pounding on the door for an incredibly bad headache.

"Bolly! Get yer French knickers t' this door and open it up before I knock it down!"

Alex groaned and ran a weary hand through her newly styled hair with a long yawn. She dragged herself out from the warmth and comfort of her bed and went to the door, pulling a face as the cold air hit her. 1980s heating certainly left a lot to be desired.

Gene waited impatiently as the door opened a crack and a very tired and hung-over looking Alex peered through. "Bloody hell, Bolly! Yer look rough as a badger's arse; now let me in."

Alex scowled at him and turned away from the door, leaving it open for him to make his own way in. "Charming as usual, I see," she said, spinning around to face him.

Gene's eyes wandered appreciatively from her bare feet all the way up over her exposed and perfectly toned legs before skimming over a black shirt he recognised all too well. "That's my shirt," he remarked with a pout as he also took in her new hairstyle. Her usually errant curls were now tamed and framed her face perfectly...she looked gorgeous, but he would never admit it.

Alex shrugged, feeling a little self-conscious stood there in it. "I found it in the wardrobe when I first got here," she smirked, "why? Do you want it back?"

Gene looked up to meet her gaze, a glint in his stormy eyes as he shoved his hands into his pockets. "Not particularly and anyway, sadly yer'll have t' get out of it, Bolls 'cause we've got work t' do."

Alex groaned at him and glanced at the clock. "Gene, it's Sunday morning!" She complained, rubbing at her tired eyes, hoping that the action would soothe her pounding headache. Just how much had she drunk last night?

Gene frowned at her. "You hung-over, Bolly?"

"Just a bit," she replied, "I was under the impression that I could sleep in on a Sunday morning."

"Yeah, well, we've 'ad a body reported and I want t' get down there before the smarmy bastards over at Fenchurch West beat us to it."

Alex rolled her eyes. "Well at least make me a cup of tea while I get up, or I'll be grumpy all day," she told him before retreating to her bedroom and closing the door – much to Gene's disappointment.

"'cause that'd be a change, sulky-knickers!" he called after her before trudging through to the kitchen and flicking the kettle on. "Bloody woman, getting me t' make 'er tea. The Gene Genie doesn't make tea," he muttered as he removed two mugs from the cupboard and carelessly tossed two teabags into them.

* * *

"Jesus, Gene! He's not going to be any more dead if we don't get there within the next two minutes!" Alex exclaimed as her knuckles whitened on the edge of her seat and Gene threw the Quattro around yet another sharp corner with little mercy.

Gene shot her a look, allowing the wheel to spin back expertly under his gloved hands. "Shut up, woman. I drive how I like, and you point yer arse in my direction; that's the deal," he retorted as the car screeched to an abrupt halt outside what looked like a concrete block of council flats.

Alex slammed the car door when she got out, her eyes darting up to take in the thick grey clouds overhead. She shivered and drew her leather jacket around her so as to protect from the biting cold.

"You cold, Bolls?" Gene asked as they walked towards where Ray and Chris were stood waiting, both of them with cigarettes hanging from their mouths. The smoke swirled upwards and dissolved into the freezing early morning mist. _Along with their health, _Alex thought as Gene took one out himself.

"Yer should have one of these, warm yer up," he told her, waving it in front of her face. "Besides, it's early January, Bolly-kecks, not the middle of flamin' summer! What d'yer expect?"

Alex leant away from the cigarette, a disgusted look on her face. "I'd rather die of pneumonia than lung cancer, thank you very much."

Gene shrugged and took a long drag, blowing the smoke out in a long stream. "Suit yerself."

By this time, they'd reached Ray and Chris who, to Alex's satisfaction, had stubbed out their own lights and were looking expectantly at Gene.

"Right, me and Drakey 'ere are gunna go look at this poor sod's body. As fer you two, go get a formal statement from the next door neighbour. Now, mush!" At Gene's barking command, both Ray and Chris set off inside the towering flat block before them. Once they were gone, Gene removed his leather driving gloves and glanced at Alex. "You ready, frilly-knickers?"

Alex nodded and went ahead of him, desperate to get in the warm. Not that Gene minded; at least this way he got a good look at her arse as it swayed perfectly in those ridiculously tight jeans. Eventually though, he had to stop her. "Wait up, Bolls! Yer don't even know the flat number, yer dart tart."

Alex stopped with a sigh. "What is it then?"

"Thirty-seven, up yer go." He told her, motioning towards the stairs with a sly grin on his face.

* * *

"Right let's have a look at the poor sod," Gene said as he pushed down on the door handle.

"It's open," Alex remarked, surprised as they entered the small flat.

"Course it's open, the next door neighbour came in an' found 'im," he stopped and looked at her, "yer know I sometimes wonder what the 'ell is in tha' pretty little 'ead of yours, Drakey."

Alex just gave him a sarcastic smile in reply and strode on through to the living area where the pungent smell of rusty, warm blood was coming from. But she stopped dead at the terrible sight that greeted her.

His thin form was strewn on the threadbare carpet; pale lifeless face staring upwards as small amounts of crimson blood still trickled from the single gunshot wound lodged in the side of his neck. Black, floppy hair had fallen across his lifeless eyes as they gazed, unseeing up at the white ceiling. His mouth was slightly open, revealing straight white teeth and a split lip. Alex's shocked eyes wandered over across the young man's body and stopped at his right hand that still loosely clutched a gun, his forefinger resting on the trigger.

She swayed a little, her eyes widening as she saw Layton's bullet rush towards her, never stopping, continually speeding up....she felt dizzy, like her head was spinning....

"Christ on a bike, just a bit dramatic, then," Gene said behind her, shaking her out of it before he stepped forward and retrieved an upside down picture frame from the floor next to the body. He straightened up and turned it over, fingers skimming the wooden frame as Alex moved closer so she could see.

The glass over the picture had been smashed and the scattered spider's web of cracks made it hard to completely see the girl in the photo. They could just make out parts of the wavy blonde hair, half a dark brown eye and fragmented sections of a beaming smile – but not much else.

"Girlfriend perhaps?" Alex suggested, reaching out for the photo to get a better look. Her hand brushed Gene's hard skin as she did so and sent unexplainable electric shocks up her arm, making her heart skip a beat. But she pushed them to the back of her mind as she flipped it over again and told herself to stop acting like a hormonal teenager – he was _Gene Hunt_, for God's sake!

Gene watched as she gently prised the back off it and handed it to him so that she could remove the photo to get a better look. But behind the photo, was a neatly folded piece of paper. It was clean, still pure white and Alex removed it with a sense of foreboding and slightly trembling fingers. She could already guess what it was.

She slowly unfolded it, wondering with every crackle of the stiff paper if they should really read it. In the end, it didn't matter because Gene snatched it from her and quickly flattened it out. "I'd like t' get out of 'ere sometime before Christmas if that's alright with you," he muttered, his eyes falling to the messily scrawled note in his hands.

Alex sighed and stepped behind him to read over his shoulder. As her eyes followed the tragic words on the page, she didn't notice Gene's hands tense on the paper when her warm breath brushed across his earlobe, leaving a hitch in his throat.

_I guess if you're reading this then you're coppers. I'm doing this myself; my life is in my hands and not anyone else's. I have control. This is my choice. _

_Tell Isabelle I love her. I know what she did, but I love her. This isn't her fault, she did nothing wrong – only what she was ever supposed to do. She was never meant for me, we're from two different worlds. I won't poison her anymore. But tell her I love her all the same. _

Gene folded it back up again in silence and turned to face his DI as his hands found his pockets. "We're in luck, Bolls. Suicide – shouldn't take too long to clear up."

Alex's sad eyes at reading the note widened and her eyebrows hit the roof. Annoyance flooded her expression as she glared at him. "_Jesus_, Gene!" she threw her hands in the air, "how can you be _so_ bloody insensitive?! This is a boy, a mere boy," she jabbed her finger in the direction of the body on the floor before placing her hands on her hips.

"He's killed himself, quite obviously leaving behind a girlfriend, who I presume, due to him not mentioning any parents, is the only person he had," she broke off, seething as he just stood there looking at her.

"And _you_," she poked him hard on the shoulder, "the only thing you can think about is how much of your precious time you've got to spend cleaning it up! Well, God forbid that _'Gene'_ has to do some work – for once!" She screamed, turning on her heel.

"_Don't_ waggle yer bloody fingers when yer say my name! I thought we'd got past that, Drake! Drake!" Gene shouted after her as she stormed out of the flat, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

_**Hope you liked it and please tell me what you thought! There is still the Epilogue of Blood Child to go too, again – a massive thank you for the response I've got for that story.**_

_**X =D**_


	2. A Personal Question

_**Hi, thanks for your reviews for chapter one! Here's the next chapter, I hope you like it and please review – the plot will be picking up more next chapter, I promise.**_

_**X =D**_

_**Disclaimer – I don't own Ashes to Ashes, I think it may be time for a strongly worded letter to the BBC....is blackmail still illegal? Yes? Darn it!**_

_**Chapter 2 – A Personal Question**_

* * *

Gene stood there for a moment, brow furrowed in annoyance as the final bellow of her surname echoed off the thin flat walls and he stared at the door, still quivering in its frame from where she'd slammed it. He sighed heavily and strode swiftly to the door, leaving the pungent smell of blood and death behind him. _Insufferable, mental, pain in the arse woman_ he thought as he wrenched the door open and stepped out, looking for a glimpse of her glossy curls or unmistakable leather jacket anywhere in the bleak surroundings.

"Bolly!" He called out as he took long, striding footsteps down the corridor, his crocodile skin boots thudding on the bare floor. He eventually rounded a corner to find her leant against a wall, eyes closed as she took deep breaths in and out while quietly muttering to herself.

"You are in control, Alex. Don't lose control. You are in control."

"Ah, good – anger management exercises. 'Bout time too, Bolly," Gene remarked as he stopped in front of her.

Alex's hazel eyes snapped open to glare at him as she stood up from the wall. "Well if you weren't such an arrogant, selfish, pig-headed, Neanderthal- "

He held up a hand to silence her. "As much as I'd love t' stand 'ere and hear you quote the entire Oxford English dictionary of insults all bloody day, we have work t' do. So, get yer privately educated buttocks in gear and we'll go see what Tweedle-dumb and Tweedle-dumber 'ave discovered."

Alex gave him her best scowl and brushed past him, annoyance bristling all over her skin as she quickly reached the flat next door to that which contained the body. Gene shook his head and followed, reaching for a cigarette and lighter as he did so; he could sense this was going to be another one of those long days.

* * *

"So, Christopher, got any information yet?" Gene asked as he walked in, uninvited. Alex was already there, looking at the man who was stood – in a rather defensive position, she thought – by the kitchen countertop, glowering at Chris and Ray with weak blue eyes. His brown hair was cut impeccably short, nose perfectly straight and the grey jumper he wore hung slightly off his lean frame.

Chris glanced at Gene and Alex. "Says 'e refuses to answer any more questions till he's got a brief, Guv. All he's told us so far is that he 'eard a loud gunshot early this morning and went in t' find him laid there."

"Well why does he need to tell us any more than that, Chris?" Alex asked, frowning.

Ray removed the cigarette from his mouth to glare at Alex. "He's the closest thing to a witness there is. We need a statement," he replied, as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Alex shrugged and forced her hands into the tight pockets of her jeans, slight annoyance at Ray's comment flickering across her already aggravated expression. "Fine. Put him in a car, we'll interview him at the station. Call forensics too, I want a proper examination on that body before we put this down to a definite suicide; there's something not quite right here."

Gene all but rolled his eyes. "Uh-oh, look out – Bolly-Knickers on the loose with ridiculous theories and an 'ead full of psycho-bollocks just waiting to be unleashed! Quick, 'fore she draws breath!" he exclaimed, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Alex shot him another of her looks before approaching the man who Chris and Ray had been talking to. "Sorry about DCI Hunt, Mr..."

"Talford," he told her, glancing nervously at Gene. "Luke Talford."

Alex smiled at him and nodded. "I'm Detective Inspector Alex Drake. We'll need you to come to the station to give us a formal statement and an alibi, it's just procedure then we'll let you go," she said, gesturing to the door and allowing him to go first. As they made their way out, Ray keeping a close eye on Luke and Chris radioing forensics, Gene stopped Alex.

"Enlighten me, Bolly," he said, shoving his hands into his pockets with the customary pout. "What exactly is _'not quite right'_ about some young lad toppin' 'imself? It was suicide, end of. More importantly, yer haven't apologised yet for yer outburst at me earlier."

"Well for a start there's the note – suicide notes are rarely ever hidden, not to mention the forced nature of the writing. Plus- "

"Oh joy, there's a _'plus'_!" Gene interrupted, lighting another cigarette.

She sighed at him. "_Plus_, Gene, even if he did kill himself – why is his lip split, hm? Don't tell me he decided to give himself a good smack round the face too."

Gene stood there staring at her for a moment. Triumph hung in the stale air of the flat block as Alex smirked slightly, smug as she watched him scrabble silently for a comeback.

"_And_, Gene," she was on a roll here, "I won't apologise because you shouldn't have been so pig-headedly selfish!"

"You know what I think, Bolls?" he took the cigarette from in between his pouted lips and exhaled, watching as the faint grey smoke swirled lazily in the air. "I think you should talk less and bend over more." And with that, he stalked away from her, black coat billowing slightly behind him as he stepped outside.

Alex stared furiously at the door through which he had just vanished and let out an exasperated sigh before striding purposefully after him. The freezing air hit her as she left the building, the crisp, chill air stinging her throat as she inhaled and biting at her exposed skin. Some of the early morning mist had cleared now to reveal a deadly coating of frost on the hard ground. Through the grey, bleak scene, she spied Gene and the others getting into the Quattro, its striking red colour standing out against the cloud cover. She hurried towards it and only just managed to get in before it screeched away, tires squealing in protest.

* * *

Viv looked half asleep at the desk as the team entered. His eyelids were drooping as he propped his head up with his hands and his mouth was set in a slack line while he stared into space.

"Mornin', Skip," Gene barked, jolting him into full consciousness as he stood up straight.

"Morning, Guv. All got up early today, I see. I'm impressed."

Gene grimaced and nodded towards Luke Talford. "Get this one in an interview room for us and we'll be right there."

Viv nodded and placed a firm hand on Luke's shoulder before guiding him away down the grey looking corridor to the interview rooms.

"Right," Gene said, rubbing his hands together in an attempt to coax some warmth into their coarse, hard flesh. "Bolly – you take Raymondo 'ere and have a look through the files t' see what yer can find on our little suicidal friend."

Alex nodded and repressed the flicker of disappointment in her chest with a little annoyance at herself for feeling it. "Right – what was his name again?"

"Adam Stone," Ray told her as he stubbed out his cigarette in the bin and turned to make his way down the corridor, Alex following behind.

Gene watched them go, wondering for a moment if it might be interpreted as strange for him to let Alex go with Ray; he usually kept her with him. But the truth was, as much as he secretly enjoyed working with her and even sharing a drink with her in the dim light of Luigi's on an evening, he just didn't need her sulkiness or temper right now. He hadn't had the best of Saturdays – in fact that was an understatement – and he just wanted to wrap this suicide business up as soon as possible. He'd already received the third degree from one woman that weekend; he didn't need it from another. Especially not her.

"C'mon, Chris, let's get this mumbling bastard talking and clear this all up nice and quick."

Chris nodded, flinging his denim jacket over his shoulder. "Yes, Guv," he agreed, making to follow Gene but he stopped and turned to face him, scrutinising him.

Gene's eyes flashed from Chris to the denim jacket in his hand. "Is that Granger's?"

A red flush crept across Chris' face as he glanced at the slightly too small jacket in his arms. "Well we out last night, Guv, and then we went back to hers but then I had to go home because her mum was there and I didn't have a jacket and it's bloody freezing- "

Gene held up a hand. "Alright, alright...I don' care 'ow exactly yer wearing the bloody thing, just don't come into work again wearing yer girlfriend's clothes!"

Chris nodded hurriedly and tried to fold the jacket out of sight. "Yes, Guv....sorry, Guv."

"Right, let's get some work done." Gene grunted, turning and walking away down the corridor to where Luke Talford was waiting.

* * *

Due to the early time, there was no-one else in CID but Alex and Ray and it felt oddly quiet in the large room with the Manc Lion in his den and the sound of a typewriter acting as background music to the chattering hum that usually filled the department. Alex was digging through filing cabinets for any criminal records while Ray tried to phone through to the DVLA. A driver's license had been found in a wallet on the body; Alex was hoping that the DVLA would have some contact or family information, or even just intelligence about where he'd taken his test and so on – everything was significant.

As they worked, Alex could feel Ray's eyes occasionally fix on her but she pushed it to the back of her mind and continued paging laboriously through the files. But more importantly, she pushed away the realisation that it didn't make her feel the same way as when she caught Gene looking at her from behind the glass walls of his office.

Whenever he stole his glances, it felt like his eyes were burning through her, causing her spine to tingle and making her that little bit more self-conscious as a result. She'd sway her hips less subtly; she'd chew on her pen or lick her lips – unable to deny the feeling that swept though her when she knew Gene was watching. She just couldn't help teasing him. Something told her she shouldn't, that she was playing with fire....but she just couldn't resist, the same way he couldn't.

After twenty minutes of finding absolutely nothing, Alex dumped the files on Shaz's desk, making a mental note to ask her to put them away in their rightful place when she came in as the dust jumped out of the way to make room for the thick files.

"What did the DVLA say, Ray?" She inquired, leaning back against her desk, long legs extended in front of her.

Ray stubbed out yet another cigarette and leant back in his chair, ignoring its creak of protest as he watched the embers glow and die to form ash. "No-one bloody there, even the pissin' DVLA aren't up so why should we be? Left 'em a message tellin' them to get back to us."

Alex nodded and sighed, glancing around the still empty CID while Ray picked up a magazine that Alex was sure shouldn't be read in a police station. Mind you, the topless girl on the front cover was wearing a police hat over her blonde curls and swinging a pair of handcuffs in her hand. She sighed again, wondering why on earth Gene had stuck her with Ray.

They had fallouts all the time, what was so different about this one that he'd take Chris to interview Luke Talford instead of her? Alex couldn't help but feel a little hurt at his unexplained actions and she made another mental note to challenge him about it later. Perhaps after he'd flung a few drinks down his throat in the warm comfort of their table at Luigi's.

"Ma'am, can I ask you a...uh...personal question?"

Alex looked up to see that Ray had set down his magazine and was looking at her intently. Normally, she wouldn't have given it too much thought, but there was a mischievous glint in his eyes that she just didn't trust. Carefully, she replied, "you can ask what you like, but don't expect me to give you an answer."

Ray shrugged and drew yet another cigarette to his lips, taking a long drag. "Has the Guv finally got round t' shagging you yet?"

Alex's eyes popped wide open as she half gawped, half glared at him for a moment. Her mouth opened and closed several times in the manner of a confused fish as she scrambled around for the right retort. "Th...that's none of your business, DS Carling, but no, he hasn't and neither is he going to." She hurriedly left the room after that, not wanting Ray to be there when he face burned scarlet. So she headed straight for the interview room, deciding to wait there.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading, I know not much is happening at the moment but it will pick up – I promise! Please review and tell me what you thought!**_

_**X =D**_


	3. Rosary Beads

_**Thanks for reviews as always! Here's the next chapter, hope you like it and please keep those reviews coming!**_

_**X =D**_

_**Disclaimer – Nothing has changed since last week – I still don't own Ashes to Ashes.**_

_**Chapter 3 – Rosary Beads**_

* * *

Alex could feel the searing heat of the radiator seep through her jeans to her bare skin where she was leant back against it and the wall, but it didn't occur to her to move. To any passerby it would look as though she were merely waiting, but in truth, her mind was elsewhere; Twenty-six years in the future to be precise.

She had failed. She had tried to save her parents, to warn them, to stop them dying...but she had failed. She'd missed those vital clues, the significance of everything. A deep sense of hopelessness speared through her as she thought of all the times she had told Gene and the team off for not acknowledging the significance of something – and then she went and did the very same thing, only which much worse consequences.

Because now, her parents were dead, Layton wasn't going down and she was still stuck here in 1982 with no way of getting back to her daughter. How could she have let Layton win? She let out a long, steady sigh and squeezed her eyes shut, hoping to push away the tears that she knew were forming. Why couldn't she just go home? Why was she here, what was the purpose? There had to be a reason....a more significant reason. Her eyebrows knitted together as she tried desperately to think why on earth she was still in this world, now that her parents were gone.

"Is this my punishment?" She murmured to herself, her eyes snapping open. "I failed them, so now I can't go home?"

She breathed in, tasting the heady smell of smoke in the air and a hint of the disinfectant that the cleaners sprayed haphazardly around the place. She closed her eyes and longed for it to go away. She yearned for the clean, new carpet smell of a twenty-first century station, she wished with all her heart to see the London Eye or the Gherkin from the window and to hear news stories about Barack Obama, the war in Iraq and how Gordon Brown was doing as he took over from Tony Blair.

But most of all, Alex wished for her daughter. Her stomach twisted with longing as she thought of the strawberry smell of Molly's hair, of the birthmark on her cheek and simply of how it felt to hold her daughter tight and tell her she loved her. A small tear escaped the corner of her eye and rolled, without permission, down her face as a large hole gaped in Alex's stomach.

* * *

"Viv! Get this quivering idiot out of my station before I cut his stuttering tongue off with a very blunt spoon!"

Gene's bellowing voice broke through Alex's musings and she opened her eyes, quickly brushing the solitary tear away and focusing on Luke Talford who as Gene spoke was being shoved around by Chris.

"What's going on?" Alex asked, stepping forward. As she did so, she noticed Luke was shaking, his eyes darting from right to left in fear. "What did you do to him? He's just a witness!"

Gene turned to Alex, eyes blazing. "He's got the heebie-jeebies, Bolls; won't tell us barely anything and even when he does I think he's lying."

"Yeah," Chris said, shoving Luke towards Viv, "keeps insisting he doesn't know anything, but gets all touchy if we so much as suggest he knows more than he says."

Alex frowned and held a hand up as Viv pushed Luke out of sight down the corridor, yelps and grunts still coming from him as Viv pointed to the door. "Hold on, tell me everything. What did you ask him?"

Gene shoved his hands into his pockets and leant back against the grey wall behind him, his stormy eyes fixed on Alex. "He told us that he heard a gunshot at around six-thirty this morning and went round to check everything was ok. He got in and found the body on the floor and immediately called us lot."

"And what's wrong with that?" Alex asked as she forced her hands into the front pockets of her jeans.

"There isn't a problem with that, Bolls, but there is a problem with someone gettin' all defensive when you ask why th' picture was smashed and why they thought Adam Stone might've hidden the suicide note behind it." Gene stated, pouting as he looked at her.

Alex raised her eyebrows. "Well what exactly did he say?"

"Said 'e had nothing t' do with it and t' stop asking him a load of questions," Chris told her, one hand messing with his recently highlighted hair. "And he kept playing with that bead necklace he pulled out of his pocket, muttering stuff about Mary and being a god-fearing, law abiding citizen."

She frowned. What bead necklace? "The bead necklace, did it have a cross on the end?" She drew a circle in the air and a cross at the bottom to emphasize her point.

Chris looked thoughtful for a moment, and then nodded. "Yeah, I think so. Yeah."

Alex nodded. "Rosary beads." She said.

"Sorry, Rosie what?" Gene asked, turning to her with that signature pout residing on his none too impressed face.

"Rosary beads," Alex corrected, "they're used by Catholics to pray. They repeat the Hail Mary ten times, then the Lord's prayer and occasionally 'Oh my Jesus' or 'Glory be the Father'. Judging from what you've told me about Luke, he's a strict Roman Catholic who feels like a sinner purely because he's being questioned by police."

"I didn't know you had a degree in religious bollocks as well as psychobabble, DI Drake." Gene remarked as he withdrew his hands from his pockets and stood up straight. "Anyway, the one thing he did tell us was that the girl in the photo was Stone's girlfriend. And here's the really interesting part."

"What?"

Gene smirked. "She's Catholic too, apparently. She and 'er parents go t' the same church as him. Only Stone isn't Catholic, far from it according to Mr Talford. If he's to be believed, Adam Stone is in a rock band and regularly holds very loud, very disturbing rehearsals in his flat."

Alex frowned. "He's in a rock band? Well how old is he? And the girlfriend?"

"Her name's Isabelle Williams, Boss-Ma'am," Chris stumbled over the title for the thousandth time. "She's seventeen and still at school, he left when he was sixteen. The band's called Abyssus, or somethin' weird like that."

"Hell." Alex stated.

Gene frowned at her. "Come again?"

"Abyssus – my Latin's a little rusty but as far as I can remember, Abyssus is the Latin word for hell." She explained.

"Is there anything else yer a little rusty at, Bolly? Because yer seem like a mouthy know-it-all t' me." Gene replied, looking at her.

Alex shrugged, ignoring the comment as swung to face the corridor that led back to CID. "Well, we better get back to see if the DVLA have rung back. We couldn't find anything, by the way, and Ray couldn't get through." She gritted her teeth and momentarily wondered why Ray had asked her what he'd asked.... Had Gene said something about her to him? Or was it just Ray being Ray?

"Hold on, Bolly-kecks," Gene said, throwing out an arm to stop her, "before you go chargin' off, Viv's already told us that they've got a post mortem on the body, so as much as I don't particularly enjoy looking at dead bodies, someone's got t' do it."

Alex sighed and turned back around. "Right, Chris, you go back to Ray and see what you can find out. Try find a phone number or address for the girlfriend, we'll need to go and break the news."

Chris nodded and walked off, taking a cigarette from his pocket as he did so.

* * *

The pathologist looked up at Alex and Gene with a grimace as they entered. "Good morning, DI Drake," he greeted, before glancing at Gene, "DCI Hunt."

"C'mon, let's have a look at this body and then we can get out of 'ere." Gene said in reply, nodding towards the table that concealed Adam Stone's body beneath a crisp white sheet. He hated the smell of morgues....the stale scent of death and decay always hung in the air and it reminded him of....._Best not go there_, he thought to himself as he followed Alex and the pathologist to the body.

The pathologist, David Jenison, pulled back the sheet to reveal a very pale, almost marble like figure – still with the familiar gunshot to the side of the neck that Alex and Gene had seen beforehand. "Right," he said, pulling on some plastic gloves with a professional air. "The cause of death was the single bullet to the side of the neck-"

"Oh well done, Colombo." Gene grumbled, earning a hard kick in the ankle from Alex. He turned his head briefly to glare at her, before looking back at Jenison. "Sorry, go on."

Jenison pursed his lips and resumed pointing Adam Stone's injuries out. "The time of death was around six-thirty, which fits in with what I hear the next door neighbour said. The split lip seemed to have occurred before he died and there's also blunt force trauma to the back of the head that happened around the same time. It seems he was punched and fell back against the floor or wall, hitting his head."

Alex nodded and crouched down so she was at eye level with the body. "There aren't any fibres beneath the nails so he didn't fight back..." she murmured, glancing up at both Gene and Jenison before straightening up.

Jenison smiled at her. "Just as I was going to say, DI Drake. Now, the gunshot wound. Judging from the angle of entry, he shot himself while lying down. We have sent the gun off to forensics but it looks pretty likely that he shot himself shortly after being punched."

"What about the marks on his arms? It looks as though he's been cut." Alex asked, lightly ghosting a finger over the white cut marks that littered the dead teenager's arms.

"Ah, them," Jenison said, glancing down at them, "they seem to have happened around a week before the other injuries, though there are some newer and older ones. I think he may have been self-harming."

A gasp sounded from Alex as she stared at the scars, her finger freezing over one of them. "You think so?"

Jenison gave her a small, sad smile and nodded. "I think suicide looks the most likely thing here. But still, you never know, DI Drake – we could be wrong."

Alex smiled again in reply and moved her hand away from the body as two white teeth bit into her lip. "I hope so."

A disgruntled look crossed Gene's face, he hated the way Jenison sucked up to Alex and barely ever threw a word his way. Why did he like Alex so much anyway? Well, he supposed it was for the same reasons he liked her...

Wait. What?! Alarm bells started ringing in Gene's head and he looked away from Alex, instantly feeling uncomfortable as he pushed the offending thoughts from his mind. She was his DI, and a mouthy posh tart to boot. _Definitely not shagging material_, he told himself firmly as Jenison covered the body back up.

"Anyway, I hope that helped and I'll maybe see you around." Again, like always, he was looking at Alex as he spoke.

Alex smiled and nodded. "Very much so, thank you, David."

* * *

Once they were clear of the forensics department and out of any possible earshot, Gene said, a little bitterly, "So it's _'David'_ now, is it?"

Alex shot him a look, though inside she was secretly enjoying the jealous undertone to his words. Again, she knew she shouldn't, but she did. "I'm just being polite, Gene, something you wouldn't understand. Besides, what's it got to do with you anyway?"

Gene pouted and opened the door for her. "Absolutely nothing, that's the problem." He muttered under his breath as she brushed past him and her intoxicating, almost cinnamon like scent washed over him, making the pit of his stomach stir.

Alex stopped in the middle of the corridor as he left the door to swing shut behind him. She glanced at him from the corner of her eye, an ever so slightly sly smile creeping across her face. "You know, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were jealous."

"What are you talking about? The Gene Genie doesn't get jealous. Now move yer arse to CID and we'll get cracking on this case." Gene retorted as he swept past her, holding his breath so he didn't have to taste her scent on his tongue again. He'd be thinking about her all day otherwise....not that he wasn't already; it was bad enough having her arse sashaying around the office all day without having to think about what it would taste like to kiss her too....

"Bleedin' woman." He muttered as he entered CID again.

* * *

_**That's all for now! Hope you liked it and please review!**_

_**X =D**_


	4. Dented Pride

_**Hi, thanks for the reviews, feedback really is priceless help for me. I hope you like this chapter and please keep the feedback coming! I presume you all saw the Sport Relief Ashes to Ashes, if you didn't, you have to YouTube it or something because it was the most hilarious thing I've ever seen. "Fire up the golf buggy!" – My new favourite line!**_

_**X =D**_

_**Disclaimer – Despite my very polite letter to the BBC, I still haven't received those ownership forms...=D**_

_**Chapter 4 – Dented Pride**_

* * *

Gene strode directly into his office as soon as they entered CID, leaving Alex to catch up on what Chris, Ray and now Shaz, were doing. The place was now busy and filled once again with joking conversation and on the most part, lewd accounts from the other men of CID on how fruitful their Saturday night pub crawls had been.

Gene settled himself into the familiar leather of his chair and leant back, surveying his kingdom. After a few moments, he sighed and reached up onto his filing cabinet, where his ever faithful bottle of whisky was sat. Grabbing a glass from next to the dusty computer, he poured himself a small measure and put the bottle back, holding the whisky glass in between his long fingers.

Outside the lion's den, Alex seemed to be talking to Chris about something or other. For a few seconds, he studied the way the bright office lights reflected on her hair, the way she'd bite her lip occasionally, that mask of professionalism on her face that unbeknownst to her, he found extremely sexy.

Gene grunted and knocked back a mouthful of the amber liquid, closing his eyes briefly to appreciate the warm, heady taste before allowing it to slip down his throat. When he re-opened his eyes, it was to see Alex now leant over Chris desk, reading a file he had pushed towards her. His whole body tensed as his eyes slowly ran over the arch of her back, the thoughtful expression on her face and of course, her absolutely gorgeous and thoroughly delectable arse which was now pointed very conveniently into his line of sight. He groaned, unable to tear his darkening eyes away as she tucked a curl behind her ear and her tongue slipped out to moisten her lips.

For a few microseconds, before he realised what he was doing, Gene imagined running his own tongue over those perfect lips, he thought of her taste and smell shooting down his tongue and spine, of her moaning into his mouth...he imagined running his hands over that God-damn gorgeous arse...

"Shit," he muttered, almost dropping his whisky glass. In that very moment, Alex had looked up towards him and had caught him, plain as day, staring at her as she bent over Chris' desk. He quickly cast his eyes downwards, taking a large gulp of whisky in the hope that it would help. But it wouldn't, she'd seen him now...and he wasn't ever going to hear the end of it.

* * *

Alex came to the last word of the report before her and then, as soon as she was done, she looked up at Gene. She'd felt his eyes scorching into her ever since she'd bent over, and now she was determined to have a little fun. Watching Gene Hunt squirm was definitely fun. Besides, if she wasn't allowed to do that, what was the point in even being here?

She straightened up, a small smile crossing her face as she entered his office – without knocking, of course. "Why is it," she began, walking over to the side of the office and leaning up against the filing cabinet, "that you always seem to complain about how bony or privately educated my arse is," she looked at him, eyes inquisitive, "yet you always seem to jump at every single opportunity to look at it?" She finished on a smirk, raising an eyebrow slightly as she waited for a reply.

"Perk o' the job, Bolls." Gene replied without missing a beat before downing the rest of his whisky and standing up. "Now, are yer gonna stop dilly-dallying around and tell me what was in that report yer were reading?"

Alex sighed, her lips forming an ever so slightly moody pout at not having made him squirm. "We've found the girlfriend; there are records of her at Ashton Mount Catholic School. They hold a service that most of the students attend on a Sunday morning, seeing as she's Catholic, she'll probably be there. We're going to go down and see if we can talk to her there. Or if not, at least get an address."

Gene nodded. "Who do you mean by 'we'?"

Alex looked up at him. "Well I was hoping that meant me and you, unless you've decided to dump me on Ray again so he can ask me more inappropriate questions."

Gene pouted, a spark of interest shooting through him. What inappropriate questions? "Right, well yer coming wi' me t' this nancy private school, we'll probably need the feminine touch."

Alex smiled and opened the door, swinging out and walking over to her desk. As she grabbed her leather jacket, the phone rang. Sighing, she quickly leant over and picked up the receiver. "Hello, this DI Alex Drake of Fenchurch East, CID. Who's calling?" She said in a voice so polite and professional that Gene had to stop dead in the middle of the room, an inward groan passing through him.

"Hi, Alex. It's David – you know, from forensics."

Gene watched as Alex smiled and replied to whoever was on the other end of the phone. "Oh, yes. Hi, David. Have you got the prints from that gun yet then?"

Gene pulled a face as he yanked his coat on viciously. Bloody David Jenison, the stupid science poof. He glowered at the back of Alex's head before turning around to address the rest of the team. "Right, if forensics have got dabs on th' gun while we're gone, go down and 'ave a look. Chris and Ray, I want yer finding out everything yer can about this band that Adam Stone was in – Abyssus or somethin' like tha'." He ended with a commanding clap of the hands and spun back around just in time to see Alex put the phone back down.

* * *

"So what did he want?" Gene couldn't resist asking as they made their way out.

Alex shrugged. "They haven't got the results back on the gun yet. He just wanted to talk to me." She replied, dodging the question.

Gene frowned, glancing at her. "About what?"

She turned her head to look at him, slightly surprised by just how jealous he sounded. She knew he fancied her, as in, her body, but why was he so threatened by David? It wasn't like he actually wanted to date her or anything, so why should she hang around waiting when intelligent men like David Jenison wanted to take her out? "It's none of your business, Gene. Like I said before – it's got nothing to do with you." She told him with finality in her voice that signalled to Gene that this was the end of the conversation.

He pouted and opened his car door. "Fine. But if he hurts yer and yer end up never wanting t' go down t' forensics again, then don't blame me when I kick yer off th' team fer bein' so useless."

Alex scowled at him and dropped down into the passenger seat. "Who said we were going out, anyway?" She muttered as they sped off, her voice just loud enough for him to hear.

As they raced their way through the busy streets of London, Alex's comment of Ray asking her inappropriate questions still burned in the back of Gene's mind and with every hard turn of the wheel, he felt more and more tempted to ask her about it.

"Bolly?" He asked when they drew up at a set of red traffic lights.

"What?"

"Yer know what yer said about Ray, askin' yer questions....what do yer mean, exactly?"

Alex glanced at him and then down, trying to keep her cheeks from flushing pink. "It doesn't matter, it wasn't important."

Gene turned his head to look at her properly and caught the slight pink tinge on her cheeks that hadn't been there before. "No, tell me. What did 'e ask yer?"

Alex shook her head, looking out of the window at a woman trying to drag her screaming two year old across the crossing before the green man disappeared. "It's nothing, really. It was just a... stupid question. Just Ray being Ray."

Gene narrowed his eyes as he floored the accelerator as soon as the green light switched on. "I'm not a DCI fer nothin', yer know, Bolls. I can tell when yer bein' evasive."

Alex sighed and glanced at him again. His eyes were fixed firmly on the road. "He just had this ridiculous idea... he was just joking around, really, Guv. It might have even been a dare."

"Oh, dear Lord, please tell me 'e didn't offer t' jump into bed with yer!" Gene exclaimed as the Quattro hurtled around a sharp bend that revealed a much more posh, much cleaner London street.

This procured a laugh from her as she shook her head. "No...it was more along the lines of, well...."

"Spit it out, Bolls. We're nearly there. Look, yer can practically smell posh exhaust fumes." Gene told her, gesturing to the Rolls Royce that glided past the window.

Alex smiled slightly and the blush on her cheeks felt like it was turning bright red. "Well...um...he just wanted to know if you'd shagged me yet. Which is absolutely ridiculous and inappropriate and Chris or one of the other guys probably dared him to do it because it's not as if I would ever be drunk enough to get into bed with you....right?" She spoke quickly, as if that would make the words less embarrassing to say.

But in amongst her spill of words, Gene picked out one important sentence that struck him to the very core. _'...it's not as if I would ever be drunk enough to get into bed with you...'_ He looked away out of the window as the traffic slowed and they neared their destination. "No, Bolly...it's not." He told her, in a quieter voice than normal.

Because if he admitted it, Gene Hunt felt something he hadn't felt in a long time. He felt hurt. Not necessarily because she'd said she didn't want to shag him, he already knew that. He'd never expected her to want him. Why in a million years would a posh bird like her want someone like him? The notion was nothing new to him.

But the thing that hurt him, the words that actually struck a chord, were those ones. Because...the way she said it, with such disgust in her voice...because he wasn't even good enough for her, even if she was hammered into next week with alcohol; she still wouldn't look at him twice. And that hurt...more than he cared to admit. Gene Hunt wasn't an arrogant person, but he wasn't without his pride either. And her crass, careless words had definitely dented that pride. He felt looked down on, he felt rejected....and most surprisingly of all, he felt betrayed.

These last couple of months since the Prices died, he and Alex had grown closer, in a way. They talked more than they used to, they sat in Luigi's for longer than they used to....he thought that they were finally getting along, if only as friends or companions – whatever you want to call it. But now, to hear that disgust in her voice, the evident set of her mind that no, she wouldn't ever touch him with so much as a barge pole. It felt like that the closeness, however rocky, had been destroyed. That it had never really been there, she didn't need him....he was just someone who happened to be around. And that, though he hated to say it – that hurt.

* * *

Alex glanced over at Gene as they got out of the car in front of a majestic looking girl's school with a church directly alongside it. He hadn't said a word since their conversation about Ray's question and the atmosphere in the car had been nothing but tense and uncomfortable. She studied the passive look on his face, the dismissive pout and hard eyes.....something in the back of her mind told her that she'd upset him, but how? What had she done? What had she said?

"Gene?" She asked, slightly timid as he turned to her.

"What do you want, Drake?"

The undertone of aggression in his voice and the sound of her surname startled her. He barely ever called her 'Drake' anymore. "Gene, what's wrong?"

They'd stopped walking towards the school now and were stood facing each other, the wind blowing fiercely through Alex's hair. Gene stared at her, the concerned look on her face, the wide, sad eyes that he'd seen all too many times before. "Why d'you hate me, Alex?"

Alex's eyes widened, the defeated tone of his voice as he uttered her first name struck her like a blow to the chest and she unthinkingly took a step forward, closer to him. "What do you mean? I don't hate you!"

Gene looked back at her with hard eyes. "I thought we were alright, me and you. Thought we'd got over all this fightin' whatever yer were fightin' bollocks," he paused, taking a deep breath. "Now don't take this the wrong way and think that I ever wanted t' shag yer, because I don't. But learning that someone you thought didn't mind yer company, or on occasions even enjoy it – learnin' that they wouldn't ever touch yer with a dirty barge pole that's been stuck up a bear's backside.... I just want t' know why yer hate me that much."

Alex's mouth fell open as she stared up at him. But what she said next surprised him, he hadn't expected an outburst. "What?! So I say that I would never shag you even if I was drunk and all of a sudden I hate you?! Well, you know what, Gene? Fine! Think of it however your twisted little mind wants to think of it. But, and this will come as news to you, Gene – not every single woman in this Godforsaken world wants to shag you! And _I_ am one of them! So get over it!" She screamed, throwing her hands up in the air before turning and storming away from him, not quite sure where she was going.

"Shit, Alex." Gene muttered, running after her. "Bolly! Get back 'ere! We've got a job t' do!"

"Well, do it yourself if you're so brilliant that everyone wants to get into bed with you!" Alex yelled back at him, still striding away, anger bristling across every inch of her body.

* * *

_**Yes I know, more Galex arguments – sorry about that....but don't worry, one of the genre's for this story isn't Romance for nothing! Thanks for reading and please review!**_

_**X =D**_


	5. Tears and Pain

_**Hi, sorry that this has taken just over a week to get to you. Good news is that I'm on my Easter Holidays now, so the next update will probably be quicker! Thanks for the reviews and I hope you enjoy the chapter and a special mention to any of you, who, like me, are practically jumping up and down in your seats, wishing for 9pm Friday to come a little quicker!**_

_**X =D**_

_**Disclaimer – I don't own Ashes to Ashes, or the Gene Genie (sob!)**_

_**Chapter 5 – Tears and Pain**_

* * *

Gene jogged all the way around to the nearby netball courts, his stomach burning with a dangerous mixture of anger and the pain of proper exercise. "Bolly!" He called between huffs and puffs as he rounded a brick wall to see Alex sat on a bench, hunched over on herself.

Upon seeing her, Gene slowed down to a walk and stopped in front of her. He stood there in silence for a few moments, the only sound being the wind through Alex's hair and the distant sound of the church choir. He swallowed, wondering if she'd noticed he was even there at all.

Eventually, Alex raised her head with painful slowness to look up at him, her hazel eyes filled with tears. The look of dark pain in his eyes struck her like a blow to the chest, making the knife of guilt in her stomach stab even deeper. "I'm sorry, Gene," she murmured apologetically as she gazed up at him. "I didn't mean to...I didn't want to...." she paused, swallowing. "I'm sorry."

Gene pouted and took a cigarette from his pocket, lighting it and taking a long drag before he said anything. "Do yer seriously think so little of me?" He asked, staring with hard, stormy eyes into the distance, not wanting to meet her eyes.

Alex shook her head, eyes panicked. "No!" She stood up and reached a hand out for him, but thought better of it and it dropped uselessly at her side. "I'm sorry, Gene," she told him, shaking her head slowly, "I didn't mean it...I just...." She sighed, knowing how pathetic she sounded. "I don't know what I was thinking...I'm sorry."

Gene dragged his gaze back to her as he lowered the hand that held his cigarette. "Why d'you say it then, Bolls?"

Alex swallowed in self-contempt and shook her head, guilt surging through her. "I don't know, Gene. All I know is that what I said wasn't true, and I didn't mean to hurt you like that. I..." she sighed again, "I was wrong. And I was mean. And I'm sorry."

The beginnings of a smirk tugged on Gene's lips. "Christ, Bolls, I should've had a tape recorder 'ere and sent it t' BBC news. 'Alex Drake admits she was wrong' – could've been the headlinin' story."

Alex let out a short laugh, brushing away the tears in her eyes. "I was wrong...sorry."

Gene shrugged and took another drag on his cigarette before throwing it down and standing on it. "I believe yer, Bolly. Now c'mon, let's go break the bad news."

Alex nodded and put her hands in her pockets as they walked towards the small but carefully architecturally designed church. The wind howled around them as they walked, and even if they'd wanted to say anything more, they couldn't over the bluster surrounding them. When they did eventually step into the shelter of the church, stopping just outside the main service chapel, they instantly felt the relief of warmth seep through their chilled skin.

"I really am sorry, Gene. I don't know what I was thinking."

"Bolly, seriously, stop apologisin'. Yer gunna make me either faint from the impossibility of it all, or else I'll kill yer just t' shut yer up." Gene said, peering through the stained-glass windows of the doors. "How are we supposed t' go get 'er?"

Alex shrugged. "I think maybe we should wait until the end of the service, Guv. I'm sure the last thing she'd want is a scene as she gets told that her boyfriend was killed."

"Committed suicide, Bolly," Gene corrected gruffly. "He committed suicide."

"We don't know that yet. There's more to this, I'm sure there is," Alex told him, looking through the glass too.

He glanced at her. "Female intrusion?" He asked.

She smiled and shook her head. "_Intuition_, Gene; its female intuition."

Gene pouted and nodded once, turning his attention back to peering through the window, trying to pick out the girl who had been in the photograph. "Well whatever it is, we've got no evidence."

Alex frowned, turning her head away to look at him. "What happened to your gut instinct?"

Gene stepped back from the door, giving up on trying to look for the girl. "My gut instinct, Bolly, is telling me that this was suicide. Your gut says otherwise..." he looked her up and down, taking a second to admire the sheer purple shirt that made it almost possible to make out the lace of her bra, "and to be frank, Bolls, there's not a lot t' be said for your gut – yer don't 'ave one. Yer should start eatin' some proper food."

Alex pretended to scowl at him before turning back to the door. "You know, I think that's her in the choir, Guv," she said, her brow furrowing a little as she squinted. "But it's hard to tell from here."

"Let's 'ave a look," Gene muttered, coming to stand directly beside her. "Where?"

Alex swallowed, trying to ignore the heat that radiated off him onto her body, his warm breath brushing her jaw line slightly. "There," she raised a finger and pointed, "next to the guy with curly hair and braces."

Gene put his head on one side, moving closer until his shoulder was pressing into Alex's. "Mh...might be 'er. Like yer say, can't tell."

Alex nodded, tensing as his broad shoulder pressed against the back of hers. "Come on," she said, stepping to the side as her body relaxed again, "we better wait until the end of the service."

* * *

Isabelle Williams frowned as she followed Gene and Alex into a backroom in the church. "What's all this about?" She asked, staring at them as they stopped to turn to her.

Alex glanced down at the floor, then up again at Isabelle. Her blonde hair hung down past her shoulders, chocolate eyes gazed, confused at her and her smooth pink lips were slightly parted. It was easy to see why this girl was in the church choir, there was something oddly angelic about her; it was almost as if her hair was a halo, illuminating her face. "Isabelle," she said, breath catching in her throat. She hated telling people bad news like this. "Um...do you want to sit down?"

Isabelle shook her head, ignoring the armchair and coffee table. "No. I want to know what's going on. Is it Dad? Is he alright? Or Mum? Nothing's happened, has it?"

Alex shook her head slowly. "No, it's not your parents, Isabelle."

Her eyes widened and her hands started trembling, mouth falling open. "Adam," she gasped, "oh my God, tell me he's alright. Tell me nothing's happened, please!"

Alex bit her lip, staring sadly at the distraught teenager. "Isabelle..." she paused, wondering how best to put it, "Adam Stone was found dead in his flat early this morning. It looks to all intents and purposes like suicide, but there are other things that point to murder. We're following up lines of inquiry."

Isabelle seemed to zone out for all for five seconds, her eyes slipping out of focus before a piercing, ragged scream struck the air and bounced off the walls. Her breathing went out of control as she took deep gasps, tears swimming down her face. "No, no, no....no...he can't be....he can't be dead..." she fell forwards, Alex staggered to catch her just in time and pulled her upright, wrapping her arms around the weeping teenage girl.

"He can't be dead..." Isabelle sobbed, wetting Alex's shoulder. "He can't be....I love him....I love him, he can't be dead. No...no, no...he can't be. Oh please, God, he can't be dead."

Alex held her as she cried, hands rubbing soothing circles into the girl's back as she murmured words that didn't mean a thing. "Sh...it's alright, Isabelle. It's ok..."

Isabelle shook her head, shakily pulling out of Alex's embrace. "It's not...nothing ever will be. Why? Why could someone kill him like that? How?"

At this point, Gene stepped forward. He'd known better than to intervene before, but now he had a job to do. "Isabelle, love, what makes yer think someone killed him?"

Isabelle looked up at him, lip trembling. "He couldn't have killed himself, he wouldn't. He just wouldn't...he loved life, he loved me." She shook her head. "No. He didn't kill himself."

Alex nodded and rubbed Isabelle's arm, looking at her sympathetically. "Do you want a lift home?"

Isabelle shook her head, swiping at the tears on her face. "No," she replied shakily. "I want to know how he died. I want to know how my boyfriend died."

Gene sighed. "Isabelle, we're followin' up lines of inquiry, we can't tell you anythin' yet because we haven't found anything, but I promise we'll keep yer updated."

"No," she muttered, "I mean how he died. How did he die?"

"Oh," Gene said, glancing at Alex. "Feminine touch, Bolls," he whispered.

"Isabelle," Alex said softly as she stepped forward, "Adam was killed by a single gunshot wound to the neck, but his lip was also split and there was blunt force trauma to the back of his head. I know it's hard, but can you tell me if Adam had any enemies? Anyone who he might have got in a fight with?"

Isabelle sniffed, wiping away more tears as she shook her head. "No...I don't think so. Unless..."

"What?" Gene asked, stepping forward.

Isabelle looked up at him, pushing some now damp tendrils of blonde hair from her face. "There was his Dad...Billy," she told them, hands and shoulders still shaking. "He used to beat him around all the time....that's why Adam moved out as soon as he could, formed the band. Um...the scars, on his arms..."

"Yes, we saw 'em. Forensics thought it might 'ave been self-harming," Gene said, nodding.

Isabelle shook her head, eyes still watering. "No...Adam would never have done something like that. That was Billy...he used to do that with a knife whenever he thought Adam wasn't doing the right thing. It was horrible."

Alex's mouth fell open and her own eyes threatened to start watering. How could any parent be so cruel to their own child? She shook her head, it was unthinkable....she shuddered at the thought of anything like that happening to her Molly. "That's...Isabelle, that's awful. Why didn't you report him?"

Isabelle shrugged. "I didn't know all that much about it, to be honest. Adam always said he was handling it..." she broke off into more sobs. "Could I....could I see him? Possibly?" She asked, her fingernails digging into her palms as her knuckles burned white.

Gene glanced at Alex, an indecisive pout resting on his face. Alex bit her lip slightly and turned back to Isabelle. "Um...it's not..."

"I know it's not nice....but I just want to see him again, please?" She pleaded, looking at them with wide, watery eyes.

Gene sighed. "Alright, love, we'll drive yer to the station and then take yer home."

Isabelle nodded, wiping at her wet face. "Thank you."

As they walked out, Isabelle a few paces behind, Gene glanced at Alex and was surprised to see a lone tear winding its way around her cheekbone. "What's wrong, Bolly? You alright?"

Alex nodded and brushed the tear away. "Yeah...it's just...how could anyone do that to their child, Gene? You saw those scars; some of them were really deep. How could you do that to anyone, let alone your own son?"

Gene was silent for a moment, his eyes hardening as he stared ahead at the waiting Quattro. "Some fathers are shit, Bolls. Some of 'em think they can do whatever they like and get away with it...some of 'em don't give a damn how much their sons cry or scream, they just hit 'em and beat 'em up any which way they can."

Alex looked at him, taking in the hard set of his mouth and suddenly tense shoulders. But she didn't have time to question it as he opened the car door. "Come on. Let's get back."

* * *

_**Hope that was alright, please review and I'll try to update as soon as possible!**_

_**X =D**_


	6. Woven Fingers

_**Hi, thanks to those who reviewed. Here's the next chapter, I've loaded some more Galex in here as I'm aware there hasn't been much – I'm doing it a little more subtly this time. I want to try and keep the storyline as far from Blood Child as possible, obviously. There's no point in writing two identical stories. Hope you enjoy the chapter and please tell me what you think at the end in a review – I'm bringing out the cookies again!**_

_**X =D**_

_**Disclaimer – I don't own Ashes to Ashes...I wonder if the Gene Genie is up for rent though? ;P**_

_**Chapter 6 – Woven Fingers**_

* * *

"Isabelle, are you sure about this? Seeing a loved one can be very distressing..."

Isabelle nodded, gulping as her hands wrung against each other. "I'm sure. I just have to see him with my own eyes; I have to know for myself..." She continued nodding as they walked along, her eyes distant as she took in the grey surroundings of the police station.

Alex gave her a small smile as she opened the door to the forensics department, holding it open until both Isabelle and Gene had walked through. "Ok, Isabelle. Over here."

Alex glanced over at Gene, but he had seemed distant ever since she had got upset over what Billy Stone had done to his own son. He just stood there, staring into space with turmoil filled eyes, hidden rage etched into the lines of his face. She let out a soft sigh and turned away to see David Jenison stood there, waiting.

"Can't stay away, Alex?" He asked, smiling.

Alex offered a smile while Gene scowled behind her. "This is Isabelle," she nodded towards the teary teenage girl, "she wants to see Adam with her own eyes, if that's alright."

David moved his gaze to Isabelle, sympathy immediately plastered across his face as he nodded. "Sure, if you just follow me." He gestured to a large metal table, where a body lay, concealed by the customary white sheet.

Alex stood back silently as Jenison slowly peeled the white sheet back. Her hand lingered dangerously close to Gene's, and the idea of holding it in hers briefly flitted across her mind before she pushed it away, shaking her head. But still...she wondered what it would feel like, his long fingers intertwined with hers, his warm palms heating hers. She swallowed and dismissed the thought completely as she turned her attention back to Isabelle and Adam's body.

They both watched, hands tingling from the close proximity as Isabelle's eyes trailed over her boyfriend's body before she sort of fell forward, her hands spreading across his cold, bare chest. "Adam....no...oh God, Adam...." she cried, not seeming to care that she was touching a dead body as she laid her head on his pallid chest, searching for a heartbeat that she knew wasn't there.

"Oh...God..." Alex whispered softly, turning slightly to the side so that her nose brushed Gene's arm. "I can't..."

Gene glanced down at her, and then at their hands, now closer than ever. He thought about reaching out for her hand, maybe giving it a reassuring squeeze. He swallowed, hoping to wet his suddenly dry throat and turned his head back to Isabelle, still electrically aware of Alex's face hovering against his arm. Meanwhile, Alex breathed in Gene's scent and tried not to cry at the sobs coming from where Isabelle was slumped over her boyfriend's body. The faint smell of smoke mixed with the sweet scent of whisky filled her nostrils, causing her to breathe in deeply, inhaling it like a drug. It calmed her, made her feel at home. She would never admit it, but he smelt so much better than any other man she'd met....better than some posh aftershave, or men's deodorant that made her choke and splutter.

Isabelle had lifted her head from Adam's chest, her hands stroking down his arms as she twisted her own fingers with his white, unmoving ones. Alex watched from the corner of her eye, her heart clenching as Isabelle leant forward, tracing Adam's bloodless lips with her index finger. "I love you," she told him in a cracked whisper, tears solemnly rolling down her face as she took a ragged breath in, her finger moving to trace over the whole of his face as though committing him to memory.

"Oh God, Gene," Alex breathed, turning further away so she couldn't see at all anymore.

Gene glanced down at her, his lungs briefly constricting when he saw the unshed tears shining in her eyes. His gaze slipped down to her hand again and he felt his fingers twitching, yearning to touch her, to comfort her.

A moment later, and Gene had enveloped her hand with his larger one, giving it a light squeeze. He didn't say anything, but he felt her squeeze back and he saw the small, grateful smile that graced her lips as his thumb rubbed gently against the soft flesh of her hand. They stood like that for a while as Isabelle gazed at her boyfriend's body, endless streams of tears leaking from her eyes. Secretly, neither Gene nor Alex wanted this moment to end; because that meant letting go, and that meant feeling alone again.

Eventually though, Isabelle pressed her wet lips to Adam's cold forehead and drew the sign of the cross over his chest. With one more whisper of 'I love you' she tore her eyes away from the body and turned to Gene and Alex.

As soon as she turned, Gene gently let go of Alex's hand, his fingers tingling. He suddenly felt like he'd lost a limb, as though he'd just voluntarily chopped a vital part of him off. "Alright, love?"

Isabelle swallowed and nodded, brushing away more tears. "Can I....can I go home now, Mr Hunt?"

Gene nodded once. "Yeah, we'll take yer home."

Isabelle looked at them both gratefully. "Thank you...for letting me see him one more time. I...I had to tell him I loved him."

Alex nodded, smiling sadly. Thinking of her own daughter....when was the last time she'd told Molly that she loved her? She frowned... She couldn't remember. "Yes, that's important. You can tell someone that you love them every single day of your life, and still not tell them enough." She replied softly, gazing into the distance as she thought of her little girl, so far away.

Gene glanced at her and cleared his throat. "Yeah, well, anyway....come on; let's get you 'ome."

* * *

"Right, love; you get some rest an' eat something. I'm afraid we'll have t' come round tomorrow t' ask yer some questions."

Isabelle nodded and placed her hand on the garden gate. The house beyond was a three storey townhouse, not dissimilar to the one Alex herself had grown up in with large sash windows and a neatly pruned garden. "Ok, thank you."

"S'alright, now you go in an' make sure yer eat something." Gene told her, opening the Quattro door as Isabelle turned and made her way up the stairs to her front door.

"What's with the emphasis on eating something?" Alex asked as they pulled away.

Gene threw her a quick glance as they turned onto the main road. "Well, don't people usually go into a depressive state when someone pops their clogs without warnin'? They forget t' eat an' stuff."

Alex smiled, turning her head to look at him. "You've been listening," she remarked, her eyes drifting to his hands. She flexed her own fingers, remembering the feel of his weathered skin on hers, spreading warmth all the way up her arm and around the rest of her body. "And thank you."

The flicker of a frown crossed Gene's face as he looked at her. "For what?"

Alex shrugged, smiling softly. "I was upset, and you..." she trailed off, shaking her head and looking away as a blush crept across her cheek.

"What? Come on, Bolly, spit it out."

Alex swallowed; her face felt like it was burning. "You...made me feel safe and...like I wasn't alone." She admitted quietly as butterflies began performing acrobatics in her stomach.

Gene glanced across at her, the atmosphere in the car turning very quiet all of a sudden. "Over emotional, you women, the lot of yer."

Alex let out a short laugh as the heat on her cheeks subsided and she let out a sigh. "Probably."

"Not probably, Bolls. Definitely. Yer either screaming blue bloody murder at us, or crying yer eyes out and asking for a comforting arm around yer!" He shook his head as they pulled up outside the station. "I dunno, hormones! Who wants 'em?"

* * *

"Right, has anyone got any information on this 'ere weirdo band of Adam Stone's before I paint one of yer red and chuck yer all the way to a bloody Spanish bullring?!" Gene barked as they entered CID, his hands in his pockets.

Alex bit her lip and went over to the case board near her desk, picking up a whiteboard pen. Quickly, she wrote up about Isabelle's Catholicism and put a question mark next to 'parents'? It seemed odd that Isabelle's parents would agree to their choir-girl daughter going out with a rock-head like Adam with an abusive father. She wondered whether or not they approved of the relationship.

Chris leafed around on his desk, hands brushing empty crisp packets and chocolate bar wrappers out of the way before he found what he was looking for. He held up the A4 poster and handed it to Gene. "Here you are, Guv. This is a poster for a gig they were supposed t' be puttin' on next week, only, they won't be, seeing as their lead singer's snuffed it, if you get what I mean. And we got the names of the other two band members..."

"Yeah, Martin and Steve Roberts, both brothers. Twenty and twenty one." Ray finished, casually taking a drag on his cigarette.

Gene nodded. "Right, good work. We better pull 'em in, tell 'em the bad news and see what they know about Adam." He flung the poster back onto Chris' desk.

Chris nodded. "Well, er, actually, Guv. Shaz told us all that; you see, she's got some friends that like their music, she's just popped round to one of theirs to borrow a tape so we can listen to it."

"Right-o, in the meantime then, try gettin' an address for 'em while me and Bolly 'ere go talk to John Braites and get a confession out of him for that jewellery blag last week."

* * *

The rest of the day passed without much event. John Braites soon confessed to stealing three diamond necklaces and four gold plated rings from Nelson's Jewellers on Herring Road, and Alex spend the rest of the afternoon leafing through old case files to make sure they'd all been signed off and finished with. By five o'clock, Chris and Ray had returned with a flat address for the two Roberts brothers and CID were gathered around Shaz's desk as she inserted a tape into the player.

"This one's their latest song, according to Nicky," Shaz said as she closed the lid of the player, glancing up at the team. "Oh, and be warned...it's not exactly what I'd call easy listenin'."

Gene leant forward, Alex by his side as some very heavy, and in his opinion, tuneless drumming began sounding from the player, causing Alex to wince. The song continued into a very bad Led Zeppelin impression on the guitar before Adam's voice could be heard, screaming the lyrics over the loud bass and guitar. "Good god, sounds like the band from hell!"

Alex shrugged as Shaz pressed stop and everyone let out a sigh of relief. "Well, they are called Abyssus, Guv."

Gene glowered at the tape player. "Sounds like a load of nonsensical, screaming, metal head-bashing music to me. I might just have t' go top myself! No wonder the lad was suicidal!"

Alex frowned at him. "Guv, be respectful to other people's music tastes. Maybe this was Adam Stone's only way of expressing his feelings."

Gene snorted while Shaz took out the tape and slipped it back into her handbag, ready to return to her friend. "It's a load of deafening bollocks, Bolly." He turned to address the rest of CID. "Luigi's?"

The team let out a cheer of agreement as everyone left their desks with as much haste as they could muster. Within seconds, the office was pretty much empty. Gene turned to Alex, pouting slightly. "You coming, Bolls?"

Alex glanced up at him. "Um, not tonight, Gene. I...er...have other plans."

A frown appeared on Gene's face for all of a second before he smoothed it away out of sight. "Don't tell me yer goin' out with that forensics poofter."

Alex raised an eyebrow. "I might be," she replied before turning away and walking out the door, leaving Gene stood alone in CID.

"Flamin' David Jenison. Bastard." He muttered to himself before flicking the lights out and leaving too, intent on getting completely hammered in Luigi's that night.

* * *

Alex pulled her coat closer around her body as she got out of the taxi, wishing she'd opted for a slightly longer dress. David got out right behind her, asking the taxi to hold. The only light came from the orange glow of the streetlight down the road, and the comforting warmth that spilled from the windows of Luigi's in front of her.

"Do you want me to walk you in?" David offered as she stood there, shivering.

She shook her head. "No, I'm fine." In truth, she just really wanted to go into Luigi's, have a drink and go to bed. Her date with David that night had been nothing if not disappointing. Did the guy get his sense of humour from the dead bodies he worked with? Because he was about as entertaining as one.

He nodded and placed a hand on her arm. "I had a really nice time tonight, Alex." He was leaning closer; staring into her eyes with what Alex guessed was supposed to be adoration. It just made her want to throw up. Before his lips could touch hers, she quickly turned her head to the right, leaving David to kiss her clumsily on the cheek. "Yeah, um, me too. I'll....see you around sometime."

David nodded and stood back, frowning slightly. "Yeah, ok. Bye."

"Bye," Alex said and walked away as soon as she could. It wasn't lost on her that when she had turned her head to the side; Gene had been sat at the window, watching her with that moody pout on his face.

* * *

Gene's eyes followed her as she walked over to the bar, shrugging off her coat as she went. Slowly, he trailed his eyes down the black dress she'd donned for the night. Lace sleeves encased her arms down to the elbow as the main body of the dress hugged her in all the right places, stopping at the mid-thigh. He gulped, feeling the pit of his stomach stir as she glanced over at him while Luigi poured her a glass of wine.

Wine glass in hand, she walked over to him and settled herself down in the chair opposite, taking a large mouthful of wine.

"Date not good enough for you to invite science-boy upstairs then, Bolly?"

Alex looked up at him and sighed. "You know, he was the complete opposite of you. Attentive, polite...and about as interesting as a novel on why the grass is green."

Gene raised an eyebrow and took a large swig of beer. "Is that your roundabout way of telling me that you find me interesting, Bolly-kecks?"

Alex smiled and took another sip of wine. "Well you don't dribble on for a whole hour about the exact ins and outs of how long it takes a body to decay in the coffin, I'll give you that."

Gene shook his head. "This is why you shouldn't go out with nerds, Bolls. They bore you to hell."

Alex let out a murmur of agreement before they both descended into silence. They sat like that for a few minutes, finishing their drinks and not saying anything.

"You never asked me out again after that first time," Alex eventually said, her index finger tracing around the rim of her empty glass.

"Oh," Gene replied, looking up at her. Was it him, or had she leant closer? He could see the drunken warmth in the depths of her hazel eyes as she gazed at him, lips slightly parted. "Well, didn't think you'd want t' go out with me again."

Alex looked down, swallowing as her stomach did flips and she wondered what to say. After a few quiet moments, she looked back up, meeting his gaze. "You know, I regretted not letting you come up to watch _They Died With Their Boots On_ as soon as you'd gone."

Gene couldn't hide his surprise and his eyes widened. "Really?"

Alex bit her lip and nodded. "Yeah..."

Gene looked at her and in that moment, a million opportunities flew through his head, opportunities that he'd missed. And here she was, handing him one on a plate. Well, he wasn't missing this one. He sighed and leant back in his chair comfortably, downing the last of his drink before standing up. "Well in that case, Bolly, I'll ask Luigi for a bottle of 'is best and we'll take it upstairs and stick it on now, eh?" He held out a hand to help her up.

Alex smiled and looked up at him. A beat passed, and she took his hand, allowing him to pull her up from her seat. Her hand lingered in his for longer than necessary before he let go. "Ok," she agreed, walking ahead of him as he asked Luigi for a bottle of his 'house rubbish'. Gene watched her as she walked, his eyes falling to her backside when she stopped at the door. "Christ...definitely not as bony as it used to be..." He muttered to himself as he picked up the wine and walked over to her, feeling lighter than he had done in a long time.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading and please, pretty please, tell me what you think in a review! The cookies are returning!**_

_**X =D**_


	7. Big Enough For Two

_**To all the reviewers – help yourself to cookies! Here's the next chapter, I hope you like it. There isn't any plot in this one, just pure Galex – enjoy! **_

_**X =D**_

_**Disclaimer – I don't own Ashes to Ashes...sob!**_

_**Chapter 7 – Big Enough For Two**_

* * *

The room was dark. The only light came from the telly as the ending credits rolled and it illuminated Gene and Alex in a pale glow, their still faces casting a host of shadows on the darkened walls. Gene glanced down at Alex. He could still feel the weight of her head on his shoulder where it had fallen twenty minutes earlier, her eyes closing in exhaustion.

She breathed steadily in and out, her warm breath ghosting across his jaw and sending electric shocks down his spine. Her mind was wrapped in a secure blanket of unconsciousness, leaving her oblivious to the movie's finale or, more importantly, whose shoulder she was snuggled up to.

He let out a soft sigh, feeling a sudden, uncharacteristic urge to reach out and touch her face. She had no idea how beautiful she looked when she was sleeping....not that she didn't always, but there was something peaceful about this, something almost private to the way she slept so soundly, the side of her body pressed up against his.

But as he watched, her eyelids slowly began twitching and the corner of her mouth quirked uncomfortably, almost as if she was flinching. From what, he didn't know. He frowned, his hand hovering in midair as he debated over whether or not to wake her. "Bolly?" he said quietly, trying to gauge whether or not she was even aware of him there.

However, her eyes remained closed as her face took on an expression of mild fear and discomfort. She shifted her body slightly closer to him with a barely heard whimper and her right hand fell to rest dangerously on his thigh. He eyed her hand, swallowing uncomfortably as he glanced at her again, completely buggered at what to do.

* * *

_Alex stepped forward, her eyes straining down the very nearly pitch black corridor. A girl was stood there, her face concealed by a curtain of blonde hair, shimmering in some kind of non-existent light. Alex frowned. "Do I know you?" She asked, taking another curious step forward. _

_The girl turned her head slightly so that Alex could now see the straight line of her nose, the corner of her mouth. Alex's frown deepened and she took yet another step forward. For some reason, she didn't seem to be getting any closer to the girl, no matter how many steps she took. It was like trying to chase a rainbow: impossible. "You look familiar..."_

_The corner of the girl's lips curled upwards in a gesture that made her look more sad than happy. "Of course I'm familiar, can't you remember me?"_

_The voice startled Alex and she almost took a step back. It was childlike, yet mature at the same time, but that wasn't what scared Alex. What frightened her was the terrifying tone to the voice. It rang out, clear as wind chimes, but with an inhuman bitterness laced through every word; it chilled her to the very bone._

"_Wh...What?" She swallowed, panic rising in her stomach as she frantically flicked through memory after memory, desperately searching for a clue as to who the girl was. "I don't understand! Who are you?" She called helplessly, hands held out in front of her. _

"_Have you forgotten me already? Aren't you going to fight anymore? Are you going to give up?" Her words were taunting, echoing through the darkness as Alex stared hopelessly at her. "Well, Mum? Is that what you're doing? You're giving up on me, aren't you?"_

_A mix of realisation and shock dawned on Alex's face as her mouth dropped open. "Molly?!" She gasped, stepping forward again but still not getting any nearer. She could see it now; the nose, the mouth, the birthmark just visible through the shimmering veil of hair... But the voice; it was inhumanly beautiful and frightening. It wasn't normal, and it certainly wasn't her daughter's. That much, she could remember._

"_You forgot!" She cried accusingly, the clear, horrifying words striking Alex like a blow to the chest. "You're not coming back for me! Not ever! You're not going to fight!" With that, she turned and ran, leaving tears pouring down Alex's face as her heart tore in two. _

"_No!" Alex screamed, racing after her. "I won't stop fighting, I won't!" She was running in pure darkness now, all traces of her daughter had vanished. Not even the echoes of her accusations remained. She fell to her knees, letting out an agonized scream. "Molly!"_

* * *

"Bolly!" Gene barked, gently shaking her shoulder. "Wakey, wakey, Drakey. It's just a dream." She continued shuddering, the hand on his thigh curling into a tight fist. "Alex!"

Alex's eyes flew open and she gasped, disorientated for a second. She looked around, eyes fleetingly registering the still rolling credits and the empty wine glasses sat on her coffee table. Eventually, her gaze met Gene's. "What happened?"

Gene looked at her panicked eyes for a moment, fully aware of her fist still clenched on his thigh. "You fell asleep on me, Bolly. Yer almost looked like sleepin' beauty for a while, until yer started twitching like the pope in a brothel and screamin' Molly to the high heavens." His voice was still its gruff self, but he said the words with a strange tenderness that Alex was sure she'd never heard before.

She let out a shaky breath, still oblivious as to where her hand was. "I...I forgot her face, Gene. I didn't realise it was her!" She let out a broken sob, a few tears falling unbidden from her eyes. "And then..." she hiccupped, "when I did realise, it was too late. She...she ran away!"

Gene didn't know what he was doing; all he knew was that it felt like the right thing to do. So, without a moment's thought, he wrapped two strong arms around her quaking, sobbing form and pulled her into his lap. "Shh, Bolls. It was just a dream; yer daughter wouldn't run away from yer." He told her as she buried her face in his shoulder, inhaling deeply. The mix of soap, tobacco and single malt did wonders to soothe her erratic breathing and as he slowly rubbed small circles on her back with his fingers, her tears dried until she felt completely safe and content, sat there with Gene's arms around her.

When they fell silent, Alex tentatively pulled her head back from the warm comfort of his shoulder. "Do you think I ever will completely forget?" She asked quietly, looking at his face as a chink of moonlight fell between them. "What if I forget that this isn't where I originally belong?"

Gene looked back at her face; it was paler than usual in the eerie glow of the moon outside and he was surprised that she was still in his arms. The fiery Alex Drake he knew would have jumped a mile if he so much as touched her. "Bolls, you think too much, of course yer won't forget." He didn't trouble to acknowledge her mention of 'belonging' and 'home'; he'd got used to her prattling on about things like that before the Price's deaths, afterwards, however, she'd quietened down about it. He'd never really stopped to wonder why, he'd just been glad to hear the end of it. "I think yer should go t' bed, Bolly. Get some proper sleep, eh? It can't have been all that comfortable on my shoulder if yer had nightmares."

Alex smiled slightly and looked up at him, meeting his eyes. "Come with me."

Her whispered plea hung in the air for a moment, drifting in the darkness like a prayer, ready to fall on the ears of whichever God the person believed in. Gene stared back at her, his grip on her waist unconsciously tightening as all the blood he had so far managed to restrain went rushing southwards. "Um, not sure that's a good idea, you bein' upset and under the influence an' all..." But even as he said the words, they couldn't hide the dark shadow of longing from crossing his face.

Alex laughed softly and scrambled to her feet, looking down at him. "I didn't mean it like that, Gene," she told him, shaking her head, amusement dancing in her eyes. "Honestly, men!"

Gene frowned slightly and stood up too. His stomach was tight and he wasn't sure whether it was from eating too much, not eating enough, or nerves. "Well excuse me for gettin' the wrong idea when yer curled up in me lap, wearing _that_ and looking all doe-eyed up at me, Bolly." He exclaimed quietly, his gaze once again raking over the now rumpled black dress as his stomach tightened further; he decided to assume the latter of nerves. But the Manc Lion didn't do nerves, right?

Alex looked back at him, inwardly smiling. She knew he'd like the dress...that was why she'd worn it.

Wait. Stop. Pause a moment. She rewound her thoughts, pulse doubling. She'd been going to go out on a date with David Jenison...so why had Gene been on her mind as she was choosing what to wear? Alarm bells started ringing in her head, telling her something that deep down, she had known all along...

"Bolls? Penny for yer thoughts?" Gene asked, wondering why she was being so silent. "Actually, scratch that last. You'd 'ave t' pay me much more than a penny t' listen to every crazed thought runnin' through your head, believe me."

Alex laughed, a soft smile lighting her face that for some reason, just made Gene want her all the more. "The idea is that you give me a penny and I tell you my thoughts. I don't pay you anything."

Gene shrugged. "Yer goin' off topic. What _did_ yer mean when yer asked me t' come t' bed with you? Because I'm only human, Bolly."

Alex sighed. "I meant, Gene, that it's about two in the morning, there's no point in you going home and as I should know, the sofa isn't very comfortable to sleep on..." she trailed off, feeling her cheeks go warm.

"And?"

She glanced up, biting her lip. "Well, the bed's big enough for two, if you want..." She stopped as her heart started racing. A box of previously locked away schoolgirl nerves had been opened in her mind and now that they were out, she couldn't suppress them or shove them back in.

Gene stared at her, eyes darting down to the indentation that had been left by her teeth on her lower lip. He wished in that moment that he could smooth it over with his tongue, wrap his arms around her again and crush her close to him... It was as though all time had come to a standstill, and he watched the small hint of desperation hiding in her eyes. She wanted him there tonight, needed him, even. "Yeah, ok, Bolls." He said, shrugging off his suit jacket. She needed him. And he always went where he was needed.

* * *

When Alex emerged from the bathroom ten minutes later, she was wearing his black shirt again and the old feeling of self-consciousness crept up her back as she felt his stormy gaze fix on her. Slowly, she lifted her eyes and had to stop from staring herself. Whilst she'd been removing her makeup, he'd discarded his tie, belt and boots and was now stood before her with his shirt un-tucked, the top few buttons undone and looking sexier than she'd ever seen him.

"Like what yer see, Bolly?" he joked, hoping to break through the suddenly tense atmosphere.

Alex blushed, instantly tearing her eyes away. "You wish."

Gene turned his head from left to right, making a show of looking around the bedroom. "Ah, where's my magic lamp got to?"

Alex smiled to herself, swallowing as a feeling of panic overtook her. What did she do now?

* * *

A few minutes later and both Alex and Gene were awkwardly laid on opposite sides of the bed, both bodies tense as though a sword were about to plunge into the centre of the mattress, preventing them from moving closer for fear of imminent death.

"Gene," Alex murmured as she rolled over to face him. There was very little light, so it was hard to see. But her hand groped around anyway and she eventually found his. Their hands moulded together just as perfectly as when they were in the morgue and it quickly dissolved the tense atmosphere, causing the sword to vanish.

"G'night, Bolly. Sleep tight, don' let the bedbugs bite."

"I don't have bedbugs." Alex mumbled, burying her face in the pillow as she closed her eyes.

Silence descended after that and pretty soon, both Gene and Alex drifted into an easy, dreamless sleep, still clutching one another's hands. It was the best night's sleep that both of them had had in a long time.

* * *

_**Thank you for reading and please, please review! The cookie jar is still sat here, waiting to be emptied! **_

_**X =D**_


	8. Flirtation and Alliteration

_**Thank you very much to everyone who has reviewed, it really means a lot and I always make sure to reply to every single one. Here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy it and please keep those reviews coming!**_

_**X =D**_

_**Disclaimer – I don't own Ashes to Ashes, or the Quattro, or any of Alex's clothes...you know, come to think of it, I don't really own much!**_

_**Chapter 8 – Flirtation and Alliteration**_

* * *

Exactly six thin shards of early morning sunlight came spilling through the gaps in the blinds, casting six horizontal lines over Alex and Gene's sleeping forms and illuminating the dust that hovered lazily in the air above them. Somehow, during the course of the night, Alex had found her way over to Gene's side of the bed and slung an arm over his waist, the other one resting against his firm chest, where her face was also nestled.

His manly, musky scent wove itself into her dreams and acted like a shield, keeping the nightmares of her daughter at bay. Even as they slept, he was still her anchor, still the unchangeable, unrelenting, unimaginable and wonderful man that she knew him to be. Gene Hunt: her constant.

When Gene drifted back to the land of the living, there were two things that he became immediately and electrically aware of. One, that both his arms were pressing Alex close to his body, the sweet, exotic smell of her hair delighting his sinuses as she slept on, blissfully unaware of their all too intimate proximity. And two? Well it was two that was worrying him the most.

Through some strange twist of fate, and Gene had no idea when or how, but at some point, Alex had slipped one bare, irresistibly toned leg between his and hooked her foot around his ankle. This left him unable to move and dead meat, without a doubt. Because if she woke up now, she was going to become very suddenly aware of something hard pressing insistently into her hip.

_Shit,_ he thought, trying to move. But as he attempted to shift away from her, she let out a small moan that made him shiver and moved herself even closer. Her thigh was now trapped between his knees and he could feel the heat of her breath on his neck, could smell the faintly tangible aroma of toothpaste and alcohol as her hand gripped the front of his shirt possessively. Well, if he hadn't been stuck before, he most certainly was now. He could feel the bulge in his trousers growing as she shifted against him again, grasping his shirt tighter as his name fell unconsciously from her lips. "Gene..."

_Shit, shit and double shit,_ he thought, panicking. Every move she made sent electric shocks to his already thudding heart, and her warm, inviting lips were hovering dangerously close to his throat. _Think of something not sexy, think of something not sexy...Ray in a leopard print thong....no, wait, Ray and Chris doing the limbo in leopard print thongs...with Viv doing the Macarena at the side._

He let out a small sigh and his body relaxed slightly, his heart rate slowing. All he had to do now was hope and pray that she didn't move again, because then, he knew there'd be no helping him.

Around twenty minutes later, Alex's eyelids fluttered open. Through a groggy, bleary eyed haze, she slowly registered the fabric of his shirt between her fingers, his strong arms enveloping her body and finally, her leg between both of his.

This served as a bucket of ice cold water over the head for Alex as she jerked into full consciousness, quickly pulling her leg back. "Gene?"

Gene opened his eyes suddenly to look at her, but he didn't relinquish hold of her body straight away. "Mornin', Bolly," he replied gruffly as his throat flared slightly in longing for his usual morning cigarette.

Drawing away from him slightly, an embarrassed confusion shadowed her face as he kept his arms loosely around her. "How did we end up like...well, _that_?" She asked, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Don't look at me, Bolls, that was all you," he told her, feeling an insatiable urge to smirk as her eyes widened a little. "One minute, yer just holdin' my 'and, and the next you've buried yer face in my chest and forced yer leg between mine, rubbin' yerself up against my particulars, if you catch my unsavoury drift..."

Alex's face burned scarlet, a hot flush spreading through her body. Yet still, she didn't pull away from his relaxed embrace. His arms were strangely like some kind of safe harbour, keeping her demons far away and overshadowing her nightmares. "I catch it," she said, "unfortunately."

Gene looked at her for a moment as her face fell into one of the chinks of sunlight. Her hazel eyes shimmered slightly, molten pools of gold that held his attention like honey to a bee. And on her moist lips, the sunlight danced slowly, inviting him closer as the pit of his stomach stirred with a familiar desire.

"What are you looking at?" Alex asked, seeing a conflicted intensity in his gaze that she'd never seen before.

"You."

Alex's breath caught and something tugged in her gut as her heart trembled, her body flushing again. It was only then that she noticed they were moving closer, eyes locked as their faces hovered in front of each other, with only three inches of burning temptation separating them. Gene moved ever closer, leaning over her as his body heat radiated down on to her, making her quake with desire and filling her with an aching longing to touch him. She wanted to feel his skin on hers, taste his mouth on her own and see that darkening lust in his eyes...

The hand that was still on his chest gently gathered a fistful of shirt and she tugged him even closer. He could smell her breath properly now, warm and still lightly minty from her toothpaste the night before. Slowly, he closed the distance between them, his rough lips brushing hers in the briefest of kisses...

And then the phone rang. It's shrill, demanding tone pierced through the intense, fragile atmosphere, shattering it completely. He let out an annoyed sound, somewhere between a sigh and a groan before falling back onto the mattress and glancing at the ringing phone on the table next to him. "Suppose I should get that."

Alex smiled, eyes dancing as she replied. "It's alright, I'll get it."

As she spoke, she teasingly slid one bare leg over his stomach, making his whole body tense and he let out a badly suppressed groan. Alex gave him a sly smile as she pulled herself up so she was straddling him, one hand on his chest as the other reached for the impatient phone.

He stared up at her, feeling all the blood leave his head in one mass exodus and rush to his groin. Swallowing, he brought both hands up to rest on her hips, keeping her there as she answered the phone.

"Hello?" Alex said, biting her lip as she kept her eyes on Gene and tried to ignore what was pressing against her inner thigh and sending her pulse rate wild. He looked right back up at her, his fingers digging painfully into her hips as the last few ounces of his self-control trickled away.

"Hi, Ma'am," Viv said on the other end. "We were wondering when you were coming in. It's half past nine and there's no sign of the Guv either, have you seen him?"

A flirtatious smile played across Alex's face as she replied. "Sorry, I've no idea where the Guv is..." she licked her lips slowly and Gene let out a loud groan, his hands gripping her even harder.

"Are you sure? Who just groaned?" Viv sounded like he was frowning.

"Oh, that was just the TV. Look, I'll be in right away and I'll see if I can find out where DCI Hunt has got to while I'm at it."

"The TV, Ma'am? Blimey, what the hell are you watching?"

Alex bit back a laugh. "Elmo. I'll see you in fifteen minutes." With that, she put the phone back into the cradle and slipped off Gene and on to the floor. "Come on, we better go." She told him, a little reluctantly.

Gene stared up at her in disbelief. "Yer can't just pull a stunt like that and expect me t' be able t' stand, let alone walk straight afterwards, Bolly!"

Laughing, she chucked his belt, boots and tie at him. "I'm going to get a shower, there's a spare shirt in the wardrobe if you need it."

Gene got out of bed, raising an eyebrow suggestively. "Shower? Can I come?"

Alex turned to face him. "Gene, you know as well as I do that if you come, we'll never get into work today."

* * *

"I 'ope I haven't gone an' made a big mistake in letting Chris and Ray bring Billy Stone in. If they cock this up, Bolls, I'm blamin' you."

Throwing him a look as the Quattro hurtled around yet another corner at twice the legal speed limit, Alex shook her head. "Trust me, you've given them the responsibility, they _will_ do this on their own. Besides, how hard can it be to just drag him in for questioning?"

Gene dared to glance at her. But as the flashbacks of her straddling him, warm, willing body over his passed before his eyes, he quickly looked away again. "You'd be amazed, Bolls. Yer could tell Chris to peel a banana an' he'd find some completely ridiculous, weird and wonderful way o' doing it."

Smiling and shaking her head, Alex got out of the Quattro. "They'll be fine, have a little faith. Now come on, I'm as cold as an Eskimo stuck in an igloo in bloody Siberia out here."She immediately pulled a face, disgusted at her own words. "Oh good God, I'm even beginning to talk like you now."

Gene just smirked and opened the door of the nearby apartment block for her. Placing a firm hand on her backside, he pushed her through into the dry heat of the nondescript lobby area, his fingers splaying over her arse. "Ladies first."

Alex turned and glowered at him, though there was no genuine annoyance in the expression this time. "Just because you shared my bed last night, Mr Hunt, doesn't mean you can just cop a feel of my arse whenever you want."

Gene shrugged. "You were the one clamberin' on top of me and rubbing yer lacy knickers up against my manhood, Bolly."

"Ugh, must you be so crude all the time?" She managed to keep the note of disgust and disapproval in her voice, but her eyes still couldn't meet his as she said it.

"Right, get a move on, Bolls. Flat nine, let's have a talk t' these metal headed morons."

* * *

"Oi, police! Open up!" Gene bellowed, pounding on the door. "You 'eadcases have exactly thirty seconds before I knock this poxy door down, smash up yer petty drum kit and stamp on all yer toys!"

Watching in shocked amazement, Alex opened her mouth to speak, but Gene cut her off. "Shut it, Bolly. You've got a very pretty face, now if yer keep the trap shut, we might just distract these rock crazed nutters enough fer me to interrogate 'em."

"We're here to tell them that their band mate has just died, Guv! Not to terrorise them."

Gene just shot her a look and turned back to where the door was being opened to reveal a bleary eyed young man with long, matted hair and wearing just boxers and a vest. "Flaming hell, what are you fuzz wanting with us?" He asked in a strong London accent, looking at Gene.

"My name's Detective Inspector Alex Drake and this is my colleague DCI Gene Hunt. Can we come in please, Mr Roberts?"

His gaze shifted to her and he swallowed, letting out a low whistle. "Please, call me Steve, Inspector." Alex didn't miss the quick eye movement as he gave her the once over. "Come in, I'll just, uh, go make myself look more presentable."

Stepping over the threshold, Gene leant and whispered in Alex's ear. "Stop soundin' so professional and posh, Bolly."

"What? Why?"

Gene glanced at her. "Gives me the 'orn," he muttered and jerked his head towards Steve Roberts. "And I'm not the only one, scummy little bastard."

A thoroughly disgruntled look passed over Alex's face as Steve disappeared into the bathroom and left them stood in the typically messy lounge. An electric guitar was about the most presentable looking thing in the room. The rest was a mashed array of old, yellowing newspapers, abandoned take-away tubs and dirty mugs that the two brothers hadn't bothered to clear away or wash up.

"Y'know, Bolls," Gene said, casting a glance around the room. "What I can't work out is, if the Williams family are as squeaky clean and bible lickin' as they appear to be from what Chris told us...'ow come their daughter's goin' round with some messed up, rock star wannabe who hangs out in shit holes like this?"

Shrugging, Alex felt a smirk creep across her lips. "Opposites attract, Gene."

He looked at her, studying the playful glint in her eyes that made him want to take her outside, bend her over the Quattro and-

"Do you want some tea? Or coffee? Or maybe some biscuits or somethin'?"

Both Alex and Gene turned to see Steve now dressed in dark trousers and an old fashioned brown shirt that Alex guessed was the most decent one he owned. But it only served to make him look washed out and, dare she say it, a little desperate. A strange odour of cheap, intrusive aftershave seemed to cling to him as he moved closer and Alex briefly wondered if he had poured the whole bottle over himself in a failed attempt to impress her. "Or I can give you somethin' a little stronger, love."

Stopping herself from gagging, Alex shook her head politely. "No thank you, we don't want anything. Steve, we have something to tell you. Is your brother around? You might want to hear this together."

Steve's eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "Tell me what? What's going on?"

"It's not very good news, I'm afraid. You really might be better off hearing this together."

Steve shook his head. "No. Tell me now. What the hell is going on?"

Alex sighed. "This is going to be a shock to you, but-"

"Yer crazy, creepy, chaotic, crooked, cymbal clanging crony has croaked 'is last, so yer on yer own. Comprehend-ey?"

Alex's mouth dropped open, her head snapping around to look at Gene. She stared at him for a moment before finally conjuring words. "Apart from anything, that's just blatant abuse of alliteration, Guv."

* * *

_**Thought that was as good a place as any to end the chapter. Thanks for reading, I had fun writing, please tell me what you thought and how I did on the Galex scale!**_

_**X =D**_


	9. Corridor Shenanigans

_**Hi, thanks to everyone who has so far reviewed, favourited and subscribed, it really means a lot, so help yourself to cookies! Here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it and please tell me what you think at the end!**_

_**X =D**_

_**Disclaimer – I don't own Ashes to Ashes. I'm not that awesome.**_

_**Chapter 9 – Corridor Shenanigans**_

* * *

Steve's eyes bugged out of their sockets and he stumbled backwards, collapsing onto the sagging sofa. His whole body seemed to have hunched over on itself, his bones losing the will to hold themselves upright. "What?" He said, looking at Gene and Alex disbelievingly.

Alex stepped forward. "His words are questionable," she glared at Gene quickly, "but what DCI Hunt was trying to say, is that Adam Stone was found dead in his flat early yesterday morning. The gun that killed him was in his hand, but there are other things that point to murder and Isabelle seemed particularly adamant that he wouldn't kill himself when we spoke to her yesterday."

Steve let out a long, pained groan and his head fell forwards into his hands. He sat there for a while, covering his face from them as he took the devastating news in. "Isabelle's right," he eventually said as he stared dejectedly at a take-away carton that still had the remnants of what looked like curry sauce in it. "He can't have killed himself, he was too happy. We were getting along great as a band, and trust me, whenever Isabelle walked into the room, it was like someone had turned a switch on in his brain. She was like the sun to him." He shook his head, biting hard into his lip. "Nah, Stoner didn't kill himself."

Alex frowned slightly. "Stoner? That a nickname?"

Steve glanced at her quickly before returning his saddened gaze to the take-away carton. "Yeah, he was Stoner, I stayed Steve, and Martin goes by Mart. He hates the name Martin."

"Can't imagine why." Gene muttered from beside her.

Alex shot him a death glare and turned her attention back to Steve. "Steve, I know it's hard and that the news has come as a shock to you, but I need you to tell me if Isabelle and Adam had maybe had an argument recently, or if Adam had any enemies who might have been glad to see the back of him?"

Steve shook his head, his hands clenched into fists. "No....they were fine together. Like I said, she was the sun to him, and it was the same for her." He frowned, looking up at them again. "Why d'you ask?"

Alex shrugged, smiling sympathetically. "It's just a line of enquiry we have to follow up. What about enemies?"

"No-one I can think of," Steve replied with another dismissive shake of the head.

"Oh come on," Gene cut in, tired of Alex leading the conversation. "Some of your songs are pretty controversial if yer ask me. There must 'ave been some religious ponce who got offended by 'Jesus Was Nothing But A Virgin'...not that you can particularly make out the lyrics; it's a load of old shite t' me, but there yer go..."

Steve looked up, his body language defensive. "That was one of our best," he told them, his eyes hard. "Yeah, it might be controversial, but it gets people talking, don't it? That's the point; music is all about expression, that's what Adam used to say. And that's what we do; we give people the chance to express their opinions through our music."

"Sure yer do." Gene said under his breath, earning a hard nudge in the ribs from Alex.

"Anyway, back to the question, Steve. Are you sure Adam had no enemies, no-one who he might have got on the wrong side of?" Alex asked again. She was pretty sure Steve hadn't had anything to do with Adam's death; he seemed too shocked at the news, too surprised. But then, she shouldn't make judgments at this stage.

"No, I mean, his father hated his guts, but apart from that, nobody specific, no."

Alex nodded and smiled again. "Ok, well thank you for cooperating with us and we'll be in touch."

Tearing his eyes away from the take-away carton, Steve looked up at them again, his fists uncurling. "So...are you sure it's definitely him? There's no chance there might have been..."

Alex shook her head, smiling sadly. "I'm sorry, Steve, but Isabelle gave us a positive ID yesterday. It's definitely him."

Steve let out a sad sigh as the very last glimmer of hope faded from his eyes and his body slumped again. "Ok, well...thanks."

"No problem, and, I don't know how well you know her, but Isabelle doesn't seem to have taken the news well, we were wondering if..."

He nodded, biting his lip. "Yeah, sure, I'll give her a ring or somethin'."

"Thank you," Alex replied softly. "We'll be in touch." With that, both she and Gene made their own way out and once they were clear of earshot, she rounded on him.

* * *

"Was that _really_ necessary?"

Gene stared at her for a moment as her breath fanned over his face. He found himself thinking back to their brief, chaste kiss that morning. He'd only lightly brushed his lips against hers, but already he found the glorious taste of her intoxicating. That was the thing though, you got one tiny slice of heaven, and you wanted the whole thing. The very idea of kissing her properly, of having more, was enough to make his eyes go dark and stomach tense. She was gorgeous, in every sense of the word...and he wanted her. Much more than he should.

"Not so much _necessary _as fun, Bolls." He replied, pouting slightly.

"Gene! He was going to find out that his band mate had just died, and you have to go say something insensitive like that! You are just....it was just so..." she trailed off, struggling to find the right word. Eventually, she let out a huff of annoyance. "It was just so typically _you_."

Gene raised an eyebrow slightly and stepped closer, leaving a matter of inches between them. "Well I wasn't aware you 'ad a problem with me, Bolly. In fact, from this morning, I was under the impression you rather liked me."

Alex's eyes hardened and she swallowed. For some reason, his manly scent had her thinking back to that morning. Christ, he had tasted delicious. And their lips had barely brushed....what would it be like to kiss him properly? He'd tasted smoky, with an undertone of alcohol and something else that just set the whole thing off, something she couldn't quite place....something almost sweet. "Don't you dare use that against me, Gene." She warned him as their eyes locked in a silent staring contest, the first to look away lost.

The flicker of a frown crossed Gene's face. "I wasn't going to," he replied, bringing a hand up to rest on her waist.

Alex bit her lip and glanced away quickly, but she couldn't resist the pull of his gaze and she soon brought her eyes up again to meet his. "Good. Because I've had men do that before, and I won't...." she trailed off, shaking her head slightly. "It doesn't matter."

Gene's expression smoothed out and he slowly brought a second hand up to her face, tilting her chin up with two fingers. "I'm not going to pull rank on you, Alex," he murmured, staring into the depths of her hazel eyes. "Though I don't mind the odd 'sir'..."

A small, sexy smile spread across Alex's face. "Yes, _sir_..."

* * *

Neither knew who had first taken the plunge, but a moment later, Gene's lips were brushing hers for the second time that day. The perfect, intoxicating taste of her washed over him once again, making him tug her closer until their lips moulded together just as perfectly as their hands. Alex moaned, sending a shiver down his spine as she sucked enthusiastically on his lower lip and tangled her hands in his hair, grasping the blonde locks tightly. She still didn't know what that extra thing was...all she knew was that he tasted gorgeous.

Gene's hand slid possessively down to her arse as an explosion of triumph and desire rose within him. Their kiss was urgent and passionate, both of them matching each other as Gene pulled her even closer. To any outsider, it would have been hard to see where one body started and the other ended, they were so closely entwined.

Alex moaned into his warm mouth again, unaware that the sound was driving him wild as something hard pressed insistently into her hip and her heart beat ten to the dozen. Tantalisingly running his tongue along her bottom lip, Gene pushed her up against the wall behind them as his hand came up to cup her breast. "Shit, Bolly," he gasped as they broke apart. "Definitely a D cup..."

Alex laughed quietly, heatedly pressing her lips to his again. "You're not the only one who's bigger in every department," she replied, taking short, hot breaths as he assaulted the inside of her mouth with his tongue, hands roaming her body in a display of possession.

For what seemed like an eternity of passion, the kiss continued, a fiery embrace of tongues and mouth, both delighting in the taste of the other. Alex found that Gene was actually holding her up; her bones seemed to have turned to pure liquid as he melted her with every touch. She couldn't stand it any longer. Gasping, she pulled a leg up to wrap around his waist as her thighs throbbed in longing....she needed him. Right there. "Gene..." she begged, biting down on his lip. "Need you..."

"Shit, Alex! Stop!" He suddenly leapt back from her as if she had burnt him. They stood in the corridor like that for a few seconds, both taking deep, rasping breaths. "Can't do that, Bolls..." Gene muttered as he inhaled deeply, trying to control his blood flow. "Not a good idea." The words were hard to force out, especially as the bulge in his trousers quite clearly contradicted them.

Alex bit down on her lip as she looked at him. His hair was dishevelled and most of his shirt had worked its way loose from his trousers. He stared back at her, his whole body quaking at the sight of her rumpled shirt, heaving chest and flushed cheeks. "You are too bloody sexy for yer own good, miss lacy-knickers." For a few completely insane seconds, he seriously considered taking her right there and then, in the middle of the corridor, before he dismissed the thought completely. If they were going to do it, they were doing it properly. The Manc Lion did a number of things, but shagging his DI in the corridor of a dingy flat block wasn't one of them.

"Not now, Bolls....we can't. Later."

Alex bit her lip as she stepped up to him, one hand fiddling with the end of his tie. "And what makes you think I'll be still interested later, _sir_?" She asked, a flirtatious smile spreading across her face.

"You better bloody be," he growled, his fingers digging into the flesh of her hip. He leant forward, his warm breath brushing the length of her jaw line. "Or I might have t' keep you behind after work for bad behaviour..."

Alex shivered, her lip trembling as she met his gaze. "Well then," she said, her voice surprisingly even. "I better be on my best behaviour."

* * *

_**I think I need to go lie down in a dark room somewhere....please review, it took me a couple of goes to write that, and I'm still not completely satisfied...Thanks for reading!**_

_**X =D**_


	10. Suspicious Smiles

_**First of all, a MASSIVE apology for the delay with this chapter. I can't tell you how sorry I am at how long this has taken to write and update, but I've been really snowed under with revision and tests at the moment! Anyway, a big thank you to you all for your kind reviews. Here's the**_ _**next chapter, hope it's alright and please keep those reviews coming!**_

_**X =D**_

_**Disclaimer – I don't own so much as one tiny, insignificant and annoying character like Keats. It's all property of the fantastic BBC.**_

_**Chapter 10 –Suspicious Smiles**_

* * *

With that, Alex spun on her heel and strode away from him. After staring at her arse for a moment, Gene took off after her. "Y'know, I could get yer arrested for police harassment back there, Bolly." He told her as he unlocked the mighty Quattro and they both got in.

Alex raised an eyebrow as she pulled the car door shut, relieved to be out of the cold again. "And then what would you do with me?" A sultry, teasing smile spread across her face and she leant across to him, placing a hand on his shoulder as her warm breath washed over his earlobe. "After all, you couldn't leave someone as defenceless as me all alone in the cells, I'd need twenty four hour supervision from a senior officer....and Ray Carling most certainly won't cut the mustard."

Gene swallowed noisily as her quiet murmur shook him to the very core. Just the thought of her in one of Fenchurch East's cells, looking as she had in the vault at Edgehampton... "Watch it, Bolls," he growled, hands tightening on the steering wheel. "Wouldn't want t' get distracted, I'll crash the car and you'll be through the windscreen before I've even got me hands anywhere near yer French knickers." He chuckled slightly, the rare sound making Alex smile as she sat back in her seat. "Besides, then you'd have 'ell to pay for wrecking my Quattro."

Alex rolled her eyes. "Oh get your mind out of the gutter and drive, Gene. We've got a murder victim's father to talk to."

With a huffing sigh, Gene obediently put the Quattro in gear and reversed out into the road like a shot. It wasn't lost on Alex that he had given up insisting that Adam's death was suicide. A chorus of angry horns and shouts of 'Reckless bastard!' sounded from the road as cars screeched to a halt in order to avoid smashing into the Quattro. Muttering something that sounded distinctly like 'foul-mouthed poofters', Gene floored the accelerator and Alex's grip tightened on the edge of her seat.

She'd never admit it, but she loved the way Gene drove the Quattro. Each ridiculously dangerous manoeuvre sent a thrill of excitement rushing through her and as they raced through the streets of London back to the station, she couldn't help but allow a small smile to creep across her lips. She'd got what she had secretly yearned for all this time, for longer than she could remember. When she thought about it, she wasn't sure when this strange attraction to him had started, or where it had come from. But one day, it was just there...she'd looked at him, and slowly begun to realise that she wanted him.

She couldn't count the times she had tried to stop. Every day, she had told herself she was being stupid and had tried to list a million reasons why he was everything she had always despised in a man, but every time she tried, she came up with an argument against each point. And so for months, a silent battle had ensued within her, one half – the logical half that told her that she needed to get back to Molly – insisted she was wasting her time. That he would never in a million years feel the same way, and it was ridiculous to be attracted to an imaginary construct anyway. But the other half of her – the half that reigned over her heart and soul – only encouraged her, and kept feeding her reasons to stay. She was torn.

Letting out a small, inaudible sigh, Alex stole a quick glance at him as he swung the Quattro around a sharp bend. She hoped he knew the sort of turmoil that was running through her head....at the moment, it was him or Molly. She knew she couldn't have both. But did he really want her...? She couldn't give up her daughter for a relationship that would last a week. Not that she could give up her daughter at all... But she was between a rock and a hard place. Suppose she never got back? She hated to say it, but if this was where she was stuck, she didn't want to be lonely for the rest of her life...

She shook her head, sighing again. It was way too early in the day to be thinking deeply about any of this. Besides, they'd shared one kiss. That was it. They hadn't sworn an eternity to each other or anything. Mind you, it was one very, very good kiss...

"Stop it, Bolly."

She frowned, turning her head to look at him. "Stop what? I wasn't doing anything."

He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, her taste still dancing on his tongue. "Yer were thinking, and with you, that's never a good thing."

Alex smiled slightly and turned her head away again, resigned to staring out of the window as eighties London whizzed by. She loved this time....the fashion, the music, the general lifestyle. It had all become so much a part of her, that she'd pretty much forgotten how her IPod back home worked, or why on earth you'd need catch up TV when you can tape things on a VHS. But 1982 didn't hold the one thing she needed, and the one thing that needed her....Molly.

"I said stop thinking, Bolls!" Gene brought the car to a sudden stop outside the station and twisted in his seat to look at her. "Yer look like yer trying to unravel the secrets of the universe, Bolly."

Alex sighed and opened the door, stepping out into the freezing January air. "Maybe I am..." she murmured to herself.

"What?"

She shook her head dismissively. "Nothing. Let's go see if Ray and Chris have managed to bring Billy Stone in. Everyone we've talked to so far has commented on how much he hated his son, let's go find out why."

Gene rolled his eyes. "Oh joy of joys, more psycho-twattery to come." He muttered to himself as his eyes fell appreciatively to Alex's arse as she hurried up the steps towards the warmth of the station. As she went inside, Gene filled his air with the crisp air and exhaled slowly. The ghost of her fiery kiss still lingered on his lips, and it was most definitely engrained in his memory forever. What was that bloody woman doing to him?

He'd known it as soon as she'd arrived. As soon as she'd barged in, all fur coat and no knickers, holding that police badge – he'd known that he was well and truly buggered. Letting out a sigh, he pushed open the doors to Fenchurch East and stepped inside.

* * *

"What d'yer mean he wasn't in, Christopher!" Gene's bellow could probably be heard all the way from Luigi's as Chris stared at the Guv, biting his lip. Ray next to him was trying hard to suppress a laugh as a thin cigarette dangled from between two fingers.

"I mean he wasn't in, Guv. We rang the doorbell and peered through the window, but he wasn't there - must 'ave gone out."

Gene's mouth fell open and he spun around, deliberately pacing back and forth in front of Chris and Ray. "DC Christopher Skelton, are you tellin' me, that you rang this bastard's _doorbell_ and then just _walked away_ when there was no reply?" His voice was one of utter patience, though Alex could see the tense annoyance weaved beneath his words.

Chris' eyes flickered nervously from side to side and Alex leant back on her desk. "No, yes, no...well, yes, Guv...no..."

"Make yer bloody mind up!"

"Yes, Guv!" Chris hurriedly said, jumping back slightly. "But it wasn't just me – it was Ray as well!"

Alex rolled her eyes. Typical men – always drag someone else in to share the blame. She caught Shaz's eye and smiled slightly as the younger police officer let out an amused sigh. "Guv, leave it. We'll go round there later." She stood up and stepped forward towards Chris and Ray. "In the mean time, I want you two getting on to forensics to see if anything else was found in the flat, and also, I need you to talk to Luke Talford again. I want to know how well he knew the Williams'; he could be useful to the investigation."

Gene rounded to look down at Alex. "You think that trembling tosser is going t' be useful, Bolly? I'll tell yer what'll be useful t' the investigation. A DC and DS that don't wake up in the morning thinkin' they're the bleedin' Avon lady!"

Alex sighed. "Leave it, come on. I want to talk to Isabelle again, and question her parents too. I have a feeling they can't have approved of her relationship with Adam, there could be something there."

The doors to CID swung shut behind Gene and Alex as they left the office again, Alex's stride purposeful. "Please tell me you haven't dragged me out of CID for the sole purpose of goin' to question a couple of religious nutters who'll most likely serve me herbal tea and try to drag me t' confession."

Alex glanced at Gene, sorely tempted to kiss him again. The gents were excruciatingly close.... However, she kept walking, determined that she would not, no matter what this tentative relationship turned out to be, forget about the job in hand. So, instead she smiled and ran her tongue across her lips. "I'm afraid we're going to have to go for the religious nutters...but if you're very good..."

Gene stayed silent and looked at her as they continued on down the corridor. "You're going t' be the death of me, woman."

All Alex did in reply was shake her head with a small, amused huff and slip through the doors back out into the cold again. "Come on, stop staring at my arse and get a move on. That heater in the Quattro better be bloody working."

* * *

"Now, Lloyd Williams is a lawyer, so you barging in there like a bull in a china shop and demanding that he answers your questions isn't going to work. We're going to have to do this by the book, Gene, do you understand?"

Gene threw her a look as he pulled the key out of the ignition. "Just cause he's a member of the bleedin' Andrex parade doesn't mean we 'ave to start acting like nancy-coppers, Bolly."

Alex frowned slightly. "Andrex parade?"

Gene nodded and opened the door of the car. "Lawyers. Soft, and unnecessarily expensive."

Alex resisted the urge to roll her eyes and got out, firmly shutting the door as she pulled her leather jacket closer around her body. "Whatever, just don't start shouting and screaming at them. They haven't done anything wrong."

Gene pouted – a look that Alex secretly adored, and stepped up to the front door. Ignoring the prominent doorbell, he rapped loudly on the door.

"Hello?"

Alex looked up to see a woman in her early forties stood by the door. It was easy to see where Isabelle got her good looks from, though her golden hair colour must have come from her father. Diana Williams stood at just an inch taller than Alex, her brown hair pulled back in a casual bun and features those of a woman who was a good five years younger.

"Diana Williams?" Alex asked, her hand brushing Gene's as she produced her warrant card. "We're from the police. We talked to your daughter yesterday..."

Realisation dawned on Diana's face and she smiled, standing back to allow them inside. "DCI Hunt and DI Drake, I presume?"

Gene nodded and stepped inside, casting his eyes around the well decorated living room. "We're 'ere to question you and your husband about Isabelle's relationship with Adam. Well, Drakey 'ere will probably do the talking; as fer me, I'm happy with a cup o' tea and a good old fashioned Garibaldi, ta."

Diana's mouth opened slightly in offended surprise, before she quickly shut it and nodded, the smile stretching across her face once again. "Right, well why don't you make yourself comfortable, and I'll go make us some tea. I'm afraid my husband's not in at the moment, but I'm happy to answer any questions." She told them, her voice the epitome of politeness.

Gene gave her a quick smile before unceremoniously dropping down onto the sofa behind him. "Don't mind if I do."

Once Diana had disappeared into the kitchen, Alex sat down next to him. "Polite woman. Makes a change." Gene said quietly, glancing at her, his eyes dancing mischievously.

However, Alex missed the teasing dig as her eyebrows furrowed slightly. "Hm...A little too polite if you ask me."

Gene shrugged and leant back comfortably in his seat, his eyes flickering to a selection of photos on top of the fireplace. "Suit yerself."

A moment later, a still smiling Diana appeared again, holding a tray laden with tea, sugar, milk and a large plate of Garibaldis. "How do you like your tea, Inspector Hunt?" She asked, settling herself down on the opposite couch as she put the tray on the coffee table in between them.

"Milk, six sugars. Ta."

Alex pursed her lips as Diana gave him another accommodating smile and happily made up his tea for him. "Just milk for me, thanks." She said, trying to smile sweetly as Gene was passed his tea.

Once they had their tea and Diana had given them yet another wide smile, she settled back in her seat and instead of waiting to be questioned, continued talking.

"Lloyd's still at work, but he'll be home in a few hours. As for Isabelle, well she's been rather upset about the whole thing. She hasn't left her bedroom. She gets rather emotional over things these days."

Alex frowned, making no attempt to hide her suspicion anymore. Why would Diana still be smiling as brightly as she was while she casually explained that her daughter had refused to leave her bedroom for the past day and what was with the expression of 'rather upset about the whole thing'? Her boyfriend had died; she had pretty good cause to be upset.

"Mrs Williams, I've heard from Steve, one of Adam's band-mates, that Isabelle and Adam were very close. Isabelle was certainly absolutely devastated yesterday. Tell me, what did their relationship look like to you? I know you're very religious," she nodded to the still smiling woman's crucifix, "we were wondering if you really approved of your daughter's relationship?"

The plastered on smile vanished into thin air, and Alex could have sworn she saw Diana's eyes flash with anger. But then, as soon as it had disappeared, the smile stretched itself once again across her face and she took a sip of tea. "Isabelle was infatuated with him; they looked in love, if that's what you mean."

"You 'aven't answered the question." Gene said gruffly, taking a large bite of Garibaldi.

Alex let out a small sigh of relief. He'd finally cottoned on then.

Diana frowned slightly, looking like a confused schoolchild. "It looked like they loved each other to me, that is answering DI Drake's question."

Alex's face hardened and the intensity of her suspicions surrounding the ever polite and accommodating woman grew exponentially. "I asked if you approved, Mrs Williams."

"Oh," her mouth formed the perfect circle shape and she let out a small breath. "I don't presume you have kids, Inspector, but you must know how it is. She's my baby; I'm never going to completely approve of whichever man wins her heart."

Alex resisted the urge to scowl. "I do, actually. A daughter...." she frowned, her mouth trying to form the name but the syllables had completely slipped away. "Mo..." a panic rose inside her as her eyes widened. "Ma..." She let out a worried breath, glancing at Gene. Finally, it came to her. "Molly," she said firmly, nodding. "Her name's Molly."

Now it was Diana's time to frown. "You don't sound very sure, Inspector."

Alex swallowed and nodded, glancing furtively at Gene. "I am. It's Molly. Her name's Molly."

* * *

_**That's all for now, thanks for reading and please review! I will try my hardest to get the next chapter to you a lot quicker this time!**_

_**X =D**_


	11. The Phone Call

_**Hi, thanks for your reviews and here is the next chapter! Last night's episode was truly heartbreaking, wasn't it? They were so close...and that song choice was absolutely perfect....and then bloody Keats comes knocking on the door! Oh I could murder him! Anyway, you're not here to read my rant...your here to read my chapter! So enjoy and please, please review at the end!**_

_**X =D**_

_**Disclaimer – I don't own Ashes to Ashes, if I did, Alex would have slammed the door in Keats' face and gone back to Gene!**_

_**Chapter 11 – The Phone Call**_

* * *

A tense silence broke out in the well furnished living room and Gene could cut the atmosphere with a knife it was so tense. But meanwhile for Alex, her thoughts couldn't be screaming louder in her mind as she stared blankly ahead, shock running up and down her spine.

She couldn't remember her name.....She forgot her daughter's name. Her own daughter and she forgot her name.....What sort of mother can't remember their daughter's name? No matter how long they've been away from their children, they can still remember their names....So why couldn't she remember Molly's?

Wait....it was Molly....right?

Alex inwardly gasped and a hard lump rose in her throat. Was it Molly? She swallowed, trying to quell the fear that was rising up inside her, like a colossal wave. She grasped around for some kind of trigger in her memory, something linked to her daughter's birth that would confirm she had called her Molly. But the truth was...she wasn't completely sure.

"Bolls?" Gene muttered quietly, nudging his hand against her arm.

Alex snapped out of her trance and looked at him. "I'm fine, I'm fine." She glanced at Diana and set down her tea. "Could we possibly talk to your daughter now, Mrs Williams?"

Diana's reply seemed to come very quickly. "I'm afraid she's resting at the moment, she hasn't slept so I wouldn't want for you to disturb her. Perhaps another day?"

"Not perhaps, definitely. We'll be back soon." Gene told her as he stood up and grabbed a final Garibaldi from the plate, taking a large bite.

Alex nodded and followed suit. "Thank you for talking to us. We'll see ourselves out."

* * *

Once outside, with the heavy door closed behind them, Alex took a deep breath of freezing January air and tried to push back the tears that were threatening to form.

"Resting, my arse!" Gene exclaimed, flinging open the gate at the bottom with unnecessary force. "If she's resting, then I'm Tutankhamen's last surviving descendent!"

Alex allowed a small smile to flit across her face as she lowered herself down into the passenger seat of the Quattro, hoping that it would do something to brighten her spirits. "We'll go back tomorrow, later in the day this time so that Lloyd Williams will be in. I want to see if he's as well rehearsed as his wife."

Nodding approvingly, Gene pushed the keys into the ignition. "I know what yer mean. I felt like I was in a bloody audition for Coronation Street!"

Alex chuckled slightly under her breath. Gene had a point.... It was funny how even over twenty-six years, soaps didn't change. "Come on; let's go see what Ray and Chris have discovered....if anything."

Gene gave a grunt of agreement and threw the car around a bend, subsequently upsetting a whole line of cars that had been waiting patiently for a break in the traffic.

* * *

"Chris, Ray! Please tell me you've got something more than a few fag ends and a whole 'ost of take-away tubs from that flat."

Chris grinned and held his hand out to Ray, who dropped into it a few torn up pieces of what looked like it could be a postcard, though it was a little too small. "We found this in Adam Stone's bin, Guv."

"And what on earth possessed you t' look through 'is bins?" Gene asked, scrutinising the torn up pieces in Chris' hand.

Ray nodded towards Alex. "We remembered what Ma'am said about looking through folk's bins when there was that bust up with Chas Cale."

Gene pouted gruffly. "I remember. And then she went swanning off without telling anyone where she was going, and I had to bloody save her sorry little arse for the thousandth time!"

Chris nodded along with Ray's smirk of agreement. "Yeah, and you were well worried, Guv, you were absolutely shittin' yerself..." He trailed off, clocking the look of anger on Gene's face. "Well, what I mean is, you were concerned for a fellow officer." He added quickly, scratching the back of his neck nervously as he began to take on the qualities of a nodding dog in the back of a car.

Alex raised an eyebrow and swung her body slightly towards Gene, her hands in the pockets of her jeans. "Shitting yourself?"

Gene glanced at her, inwardly groaning at the playful glint in her eye. "You were missing, and there was a cold-blooded murderer on the loose, what d'yer expect, Bolly? For me to throw a party and dance around singing Halle-bloody-lujah? Because believe me, I was tempted!"

A smile tugged on the corners of her mouth. "Your overwhelming concern is flattering, Guv. Now can we return to whatever it is Chris has in his hand?"

* * *

The team were bent over Ray's desk, all looking at the tiny scraps of paper being stuck together with Sellotape by Shaz's nimble fingers. Slowly, they realised what Ray and Chris had first seen. It was a photograph.

One figure, with the flowing blonde hair, was quite clearly Isabelle Williams, even though you couldn't see her whole face due to it being buried in a man's chest that they were yet to identify. Although Alex guessed, that if this picture had been found torn up in Adam's bin, they could bet their bottom dollar that it wasn't him. And they were right.

"Who the hell is that?" Gene asked, leaning closer to get a better look. As he did so, his hand brushed Alex's thigh ever so subtly, causing her to freeze momentarily as a familiar electric shock ran up her spine.

"Dunno, Guv. It's hard to see...it was ripped right down his face, so you can't make anything out." Ray said, gesturing with his cigarette to the torn up face of the mysterious man. They all leaned back, looking to Alex for the psychological insight that they'd all grown strangely accustomed to.

"Well...we could be looking at an affair, but we could also just be looking at someone hugging her. That's all it shows," Alex said, looking at the picture again, "It's just a man hugging her, who knows who he is? It could be a godfather, or a friend...this doesn't necessarily mean she was having an affair."

"Well what does it mean, oh Psycho-supremo?" Gene asked, looking again at the picture. "Because I'm finding it a little hard to extract any sort of information from a tiny, torn up photo!"

Alex sighed. "Well it must be significant somehow, or Adam wouldn't have torn it up. Now the question is whether he confronted Isabelle about it or not; we'll have to ask her tomorrow." She paused, her eyes narrowing on the picture. "Hold on..."

Gene's eyes darted up to her. "What? What is it?" He asked, desperate for some sort of decent lead.

"Shaz, can you get me a magnifying glass, please?" Alex asked as she leant further over the desk, much to the delight of the detectives milling around behind her. Shaz reappeared seconds later, a large magnifying glass in hand.

"Here you go, Ma'am."

"Thanks, Shaz."

Alex took the magnifying glass and held it over the photo, her finger hovering over the man's arm. He was wearing a short sleeved shirt, so most of his upper arm was exposed and along with it, a tattoo. "It looks like a cross, Ma'am." Shaz said softly as she looked closer.

Alex nodded and withdrew the magnifying glass. "That's exactly what it looks like." She straightened up, letting out a sigh. "So, this man could be from Isabelle's church, or it could be ironic."

Gene frowned. "Don't follow yer."

Alex looked at him. "It could be ironic, as in, it could be someone linked to Adam and the band and by demonstrating their scorn for religion, they've got a tattoo of the cross. It's somehow akin to large, hairy men riding around on motorbikes with tattoos saying 'Mum' across their chests."

Gene's eyes widened and he glanced back at the photo. "That's complicated, even for you Drakey. So what yer saying is, we're looking for either a religious nutter, or a big hairy man on a motorbike?"

Alex sighed and once again resisted the temptation to roll her eyes. "You're impossible," she said, shaking her head slightly. It wasn't lost on the team that usually, their DI would normally have shouted that at the Guv, before storming off out of the station to go get herself into yet another tricky situation.

Gene let out a huff, and stepped back. "Right, Shaz, I want yer to run that down to the techno-twats and ask 'em to blow it up, then send out a search for anyone with that tattoo. Ray, Chris, I want yer scouring the local pubs and clubs where this hell-band might 'ave played. I want information, contacts and whatever else yer can find. Mush!"

CID launched into a bustle of activity as Shaz grabbed the patched up photograph and Ray and Chris hurried out of CID, pulling their coats on eagerly in anticipation of claiming a few pints as police expenses.

* * *

Just before Shaz left for the 'techno-twats', she went over to where Gene and Alex were stood by his office. "Um, Guv?" Shaz asked quietly, glancing at Alex.

"Yes, Shaz? What can I do fer yer? Because I distinctly remember asking yer to get on with some work."

Shaz nodded, ignoring the dig. "Someone telephoned for you earlier, Guv. They left a message and told you to ring back." She held out a post-it note to Gene, who quickly took it from her, his eyes flickering to the name.

He looked up at Shaz. "Right, thanks."

Once Shaz had gone, Alex frowned and turned to Gene. "What was that about? Who is it?"

Gene quickly stuffed the post-it note in his pocket. "Nothing, Bolls. Now I'm going to make this phone-call, and then we'll go drag Billy Stone in, since the wonder-twins don't seem t' be capable."

Alex didn't say anything, but watched as Gene disappeared into his office and, to her surprise, pulled down his blinds and shut the door. Her frown deepened. Who the hell was he calling that he had to be so secretive about? Resisting the urge to eavesdrop on the conversation, she made her way over to the board that housed the information about the case, and wrote up about the mystery man in the photograph.

The next ten minutes passed in tense confusion for Alex as she impatiently watched Gene's office, unable to tear her eyes away from the blinds that shielded him from her. What on earth was going on? Minutes ticked by, and with each endless second, a feeling of unexplainable hurt and rejection began to creep up on Alex. What was so important that he wouldn't tell her, and would cause him to be so careful in making sure she didn't know? He'd stuffed that post-it note in his pocket as soon as she asked, and now he'd drawn all his blinds.... She shook her head, letting out a long sigh. Gene Hunt was confusing her more every single day.

She glanced at the clock, wondering why she was waiting for him. Why didn't she just go out and drag Billy Stone in herself? But even as she thought the question, she knew the answer. And she didn't like it. She wanted him there, she _always _wanted him there. The prominent presence by her side. His voice and manner had become so familiar, so second-nature to her over the few months she had been stuck in the 1980s.... everything about him was comfortable to her, and she couldn't imagine working with anyone else by her side.

Eventually, deciding that enough was enough; Alex got up and went over to the door, pressing her ear to the cool glass.

* * *

"Yer bein' unreasonable, 'e doesn't _belong _to you. I drove all the way up t' you on Saturday, and then you just shouted in my face fer about three hours. I could have stayed 'ome and had that; my DI can go at it for a whole day if she wants to!"

Alex frowned, pressing her ear into the door harder, as if it would increase the volume of his voice. Who was he talking to? Who had he gone to see on Saturday? A fluttering feeling of unease began to settle in her stomach. Was it a girlfriend? Did he already have someone that he wasn't telling her about?

"No, I'm not saying I shouldn't 'ave called, but you didn't 'ave to throw me out of the 'ouse that I'm bloody paying for!"

Alex gasped and took a step back from the door. Gene was paying for a house that this woman lived in? It must be a woman...who else could it be? A woman who he was keeping... An iron lump rose in her throat, and she willed herself not to cry. She would not cry over Gene Hunt. She wouldn't.

She swallowed, but that only seemed to make the lump grow in density as she pressed her ear to the door just one more time. There was still a desperate hope deep down inside of her that she had got it wrong, that she was barking completely up the wrong tree and there was nothing to worry about. But as Gene spoke again, that tiny little flame of hope was crushed.

"You know I do. I'll see yer on Saturday. Bye."

With those few, short sentences, Alex's world came crashing down on her. Her eyes misted up, and an anger rose in her chest. She would _not _cry.

_You know I do..._ there was only one thing that Alex could think that was a response to, and it was the question 'do you love me?' She had no idea why this hurt so much, or why it felt like a spear had just been driven through her heart, or why it seemed as though all her vital organs had just been mercilessly ripped from her body. But it did. And it hurt. It hurt to know that Gene Hunt was in love with someone else...

Forgetting about the case completely, Alex all but sprinted out of CID, across the road and to the comfortable safety of her flat. She didn't want to admit it, but all the signs were there.....her heart was breaking, and for a man that, it turned out, she barely knew.

* * *

_**I apologise for that, I know it's hardly what's needed after last night, but I've had it written in my plan since before Series 3, so I didn't want to change it! Please review and I will update soon!**_

_**X =D**_


	12. Family Affairs

_**Hi! Well after that absolutely amazing ending on Friday night, I thought I'd better update! Here's the next chapter, I hope you like it and please keep the reviews coming! You're all being so encouraging; it's really stimulating, thank you! A special mention goes to The One and Only Hanabella for being the 100**__**th**__** reviewer! Enjoy the chapter!**_

_**X =D**_

_**Disclaimer – You know the drill, I don't own Ashes to Ashes, I'm just a powerless teenager writing a load of fanfic....=D**_

_**Chapter 12 – Family Affairs**_

* * *

"Oi, Bolly! If you've decided to have another of yer funny turns again, yer can do it when we 'aven't got a job t' do! Now get yer gorgeous arse out 'ere now!"

Alex thought about ignoring the pounding on the door, but knowing him, he'd probably break it down in an effort to force her to come out, and she didn't like the idea of explaining that to Luigi later. The poor Italian man would have a fit, before quickly asking why she was hiding away from Gene anyway. Sighing, she brushed a hand across her face, slightly annoyed that there were tears sat there. She wiped them away, glanced in the mirror to check her makeup hadn't run all down her face and went to answer the door.

"What do you want?" She asked, fixing him with a cold glare. Her chest still ached, and though deep down, she knew her heart was the source of that ache, she refused to admit it.

Gene's brow furrowed slightly as he took in his DI's appearance. Her hair looked a little dishevelled, and her eye makeup seemed to have been watered down....had she been crying? "Well along with United to get their noses rubbed in the dirt next season, an endless supply of scotch and to check whether yer really are a D-cup, I want you getting yer arse down these stairs in the next thirty seconds. We've got a scumbag to drag in."

Alex swallowed, her eyes still cold as she kept them trained on him. "Well I'm afraid I'll have to disappoint. An endless supply of scotch is a little farfetched, United are never going to get their noses rubbed in the dirt if we're being honest and you are certainly never ascertaining exactly what my bra size is. And so for that reason, no, I will not get my arse down those stairs in the next thirty seconds. I'm going to stay here, and you can bugger off and play around with some other woman, Gene. I will not be your bit on the side."

Gene's mouth dropped open, his expression turning to a fully fledged frown as he stared at her. "What? Bit on the side? What the 'ell are you goin' on about, Bolly?"

Alex shook her head, amazed that he had the nerve to carry out his little facade. "You're a liar, Gene," she pointed an accusatory finger at him. "You messed around with the wrong woman, just get out of my sight."

Gene let out a disbelieving breath, his eyes widening. "I don't what the 'ell yer goin' on about, Bolls! Yer can't possibly be th' bit on the side, because I don't have the main bloody course!"

Sighing, Alex shook her again. "You know, I can't believe the nerve of you, Hunt. The least you can do is be honest with me about that woman on the phone earlier!"

Realisation flooded Gene's face and he sighed, nodding slightly. "Oh...right, yeah...that..."

Alex nodded bitterly. "Yeah, _that_."

Gene glanced around, before turning back to her. If Alex wasn't mistaken, there seemed to be a strange look in his eyes, uncomfortable...awkward, almost. But not a 'oh no, I've been found out' kind of awkward...it was a 'I didn't think I'd have to tell her this' kind of awkward.

"Can I come in, Bolly, please? I can explain, I just don't want t' be pouring out all me secrets in the dingy corridor above Luigi's."

Alex sighed and opened the door a little wider, allowing him to slip past her. His familiar smoky, tantalising scent washed over her, and annoyance at herself bubbled in her stomach when she took a deep, sharp breath in. He had someone else, for heaven's sake....she needed to stop this. Shutting the door behind her with a little more force than necessary, she turned to face him. She didn't offer for him to sit down, and instead just crossed her arms over her chest, waiting for him to explain his way out of the situation.

Gene glanced down, nerves trickling into his blood stream as he eventually brought his eyes up to meet her fierce glare. "She's my ex-wife, Bolly...I went up t' see 'er about..." he trailed off, clearing his throat. He wished she wouldn't look at him like that; her gaze still hadn't softened and if it wasn't for the fact that her crossed arms were only emphasising her breasts, he'd have been scared shitless.

"See her about what?"

He sighed. "About Davy....he's....he's my son. It was 'is fifth birthday on Saturday, and I forgot all about it till the Thursday night so I decided I'd go up there an' surprise him. I didn't really think to call Lucy, so when I turned up on the doorstep after not seeing 'im fer an whole month, she screamed blue bloody murder at me fer about three hours before telling me where to stick my birthday presents."

Alex's arms fell to her side, and sharp knife of guilt penetrated her stomach. Letting out a soft sigh, she walked over to stand in front of him. "Oh God...I'm so sorry, Gene. I thought...." she trailed off, shaking her head. "It doesn't matter what I thought...I'm just a daft tart, remember?"

Gene looked at her, giving her a rueful smile. "She told me I should piss off and that I didn't deserve to see 'im again, but today she rung up to say she'd been a bit 'arsh....though she started accusing me of not lovin' him, which of course I do..." he paused, looking down at his boots again. "I do love 'im, Bolly, he's my son....it's just 'ard. I never know when to go up, or even if I'm doin' the right thing by being down 'ere. He knows the flamin' next door neighbours better than he knows me."

Alex sighed again, reaching out to put a hand on his upper arm. The hurt that was laced through his words hit her like a blow to the chest, and she suddenly realised that she wasn't the only one scared of losing her child. "I'm sure he doesn't, Gene. Children always have a way of knowing who their parents are, and he can rely on you...everyone can rely on you."

Grimacing, Gene let out a sigh and leant back against the wall, closing his eyes wearily. "I thought I'd blown it, Bolls. But she said I can visit 'im on Saturday." He opened his eyes, fixing on her. "I bet you never thought I had a kid, ey, Bolls?"

Alex laughed, shaking her head softly. "Well to be honest, I thought the idea was ridiculous but then, you always seemed pretty defensive when I'd say you didn't understand about Holly because you didn't have kids."

Gene frowned. "Holly? I thought her name was Molly."

Alex gasped, her eyes widening like a rabbit caught in the headlights. "Molly, yes, her name's Molly. It's Molly. Not Holly." She continued shaking her head, her stomach churning. The same dread that had gripped her earlier that day grabbed hold of her again, clutching her nerves in a vice like grip. She couldn't forget her name...she couldn't.

Gene pouted slightly, looking at her as she muttered her daughter's name under her breath, over and over again. Shaking his head slightly, he gently nudged her arm. "Come on, Bolly. Like I said, we've got a scumbag to drag in."

Taking a deep breath, Alex looked up at him, a small smile pulling on the corner of her mouth. Without saying anything, she placed a hand on his cheek and leant forward, pressing her lips to his in a silent, soft kiss. Their mouths moulded together just as they had in the corridor outside the Roberts brother's flat and Gene truly savoured the taste of her this time, delighting in each small movement of her lips against his as she threaded her fingers into his hair.

"What was that for, Bolls?" Gene asked when they eventually broke apart.

"To say sorry," she replied, smiling at him. "Sorry for thinking you were a heartless bastard that was playing me for a fool."

Chuckling, Gene kissed her again. "A couple of kisses isn't gonna make me forgive yer, Bolly. Yer'll have t' properly make it up t' me later," he murmured against her warm mouth as small breaths of hot air fanned across his face.

Alex raised an eyebrow, her hands fiddling with the end of his tie. "Oh, and what would that involve?"

He shrugged, slipping his hands down from her shoulders to her waist. Her body seemed to fit in his arms perfectly; it didn't matter where he touched, or what way he held her, she always felt exactly right. It was as if she'd been crafted by the Gods, especially for him. "That's up to you, Bolly....I'm sure you've got an imagination 'idden away in that empty 'ead of yours."

Alex laughed slightly and pulled away from him, grabbing her leather jacket from the back of the sofa. "Come on then, there are scumbags to drag in, people to save."

"Alright, but yer going in front of me. It's a long walk down those stairs, yer know, I need somethin' t' look at."

* * *

Alex reached out a hand towards the doorbell before Gene's hand came out to capture her wrist. "Mr Twit and Twat tried that, Bolls; we're not a door to door collection service. If yer want t' be a copper, bloody act like one." As he spoke, he stepped directly in front of the door and pounded on it heavily with one fist, kicking it every other second.

"Oi, Billy Stone! Yer've got some questions to answer! Now come and answer this door before I break it down!"

From within, a great amount of clattering could be heard before the door finally opened to reveal Billy Stone. Standing before them, was a man just slightly shorter than Gene, chubby was probably the best word to describe his build...though the word 'unimpressive' crossed Alex's mind too. His dark, greasy hair was pulled back into a pony tail and a prickly stubble was scattered across his pudgy jaw line. Dark grey eyes fixed on Alex as a lecherous grin spread across his face. "Hello darlin', prozzies do door to door service now, do they?" He licked his lips, his gaze roaming over her body in a way that made her feel self-conscious and caused Gene's fists to clench. Already, he was itching to beat the bastard to within an inch of his life. "Fantastic."

Keeping her expression stone cold, Alex pulled out her warrant card. "I'm DI Alex Drake, we're here to question you about the murder of your son on Sunday morning, I believe an officer phoned to inform you?"

Billy Stone let out an amused chuckle. "Oh I do love a bit of role play, we can lose the spare though, love."

With that, Gene had had enough. Gently pushing Alex out of the way, Gene roughly shoved Billy backwards before striding into his house. Aiming a hard punch to his stomach, Gene stood back as Billy fell to the ground, clutching his gut as he let out a loud groan. "Right, I'll give you a little role play! You're the village idiot, and I'm the lucky sheriff that gets t' kick the shit out of yer!"

Alex sighed, deciding there wasn't much point in stopping Gene. Why not let him have his fun? She stepped inside, leaving the door open behind her as she watched the proceedings.

"You know I've heard you lot are bastards, but I didn't think you'd start beating up a man who's just lost his son!" Billy said angrily as he struggled to his feet.

"Oh spin me another one, Billy!" Gene exclaimed as he strode around the room, taking the liberty of picking up various items to look at them, before putting them back down in the wrong place. "Everyone knows you 'ated the bones of that lad, so tell me, why?"

"I want a lawyer."

Gene rolled his eyes. "And I want t' be livin' in some sunny villa on the Costa Blanca, but it ain't gonna happen! Life isn't fair, Billy. So stop snivelling and start talking!" Spittle flew from Gene's mouth as he pushed his face up close to Billy's, daring him with dark eyes to challenge him.

"I'll answer your questions, so long as you get me a lawyer, scumbag."

Gene gave him a swift kick in the leg, feeling satisfied as a loud grunt of pain resounded through the room. "Right, I'll get yer a lawyer. Come on, grab yer coat, yer nicked."

Billy looked up at him, incredulous. "What the hell for?"

"Fer acting inappropriately towards an officer of the law and being a cowardly bastard!" Gene bellowed as he shoved him out of the door, snapping handcuffs on his wrists.

* * *

"You know you didn't have to arrest him, you could have just pulled him in for questioning, Gene." Alex told him as Viv bundled the large man off to the cells.

Gene shrugged. "He had it coming, Bolly. If he'd said one more thing about you bein' a prozzie, I'd 'ave fit him up for sexual abuse too."

A small smile crept across Alex's face. "Getting a little protective, aren't we? You haven't even got in my knickers yet."

Stopping in the middle of the hallway, Gene grabbed her by the waist and pulled her closer to him. "Well we can change that, Bolly," he growled, littering a trail of hot kisses down her jaw line. Alex whimpered, her skin tingling and dancing with charged electricity. Her bones seemed to turn to jelly as he brought his lips back up to hers, kissing her quickly. "Dinner. Tonight. Somewhere posh. Wear somethin' slutty."

Alex let out a low chuckle. "Yes, _sir..._"

He groaned, his hands tightening on her waist. "Save that for afterwards, Bolls."

She laughed, pulling away from him. "I'll keep that in mind. Come on; let's see if Shaz has got an ID on the man in the photograph yet."

* * *

_**Thanks for reading, I hope it was alright and please review!**_

_**X =D**_


	13. Those Three Small Words

_**Hi, thank you again for all your lovely reviews. Here's the next chapter, I hope you like it and please review at the end – your thoughts are really appreciated! **_

_**This chapter is dedicated to the Quattro, which died a horrific and painful death. R.I.P – The Quattro. Because 'Fire up the Merc!' just doesn't have the same ring to it!**_

_**X =D**_

_**Disclaimer – I don't own Ashes to Ashes, and I never will...sob!**_

_**Chapter 13 – Those Three Small Words**_

* * *

Without looking up, everyone in CID knew that their DCI had entered by the impressive thudding of his crocodile skin boots on the floor tiles. It resounded throughout the room like the tolling of a bell, signalling the sheriff's arrival. Pausing for a moment to look around at his team, Gene took his hands from his pockets as Alex leant back against her desk, fiddling with a paperweight there that she had stolen from Gene's office on her very first day.

"Right you lot, please tell me you've got some ID on that photo, before I 'ang myself with the elastic of my DI's knickers!"

Shaz looked up, quickly gathering a few papers from her desk before walking over to him. "I got the photo blown up to have a better look at the tattoo, Guv," she told him, handing over a large photo, displaying the cross shaped mark on the mystery man's arm. "And then I cooperated with Chris and Ray and the local landlords to try and match it up to the owner. We narrowed it down to a few people, and then phoned around about who was linked to Adam, Isabelle or the Roberts brothers." She smiled slightly, before announcing with a small note of pride in her voice: "It's Luke Talford, Adam's next door neighbour. You know the one that goes Isabelle's church? 'E had a long sleeved jumper on when we spoke to him, which is why we didn't see it, Guv."

Gene's eyebrows raised slightly in surprise as he looked up at the young WPC. "That stuttering little git?" he asked, pulling a face.

Shaz nodded. "Yeah, him. The one with the rosary beads an' all that."

He nodded, shoving the file and photo back towards Shaz. Pouting, he spun around on his heel to address the rest of CID. "Looks like our little friend has a bit more to do with this than we thought. Chris, Raymondo, I want yer t' drag 'im in. And don't make a balls up of it this time, or you'll be wearin' yer knackers as a bobble hat before you can make proper use of 'em!" He clapped his hands together loudly as he said it and Chris scurried away from his desk, dropping a chocolate bar wrapper into the bin as he chewed noisily on the last of it.

"Right, Lady Bolls and I will go and see if we can talk to Isabelle Williams – stuff 'er mother, she should have a bloody lead role in the West End!"

Alex nodded and stood back up, placing the paperweight down as Gene grabbed his coat again.

"Oh...and, Shaz?" Gene said as he pulled on the long, black overcoat.

"Yes, Guv?" she replied, glancing up from her typewriter, her face filled with hopeful expectancy.

"Good work. Yer put those two twimps to shame."

As her DCI and DI walked out from CID, a proud smile spread across Shaz's face as she returned her attention to the witness statement in front of her, which without her, would probably never get typed up.

* * *

Alex frowned as they walked out, the corner of her mouth twitching in amusement. "_Twips_?"

Glancing at her, Gene nodded, his lips forming the signature pout that she was so used to. "Combination between a twat, twit and a chimp, Bolly. Look it up in the dictionary, an' you'll see Christopher Skelton written there as a definition."

Alex shook her head, laughing under her breath as Gene unlocked the Quattro and they both climbed in. She barely had time to close the door before the striking red car screeched away from the curb, slamming her whole body back into the seat. "You know we could catch the bus occasionally," she suggested as he spun it around the corner at a speed that should have sent the whole car tipping on its side. She nodded, swallowing. "I could quite happily catch the bus..."

Gene threw her a glance. "Yer know, unlike Diana Williams, you are a shit actress, Bolly. Admit it, yer like it rough."

Alex raised an eyebrow, her eyes flickering to the side to look at him. "You've hit the nail on the head, Guv; seems you've finally sussed me at last. Because I _definitely_ like it rough."

Gene gulped, his foot jerking further forward on the accelerator at her words. "You're gonna be the death of me, woman." He muttered, quickly slamming on the brakes in order to avoid crashing into a road sign that was once again reminding him of the legal speed limit.

"You've said," she replied, taking to absentmindedly staring out of the window as the London streets zipped past. She loved it when they were like this; the casual banter between them had only managed to become more and more natural during her time in the eighties, and she found it hard to imagine working with her old DCI, who had barely talked to her, except for to give orders and wish her the customary 'good morning'.

With Gene, everything was so much more comfortable, more familiar... So much so, that going back to 2008 without him just didn't bear thinking about. It was a shocking truth that scared her more every single day, yet she couldn't suppress the fact that it was true.

"There's something amazing about you, Gene..." she murmured, the atmosphere in the car suddenly turning to one of complete seriousness.

He frowned slightly, glancing at her as the Quattro came to a halt outside the Williams' house. "Eh?"

Alex turned her head to look at him, her heart beating heavily in her chest as she met his inquisitive gaze. "Well, just you...how you're so..." She shook her head, laughing at her own stupidity. "Well just so simply _you_, I suppose."

Staring at her for a moment, Gene wondered what the hell was going on. Where was this coming from? After a couple of seconds, he just shrugged and opened the car door. "S'called the Gene Genie charms, Bolly. It's hard to resist."

Alex rolled her eyes and chuckled, mirroring him as she got out of the car. "You're the most self-obsessed man I know; you know that, don't you?"

"Bolls, I'm the only man you know."

She frowned, standing back as Gene opened the front gate for the second time that day and they stepped into the neat garden at the bottom of the steps that lead up to the Williams' impressive front door. "What about Chris, and Ray, and Luigi?" She decided to tactfully leave David Jenison out of the equation.

Gene's face flooded with scorn and he let out an incredulous huff of amusement. "Not sure they qualify as proper men, Bolls."

She raised an eyebrow. "And what's so special about you that you qualify then, Mr Hunt?"

His lips twisted up into a quick smile as they stopped in front of the front door. "If yer good, Bolly, you might find out tonight...after dinner."

* * *

"Well, hello, Inspector. I didn't expect to be seeing you so soon, what can I do for you?" Diana Williams was, as expected, the epitome of batted lashes and plastered on manners as she opened the door, taking in the two of them.

"We need t' talk to yer daughter, Mrs Williams-"

"She's resting. I told you so earlier," Diana interrupted, her eyes flashing cold for all of two seconds.

"Too bad," Gene replied, stepping into the house and forcing her backwards. "We've 'ad somethin' of a breakthrough, and we need t' talk to Isabelle about it, so I'd advise yer to show us up the stairs or I can 'ave yer arrested for standing in the way of an inquiry."

Diana's face flashed with anger, before she stretched a smile over her face, though this time, it didn't meet her eyes. "Up the stairs, first door on the left. But if you upset her, Mr Hunt, I will talk to my husband about you."

Whereas Alex expected Gene to come out with some witty comeback about not being scared of members of 'the Andrex Parade', he instead just turned on his heel, nodded to her to follow him, and began his ascent up the curved staircase.

* * *

"Isabelle?" Alex said softly as she pushed the door open. The room was that of a typical teenager: white walls, purple bed sheets, a few items of clothing thrown carelessly over the back of a chair and various makeup products littered on the dresser.

The thin figure sat hunched up on the bed slowly turned to face them, and Alex had to stop herself from gasping out loud. In the space of a few days, her face, which had been practically glowing before, had turned a shocking shade of white. The dark rings beneath her eyes only added to the effect, and her lips were dry and chapped from where she'd picked at them out of sheer anxiety. But the thing that haunted Alex the most and made her blood run cold, was the complete and utter look of defeat that lurked in the young girl's pupils, making her look exhausted and much older that her age. "What do you want?" She asked glumly, no force behind the question as her shoulders slumped.

Swallowing, Alex tried to wipe the look of pity from her face, knowing that was probably the last thing Isabelle wanted. "We'd just like to talk to you for a couple of minutes, Isabelle. Is that ok?"

Isabelle looked down for a couple of minutes, before dragging her gaze back up to the two police officers. "I guess so."

Alex glanced quickly at Gene before stepping forward and perching herself on the edge of the bed; close, but not too close to the grieving teenager. Meanwhile, Gene just hung back, knowing that he was completely out of his depth. The phrase 'needing a woman's touch' came immediately to mind.

"We found a photograph, torn up in Adam's bin, Isabelle. I was just wondering if you could confirm this man's identity for us." As she spoke softly, Alex handed over the photocopied picture to her and looked on expectantly, carefully observing the girl's body language. "That man, the one hugging you, is it Luke Talford?"

Isabelle moved her head slightly, a barely perceptible nod. "Yeah," she said, her voice hardly more than a whisper. She sounded like the smallest breath of wind could knock her to the ground. "He goes to my church."

Nodding, Alex took back the photo and placed it back in her jacket pocket. "I know. What we don't know is why it was torn up in Adam's bin; was he jealous, Isabelle?"

Isabelle immediately shook her head, but Alex didn't miss the way the teenager's fist clenched on the bed sheets, before quickly unfurling again. "No," she replied, swallowing as if to push back tears. "He wasn't jealous. Luke...Luke's a friend. I didn't cheat on Adam." Her voice was defiant as she said it, and an almost angry tone ran beneath her words. "He's...he's just someone I know."

A small, barely visible frown formed on Alex's forehead, but she soon straightened it out before Isabelle could notice. "I know, that's fine, Isabelle. No-one accused you of cheating on him, don't worry."

Nodding, Isabelle quickly brushed at her cheek, wiping away a few tears that had strayed, unbidden from the corner of her eye. "Is there anything else?"

Alex took a short breath in, pausing before she replied. "No, that's all. We'll keep in touch though, ok?"

She nodded again, and as Alex stood up and made her way back over to Gene, she quickly turned around, fixing them both with a pleading gaze. "Find them. Whoever did this to Adam...you'll find them, won't you?"

"Yeah," Gene replied with a single nod. "We'll find 'em, love. Don't worry."

* * *

"Will we?" Alex asked as they made their way back down the steps towards the Quattro. "Will we really find them, Gene? Because I don't know about you, but this picture of Luke Talford is the only reasonably decent lead we've got, and though she was pretty unsure of her answer up there, it could still just be another dead end."

Gene opened the car door, thinking of what to say. "I know, Bolls, but I'm not about t' say that the chances are slim to the poor girl, am I?"

A soft smile graced Alex's face as she opened the door to the passenger seat. "You know, I'm starting to believe that you just might have a heart beneath all that bravado, Gene."

He chuckled and lowered himself down into the driver's seat, and before she knew it, they were off again.

As they raced once more through the streets, Gene knowing the area like the back of his hand, Alex stuffed her hands into her pockets. The photo still sat in her left pocket, but as she placed her hand into the supposedly empty right hand pocket...her hands collided with what felt like a small piece of paper. Frowning, she pulled it out from the pocket to see a sheet of paper, carefully folded into half about six times. She glanced at Gene to check he wasn't watching her before slowly unfolding the paper, each quiet crackle echoing in her ears.

Staring down at the now unfolded piece of paper, she took in with horror the three small words written there.

_I'm coming, Alex._

* * *

_**Ok, that is a little evil cliff-hanger wise, but what can I say? I'm in an evil mood. Please review and tell me what you thought of the chapter, it'll only take a few seconds, tee hee! I'll be updating soon!**_

_**X =D**_


	14. Arousing Suspicion

_**Hi, thanks as always to everyone reviewing – if you're reading but haven't yet commented, please do! I love constructive criticism with a passion – probably more than praise, actually! Anyway, so here's the next chapter, I hope you like it and happy reading!**_

_**X =D**_

_**Disclaimer – I don't own Ashes to Ashes, no matter how hard I wish!**_

_**Chapter 14 – Arousing Suspicion**_

* * *

_I'm coming, Alex._

Alex felt as though the very blood in her veins had turned to pure ice as a sickening feeling of dread settled into the pit of her stomach. Glancing furtively at Gene, she felt a slight rush of relief at the fact he hadn't yet noticed the small, yet silently threatening note in her hands, or her reaction of terror towards it. She quickly stuffed it back into her pocket, feeling as though it had burned her fingers. Who was it from, and how on earth had it got into her pocket?

"You alright, Bolls? You've been silent for over three minutes, I'm startin' t' worry about yer."

"I'm fine," she said hurriedly. "Just...thinking."

Gene glanced at her as he viciously stamped on the brakes, bringing them to an abrupt stop outside of the station. "That's never a good thing either, Bolly."

Alex managed to push a small smile onto her face as they got out of the Quattro and once again into the freezing air, though this time, she didn't notice the cold, because her whole body already felt the same temperature. "Well, um, let's go talk to Luke Talford and found out his side of the story. Because Isabelle didn't look so sure when she said he was her friend...it looked more like she was trying to find the right word to describe it. It wasn't right, anyway."

Pouting slightly, Gene nodded and opened the door for her. "Good idea, Bolls. You sure yer okay? Yer look a little shaken, unless that's just the Gene Genie charms again."

She smiled genuinely that time, shaking her head at his words. "I'm fine, Gene, really."

He shrugged. "Good, just checking. Don't want yer throwin' up all over dinner tonight, that's all."

Alex nodded, suddenly remembering their date that evening. As soon as she'd found that note in her pocket, everything had practically flown out of the window. "Don't worry, I won't be. Something slutty, right?"

Gene gave her a single nod. "Yup, as the saying goes – short 'n' sweet."

* * *

Luke Talford looked up nervously as they entered the room, a dark blue set of rosary beads clutched in one hand, his knuckles burning white. "What do you want me for? I haven't done anything; I promise, I didn't do anything wrong!"

Alex held up a hand to quieten him. "Luke, it's alright. We just want to talk to you about something we found at Adam's flat. Just calm down, and we can have a nice, relaxed chat, okay?"

Luke's eyes narrowed slightly, before he relaxed and his tight grip on the rosary beads loosened a little. "Yeah, um, right, okay. But I don't want him in here," he said, nodding shakily towards Gene.

Raising an eyebrow in reply, Gene leant forward on the table, towering over the quivering man. "Listen. I'm the boss, and you're the stuttering bastard who answers my questions. I don't _care_ what you want, sonny."

Luke swallowed, looking away from Gene as he turned to Alex with a face full of desperation. "Please," he pleaded, his hand shaking. "I'll talk to you...but not him. Just you. I'll answer your questions, so long as he's not here."

Alex was silent for a moment, looking between Gene and Luke before eventually sighing. "Right, okay, Luke. DCI Hunt will leave the room, and then, you talk to me honestly. Do we have a deal?"

"No, we do bloody not!" Gene exclaimed, standing up straight and turning to glare at her. "What are you playing at, DI Drake! Can I remind you who the ruddy boss is 'ere?"

Exhaling, Alex nodded towards the door. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Gene pouted indecisively before stuffing his hands into his pockets and heading for the exit, making sure to slam the door as soon as she'd walked through. "What the hell are you playing at, Bolly?" he hissed as she leant back against the wall, arms crossed.

"He isn't going to talk while you're in there, Gene. You make it too tense; we need to keep it casual if we want him to tell us anything. He obviously doesn't respond well to pressure. Please, just let me go in there and have a nice, relaxed conversation with him about it, and we can get the answers we need without any intimidation."

"That one of your psychological insights, Bolly? Or just you trying to get on top of me?" Gene asked, his expression disgruntled as he took out a cigarette and lit it up, taking a long drag.

The corner of Alex's mouth twitched up slightly and she stood up away from the wall, stopping directly in front of him. "A psychological insight, Gene. But I guess it's good to know that you have an aversion to me being on top of you; I'll keep that in mind."

Gene inwardly groaned. She seemed to have a knack for this. That playful glint in her eye succeeded in sapping all his anger every time, and not to mention the bloody low, sexy tone to her voice when she spoke like that... He sighed out loud, briefly hanging his head. "Fine, go in there, Bolly. But if 'e doesn't say anything useful within the next ten minutes, I'm coming in and God help me if 'e gets my boot up his arse."

Alex nodded, giving him a quick grateful smile before turning away.

"Oh, and Bolls?"

"Yes?" she replied, turning back slightly.

"I really don't have any aversion t' yer being on top of me."

* * *

Alex gave Luke a smile as she walked in and sat down across from him. "Okay, just me and you, Luke. Now, we were going through Adam's apartment when we found this photo torn up in the bin." She slid the copy of the photo across to him, keeping the reassuring smile on her face as he took it with still trembling hands. "Is that you, Luke?"

He stared at the photo for a moment, almost looking shocked at what it depicted. After a few short seconds, he looked up, nodding slightly. "Yeah, that's me. She was upset; I'm her friend, so I was comforting her."

Nodding, Alex took the photo back, watching how Luke seemed to be reluctant to tear his eyes away from it. "So, you're Isabelle's friend, then? Tell me, Luke, how old are you?"

Luke frowned, his eyes flashing for a second. "What's that got to do with anything?" he asked, his fist tightening on the rosary beads again.

"Nothing," she replied, turning her hands palm up on the table in an attempt to lure him into a feeling of open security. "It's just a routine question, don't worry. No-one thinks you've done anything wrong here."

"DCI Hunt does," he retorted, eyes darting to where Gene was stood by the window, still smoking. "He treats me as though I'm a convicted criminal already."

Sighing, Alex leant forward, her eyes open and honest. "Luke, DCI Hunt isn't here, and although his methods are sometimes questionable, he is not a bad person in any way, shape or form. Now please, just answer the question."

"I'm twenty six," Luke told her with a scowl as he looked down at the rosary beads, his fingers tracing over the small silver cross at the bottom.

Nodding, Alex smiled and leant back again, still electrically aware of the message sat in her pocket. "Okay, thank you. So, tell me, how close are you and Isabelle? Have you been friends for a while, or...?"

"Um...she...er...we met at church, she's really nice and we got on well together," he glanced up, the hand that wasn't clutching the rosary beads tapping impatiently on the table. The soft thrumming echoed throughout the room, adding a strange sense of urgency to his words. "You probably think it's weird, because she's about eight years younger than me, but we got on well and she trusts me...I like her." He looked up again, his eyes almost begging her to believe him. "Her parents like me too, it's all perfectly normal. We just get on well."

Smiling, Alex forced herself not to frown and nodded. "Okay, well, thank you, Luke. That'll be all for now, you can go home."

"Thank you," he replied quickly, standing up in one swift movement. As he moved out of the door, he clutched the rosary beads to his chest, his shoulders quaking slightly. "Hail Mary, full of grace, the Lord is with thee... blessed art thou among women, and blessed is the fruit of thy womb, Jesus. Holy Mary, Mother of God... pray for us sinners, now and at the hour of our death. Amen."

Gene pulled a face as he stared after the retreating, mumbling figure. "What the hell is 'e muttering about now, Bolly?"

Alex let out a soft sigh and leant back against the wall. "The Hail Mary, it's the basis for the Rosary."

"What, that bead prayer thing?"

"Yeah," she replied, nodding. "Come on, I didn't really find out much. But you're right, he is suspicious. He kept insisting there was nothing weird about him being friends with Isabelle; and I don't think a completely innocent man worries that much about his rosary."

Gene grunted in amusement, shaking his head. "I don't think _any_ man worries that much about his flamin' rosary, Bolls."

* * *

The first thing Alex noticed when she returned to her desk was that the paperweight wasn't where she had left it. Frowning, she sank down into the leather chair and reached out for it. Upon lifting it up, she noticed a small triangle of paper sat beneath it, waiting patiently to be read.

Her eyes widening, another sense of dread penetrated her soul as she picked it up with trembling fingers. The note in her pocket seemed to burn red hot as she unfolded the new one, her nerves heightening with every brush of the cool paper against her skin.

Almost reluctantly, she lowered her eyes down to the note, her stomach churning.

_Have a nice night with your DCI, Alex. I wonder what Molly is doing tonight. You remember Molly, don't you, Alex?_

Gasping, Alex dropped the note, her eyes popping out of their sockets as she stared at it, mortified. Because now it wasn't just a threat...it was someone who knew her, someone who knew that she had a daughter...someone who knew that she was beginning to forget her daughter. But...who could possibly know any of that?

Tears threatened to well up in her eyes as she pulled it towards her, her eyes skimming over the words again and again. Each letter was a razor blade, stabbing into her heart. _I wonder what Molly is doing tonight._ Did that mean this person was near Molly; did they know where Molly was, who she was with, what she was doing? A chill ran down Alex's spine as she thought of this dark, anonymous stranger being close to her precious daughter. She had to find out who was leaving these notes.

Looking up, she scanned CID, wondering briefly whether to ask Shaz is she'd seen anyone come in at any point before she quickly forgot the idea. If Alex hadn't seen them place a note into her very pocket, Shaz wouldn't have seen them wander into CID. Besides, she wasn't quite sure she wanted to tell anyone about this just yet...

'Not even Gene?' she asked herself, glancing up to where he was discussing the murder weapon with Ray. Or at least, that's what they were claiming to do. In truth, it just looked like they were playing my gun is bigger than your gun to her. No, she decided, looking back down. _Especially_ not Gene.

* * *

"Um, Guv?" she called, standing up after ripping the two notes into small pieces and depositing them in a nearby bin. "We've still got Billy Stone down in the cells, don't you think we should go and talk to him?"

Pouting indecisively for a moment, Gene shook his head, his hands finding his pockets. "Nah, a night in the cells might do the scummy bastard some good, Bolly." He glanced up at the clock. "Tell yer what, that's it fer the day. Beer o'clock, Gentleman and as fer me, I'm on something of a promise!"

Alex's eyebrows hit the roof. "In your bloody dreams, Hunt!"

Everyone's eyebrows in the room were raised as the team gaped at their two senior officers, except of course for Shaz, who was just sat quietly at her desk, a knowing smile spread across her face.

"Oh don't look like that, we're going for dinner," Alex announced, scowling at Ray who was waggling his eyebrows suggestively and nudging Gene in the arm. "And it's none of your business anyway. So," she said, picking up her leather jacket. "I'm going to go and get ready, and I'll see you lot tomorrow." She looked over at Gene, smiling slightly. "Eight o'clock alright?"

Gene swallowed, his eyes wide as he nodded. "Yeah, fine, Bolls."

"See you later then."

Once she had left the room, leaving the door swinging slightly behind her, the whole team let out a shocked gasp. "Nice one, Guv," Ray said, smirking as he held his hand out to Chris and Gene stomped off to get his coat.

With a disgruntled expression, Chris sighed and shoved a ten pound note into Ray's hand. "You know, they might only be going for dinner. We bet on whether or not he'd slipped her one."

Laughing, Ray pocketed the money and glanced at his DCI. "You are joking, mate. Of course he has, and if he hasn't, he will have by tonight, you mark my words."

"Right!" Gene bellowed, coming out of his office. "Have you nancy boys finished on debating over whether I have or haven't shagged my DI yet? Because I'd like t' get out of 'ere!"

Chris looked very sheepish all of a sudden and scuttled away to Shaz's desk, helping her to put her coat on while Ray muttered 'poof' under his breath.

Without waiting for CID to empty, Gene strode out of the doors, intent on making a reservation at a certain restaurant.

"In your dreams, my arse," he muttered, smiling slightly to himself.

* * *

_**As always, feedback is more than welcome! Thanks for reading.**_

_**X =D**_


	15. A Night To Remember

_**Hey, as always, a massive thank you to everyone who has so far reviewed, favourited and subscribed, it really means a lot to me and please keep those reviews coming! Here's the next chapter, I know it's a long one, but I thought you deserved a little extra Galex! Enjoy!**_

_**X =D**_

_**Disclaimer – I don't own Ashes to Ashes, it's all the property of the wonderful BBC!**_

_**Chapter 15 – A Night to Remember**_

* * *

As Alex looked in the mirror, self consciously running her hands through her loosened curls, a small, satisfied smile spread across her face. Thinking back to Gene's demand of 'short and sweet' she nodded, pretty sure that she was bang on target with this one. The deep blue dress hung off one shoulder, revealing the black, lacy strap of her bra before skimming down over the rest of her body, flaring out slightly over her hips and finally coming to an abrupt stop halfway down her thigh.

After adding the finishing touches to her makeup and slipping on a pair of ridiculously high sapphire heels that made her legs look about as long as Italy, Alex exited her flat and made her way downstairs to wait for Gene in Luigi's. Butterflies seemed to have taken up residence in her stomach but she took deep, calming breaths in and told herself that this was _Gene Hunt_ – the same man who she worked with every single day. What was there to be nervous about?

* * *

"...And then, he ran across the road, and started shouting to me. So I turned around, flashed him my police badge, but he kept running for me. It was like something out of one of those scenes in one of those action movies! I didn't know what to do like, so I stopped him and we ended up having this massive brawl on the street, only for me to find out that all he was doing was trying to give me my wallet! I'd left it on the bloody bar! And then..." Chris trailed off, frowning as he noticed that Ray was no longer paying any attention. Instead, his eyes were glued on something behind him and he looked as though all his Christmases had come at once.

"Bloody hell," he said, the words trickling from his mouth with an appreciative slowness.

"What?" Chris asked, the frown on his face deepening as he turned his head to see what Ray was gawping at. And when his own eyes met the sight, he couldn't help but allow his mouth to fall open just a little way. "Christ..."

"Well I tell you what," Ray said, his eyes wide as he refused to tear his gaze away. "If the Guv doesn't want t' slip 'er one tonight, I don't mind stepping in."

Usually, Chris would have frowned at his friend for saying something like that about a senior officer, but in this instance, he couldn't help but agree with where Ray was coming from. It wasn't that DI Drake didn't usually look gorgeous but this...this was something else. She looked like she'd just walked out of a porn film, looking decently dressed, yet at the same time, the sexiest thing on two legs. Apart from Shaz, of course, he added as an afterthought.

"Have you two got some sort of bet on for how long you can go without blinking?" Alex asked, walking over to them after seeing that Gene hadn't yet arrived.

Quickly looking away, Chris gulped and blinked, his eyes stinging slightly from the relief. "Err, yeah, Ma'am. Um, I, er, guess I owe you a drink now, mate. You, um, win," he muttered hurriedly, knowing that he was seconds away from turning the colour of beetroot. Making his escape, he quickly stood up and scuttled over to the bar, letting out a long sigh of relief.

Meanwhile, Ray had finally managed to force his gaze back up to his DI's face and shifted uncomfortably in his chair. "Didn't know yer worked part time at a brothel, Ma'am," he commented with a smirk, knowing that unlike Chris, he could probably wing this.

Alex scowled at him, a worry that perhaps she did look a little too slutty flitting across her mind before she quickly dismissed it. In Gene's mind, there was no such thing as 'too slutty' and it was his opinion she cared about. "No, because I don't," she replied, glancing around to see if Gene had come in. No such luck. "I'm going for dinner with Gene, as I said back in CID."

Smirking again, Ray raised an eyebrow suggestively. "Dinner, Ma'am? That it? Because I have this bet on with Chris yer see, and if you're not planning on droppin' yer knickers like a yo-yo for the Guv tonight, I'm down on a tenner."

"Raymondo! I wasn't aware you were quite so enthusiastic about being a gooseberry! Now mush, yer intrudin' on my date 'ere!"

Ray all but jumped out of his skin as he stood up, the chair he had been sat on scooting backwards as he turned to face Gene. "Right, yeah, sorry, Guv," he said quickly, sounding almost as nervous as Chris had beforehand. "Have a nice night," he added, winking at Alex before he made himself scarce and joined Chris at the bar.

Gene had seen Alex from across the restaurant and when he had walked in, he had to admit that he had actually frozen on the spot for a few seconds. Sashaying around his office with her gorgeous little arse and legs encased in those tight black jeans was one thing, but turning up for dinner with him wearing, well, _that_... In that moment, he was one hundred percent sure that he'd never seen her, or any other woman for that matter, look more completely and utterly gorgeous than she did, stood there in the dim light of Luigi's. "Christ on a bike, Bolly, are you trying to seduce me?"

With her eyes glittering, she smiled, a sultry look settling into her expression that made his stomach lurch with anticipation. "Why, is it working?"

He growled, slipping an arm around her waist as a shiver shot down her spine. "You'll have t' wait and see. Now, dinner. I hope yer don't think we're eating in this dump."

"I heard that, Signor Hunt!" Luigi called from behind the bar, but when Gene looked over, the expression on the Italian man's face wasn't one of anger. In fact, the only visible emotion there was one of pure, dumbfounded, utter delight as he regarded the two police officers.

"Have a nice night, Signor Hunt, Signorina Drake!" he told them, practically bouncing on the spot with happiness. "Finally," he muttered once they had left. "English men are so slow; they do not know what is right under their noses..."

* * *

Smiling and secretly delighting at the feel of Gene's strong arm around her waist, Alex looked around the restaurant Gene had brought her to and suddenly felt extremely touched. It was posh. Very posh. But not particularly in a stuck-up, can't pronounce the menu type of posh. It was just more upmarket than a lot of other restaurants, and she knew for a fact that it was hardly Gene's regular scene. No, he had done this for her, to give her a treat. In that moment, glancing at him with that oh so sexy pout on his face, all she wanted to do was kiss the life out of him there and then.

"Gene," she breathed, still taking in the dimly lit, peaceful atmosphere of the restaurant. "This is lovely."

Seeing the look of excited delight on her face, Gene smiled, knowing he had made the right choice. "Glad you like it, Bolly. Thought if a bit of rough like me was takin' yer to dinner, it might as well be in a restaurant full of yer general 'Pimms on the lawn' brigade."

Alex stifled a laugh as his arm dropped from around her waist, taking particular care to brush her arse as he went. "You know I never had Pimms on the lawn, Gene."

"But yer have played croquet," he stated in reply, looking over as someone came over to seat them.

She bit her lip, nodding as a slight blush crept across her cheeks. "Yes, and it was boring as hell. I only played because my boyfriend's parents enjoyed it..." she trailed off, smiling again. "I broke up with him a week later."

As they made their way to the intimate table near the corner, Gene couldn't help but notice that at least half a dozen heads turned when Alex walked past, but the thought didn't cause jealousy to rise in his chest anymore. Because this time, he knew that she was here for him and him alone, and seeing the look of pure envy in the eyes of the smart men littering the room as they realised that she was _his_ date, sent a thrill of pride through his gut. As they took their seats, and Alex pretended not to notice the others, he couldn't help but allow a small smirk to spread across his face.

"I meant what I said earlier. Yer look gorgeous, Bolly," he told her once they were sat down and had ordered drinks.

Feeling strange sense of nervousness creep up her back, Alex glanced down, smiling slightly. "Thank you." She looked back up again, meeting his dark, honest gaze. "You don't brush up too bad yourself," she replied, gesturing to the loose, undone bow tie around his neck and smart suit.

* * *

In the hour that followed, the conversation flowed surprisingly freely between the two and with each mouthful of the quality wine, both felt more and more comfortable with each other. Gene was unlike any other man Alex had dated, and the night was only serving as yet more evidence that she couldn't have possibly just dreamt this world up. No-one could dream up a man like Gene Hunt; it was impossible. He was beyond the imagination, beyond anyone's wildest dreams. He was sarcastic, rude, a borderline alcoholic (not that she could talk) and most of the time, ridiculously crude. Yet at the same time, he was interesting, honest, caring, engaging, amusing and above all, fun. He made her laugh, made her feel secure...not to mention appreciated.

Every time he looked up from his food at her, his eyes were filled with such warm appreciation that she couldn't help but be extremely flattered. Her heart shuddered in her chest each time he spoke, leaning forward to say something that probably didn't need to be overheard. Everything was going perfectly, or so she thought.

"More wine, Bolls?"

Alex glanced at her wine glass, already able to identify the slightly intoxicated haze within her mind. "No, thanks," she said softly, pushing the empty glass away. "I've had enough." She smiled, looking him straight in the eyes. Very slowly, she slipped one foot out from her heels and stretched out her leg under the table, gently hooking it around his ankle so the entire bottom half of her leg was pressed up against the side of his. "I want to be able to remember tonight when we wake up in the morning."

Gene's eyes widened at the 'we', and for a moment, he couldn't speak. All he could concentrate on was the feel of her bare leg pressed up against his, spreading an unimaginable warmth through his body and confusing his blood flow for a minute or two. And then there was that glint in her eye, the sincere promise that danced in the pit of her pupils as she spoke, that seductive smile spreading across her face once more. "Steady on, Bolly," he growled, his mouth dry as she withdrew her leg. "Giving me a heart attack might slow things down a bit later on."

She laughed, taking another mouthful of her deliciously cooked Dover sole. They fell silent for a few minutes, simply enjoying each other's company...and that's when they heard it.

Over on a neighbouring table, not too close, but close enough for them to be able to catch what the occupants were saying, the conversation had changed direction and now both men were glancing at Alex, their eyes dancing.

"Most gorgeous piece of totty I'll ever see and that's with Marianne fiddling around my desk all day," said one, tall with dark hair. He looked over at her again as he spoke.

"Did you see her when they walked past?" He let out a long sigh, shaking his head and emitting a low whistle. "What I wouldn't do to get my hands on that arse..."

The other leaned forward, his eyes darting back and forth from Alex to Gene. "You reckon he's her brother or something?"

Feeling more than a little self-conscious, Alex tensed in her seat and glanced up at Gene. Anger flashed in his eyes, and she could see his fists begin to clench around his knife and fork as he emitted a low, possessive growl. "No-one looks at your arse but me, Bolly," he said, gritting his teeth and shooting the two men a look that had they been looking, would have made them quake in their designer brogues.

"Gene," she said softly, reaching out to place a hand over his clenched fist. Usually, she would have had a go at him for being so possessive, but now, she didn't really mind. After the way this dinner had gone, she was all his. "Just leave it. It's not worth it, ignore them."

He let out an annoyed sigh, relaxing slightly back in his seat. "Fine, Bolls, but if this wasn't such a posh place, I'd have ripped their peanut sized balls off, pickled 'em and given them back to 'em as an early Christmas present."

Laughing, Alex shook her head, devouring the last mouthful of her meal. "I'm sure you would, Gene. But just leave it this time, okay?"

He nodded, gulping down the last of his wine. "Pudding, Bolls?"

Alex bit her lip, mesmerizing Gene as she dragged her two front teeth over the soft flesh and then flicked out her tongue to smooth over the small indent left there. "No," she told him decisively, leaning forward across the table. She could feel his warm breath fan her face and she smiled, tilting her head further towards him. There was no way those two twats on the neighbouring table would think they were siblings now. "I've got some dessert waiting at home," her eyes sparkled with the suggestion as she lightly pressed her lips to his. "Grab your coat, you've pulled."

* * *

Gene was driving the Quattro ridiculously fast through the dark, London streets and there was more than just a few occasions where Alex thought they were actually going to crash. However this time, she didn't dare contradict his driving. There was an urgency in the way he turned the wheel, the air was charged with an intensity that had every nerve cell in her body tingling as she clung onto the seat with all her might. Tonight was the night. The night where she had to forget about everything, just for a few, amazing hours. She had to forget that this wasn't where she belonged, she had to forget that she was in a coma; she had to forget that Molly was waiting for her... All she had to concentrate on was him. The dark look in his eyes, his low voice as he spoke in her ear, the way his hands roamed her body, experienced, mature...

The night air, as ever in January, was perilously cold as they hurriedly got out of the Quattro. The orange glow from the streetlamps cast a host of shadows across Gene's face as he stared at her, both of them stood absolutely still on the damp pavement.

"Gene," Alex murmured, taking a step forward. "Are you coming up?"

He met her eyes, fixing her gaze with a dark intensity. Without saying a word, he brought a hand up to her face, the pad of this thumb gently caressing her cheek as they slowly leant further towards each other. A low fire spread through Alex's stomach, igniting her veins as she brought her hands up to rest against his chest, her lips burning with the need to press them to his, to feel his skin against hers again, taste his breath on her tongue...

When their lips did meet, there was nothing slow or gentle about the kiss. He devoured her with urgency, allowing her to frantically bite down and tug on his lower lip as his tongue flicked out, her taste dancing as it shot down his spine. Alex moaned, pulling him closer as he wrapped an arm around her waist, crushing her to him. They continued their passionate embrace, sparks flying before their eyes as Gene pushed her backwards to the darkened alleyway that led to her flat above Luigi's.

Their lips didn't part even as Alex felt her back collide with the cold brick wall. Her fingers were running through his hair, mouths and tongues fighting for dominance as she pushed her hips insistently towards his, feeling something hard press into her upper thigh.

"Gene," she gasped, pulling away and filling her lungs with the night air. His hands were on her thighs, inching her dress higher as he continued placing hurried, heated kisses along her jaw line, the smooth column of her neck, her bare shoulder...

Breathing heavily, Alex pulled one leg up to wrap around his waist, her hands pulling his head forward again as their lips met in another desperate, urgent kiss. She felt his hands slip beneath her dress and it was only when he brushed the lace fabric of her knickers that she pulled back, her body freezing. "Wait," she breathed, sliding her leg back down to the ground. "Not here," she told him quietly, laughing slightly as she looked around at the narrow alley. "We can't do it here, Gene."

He stared at her for a second, heart pounding. Did she have any idea what she was doing to him? "Why not, Bolls? Live a little," he said gruffly, making it hard for her to concentrate as he pulled and sucked on her earlobe. "You were the one begging for me in the dingy corridor of a flat block, you filthy mare."

Another moan escaped Alex's lips as she tried to breathe steadily, ignoring Gene's attentions. After a few long seconds of silence, she pushed against his chest, gently shoving him away as she pulled her dress back down to a respectable place. "Upstairs," she whispered, kissing him quickly again. "I want to do this properly."

Swallowing, Gene nodded and took a moment to clear his head. He took deep breaths, trying to control his blood flow as he wrapped an arm around her waist, placing his hand firmly on her arse. "Come on then Bolly, let's get yer knickers off."

* * *

_***Bites lip nervously* Hope that was alright! Thanks for reading and please, please review to tell me what you think!**_

_**X =D**_


	16. Complications

_**Hi, sorry it's taken me a week to update! But the good news is, I'm officially free of exams now for the rest of the year, so that means no more revising, no more panicking, no more tests and... More time for writing! Here's the next chapter, I hope you like it and please keep those reviews coming, every single one makes my day!**_

_**X =D**_

_**Disclaimer – I don't own Ashes to Ashes, wish I did, but I don't, The BBC does, and they always will. Meh.**_

_**Chapter 16 – Complications**_

* * *

The flat was dark as both Alex and Gene stumbled in, a tangled mess of arms, legs and loose clothing. Somehow, Alex had managed to pull off his jacket and tie on the way up and as they made no haste in crossing the lounge to where her bedroom door resided, she hurriedly kicked off the sapphire heels that were killing her feet.

The dim light from the bedside lamp cast a pale glow across the room, highlighting her features as she fell backwards onto the bed, her eyes locked with Gene's hungry gaze. For a moment, Gene couldn't do anything but stare down at her. Her usually smoothed curls were a mess around her face, her cheeks were flushed, her deep blue dress was hitched up dangerously high and her eyes were filled with such wanton need, Gene was sure he had never seen anyone look more shaggable in his life.

"That bra strap has been botherin' me all night, Bolly," he muttered, kneeling over her on the bed and running his fingers over the delicate strip of lace. Slowly, he leant forward and teased a finger beneath it, slipping it off her shoulder. Eyes smouldering into hers, he lightly traced his tongue over the slight indent it had left in the smooth skin of her shoulder. Alex's heart trembled, sparks of fire igniting her whole body at his every touch...she wasn't sure how much longer she could stand this. This delicate tenderness, the reverent care with which he touched her, caressed her...

"Gene," she moaned, arching her back as he reached around for the zip to her dress. "Want you..."

A smile graced his lips as he slowly slipped the dress off her and pressed his lips to hers, tongue searching her mouth as it entangled with her own. "Want t' do this properly, Alex," he murmured, one hand tracing over the edge of her bra. "Don't want t' rush..." he was cut off as an almost weak moan escaped his lips and Alex wrapped her legs around his waist, staring up at him, lips swollen from his kisses.

"Just have to know, Gene," she whispered, trying to breathe steadily as he continued pressing a line of tantalising kisses from her jaw all the way down to her chest. "Have to know what this is," she gasped, her head jerking backwards as he bit into the soft flesh just above her bra. "Am I just a shag, Gene? Because, if I am..." she trailed off, frowning as she realised what she was going to say next. "If I am...that's okay, but...I have to know, Gene..."

He froze, his fingers clutching the clasp of her bra. Slowly, he brought his gaze up to hers, their eyes locked with each other. "You're more than just a shag, Alex," he told her in a low voice, pressing his lips gently to hers. "Always were...ever since I dragged you out of tha' flamin' meat freezer."

Alex couldn't help the wave of ecstatic relief that flooded through her as his words sank in. "Good," she breathed, bringing her hands up to swiftly undo the buttons of his shirt. "Come on then," she giggled, noting his still frozen hands at the back of her bra. "What happened to 'Bolly get yer knickers off'?"

Grinning, Gene gladly obliged, his hands abandoning the bra for the moment. "Yes, Ma'am."

* * *

The first thing Alex noticed when she woke up was that she wasn't wearing her usual nightshirt. And then, as her senses slowly seeped back to her brain, she became aware that she wasn't even laid on the mattress. Instead, she was completely on top of her DCI, legs entwined and head on his broad chest. His strong arms held her to him possessively as he continued to sleep, that sexy pout resting on his lips.

Unable to suppress a smile, Alex closed her eyes for a moment and breathed him in, remembering the night before. Never, not even in her wildest dreams, had she imagined he would be so... 'God damn it' she thought, her smile growing wider. She couldn't count the times he had boasted about his prowess in the bedroom...she'd never thought that he would actually surpass all expectations.

"Mornin', Bolly," Gene murmured, forcing his eyes to open. Looking up at her, he couldn't quite believe it. Never had he thought that he would actually one day be waking up, naked, with Alex Drake laid on top of him.

"Morning," Alex replied, still grinning as he kissed her again. "You don't think we'll get complaints from Luigi about the noise, do you?"

Gene snorted in amusement and pushed her off him, rolling over so he was pinning her down to the mattress. "If we do, it's your fault, Bolls."

She frowned, pouting playfully. "Why me?"

"Let's just say Luigi's goin' t' know it wasn't me screaming 'Gene' at three o'clock in the mornin'."

* * *

"You forgot this!" Alex called, throwing Gene's tie at him as he headed for the door. She smiled, watching as he caught it and threw it carelessly around his neck. They'd decided that arriving together again wasn't an option, especially with Gene wearing the same clothes as he had been wearing last night.

"See yer later, Bolls," Gene said, pressing his lips to hers. His tongue flickered out briefly to swipe across her bottom lip before he pulled back, kissing her forehead. "We'll talk t' that useless, fat bastard and see if we can stitch 'im up for murder."

"Gene!" Alex exclaimed, hitting him half-heartedly on the arm. "We will _not_ be stitching anybody up! Now go, you need to get changed before you're late."

"Yes, _Ma'am_," he murmured, kissing her again. Then, he abruptly turned on his heel, opened the door and exited her flat.

It felt empty without him there, almost as though there was suddenly too much air, too much space. Alex sighed and turned around, deciding that she should really get a move on and get dressed too. Though the thought of turning up in CID wearing nothing but Gene's best shirt made her laugh; maybe she could suggest it to Gene for April Fool's day...

Hold on a moment. April Fool's day? That was months away; two and a half months away to be precise. What, did she expect to be staying that long? Did she expect Gene to want to be with her for that long? Hell, did she _want_ to be here that long? Shaking her head, Alex let out a long sigh and ran a hand through her already unruly curls. She didn't know what she expected; there were just so many complications. Molly, the Adam Stone case, CID, her secret love of the eighties, and now, just to add to the pile, there was Gene and of course, his son up in Manchester...Davy.

Just as she was about to dismiss her musings and go get a shower, Alex heard a knock at the door. She frowned, not recognising it. It certainly wasn't Gene, because she'd heard the Quattro screech off just a few minutes after he left. She sighed; surely it wasn't Luigi complaining about the noise?

* * *

Opening the door just a little way, Alex peered her head round to see the Post man stood there, a small box in hand. "Sorry, it says on it I have to give it to you. To make sure you open it, apparently," he told her, holding it out to her.

Alex frowned, but took the package anyway. "Okay, thank you." Driven by curiosity, she quickly shut the door and perched on the end of her sofa, staring down at the package. For a moment, she wondered whether or not to open it, thinking of the two strange notes she had so far received. Something was bubbling away in the pit of her stomach and as she tugged at the paper wrapping, an eerie feeling of unease swept over her.

It was a tape - a perfectly ordinary, harmless, unthreatening cassette tape. Except it wasn't, not to Alex anyway. As she turned it over, she took in with wide eyes the folded piece of paper stuck to the side. She unfolded it with dread sinking into her stomach and as she read it, her heart stopped dead for a second or two.

_Dear Alex,_

_Do you remember this one? It's our song; the one we danced to, the one we sang along to, outdated as it was at the time. We even made love to it one night; do you remember that, Alex? Luigi might not have heard you last night, but I certainly did. Why did you scream for him, Alex? You never used to scream for me. _

It wasn't signed. She didn't really expect it to be; the others hadn't been. Besides, it didn't need to be. With trembling fingers, she picked the cassette tape up again and glanced at the title. _John, I'm Only Dancing_.

She gasped, the tape clattering to the floor as tears sprung to her eyes, falling thick and fast down her cheeks. "No," she whispered, her voice laced with terror. She shook her head, trying to make the image go away, but it wouldn't. The song, the handwriting, the use of language...it all seemed so horribly, terrifyingly familiar now.

Sinking back down to the sofa, Alex held her head in shaking hands. "Please, no...Not here, not now...not him..." she sobbed, flashbacks running through her mind. This couldn't be happening. He couldn't be here, could he? It wasn't fair... Why couldn't anything ever just be simple, without something or someone getting in the way? She looked again at the note, more tears leaking from her eyes as she let out an angry cry of frustration and hurled it, along with the tape, at the opposite wall. This was just another complication to add to the pile.

* * *

_**Gasp! Evil, I know! Sorry about that, but you know me, couldn't possibly have two completely happy chapters in a row! Thanks for reading, hope you liked it and I'll update soon!**_

_**X =D**_


	17. There's Always Something

_**Hey, thank you as always for your feedback, it's so encouraging and you're all awesome! Here's the next chapter, I hope you like it and please keep those reviews coming!**_

**_X =D_**

_**Disclaimer – Ashes to Ashes doesn't belong to me, I'm just playing around! =D**_

_**Chapter 17 – There's Always Something**_

* * *

_He leant closer to her, the overwhelming, unsubtle smell of his aftershave wafting over her. The look in his eyes spelled danger and Alex felt herself stumbling away from him, her back colliding with the wall. _

"_Why the fear, Alex? You don't need to be scared of me, baby," he murmured, his voice possessing an edge of malice that she just couldn't ignore. Stepping towards her again, he trapped her up against the wall and brought his hands up to rest on her waist. "You never used to be scared of me; what changed, baby?"_

_Out of terror, the breath in Alex's throat caught as she tried to keep eye contact with him and hold her head high. "Don't call me baby," she told him a low voice, disgust clearly evident on her face. "I'm not your baby, John."_

_All of a sudden, his face looked like thunder, his anger causing him to tighten the grip on her waist. His whole stance, towering over her as her bottom lip quivered, seemed to emanate possession and greed. "But you were, Alex," he replied quietly as he pushed his forehead up against hers, his hot breath hitting her face. "But you don't want me anymore, Alex...why's that, then? Why don't you want me anymore? Because I'll tell you one thing..." he paused, turning his head slightly to the side so their lips were almost touching. "No-one says no to me. Especially not you. You're my DS, Alex; you do as I say..." _

Alex shuddered, not feeling the boiling heat of the water pounding down onto her back. She shook herself from her reverie, wishing she could erase the scene from her memory. Wiping away the warm tears on her face, she picked up her shampoo and continued to wash her hair. She didn't want to think about him, about what he'd done, about what he'd said...and most of all, she didn't want to think of the fact that somehow, he'd found his way into her little world in the eighties.

* * *

"So Ma'am," Ray said, making his way over to where Alex was sat at her desk. "Have a nice time at _dinner_ with the Guv, did you?"

Alex looked up from the case file and sighed. She'd been trying to link anyone and everyone to Adam Stone, but it just wasn't working. The connections weren't forming, the pieces not fitting. "Yes, I did actually," she told him, standing up and flipping the case file closed. "The restaurant was simply fantastic."

"The _restaurant_?" Ray scoffed, waggling his eyebrows suggestively. "You sure that ain't a code word for something, Ma'am?"

Alex just scowled at him and stepped out from behind her desk. "DS Carling, I suggest you keep your dirty opinions to yourself." She glanced around CID, a slightly sly thought forming in her head. "In fact," she said loudly, sure that everyone could hear. "I think the only reason you're so interested in _my_ sex life, is that you don't have one of your own. Well I'm very sorry to disappoint, Ray, but you'll have to go and find your own action instead of trying to get details of mine."

A small gasp sounded from the side of her, and Alex turned to see Shaz beaming up at her. "Nice one, Ma'am," she mouthed, unable to resist a small giggle.

Alex shrugged and patted Ray on the arm. "And that's a psychological insight, Ray, free of charge." She smiled and with that, strode across the room and into Gene's office.

Ray stared after her, fury emanating from his face. "No sex life? N-no sex li..." he trailed off, shaking his head. "That woman is unbelievable. And so wrong!" He turned to Chris for support, but all his friend could do was sit and snigger along with his girlfriend.

* * *

"Hello, Bolly, do feel free to wander in here at any time," Gene said, sarcastically gesturing around the room. "It's an open house!"

Alex frowned, walking round to perch on his side of the desk, her long legs stretched out beside him. "Wasn't aware that you'd got out the wrong side of the bed this morning," she retorted, raising an eyebrow.

Gene's glare softened as his eyes darted across to check the blinds were closed. "Sorry," he said, reaching up to pull her down into his lap so she was straddling him. With his hands resting firmly on her hips, their lips met, both kissing each other with a relieved eagerness. Letting out a moan, Alex allowed his hand to wander up beneath her shirt, his fingers brushing across the lace of her bra.

"Bolly, I definitely got out of the right side of the bed this morning," he told her in a low voice, pressing chaste kisses along her jaw line. "Last night was-"

Laughing, Alex pressed her lips to his again, cutting him off and causing him to lose all train of thought. For a few moments, they forgot about everything and just concentrated on each other - the taste, the smell, the feel of the other's lips against their own. To Alex, this all seemed way too right, too familiar...almost as if they'd been like this for as long as she could remember. Or maybe that was just because, deep down, she had wanted this for as long as she could remember.

"Amazing." She finished his sentence for him, a satisfied smile spreading across her face. "Come on," she said brightly, standing up. "We've got work to do."

* * *

Billy Stone's stare was defiant as he looked up at the two police officers and leant back casually in his chair. His black hair seemed to have grown all the greasier during his night in the cells, yet there was still a spark that flared up in his eyes as Alex sat down.

"Mornin', love," he said, eyes darting down to the small amount of cleavage she had on display. Dragging his eyes back up to her face, he licked his lips. "You didn't get me lawyer," he snarled. "I was promised a lawyer."

"Sorry," Gene cut in, relaxing slightly as Alex placed a calming hand on his leg under the table. "I don't make good on promises wi' scumbags like you."

"We dropped the charges," Alex told him neutrally. "You're just in here for questioning now, but it really is in your best interests to tell the truth. Or we could have you charged with obstructing the police's enquiries and for perverting of the cause of justice." She smiled. "And only _then_ would you'd need a lawyer."

Turning to look at Gene, Billy raised an eyebrow, his eyes glinting. "Posh one, her. Where'd you get her?" He gave Alex a lecherous grin, displaying slightly rotten, crooked teeth. "Do you talk like that in the bedroom, baby?"

Wild anger flashed across Alex's face, her eyes blazing and then, so fast that Gene barely had time to clock what was going on, Billy Stone was up against the wall, Alex holding him there by his shirt collar.

Fixing him with a hard stare, Alex tightened her grip on his collar. "You dare call me baby again, and I'll personally see to it that your balls are crushed in a vice so tight, you'll be singing like Jimmy Osmond for the next decade." Her voice was venomous as she thrust him up against the wall once, before turning and storming from the room, a whirlwind of fury.

Billy stared at the door, still quivering in its frame from where she had slammed it. "Bloody hell," he muttered, mouth falling open.

"Bloody hell indeed!" Gene boomed, getting up and shoving the large man back down into his chair. "Right, now, talk you useless piece of shit!" Anger boiled in the pit of his stomach as he sat down; no-one upset his Bolly-Kecks like that. He had no idea why it had angered her so much, but he didn't care.

Sending him a filthy look, Billy leant back again and massaged his neck from where Alex had clutched his collar. "What do you want to know?"

Gene leant forward on the desk, his glare sharp enough to penetrate a brick wall. "Why did you hate your son? Why did yer kill him and 'ow did yer do it? That'll be a good start, ta very much."

* * *

Gene found Alex half an hour later, sat in a dark corner at the back of the evidence room. He silently made his way over to her and sat down next to her on the dusty floor tiles. "Not that I wasn't impressed, Bolls, but what happened back there?"

Looking up at him, Alex sniffed and wiped away a lone tear that had managed to stray from the corner of her eye. "Nothing," she said, shaking her head. "I just don't like being called baby."

"Well don't worry, Bolly, I'm not the type." He tried to make it sound like a joke, but he couldn't help but notice the ghost of hurt that flickered in her eyes when she told him she didn't like being called baby.

Alex allowed a small laugh to escape her lips as her head dropped to rest on his shoulder. "We're not getting anywhere, Gene," she murmured, biting her bottom lip. "There's no connections, no leads...this whole case is just a bloody enigma."

As much as he usually hated to admit it, she was right. Isabelle Williams was a mess, Luke Talford was useless, Diana Williams was suspicious and Billy Stone was a lying, violent bastard that deserved exactly what Alex had threatened. There wasn't a single suspect worth talking to. "I know," he sighed, his arm reaching out to wrap around her waist. "We'll get something soon, leave it t' the Gene Genie, Bolls."

Alex nodded, her expression still dubious. "Sorry I stormed out, I just..." she paused, shaking her head. "It doesn't matter. What did he say?"

"Bugger all," Gene said, annoyance evident in his words. "Just went on and on abou' how his kid was a waste of space, that he needed some discipline knocking into him. Said he thought Adam was a soft-touch compared to him, spittin' image of his mother, all that bollocks."

Frowning, Alex glanced up at him, finding herself unable to read the expression on his face. A distant anger lurked behind his pupils, hiding itself away from the frustration that seemed to be front and foremost. "We're going to have to go through everything we've found out with a fine toothcomb, Gene, see what it is we've missed. There's got to be something."

Gene nodded and stood up, pulling out a cigarette. "There's always something, Bolls. It's just findin' it that's the problem."

* * *

_**Hope that was alright and thanks for reading! I'm not entirely happy with this chapter, but more will be happening in the next instalment! Please review and tell me what you think. **_

_**X =D**_


	18. Clowns, Cologne and Movies

_**Hi, thanks for the reviews as always – here's the next chapter, hope you like it and please keep the feedback coming!**_

_**X =D**_

_**Disclaimer – I don't own Ashes to Ashes.**_

_**Chapter 18 – Clowns, Cologne and Movies.**_

* * *

"Right," Alex said clearly, board-marker in hand as she looked at the small sea of bored faces in CID. "Let's run through everything and see what we've missed because we're getting absolutely nowhere."

"What a good idea, Detective Inspector. Let's just sit around here chatting while we've got a murderer on the loose, shall we?"

Frowning slightly, Alex turned to see the new Detective Superintendent stood at the door, a critical look upon his bullish face. "On the contrary, sir, it's imperative that we run through the information we've got, so we can identify the information we're missing."

He glared at her through beady, grey eyes and threw down what looked like a report onto her desk. "I want you to look through this; you might find it interesting," he said, quickly looking around CID before turning towards the door. "Good day." And with that, he was gone, leaving CID feeling more than a little perplexed.

"Well," Shaz said as she tore her gaze from the still swinging doors. "I'm guessing that's the new super."

A murmur of agreement sounded throughout the room as Chris shrugged, glancing at his girlfriend. "He seemed like an alright kind of bloke," he said.

"An alright kind of bloke?" Ray huffed, scowling at his friend as he blew out smoke. "He's a grouchy, fat bastard."

"Ah, but," Chris said, pointing a pencil towards him knowingly, "Strip away all those outer layers of fat and what do you have?"

Ray didn't miss a beat replying. "A grouchy, thin bastard."

Alex sighed impatiently and tapped her pen on the whiteboard. "Forget the super for now," she told them, glancing towards the file he had left on her desk. "We need to run through the information we have to establish what's missing."

She turned back towards the board and wrote Adam's name in large letters in the middle. "So, Adam was found with a single gunshot wound to the neck, and the weapon that fired the bullet was in his hand. Where did he get the gun from, do we know?"

Silence greeted her question and she frowned. "We have no idea where he got the gun from?" She looked at Ray, hoping he'd know. He just shook his head.

"What?" she exclaimed, putting down her pen with a huff of annoyance. "Throughout this whole investigation, not one of you thought 'where did he get the gun from?' Not one of you!" She sighed again, running a hand through her hair. "Right, Ray and Poirot, I want you to get on that now. Chris stay here, I might need you."

With a hesitant nod, Ray and Poirot stood up and headed for the door, hands in their trouser pockets. "Honestly," Alex muttered to herself once they'd gone. "Has no-one got any initiative around here?"

After that, they returned to the board and Alex continued to outline what they had so far found out until they had a total of five key points written up.

1. Billy Stone hated his son and didn't care whether he was around or not.

2. Diana Williams was over protective of her daughter and was definitely hiding something.

3. Steve and Martin Roberts, Adam's band-mates, seemed genuinely upset about their friend's death.

4. Isabelle Williams was devastated over the death of her boyfriend and insisted he couldn't have killed himself.

5. The suicide note was suspicious.

"Now," Alex said, turning back to the team. They seemed to move uncomfortably in their seats, sensing the beginnings of a psychological onslaught from their insistent DI. Even Shaz looked a bit bored by this point. "Look at these five points. What's missing?"

Again, silence. Chris was staring so hard at the board that he looked as though he had constipation. It was almost as if he thought that so long as he stared at the points hard enough, the answer would magically come to him.

"Chris? Shaz? Anyone?" Her voice was almost pleading now as she stared at the unresponsive faces of Gene's team. "Oh come on, surely at least one of you can see the missing link!"

Hesitantly, Chris raised his hand. "Um...we haven't put anything about Luke Talford, you know that catholic bloke who found him?"

Letting out a relieved sigh, Alex smiled and picked her pen back up. "Exactly! Thank you, Chris." She turned back to the whiteboard and scrawled Luke's name quickly at the bottom. "_He_ is the missing link, the person we've pretty much disregarded throughout all of this."

"I thought he was just a friend of Isabelle's, Ma'am," Shaz cut in with a frown. "What's he got to do with it?"

"Ah, Shaz, but," she tapped his name on the board, "Is he really her friend? That's the question? I think he's got more to do with this than first appears, and that's why we need to do some research."

"Research?" Gene's boom sounded from the door of his office, where he was now stood, scrutinising the five points that the team had put together in the last twenty minutes. "This isn't a school bloody project, Bolly! It's a murder investigation, and I want leads now!"

"Yes, and this is how we're going to get them," she reasoned, slowly losing her patience for the whole thing. She just wanted to go lie down somewhere; her mind was racing from all the information, and not just from the complicated case they had in hand. "We need information, Gene, in order to question people, to push them for what they know." She sighed. "Just trust me on this one, please?"

* * *

A few minutes later, and CID was all but empty. An eerie silence filled the air and not even the usual tapping from Shaz's typewriter could be heard. Ray and Poirot were still tracing the origins of the murder weapon, Chris had been sent to ask around at the church about Luke Talford and Shaz was checking criminal records for any trace of him.

Meanwhile, Gene and Alex were stood in the kitchen, trying to savour a few precious moments of peace. "Do you want to come with me?"

Alex looked up at him, a quizzical look on her face. "Where?"

"Manchester," he said, reaching out an arm to snake around her waist. Pulling her closer, he rested his chin on the top of her head and breathed her in, his whole body relaxing at the glorious scent that he could only define as _her. _"This weekend, to see Davy."

She bit her lip, her arms wrapping around his torso as she rested her head comfortably against his chest. She was thrilled at the way they fit together; it didn't matter how he held her or where he touched, every single moment felt absolutely right. If it was anyone else but him, she'd be scared that she was falling too fast. "I don't know, Gene. If you said your ex-wife was pretty annoyed at you last time, then maybe me coming up so soon might just make her even angrier. Does she even know?"

"About you?"

"Mm," she murmured in reply, glancing up at his face. A small smile quirked on her lips as she noticed his thoughtful pout.

"Not exactly, no."

Alex frowned slightly, lifting her head up off his chest to look at him properly. "What do you mean?"

"Well," he said, sliding a hand down over her arse. "She knows about you...not that we're together."

"You talk about me to her?"

Chuckling, Gene half shook his head and half nodded. "When you first arrived, I could hardly get yer out of my 'ead, Bolls. It was gonna slip that my new DI was a bleedin' woman at some point."

A teasing smile spread across her face as her eyes began to sparkly familiarly. "Couldn't get me out of your head?"

"Nope," he muttered, lowering his head to kiss her gently on the lips. "Kept havin' dreams about you stood there in leather, holdin' a bloody gun and looking more gorgeous than any Bond girl."

"Gorgeous?" she questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Gorgeous," he repeated with a nod, pressing his lips to hers again. Both his hands slipped down over the curve of her arse as they kissed and she pressed him up against the counter top. Biting down on his bottom lip, Alex let out a low moan and wondered if she would ever stop feeling like this whenever he came near. The idea of a day without him sounded like a very dark day indeed, and again she was reminded of home...Lonely, empty and boring home. But her daughter...her daughter was at home. She had to get back to Holly...right?

* * *

As Alex made her way back to her desk, she spotted the file that the new Super had left her and frowned. Picking it up, she sat down and flipped it open. It held a few, seemingly random posters, with a post-it note stuck on top.

_A good friend asked me to pass these to you._

_Superintendent Harrington._

Alex's frown deepened as she looked through the sheets beneath, a strange sense of fear rising within her. What had before seemed random, now looked completely relevant. A poster for David Bowie, featuring the white-faced clown, a familiar cologne advertisement and a poster for an all too memorable film.

There was note scribbled at the bottom of each, in John's handwriting.

_He created our song, Alex. The song we played everywhere we went. Just to think, if David Bowie had never existed...we might never have met. Wouldn't that be a shame?_

_Do you remember the smell of this Alex? They were still selling it when we met; it was your favourite on me. I remember it used to send you crazy for me. Did it wear off, Alex?_

_We were like lovesick teenagers, kissing on the sofa, barely watching the film. But it went to more than just kissing on the sofa, didn't it? Oh I remember those nights. Where did it go wrong, Alex? Why did you disgrace me like that? All I wanted was you. _

By the time she had finished reading the last one, Alex was a quivering wreck. Her heart was pounding hard against her ribcage, her hands trembling as she screwed up the offending posters and shoved them in the bin beneath her desk.

"Bastard," she muttered viciously, clenching her fists. "Bastard." But even as she said it, traitor tears began to form in her eyes, betraying her terror. How did he know the new Super? What the hell was going on...? Still shaking, Alex got up from her desk and ran for the toilets, trying to keep the tears at bay. It wasn't long before they were streaming thick and fast down her face.

* * *

_**I know, I know, more angst! But you know what I'm like, can't have a story without angst! Hope it was alright and please review!**_

_**X =D**_


	19. A Lead at Last

_**Thanks as always for the reviews. Hope you enjoy the chapter! **_

_**X =D**_

_**Disclaimer – I don't own Ashes to Ashes. **_

_**Chapter 19 – A Lead At Last**_

* * *

Ten minutes later, the door to the toilets swung open and Shaz stepped in, concern etched against her features as she looked at her DI, hunched up over the sinks. "Ma'am?"

Alex jumped slightly and sniffed, wiping away the tears that still sat on her face. "Yes, Shaz?"

"Are you alright?" she asked softly, taking in the older woman's watery eyes and desperate expression. "The Guv sent me in to find you."

"I'm fine, Shaz," Alex told her with a weak smile. "Just went to the toilet, and then I just...uh...stubbed my toe on the door."

She frowned slightly, but didn't push the subject further. "Well, it's just, Ray and Chris aren't back yet, but I've found Luke on the records – he's got former, kind of."

"Really?" Alex asked, trying to snap out of her panicked state and concentrate on what Shaz was telling her. "What for?"

"Well, he just got off with a caution, Ma'am, but a couple of years ago, his ex-girlfriend complained that he was stalking her. You know, following her everywhere and constantly phoning her up, popping up whenever she was out with her new boyfriend. There was no concrete evidence though, so they just cautioned him."

Nodding slowly, Alex ran her fingers through her hair in an attempt to make herself look a little more presentable. "So he's got form for stalking...Well that might fit in somewhere, Isabelle certainly seemed a little unsure about him. I think we'll need to talk to her again. Did you say Ray and Chris weren't back yet?"

"Yeah, Chris rang to say he was still talking to people and I haven't heard anything from Ray," Shaz clarified with a nod. "Are you gonna come back to the office now, Ma'am? The Guv says he wants to talk to you."

Alex bit her lip, wondering what Gene wanted to talk to her about. They'd already decided that she wouldn't go up to Manchester with him that weekend to see Davy, so unless he'd rung his ex-wife and she was fine with it...

* * *

"Shaz said you wanted to talk to me," Alex said as she slipped into Gene's office and shut the door behind her.

Looking up, Gene gave her a brief smile and stood up. He walked around to stand in front of her and then handed her a piece of paper. "This is one of Adam Stone's bank statements," he told her as she took it from her. "Now is it me, or does that signature look nothing like the handwriting on the suicide note?"

She scrutinised the signature and thought back to the writing on the strangely written suicide note. "No, it doesn't look quite right, does it? Well, we need to talk to Isabelle about Luke anyway, so we can ask her if it's Adam's writing on the note at the same time. Did Shaz tell you about the stalking caution?"

Gene nodded. "Yeah, we'll 'ave ter have another crack at the poor girl. Now, what do yer say to comin' up to Manchester with me and while I go visit Davy, you 'ave a nice relaxing day at the spa? Then, I'm sure we can find something to do in the evening..."

An instant smile spread across Alex's face as she flung her arms around his neck and hugged him, pressing her lips to the outside of his neck. "That's sounds fantastic, Gene. Thank you." She sighed, thinking that a day at the spa was just what she needed. Perhaps it would help to calm down her constantly racing mind; plus, surely the creepy notes and posters wouldn't follow her up north. Would they?

"Good, and get well and truly pampered, 'cause I'll take yer out for dinner afterwards," he told her, not wanting to let her of her quite yet.

Smiling, Alex sighed contentedly and slowly pressed her lips to his, delighting in the sparks that flew between them every time they kissed. "That sounds lovely, Gene. Just what I need right now."

Gene frowned and slid his hands upwards to rest on her shoulders. "Tha's another thing, Bolly. What's going on with you? One minute yer fine, the next yer bawling yer eyes out in toilets." He hesitated, taking a cutting breath. "It's not me, is it?"

"No, no!" Alex cried softly, shaking her head. "I'm fine. Just a bit emotional that's all; but really, I'm fine. It's not you."

"Well, are yer sure, Bolls? Because yer know..." he paused, glancing down for a moment. "I know I'm not good at all the romantic crap, but yer can tell me anything, Bolly. I'm the Gene Genie, yer can tell me anything and I'll sort it out."

A soft smile graced Alex's lips as she kissed him again, the pad of her thumb running over his cheek. "Thank you, Gene, but I promise you, I'm fine." But even as she said the words, John's face flashed in front of her eyes, the poster, the cologne, the film...the sofa...the corridor at night in the police station, her desperate cries for help...

"Bolly?"

Alex jumped. "What?"

Frowning, Gene took a step closer, his eyes searching her face. "Are you absolutely sure there's nothin' going on, Bolly? 'Cause you looked a million miles away there."

"No, I'm fine, Gene! I promise," she told him again with a dismissive wave of the hand. "Now come on, we need to go talk to Isabelle again. Grab the suicide note."

* * *

"Oh, you again." Was the greeting Gene and Alex received as Diana Williams opened the door. "What do you want now?"

Raising his eyebrows, Gene glanced at Alex. She could tell there was a sarcastic retort just waiting to spring from his mouth. "Funny, 'ow people change, isn't it, Mrs Williams? For example, Bolly 'ere was dead posh when she arrived, now I've got her mind down to the filth levels of a sewer rat." Alex went bright red, but he continued. "_Or_," he said, "People can be all smiles like you were when we first met, and then suddenly, they look like they're chewing a wasp. Now stop wi' yer nancy questions and let us in to talk t' yer daughter."

Diana just stood there, outrage clear on her face. "After that little speech, Mr Hunt, I most certainly will not!" She crossed her arms over her chest for effect.

Sighing, Alex stepped forward. "Mrs Williams, do you really want us to arrest you for wasting police time, obstructing a police investigation and withholding a witness?"

"I'll have you know that my husband is a well established lawyer, DI Drake!" Diana exclaimed pointedly, her lips pursed into a straight line. "And if you insist on charging me with those ridiculous offences, he will rip you and the entire police force to shreds."

"Love," Gene said, holding a hand up, "I ain't bothered about yer ponce of a husband, I'm bothered about yer daughter, who we desperately need to speak to. So unless you step aside, yer goin' t' find yerself in some very deep water. C'mon, where's that Christian hospitality?"

With a huff of breath and an extremely disgruntled expression, Diana finally stood aside to allow the two police officers inside. Isabelle was sat, curled up, on the end of one of the couches. "There," Alex said, forcing a smile out to Diana, "That wasn't so hard, was it?"

Diana just sent her a filthy look in return and stormed off towards the kitchen, her face like thunder. Just what was that woman hiding?

"Isabelle," Alex said gently as she sat down next to the grieving teenage girl. "I'm sorry to bother you again, but we've come across something that might give us quite a big lead on this case, but I need your help for a few minutes."

Slowly, Isabelle lifted her head to look at Alex. "You have a lead?"

Alex nodded, offering her a small smile as she dug out the suicide note from her pocket. "We might do. Now, could you take a look at this, please? It's the suicide note that was found in Adam's flat."

Isabelle's hand trembled slightly as she took the crumpled piece of paper from Alex. She bit down on her lip as she read, silence hanging in the room like an omnipresent cloud. Eventually, she looked up, an expression of confusion upon her face. "That's not Adam's handwriting," she said, frowning. She looked down again, then back up. "Adam's was a bit messier, not as tidy...And it...I don't know, but..." she trailed off, shaking her head. "It doesn't matter."

"No, no," Alex said softly, "It does matter. What were you going to say?"

She sighed, looking down at the note again as she tried to push back the tears that were forming in her eyes once again. "Well, I don't know, but...It just...It doesn't _sound_ like him, you know? It doesn't really seem like something he might say."

Alex nodded, and sent a meaningful look Gene's way. Someone else had written the suicide note. "I'm glad you said that, Isabelle, because that just confirms to us that someone else has written this note, not Adam. If it isn't his handwriting and it doesn't sound like something he'd say or write, then he didn't do it. Thank you."

Glancing at her, Isabelle tried to push a small smile onto her blank face as she handed back the note. "You're welcome; I hope it helps you to find them."

"Thanks," Alex said again, placing the note back into her jacket pocket. "You didn't by any chance happen to recognise the writing at all?"

The young girl frowned, biting her lip again. "Not really, I don't think so...I don't know, it looked familiar, kind of...But then, a lot of people have similar writing, probably."

Both Alex and Gene frowned, but nodded anyway. "Okay, well thanks for your time, Isabelle. Hopefully we might be able to leave you in peace now."

* * *

As soon as they'd got outside and the door was firmly shut behind them, Gene opened his mouth. "Leave 'er in peace? Bolls, if this Luke Talford's got something to do with her, we're gonna 'ave to ask her more questions."

"I know," Alex sighed, glancing at him as the mist from her breath swirled upwards. "But I just...I think she should feel more at ease."

"I don't like givin' people false hope, Bolls," Gene muttered as he opened the car door, "It doesn't do anyone any good."

* * *

_**Thanks for reading, hope that was alright and please leave your thoughts in a review! I'll update soon. **_

_**X =D**_


	20. A Dark Confession

_**Hi, a massive thank-you as always to all you reviewers! Your support means a lot to me and each one makes me smile – so if you haven't yet reviewed but you're reading this, please do leave a comment at the end! I love constructive criticism and, well, say what you like really, within reason, haha! Here's the next chapter, hope you like it!**_

_**X =D**_

_**Disclaimer – I don't own Ashes to Ashes, never have, never will. **_

_**Chapter 20 – A Dark Confession**_

* * *

The ride back to the station was a quiet one, with both Alex and Gene lost in their thoughts. For the most part, Gene was wondering what on earth could be upsetting his DI so much and why she wasn't telling him. Didn't she trust him? Frowning as he spun the Quattro round the corner, Gene glanced at Alex. She looked so far away; he doubted that she'd even flinch if he crashed the car into a brick wall.

What the hell was John doing here, and how had he got here? Those were the main questions lingering at the forefront of Alex's mind as they raced through the wet London streets. He was the last thing she needed. The last thing she had ever needed.

But an unwanted face from the past wasn't Alex's only concern. There was another face – this on friendlier, more familiar. Yet at the same time, it couldn't be more alien to her. It was that girl constantly hovering in the corner of her eye, with a ponytail and a hazy face that she could never quite recognise. She knew that she _should_ know who she was, and she also knew that once, that girl had been the most important thing in the world to her. But now, the details were slipping through the cracks and she couldn't remember when or why.

Alex sighed sadly as she felt tears prick behind her eyes – but again, she had no idea why she wanted to cry.

"Bolls? Are you absolutely sure yer okay? 'Cause yer don't look it t' me."

Turning to look at Gene, Alex shook her head and pushed a smile onto her passive face. "I'm fine, Gene, I promise. Just got a lot going on inside my head, to do with the case and stuff. You know what I'm like."

Gene looked at her with uncertainty for a few moments before nodding and opening the car door. "Yeah, I do, Bolly. Got a brain about as busy as Ray's hormones at a strip club in Soho."

* * *

"Raymondo, you better have some good news on that gun or I might 'ave t' go knock myself out with a stapler! Now talk."

"Sorry, Guv," Ray said, stubbing out his cigarette and picking up a pink wafer. "It's just bought off one of those dodgy street dealers that disappear all the time – nothing interesting."

Letting out a slow, aggravated sigh, Gene turned to Chris. "Wonder-Chris, please tell me yer've got something. Prove once and fer all that yer not just a chimpanzee in disguise."

Christ started furtively glancing at Shaz with a look in his eyes that clearly screamed 'help me!' "Well, I, um, asked around, Guv, but no-one 'ad much to say. Just told me that Talford was a caring member of the church community and kept himself to himself, mostly."

"What do you mean by mostly?" Alex asked before Gene could shout another threatening metaphor at him.

Shrugging, Chris still kept a wary eye on his Guv. "Well, they said he talked to Isabelle occasionally, and if he wasn't on his own, he was with her."

"Interesting," Alex said with a nod. "Right, I want to talk to this ex-girlfriend of his about the stalking complaint."

"And why d'yer want to do that?" Gene asked sharply. "She's got nothing t' do with the case. Have you been on th' loony tablets again?"

"No," Alex huffed as she leant back casually against her desk. "But she's got something to do with Luke Talford and I want to talk to her. I just want to see if I'm right – call it a hunch, if you like."

"Oh good God, Bolly on the rampage, led by nothing but her own dodgy gut instinct! Lord, save us all," he called out sarcastically as Alex scowled at him. How was it that he could be so caring and attentive at home, but back at the station, he always turned into the Manc Lion again?

"You know what, Guv?" Alex said, standing up and making sure to spit the 'Guv' part so that he would notice. "I'll just go do it on my own, shall I?"

Frowning slightly, Gene looked at her. "Yer not goin' wandering the streets of London on yer own, Bolls. Not what with 'ow you've been behavin' lately. Yer all upset."

"I am not upset! Couldn't be happier!" She shouted, tossing her arms up in the air before storming out of CID with a face like thunder.

"I'm gathering that she's upset," Chris murmured to Ray, who gave him a sharp jab in the ribs and muttered 'poof' under his breath.

"Oh bloody hell," Gene muttered, sighing. "You lot..." he trailed off, sighing. "I can't even be bothered to give you orders anymore. I tell you what, just use yer bloody initiative and do something useful fer once! I'm off t' find out where Miss Stroppy-knickers 'as got to."

With that, Gene turned and strode from the room, wearing a similar look of anger to Alex's. They were getting nowhere with the case, there was something up with Alex that he just couldn't fathom and-

"Gene?"

He whipped around to see Alex stood timidly by an interview room, looking about ready to crumble into a thousand pieces. Her hands were trembling and she was clutching, he noticed, a wrinkled piece of paper in between her fingers.

"Bolls, what's wrong?" he asked in a voice much softer than usual as he stepped towards her. Reaching out his arms, he pulled her close just as she fell sideways into him, a solitary tear slipping down her face. "You know," he murmured, brushing the tear away with his thumb, "Don't tell anyone I said this, because it's probably the most poncey thing I'll ever say, but this morning was the best morning of my entire life, wakin' up with you. And now, you'll barely talk t' me. What's going on, Bolls?"

Alex let out a long, shuddering breath as she turned to bury her face in his shoulder, inhaling deeply. His familiar whisky and cigarettes smell worked better than any drug and soon, she felt warm and safe, somehow. Despite the note she still held between her quivering fingers. "It's...someone I knew, a long time ago, and he's turned up again...I'm scared, Gene..." Another tear jerked from her eyes as she pushed the piece of paper into his hand.

Frowning, Gene gently took the note and lowered his eyes to the writing scrawled across it.

_Have a nice time on your spa weekend, Alex. I'm sure you'll have a great time. Just watch out – Hunt won't be there to protect you when you're relaxing in those nice Jacuzzis...all alone. But don't worry, I'll keep you company...baby._

_All my love,_

_John._

An almighty rush of hot-blooded rage filled Gene's veins and in that moment, though he didn't know who the hell he was, he wanted to find this 'John' bastard and beat him till he couldn't speak, let alone write anything down.

"Who is he?" he growled, his voice spelling danger and eyes black with fury.

"He's-he-I..."

"Tell me who he is!" Gene roared, throwing the paper to the ground.

Alex let out a small whimper as he sighed apologetically and pulled her close again, wrapping his strong arms around her. She'd been right that morning – they were a safe harbour. "Tell me, Bolls," he murmured, kissing her forehead gently. "Tell me so I can find 'im, and arrest 'im and throw the whole flamin' book at 'im. Then kill 'im."

Alex tried to smile at his typically protective attitude, but it just came out as a strangled sob. "When I was a DC," she began in a small voice, still keeping her forehead pressed against his shoulder. "He was my DCI, and I liked him, at first. I liked him a lot. W-we started to d-date, and stuff...he was really nice, and I th-thought that maybe I'd finally found..." she trailed off, feeling like she wanted to be sick when she thought of how highly she had regarded him.

"Go on, Bolls."

She nodded slightly and lifted her head up a little more. "Then he started to be a bit more protective...wouldn't let me go anywhere, do anything. I shrugged it off, thinking h-he just cared about me... But then, when he h-hit me for going out for dinner with some friends...I broke up with him."

Gene nodded, though inside, he had never wanted to murder someone so much. No-one hit a woman, especially not his Bolly. _No-one_ hit his Bolly. "It's alright, Bolly," he said soothingly, kissing her forehead again. "What then?"

"It was alright for a while; I avoided him at work...I even though about g-getting a transfer. But then, I was working late one night and h-he...I was in the corridor, he t-trapped me and...and..." she stopped, her words being strangled by sobs as more tears leaked from her eyes and she pressed her face back into his shoulder, breathing deeply.

Gene froze. His whole body just...froze. "Alex," he whispered, his voice possessing an edge of intense danger that she had never heard before, "Did he rape you?"

A muffled sob sounded from within her, but against his shoulder, she nodded. A definite nod. Pure rage filled Gene's heart as he held her close, held her as tight as he could to his chest. He didn't ever want to let go. "And what happened? Did he get arrested? Did you tell someone?"

She nodded again, glancing up at him with tearful eyes, her face distraught. "He got s-sent to jail but now...he's h-here and I don't know how and he keeps sending me these notes and..." The tears started to flow from her eyes again, ruining her beautiful face as Gene kissed her forehead, her cheek, the end of her nose, her jaw-line, and finally, her lips, moist and salty from the tears.

"I'll kill him," he told her roughly, cupping her cheek. "I'll fucking kill the bastard."

* * *

_**I hope that was okay – please review and tell me what you thought!**_

_**X =D**_


	21. Making Arrangements

_**Thank you very much for the reviews, I'm glad you're all still enjoying the story as much as I'm enjoying writing it. I've abandoned the plot just for now to concentrate on a little Galex – I think it's needed!**_

_**Also, quickly, I'd just like to say a thank you to Lisa – you reviewed anonymously but you put a massive smile on my face, thank you and I hope you enjoy your holiday!**_

_**X =D**_

_**Disclaimer – I don't own Ashes to Ashes – the BBC does! **_

_**Chapter 21 – Making Arrangements**_

* * *

Once Gene had managed to soothe Alex's sobs and gently kissed her reassuringly, he strode back to CID and told them that he was taking Alex home. He just hoped they got somewhere with tracing Luke Talford's ex-girlfriend. What with how terribly the case was going so far, he'd be glad to get away for the weekend. If he was any other DCI, he'd have given up. But he wasn't; he was Gene Hunt and he _would_ get to the bottom of this.

As soon as they got into Alex's flat, Gene gently placed her on the couch and immediately picked up the phone.

"What are you doing?" Alex asked as she took off her heels and tucked her legs up underneath her, hugging her knees. She stared at a dark red ring on her coffee table, presumably from a wet wine glass. Trying to distract herself from any thoughts or memories linked to John, she kept her eyes fixed on it, as though it would disappear if she broke her concentration for a single second.

"Ringin' Lucy – yer not goin' t' that spa," he told her, fists still clenched from the anger pulsating in his veins. No-one hurt his Bolly. "You either come wi' me t' see Davy, or we don't go at all. I'm not leavin' you 'ere on Saturday."

"Gene, that's not fair on Davy," she protested, though inside, she was greatly comforted by the thought of Gene staying with her all weekend. "You haven't seen him in ages. He's more important."

Gene shook his head as he placed his hand on the dialling ring. "You're tied. I'm not 'aving that sick bastard anywhere near yer."

Alex, not being able to be bothered to protest any further, simply sat back, still staring at the ring of dried red wine as Gene dialled his ex-wife's number. A feeling of awkwardness fluttered up in her stomach as Gene began to talk into the receiver.

"Yeah, it's me," she heard him say gruffly as he sat down on the arm of the sofa, one hand reaching out to hers. As he spoke, his thumb repeatedly ran over the back of her hand, sending soothing vibrations through to her veins as she squeezed his hand back.

He sighed, and Alex could sense he was preparing for an awkward explanation. "Remember I told yer about my DI?" A pause. "Yeah, that's her...yes, the gobby one."

That brought a small smile to her face as he continued.

"Well...we're...err...together now and I was wondering if she could come up wi' me on Saturday t' see Davy."

She sighed again, sounding a little weary this time. Alex just wished she could hear the other end of the conversation. There was silence for a long while, though the receiver seemed to be emitting an angry buzz of conversation and she watched with a slight frown on her face as Gene repeatedly opened his mouth, but was seemingly cut off.

"Yes, yes, I know," he eventually said, sighing. Looking at him, Alex could see the strain behind his eyes as he tried not to lose his temper. "Davy doesn't 'ave t' meet 'er properly if you don't want him to yet, but I'm not lettin' 'er out of my sight."

Another pause, and then, "No she is not flamin' pregnant!" he said exasperatedly into the phone, hanging his head. Alex caught his eye and he grimaced, shaking his head. "Bloody difficult mare," he mouthed.

"Look, somethin's come up and there's a..." he paused, trying to think of something that would protect Alex's dignity, "An ex-suspect from a case a while back that's threatenin' her and I'm worried, alright? So she either comes up with me this weekend, or yer'll 'ave to tell Davy I can't make it. Sorry."

Another angry buzz came from the telephone as Alex's stomach started cramping and a strange sense of fear gripped her. She didn't want to cause any trouble or to create a massive rift between Gene and his son. That was the last thing she wanted. "Gene," she whispered, looking up at him. "Don't say that, you can't ignore your son because of me."

To her annoyance, he just held a hand up to her and turned back to the phone. "No, she's not more important than seeing my son, we've been through this. But she's just _as_ important an' I'm not riskin' her safety because some psycho nutter's after 'er!"

Ten minutes later and Gene had grudgingly managed to persuade his ex-wife to allow Alex to accompany him to visit Davy that weekend. With a relieved sigh, he set down the phone with a little more force than strictly necessary and sank down onto the sofa, his hand never letting go of Alex's.

"Never changes, that woman. Bloody nightmare," he muttered, glancing at her.

Smiling softly, Alex shifted over on the couch to rest her head on his chest, one hand slipping round to his shoulder. "Thank you," she said quietly, breathing him in deeply. The gentle lull of his breath brushed over the shell of her ear; she sometimes wondered how on earth he could smoke nearly a packet a day, yet still have such steady breathing.

"Don't need to thank me, Bolly," he told her, pulling her closer into his arms. "If this bastard contacts you again, you tell me, Bolls. You tell me straight away."

Alex nodded and glanced up, biting into her lip slightly. "I will, but I'm a big girl, Gene. You don't have to stay within one metre of me all of the time."

"I know, Bolls," he said with a shrug, pulling her more onto his lap as he tried to lighten the mood. "But if I wasn't within a metre of yer all of the time, I'd 'ave t' take my eyes off that gorgeous arse of yours." He gave her a boyish grin as his hand slipped down to cover her backside possessively.

Laughing, Alex leant forward to bury her face in his neck, feeling his pulse throb lightly against her jaw. "What a hardship for you, Gene," she murmured.

Gene looked down at her, his fingers tracing random patterns through the impossibly tight denim of her jeans. "Want somethin' to eat, Bolls?"

She looked up at him, her hand slipping down to rest over his heart. The gentle thudding matched her own as their warm breath intermingled and she met his gaze. "No." Her gentle whisper drifted to his ears. "I can think of something better to do..." Her quick glance to the bedroom door told him everything he needed to know.

* * *

"Guv, we've got a problem," was the first thing Gene heard when he and Alex entered CID again the next morning. Quizzical glances were exchanged between Ray and Chris when their two senior officers arrived together. The Guv had said he was taking her home the previous night...Ray, of course, jumped to the nearest conclusion. Chris...well, Chris was Chris and was sure that they had probably just met on the way in.

"_We_?" Gene asked, raising an eyebrow. "Well, Christopher, we all know you 'ave some kind of problem, dropped as a baby or something." A snigger ran round the office.

"No, it's Talford's ex-girlfriend, Guv. She's disappeared off the face of the earth."

Frowning, Alex stepped forward. "Disappeared? How? You must have her on record surely, for registering a complaint. Or does no-one do any paperwork around here?" She sighed, thinking of how tracking Luke Talford's ex-girlfriend down would have been child's play in 2008. But then...2008 didn't have Gene.

"We've got a number and address, but that flat block was knocked down six months ago and the number's void as a result, obviously. We dunno 'ow to find 'er now," Ray told her, smoking as usual. Alex sometimes thought it was a miracle he hadn't dropped yet.

"Right," she said, in a voice that quickly told the team that she was going to give them a long list of instructions. Gene could practically hear the cogs in her head turning. "Ray, I want you to look on the electoral roll for all the Hannah Brights in the area, if any of them come up as unlikely, broaden the search. Shaz, I want you with Chris – you can go together to ask around at the church again, see if anyone knew about the stalking caution."

Shaz's face lit up. "Really, Ma'am? But that's CID work."

"I know," Alex replied with a smile, "Let's see how you do. After all, you're the one who managed to ID Luke Talford in the photo."

Beaming at her DI, Shaz nodded and pulled on her coat. "Thank you, Ma'am. We'll do our best."

But just as she and Chris were about to head out, Gene held up his hand, a frown etched on his face. "Hold up, I think yer've all forgotten who's in charge 'ere!" He turned to Alex. "We're not wasting time tracking down an ex-girlfriend who has nothing t' do with the case. 'Ere's a mad idea, Bolly, let's just ask 'im!"

Alex's eyes widened in disbelief as she held her hands up. "Hold on, you want us to just knock on Talford's door and _ask_ him about whether or not he stalked his ex-girlfriend? Oh yeah, Guv, that'll go down just brilliantly."

For a moment, Gene was stumped. "Well, no, Bolls, but I don't know why yer want us to waste time and manpower on tracking down a woman that 'as nothing t' do with anything, and who's probably a right pain in the arse!"

Sighing, Alex shook her head slightly. "You don't get it. We need to have all the facts – this might be what we need. Hannah was his girlfriend, if anyone knows him well, it's her. I need to build up a full psychological profile. Come on, Gene, it's the only lead we've got."

A look of sheer confusion passed over Ray's face when his DI called the Guv by his first name. It wasn't unheard of; she'd done it before, but never in the office, while they were at work. He frowned. There was definitely something more than just a one-off dinner going on... He didn't like it, it was weird. Like watching your parents...he shuddered.

Gene let out a huff of annoyance as he shoved his hands in his pockets. "Fine, Bolls, go ahead. Try and find the blasted woman."

A smile spread across her face. "Thank you," she said, gesturing to the others to go.

With a grimace, Gene leant forward to murmur in her ear. "You can thank me later, Bolls."

Feeling a delighted shiver run down her spine, Alex smiled coyly and sent him a sideways glance. "Hm...I might make you grovel first."

A badly stifled moan rumbled from Gene's throat as he clenched his fist, making sure he wouldn't do anything stupid in front of the rest of the team. "Controlling woman," he muttered.

She laughed quietly. "Don't pretend you don't like it."

* * *

_**Hm, not completely satisfied with that chapter but I hope it's okay. I'll stop moaning now – it's probably very annoying! I hope you're all enjoying your summer and please review to tell me your thoughts!**_

_**X =D**_


	22. A Scene From The Movies

_**Hey! Thanks as always for all your reviews; here's the next chapter, hope you like it and please keep the reviews coming!**_

_**X =D**_

_**Disclaimer – I don't own Ashes to Ashes. :(**_

_**Chapter 22 – A Scene From The Movies**_

* * *

The Quattro was speeding up the motorway, with Gene cursing at the top of his voice about the 'bastards' who just 'sat in the fast lane like hamsters on dope' whilst he was actually trying to get somewhere. Alex, meanwhile, was just staring out of the window, wondering what that weekend would have in store. Her stomach was knotted with nerves about meeting Gene's ex-wife, and she was even more hesitant about meeting Davy so early on. What if he didn't like her? What if Lucy absolutely hated her? Sighing, she glanced at Gene and smiled slightly as he muttered 'prick' under his breath as someone pulled out in front of them.

Ray, Chris and Shaz had been left in charge for the weekend – something Gene wasn't all too comfortable about. Before they left, he'd said the place would most likely look like a pig-sty by the time they got back, and the little evidence they had gathered so far would have probably disappeared in a mysterious puff of smoke. The list of Hannah Brights in the area had been pretty long, but Alex had managed to narrow it down to ten young women living in London and now it was Ray and Chris' job to go round and find the right one. That couldn't be too hard, surely?

"What yer thinking about, Bolly?" Gene asked, glancing at her as he overtook a white van.

She smiled. "How did you know I was thinking?"

"When are yer not bloody thinking, Bolls? Yer always thinking!"

Laughing, Alex looked down at her knees and brushed some dust from her jeans. "Oh I don't know, there are times when I'm incapable of thought...such as last night..." a smug grin spread across her face, "Three times..."

Gene groaned, his grip on the steering wheel tightening as he fixed his eyes on the road. Trying to think of anything but Alex beneath him, warm, gasping and screaming her pleasure, he quickly swerved into the middle lane, then to the slow lane, and finally into the lay-by.

"What are you doing?" she asked, a frown forming on her face as she turned her head to look at him. "Why are we stop-?"

She was cut off as Gene claimed her mouth as his, one arm reaching out to wrap around her waist and pull her closer across the gearstick. Their lips moved together in harmony as Alex soon gave in and threaded her fingers through his hair. Flicking out his tongue to taste her bottom lip, Gene let out a groan and slipped a hand beneath her top, his fingers brushing over the lace of her bra.

"Gene," Alex moaned, pulling back slightly. "Is that the gearstick, or..." she glanced down and let out a giggle, her hand slipping down to Gene's shoulder. "C'mon, we can't be late. And I don't want to show up at your ex-wife's looking like I've just been dragged through a hedge backwards."

"Or had a good seein' to by the Gene Genie," he murmured, pressing his lips to her collarbone before he reluctantly pulled away. "Fine, but that B&B better not 'ave a silence after dark policy."

Laughing, Alex rearranged her top and flipped down the sun visor to check her hair and makeup.

* * *

"Why is you haven't seen Davy for a month, anyway?" she asked quietly once they'd set off again.

Gene threw a quick glance her way as he pulled the Quattro back into the fast lane and floored the accelerator. "I usually come up t' see him every two weeks, but stuff got in the way and I missed it...I went up a couple o' days later though, but..." he sighed, "I didn't get out of the car."

Alex frowned. "You drove all the way up though, why not?"

Letting out another long sigh, Gene kept his eyes fixed on the road as a shadow crossed his pupils. "I pulled up on the corner of the street and Harry – Lucy's new husband – 'ad just got home. He got out of his car, proper suited up with his nancy briefcase and Davy was kicking a little football around on th' front lawn..." he looked out of the window for a second, avoiding Alex's gaze. "And then, Davy turned around and stretched 'is arms out towards him, 'e picked him up with a grin the size of bloody Russia on his face and swung 'im round, as though he was his kid..."

"Gene-"

He shook his head, holding up a hand slightly before continuing on, his voice tinged with sadness. "Then he put him down, left his briefcase where it was on the grass and started kicking the ball around with 'im, lettin' him win. Either that or 'e was just shit at football... But anyway, then Lucy comes out smilin' and picks 'im up, gives him a hug while Harry kissed her on the cheek..." Gene trailed off as his low voice turned slightly bitter and his knuckles tightened on the wheel. "Looked like a scene from one o' the movies, Bolls."

Alex let out a soft sigh and tried to swallow the lump in her throat. "Gene," she said softly, reaching out to place a hand on his arm. "I..." she paused, not really knowing what to say.

"S'okay, Bolls," he told her gruffly, still not able to look at her face. "Yer don't have t' say anything. It's just...he, 'e didn't look like my kid. He looked like 'is, like _theirs_. They were this one big 'appy family and it just reminded me that..."

"What? What did it remind you of?" Alex's gaze was fixed on his face now as it wrought up with emotion.

He gave a short sigh, a strange look upon his face. "That I didn't 'ave that, and that I used to want it...once upon a time." He paused, and then his next three words fell from the tip of his tongue. "Maybe still do."

Alex was silent for a moment, the weight of his admission ringing in her ears. He was a closed man – the most private man she had ever met. Yet he had told her that, spilt what he really thought, what he truly felt... "Gene, if you... I..." she sighed, looking down. "You don't have to give up just yet, you know."

His head snapped to look at her, surprise creeping into his darkened expression. "What?"

"Well, I..." Alex stuttered quietly, glancing at him. "I didn't mean...I just meant that, it isn't too late if you wanted..."

Gene frowned, his eyes darting between her and the road for a few long, silent seconds. "Don't be ridiculous, Alex," he eventually said, his voice soft. "I'm too old, too past it. No new kiddie wants a father like me."

"That's not true," Alex protested, her heart trembling as he used her actual name. "Sorry, I just...wanted you to know..."

"I know, Bolls, and thanks, but don't worry about it. Doesn't matter anymore, I've got you. Don' need anythin' else."

A small smile spread across Alex's lips as she looked at him, eyes concerned. "Okay, well, sorry then, ignore me. Just being...silly."

* * *

"How do I look?" Alex asked as they left the B&B the next morning, ready to go see Gene's son.

Turning to look at her, Gene smiled, a strange feeling of pride bubbling in the pit of his stomach. His eyes trailed over her tight black jeans, modest purple jumper over a turquoise vest top and matching eye-shadow. "Yer look gorgeous, Bolls."

Alex smiled and stepped up to him, kissing him quickly on the lips. "Okay then, well, let's go."

"You sure yer ready?"

She nodded, biting the soft flesh of her lip. "No, but let's go anyway."

He grinned. "That's more like my Bolly-Kecks," he said, pushing her into the car with a firm hand on her arse.

* * *

It didn't take long to reach the neighbourhood where Lucy lived with her husband Harry and Gene's son, Davy. Homely looking semi-detached houses with front lawns and gravel paths lined the street, each one looking pretty much like the next.

"Is this the place?" Alex asked as they drew up outside one, with pansies growing out of plant pots by the side of the door.

"Yeah." Gene didn't say much else until they had reached the doorstep and rapped loudly on the door.

"Gene, what if she hates me?" Alex whispered as they heard someone approach the door.

"Don't worry," Gene muttered back, gently taking her hand in his. "She's not a bitch, just bloody hard work."

At that moment, the door swung open to reveal the former Mrs Hunt. She wasn't quite as slim as Alex, but still pretty, with soft blonde hair pulled back into a casual ponytail. There were slight bags beneath her dark blue eyes, caused by the stress of looking after a five year old boy, but apart from that, and the laugh lines around her mouth, Lucy didn't look ready to bite Gene's head off. Or Alex's for that matter. But then, looks could sometimes be deceiving. Alex just hoped not.

"Hi," Gene said as he squeezed Alex's hand. "Lucy, this is Alex. Alex...Lucy."

* * *

_**Dun, dun, dun! Yes, that was cruel leaving it there, I know. Sorry! Thanks for reading and please review!**_

_**X =D**_


	23. The ExMrs Hunt

_**Hey, well, here's the next chapter! I hope you all like it and I'll have more up soon! Please keep the reviews coming, they make my day!**_

_**X =D**_

_**Disclaimer – I don't own Ashes to Ashes. **_

_**Chapter 23 – The Ex-Mrs Hunt**_

* * *

A resigned sigh seemed to escape Lucy's lips as she stood back, stiffly holding the door open to let them in. "Come in."

No sooner had they passed through the front door and Alex had taken a quick glance around the neat hallway, there was a cry of "Daddy!" and Gene suddenly found his arms full of five year old boy.

"Hey, Davy," he said, his voice softening considerably as he talked to his young son. "What yer been up to then? Sorry yer haven't seen me in a while, I've been busy catchin' criminals."

Behind him, Lucy made a scoffing noise under her breath.

Grinning cheekily, Davy slipped down to the floor and looked up at Gene. "I've got a new football, an' goal posts! Do you want t' come out an' play with me, Daddy?"

Gene's face spread into a smile that Alex hadn't seen all too often and he nodded. "Yeah, sure, Davy." He glanced back at Alex. "You okay if I-?"

"Yeah, sure," she replied, nodding and smiling down at Davy, who was looking at her with a slightly quizzical look on his face. She wanted to laugh at the Gene-like pout that his lips had formed, but the woman beside her seemed to be sending out angry vibes that made her feel slightly edgy, so she didn't. "I'll be fine, you go play."

Though once Gene had gone, Alex felt very uneasy all of a sudden as she glanced at Lucy.

"So," she said eventually. "You're his latest bit of skirt, then."

Frowning slightly, Alex stiffened and reminded herself to be completely polite in what already looked like a failed attempt to get Gene's ex-wife to like her. "Well, I wouldn't say that exactly..."

Lucy scoffed and shook her head. "Trust me, love; yer might work together, but it doesn't mean 'e won't get bored eventually. Think yer somethin' special, do yer?"

Alex, trying to keep her composure, glanced down and then back up at Lucy. "Well, you managed to make it last for a while, didn't you?"

A bitter laugh escaped the older woman's throat. "Only because I was mad enough to put up with 'im fer as long as I did, what wi' the prozzies and the drinking, bein' married to the job... Trust me; love, once yer with Gene Hunt, life only goes downhill from there."

The breath caught in Alex's throat as she bit her lip and tried to block out what Lucy was saying. She was just being bitter; pessimistic...she didn't mean it. So she and Gene hadn't worked out exactly, but he had changed since then, and she was something different to him. At least, she hoped so. "Well, maybe you're wrong about him. I trust him, and I know he cares about me. He wouldn't hurt me like that."

Lucy looked at her for a moment, a slightly sad expression on her face. "You'll realise soon enough that he's no good for yer. Yer not the first, and yer won't be the last."

At that point, Alex had heard enough. "Listen," she said, her gaze growing defiant as she stood up a little straighter. "I am going to stick by Gene, because I trust him, I enjoy being with him and I...lo..." she paused, her eyes widening for a moment. "I need him, and I think in some ways, he needs me too. I didn't come here to cause any trouble, Lucy, but you're not going to pull me and Gene apart."

Silence descended on the two women for a moment, before Lucy frowned slightly and looked at Alex. "Aren't you 'is inferior officer? That's not allowed, is it?"

"Well, it's not ideal, but there's nothing that says you're not allow-" she broke off when Gene reappeared to take off his jacket.

He stopped and frowned, noticing that the two women hadn't moved from where they were stood. Maybe it hadn't been wise to leave Alex alone with Lucy at that stage; he wondered what she'd been saying about him... "You two not killed each other yet?" he asked jokingly, though there was an edge of concern in his voice as he looked at Alex.

"Not quite," Lucy replied quickly, her voice holding no trace of humour. "I was just telling her what a wonderful husband you made."

Gene let out a groan as he stepped forward, running a hand through his hair. "There's no need t' start doin' that, Lucy."

His ex-wife merely raised an eyebrow, her expression hard as stone. "Oh really? Why, are you afraid about what she might hear?"

"No," he replied, bold as brass. "It's just a pretty boring tale for Bolly to listen to."

"Really?" Lucy questioned, her eyes piercing as she glared at Gene. "Well maybe _Bolly_ should know wha' being with you is really like."

"Or maybe," Gene said in a low voice, his eyes dark in a way that told Alex he was practically pulsating with anger, "Maybe she doesn't need t' be fed a load of lies."

Lucy laughed at that, a short ironic bark bursting from within her. "Lies, Gene? Lies? I don't think so! You were a bloody nigh'mare." She frowned, throwing a careless glance Alex's way. "What with the Bolly anyway?"

Alex bit her lip and got the feeling it wasn't really a story that was going to cheer Lucy up now. Though she didn't blame the woman – it was obvious that despite her new marriage and the custody of her son, she still felt wronged by the fact that her relationship with Gene hadn't worked out. She knew all too well what it felt like to know that whilst you didn't love your partner anymore, you still wanted to cling to them, because they were all you had known for that past however many years. She had felt exactly the same when Pete left.

"Well, he thought I was really posh when we first met, and he said that you'd have to get a bottle of Bolly down my neck before I dropped my knickers..." she trailed off as Lucy frowned. "So he called me Bollinger-Knickers, which kind of shortened down to Bolly."

The typical, overly sweet smile spread across Lucy's face. "How romantic of him. Bet it worked though."

"Right, that was out of order!" Gene said in a raised voice as he stepped forward. "Alex was not drunk when we got together, and she's not some common cheap tart tha' you can just insult with yer passin' comments. Okay?"

The two seemed to stand there, glaring at each other for a moment, before Lucy eventually gave a stiff nod. "Fine."

Gene raised an eyebrow and Lucy sighed, turning to Alex. "Sorry, I know you didn't come 'ere to cause any trouble."

"It's okay," Alex replied quietly, not really wanting to get involved. She knew that her presence was only emphasising the bad feelings between Gene and his ex-wife. "And I'm sorry, maybe me coming here wasn't such a good idea."

"Don' even think about it, Bolly," Gene growled as he took a protective step towards her. "He knows yer've come up 'ere. I'm not lettin' you out of my sight. C'mon, why don't you come into the back garden and meet Davy?"

Looking unsure for a moment, Alex shifted on the spot and glanced warily towards Lucy. "Well, only if it's not –"

"It's fine," Lucy interrupted with a resigned sigh. "Don't worry about it, Alex. Just go meet 'im."

Alex could tell it had taken a lot of effort for Gene's ex-wife to say that, and she gave her a small, grateful smile in reply. "Okay. Thank you, Lucy. It means a lot to me."

"Yeah, yeah," Lucy muttered as she waved a hand towards the door. "Go on, he'll be wonderin' where 'is Daddy's gone...again."

* * *

"Davy," Gene called out, his hand firmly holding Alex's. As Davy appeared from where he'd been scrabbling about in a bush, looking for his football, he gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. Looking almost curious, Davy came up to them; the specks of mud on his face, coupled with the familiar thoughtful pout instantly made Alex smile as Gene released her hand and crouched down to his son's height.

"I've got someone 'ere I want yer t' meet. This is Alex, and she's very special to me." As he spoke, the little boy's gaze drifted upwards to Alex, as though drawn to her.

Alex quickly crouched down beside Gene, the situation feeling familiar, somehow. Briefly, a mysterious image of her crouching down in front of a young girl flashed before her eyes. Her face was hazy, unrecognisable as fine blonde hair fell down to her shoulders. But before Alex could try to reach out and connect the dots, the image had vanished and she was left feeling slightly disorientated. Who was she? The little girl in the back of her mind...who was she?

"Hi, Davy," she said softly, smiling.

"Hello, Alex," he replied shyly, though polite, just as he had been taught. Suddenly, a wide, toothy grin spread across his face. "Do you play football?"

Laughing, Alex shook her head. "Not really, but I can try, if you like?"

Davy nodded and glanced towards his Dad. "You can play against me and Daddy."

Alex laughed again and reached out to happily squeeze Gene's hands. "Okay, then. I'd like that." She disregarded the fact that she had no idea how she was going to play football in heels.

Ten minutes later and Davy was on Gene's shoulders, cheering as Gene grinned, his eyes dancing as he looked at Alex.

"Huh," she huffed, standing there with her arms crossed. "Well it was a little unevenly matched," she replied in mock annoyance. Of course she didn't really care that she had lost spectacularly, she was too thrilled by the grin on Gene's face as he passed the ball patiently back and forth with his son, letting him shoot towards the goal. She'd never seen him this open before, so free...

"Oh face it, Bolls," Gene said as Davy slipped down from his shoulders, still cheering victoriously. "Yer lost spectacularly."

"Ah well," Alex said, looking down at Davy. "He enjoyed it. And I didn't break a heel," she added brightly.

"No, Bolls," he replied, nodding. "Or yer ankle."

* * *

Alex was just coming back from the toilet, when she paused at the door, hearing the soft lull of voices. Peering around the corner, she smiled at the sight of Gene sat on the grass, with Davy sat crossed legged and leaning against him.

"So, what d'yer think of Alex then?"

Davy appeared to be thinking for a moment, the adorable pout forming on his lips. "I like her," he replied happily, looking up at his Dad. And then, he added, in a quite serious voice, "She's very pretty."

Gene smiled as he glanced down for a second, nodding. "Yeah," he said quietly, turning back to Davy. "She is. She's very pretty."

* * *

_**That's all for now! I hope you liked that and please, please review! Thanks for reading!**_

_**X =D**_


	24. Whispers

_**Hi, thank you all for your lovely reviews! I'd just like to take this opportunity to say that I've started another Galex story called 'Broken Hearts and Twisted Minds' so I'd be really grateful if you were to go check it out! I hope you like this chapter!**_

_**X =D**_

_**Disclaimer – I don't own Ashes to Ashes. **_

_**Chapter 24 – Whispers**_

* * *

Deciding to eavesdrop for a little bit longer, Alex stayed where she was, cautiously listening from around the corner of the house.

"Is she a princess?" Davy asked, looking up at Gene with a bright smile.

Gene gave a throaty chuckle and nudged his son, shaking his head. "No, she's not a princess, Davy."

"Oh," he said, looking just a little bit disappointed. "But she's special? You said so."

An uncharacteristically soft smile graced Gene's lips as he glanced away, and Alex felt a shiver run down her spine. "Yes, she's very special, Davy." Winding an arm around his son and pulling him closer, Gene took on a more serious expression. "But so are you; don't forget tha', will yer?"

Hiding around the corner, Alex let out a soft sigh and smiled. She should really film this and show it to the rest of CID – they wouldn't be able to believe what they were seeing! And also, inside, Alex felt a small amount of triumph rise up inside her. Very special. "Huh, take that, Lucy," she muttered, though she knew that Gene's ex-wife was no evil bitch. Just a bitter woman who resented the failure of her marriage – she had been the same for the first few years after Pete left.

Davy nodded, his mind not really troubling over what Gene had to say before he moved onto his next question. "Are you going t' marry her?"

Alex froze, and it seemed Gene did too. Before he let out a breath and laughed slightly, his arm nudging Davy's affectionately. "That's a very serious thing, Davy...we haven't been together long..." At Davy's frown, he relented a little. "It's not something I wouldn't consider, but right now, we're just happy being t'gether. But I promise, if anything serious like that happens, you'll be the first t' know."

Nodding again, Davy bit his lip and looked up at his Dad as he toyed absentmindedly with his shoelace. "Do you love her?"

This time, Alex really froze. Truly froze. It was almost as if her heart had stopped beating for a moment, and it wasn't until her lungs began to protest that she realised she was holding her breath. She watched on, glued to the spot and barely daring to breathe as Gene paused and looked down at the grass.

"Promise yer won't tell?" he said, glancing to his son. Alex's heart was hammering so loud in her chest, she was afraid of being discovered at any minute.

He nodded gravely. "Promise!"

Gene let out a long sigh, before leaning forward to whisper in Davy's ear. As he did so, a wide grin spread across the little boy's face and Alex's knees almost sagged. Couldn't he just say anything out loud? It was impossible to read Gene's facial expression, and she had no idea what he was saying. She daren't hope...

Knowing that she'd had to move soon for fear of truly becoming nailed to the spot, Alex decided that now was the time to make her entrance. "Hi," she said brightly, walking nonchalantly forward as Gene jumped slightly and Davy continued to grin like a madman.

"Your Mum says your tea is ready, Davy," she told him, smiling as she glanced back towards the kitchen window. "You better go in and wash your hands."

"Okay," he replied brightly, jumping to his feet and grabbing his football. "Well it was nice t' meet you, Alex. And yer will invite me, won't you?"

Alex frowned slightly, pretending not to know what on earth Gene's son was talking about. "Invite you to what?"

"Yours and Daddy's wedding," he replied, as though it were the most obvious thing in the world. "When it happens, of course," he added, nodding.

"Right," Alex said, nodding as she forced her hands into the pockets of her jeans. "Of course we will."

Beside her, Gene subconsciously let out a relieved sigh. So she wasn't totally against the idea, then...though it was early days. And definitely no time to be pushing for something serious, what with everything that was going on.

"She didn't 'ave another go at biting yer head off then?" Gene asked, looking at her as she sat next to him on the grass, which was growing steadily damp as dusk slowly approached.

"No," she said with a smile, shaking her head. "She made it quite clear she wanted us to leave soon, though..." Glancing up at him, she ran her tongue tantalisingly over her lips and gave him a sultry smile. "Which is fine by me, because that bed in the B&B is awfully inviting..."

"You bloody tease," he growled into her ear, wrapping an arm around her waist as he pulled her closer to lean on him. "Besides, I'm afraid the Gene Genie might be a bit tired...might not be up for it..."

"Gene," Alex said seriously, looking up at him. "You're _always_ up for it, I should know."

"Well yer should do, yeah," he replied, giving her his typical schoolboy grin. It somehow made him look younger, more carefree, in contrast to the disgruntled expression he usually wore at work. "Since you're the only bird I'm shagging."

Alex rolled her eyes. "Well that's good to hear."

"I mean it, Bolls." He leant closer; his forehead leant against her temple as his warm breath brushed across her pulse point, making her tremble with pure desire. All she wanted was to get him back to that hotel room and... "Don't want no-one else. Just you...too gorgeous to let go of..." he murmured, his hand resting on her jean-clad thigh. "What about you?"

A smile spread across Alex's face as she gave a soft chuckle. "No...no thatcherite wanker could possibly compare..."

* * *

Shards of light from the bedside lamp were reflected in the mirror, splaying themselves across the bed and its two entangled occupants. Alex's head was resting against Gene's bare chest, his strong arms encircling her waist as their bodies fit together – two pieces of a flawless jigsaw puzzle. One leg was slung over hers, numbing it slightly, but Alex didn't care. Her entire body was tingling, her veins charged with electricity as a wave of calm swept over her mind. Here, she was safe...safer, and more content than she could ever hope to be. And the mysterious girl who had been lurking at the back of her mind had all but disappeared, pushed away by the mind-blowing hours they had just spent, taking advantage of the privacy.

"Gene," she murmured, her front teeth biting into her lip gently.

"Mm?" His eyes remained closed, arms tightening slightly around her slim frame as he pulled her impossibly closer.

"You know...that first night, when I asked if I was just a shag?"

"Mm-hm," Gene murmured in reply, dropping a kiss to her hair. "I remember well, Bolls...best flamin' night of my life, that. Well, maybe apart from tonight..." he trailed off, hit by images of her nails drawing blood from the back of his shoulder, his name flying from her lips, over and over again. Shit...

"Well..." Alex paused, trying to ignore his growing arousal as he quite obviously ran through the night's memory in his mind. "Remember you said I'd never been just a shag, not since you dragged me out of Chas Cale's freezer?"

Frowning slightly, Gene nodded against the back of her head, his hand absentmindedly trailing upwards to brush the underside of her breast. "Get t' the point, Bolly," he told her softly, his hands distracting her slightly.

A soft laugh fell from her lips as she took a second to focus. "Well...why then? Why that particular moment, after you dragged me out of the freezer?" Silence fell after her question, almost as though someone had hit the mute button and all sound was instantly smothered. "Was it because you thought I was going to die?" she added quietly.

Gene sighed after a moment, his arms tightening more around her waist. "No," he whispered, his lips against the shell of her ear. "It's because that was when I realised, if yer were going t' die, I wanted it t' be in my arms."

The deadly silence struck again as Alex truly felt her heart stop in her chest, her pulse rate trembling. Never, not even since they were together, had she ever dreamed that she'd live to hear Gene Hunt say something so, well, profound. So it was with great annoyance, that she felt a solitary tear slip from the corner of her eyes and run slowly down her cheek.

For a moment, Gene felt panic rise within him. Shit, he'd said too much. "Hey, what yer cryin' for, Bolls?" he asked, reaching out to catch the tear with his thumb. "Sorry, I –"

"No," Alex said, her voice unexpectedly loud. "Don't be sorry, I don't even know why I'm crying..." a laugh escaped her, but it only served to jerk more tears from her eyes. "I just..."

"Just what?" Gene asked, his eyes wide as he began to worry. He shut have just kept his mouth shut and made something up.

Alex sighed, a soft smile gracing her lips as she turned to face him. "I just..." she sighed again, reaching out a hand to slip behind his neck. "I love you."

* * *

_**I know, I know! Cruel of me to leave it there, but, ah well! That's me all over. Hope you liked it, please review and I'd be delighted if you were to check out Broken Hearts and Twisted Minds.**_

_**X =D**_


	25. Inappropriate Use of the Shower

_**Thank you as always for your lovely reviews, they all never fail to make me smile! Thanks also to everyone who's subscribed to and/or favourite this story, it means so much to me, so thank you! Here's the next chapter, hope you like it! **_

_**X =D**_

_**Disclaimer – The BBC own Ashes to Ashes, not me. The phrase 'life isn't fair' comes to mind...=D**_

_**Chapter 25 – Inappropriate Use of the Shower**_

* * *

"I love you."

It was as if the air had suddenly stilled – as though every single minute particle had frozen in those few silent seconds, her words hanging in the air and echoing in Gene's ears. Three simple words, nothing special, particularly. I. Love. You. So why did Gene feel like his heart in that moment had trembled, and like a warm fire had spread through his gut?

Alex looked at him, biting her lip softly as she wondered if she'd said too much. But, it was true. She did. She loved the way he looked at her, the way he spoke, the way he would always be there, with his strong arms around her and warm breath across her face. She even loved his crass, brutish attitude, and the ridiculously imaginative metaphors that he would churn out day after day. She loved the way he kissed her – gently, put with a fiery passion that made her feel more desired than she ever had.

"Gene," she whispered, worry seeping its way into her voice. Her hand reached out to gently rest on his chest, her eyes fixed on his frozen expression. "Please say something."

Gene swallowed and, summoning again the power of movement, he turned his head to look at her. Slowly, he traced his gaze over the wide, worried eyes, the light sheen to her soft lips and dark shadows that had fallen across her face, highlighting her cheekbones. She was beautiful. Gorgeous. _Perfect._ And she lo... "You..." he tried to check that he had heard her correctly, but the words wouldn't come.

"Gene," she said again, the two teeth digging slightly further into her bottom lip as the worry in her eyes was joined by a mild panic. "You don't have to say anything back, or feel like you're obliged to, I don't know...but, what I'm trying to say is, that I just wanted you to know..." she paused, looking down again, "That I love you."

For a moment, Gene was struck into a revered silence again, watching as she continued to stare awkwardly down at the mattress, patiently waiting for him to say _something_. "Bolls," he murmured, reaching out to slip two fingers beneath her chin. Forcing her to look up at him, he looked into her hazel eyes with green, storm filled ones and swallowed, his finger brushing over her pulse point. "I...I love you too, yer daft mare."

The tension in the room vanished in the blink of an eye, and it suddenly wasn't just Gene with the trembling heart. She laughed, smiling up at him as a surge of unwavering happiness burst through her and she moved even closer to him, one leg hooking over his. "You couldn't say that without insulting me at the same time, could you, Gene?" she murmured teasingly, her face hovering just centimetres above his.

Unable to help it, Gene grinned and pressed his lips to hers as his hands wrapped around her waist, pulling her flushed body down on top of his. "Yer know me, Bolly. Got t' keep up the macho attitude."

Smiling back at him, Alex kissed him again and wondered whether there was anywhere else she'd rather be but right there, laid in his arms. "I love you," she told him again, her smile refusing to budge. It simply wouldn't go away. And neither would his.

* * *

The Quattro was speeding once more down the M1; Gene had one gloved hand resting on the steering wheel, and the other sat firmly on Alex's thigh, his thumb rubbing circles into the toned flesh there. Alex was still tingling all over as she kept glancing over at him, a soft smile still refusing to fall from her face. All thoughts of John, the horrific case and the hazy girl in the corner of her eye were firmly dismissed; the only thing she could concentrate on was Gene. His eyes, his lips, his touch, his...everything. Who would have thought, looking at all the lawyers, businessmen and well, thatcherite wankers, she had dated in the past, that she'd end up falling in love with Gene Hunt? Being the epitome of bad manners, old-school policing and macho-pride, he was usually the first man she would run a mile from.

But...there was something about Gene that made her fall for him. It was the skin underneath that had truly hooked her, his gentler side, she supposed. She certainly knew that the team would be shocked to know how tender he could be in private; that conversation with Davy would definitely have them gobsmacked. The thought even made her laugh a little bit.

"What yer laughing at, Bolls?"

She smiled, glancing at him again. "Nothing."

"Bolls, no-one laughs at nothing unless they're off their rocker. C'mon, tell the Gene Genie."

Sighing, Alex looked down, slightly embarrassed. "I was just thinking about us and how the team would be surprised at how... romantic you could be."

He raised an eyebrow, a small smirk crawling its way across his face. "Romantic?"

"Yep," she replied happily, laughing again.

"Not mysteriously attractive then, with a devastatin' air of allure?" Gene teased, violently swerving out into the fast lane after having enough of being stuck behind a van that seemed to be determined to sit at sixty miles per hour.

"Well, there is that," she told him, her tone sarcastic and flirty. "And then there's the tall, dark and handsome hero persona, along with how wonderfully charming and dashing you are."

"Wonderfully charmin'?" he asked, not looking impressed. "Bolls, I'm more of the ugly frog than Prince charmin'."

Alex laughed, her hand covering the leather clad one that sat on her leg. "Ah well, I'm no Cinderella anyway."

"And yer certainly not Sleeping Beauty either," Gene remarked, stepping on the accelerator. "Way you toss and turn, mutterin' under yer breath."

Alex fell silent for a moment, her mind reeling back to the mysterious dream she had experienced the previous night. There had been a girl – about eleven or twelve, with light blue eyes and mousy hair scraped back into a ponytail. She had been wondering around, looking utterly lost and confused – her cries desperate as she stumbled around blindly, reaching out with quaking hands. Watching the nameless girl, Alex had felt a deep sense of pain spear through her, but she had no idea why. She had desperately wanted to help the girl, to reach out and ask her who she was, but she couldn't. Every time she tried to step towards her, she would scream and run away, as though she were some kind of monster. The dream had upset her greatly, and she had woken up gasping, relieved to find Gene's arms wound tightly around her. But...there were still unanswered questions in her mind. Just who was the mysterious, faceless girl? And why had she felt so obliged to help her?

* * *

Walking into the office together the next morning had not been the best idea. They were greeted by a low wolf-whistle from Ray, and for some reason, Chris' face seemed to have turned a shocking shade of red.

"Nice weekend was it, Ma'am?" Ray asked as Alex settled herself behind her desk and pulled the case file towards her once again.

Alex looked up and sighed; why the hell was Ray so interested? Did he really get no action of his own? "Yes, it was thank you."

"Nice B an' B?" he pushed, smirking as he slipped the end of a cigarette in between his lips.

A teasing smile spread across Alex's face as she noticed Gene listening in from his office, a smirk on his face. "Yes, the bed was fantastic. Satisfied all our, ahem, needs. If you catch my drift..." the smile only widened as Ray froze slightly, looking like he had swum a little too far out of his depth. "Yes, it was brilliant, really. Of course, we got a little annoyed that there were complaints about the noise, and about the headboard being broken... Oh, and they said something about inappropriate use of the shower, too..." she added thoughtfully.

At that point, Gene decided Alex had gone a little too far and quickly strode out of the office, grabbing her by the arm and practically dragging her out of CID. Ray's face had quickly turned to match the colour of Chris' by that time, and it was with weak legs that he sank down into his seat. "Bloody hell," he muttered, wishing he could erase the last few minutes of his life. He'd been right before...he probably shouldn't tease her – he always ended up finding things out that he really didn't need to know.

* * *

"Just what the hell do you think yer doin', Bolls?" Gene growled, his hand still gripping her arm tightly.

Alex sighed and quickly pulled her arm out of his grasp with a huff of annoyance. "He was asking for it, Gene. Besides, I don't think he's going to ask again anytime soon, do you?"

"No," he admitted, his face still looking like thunder. "But I don't particularly want the 'ole of CID t' know every single detail of our sex life, ta very much!"

Sighing again, Alex leant back against the wall he'd pushed her towards and stayed silent for a moment as Gene's breathing calmed down a little, the vein in his temple still throbbing slightly. "It's not doing any harm, Gene; your macho pride is still intact, if not boosted. If anything, I think Ray looked a little impressed back there."

"Bolls," Gene said quietly, stepping forwards so he was stood directly in front of her. "I know why yer did it; all I'm sayin' is that we don't need everyone t' know that I shagged yer in the shower." He smirked, his hand coming up to rest on her hip. "Not that I didn't enjoy it, mind. In fact, I wouldn't mind whiskin' yer off right now for a repeat performance..."

A sultry smile spread across Alex's face, her hand coming up to curl around his shoulders, her fingers brushing the warm flesh of his neck. "Knew you couldn't stay angry at me for long," she murmured, tilting her head towards his as her eyes darted down to his lips.

Gene grunted, his fingers digging in slightly to her hip. "Yeah, well...bit 'ard, Bolls, when yer look that gorgeous..." he dipped his head to meet her lips with his own, kissing her gently in a way that completely contradicted the growing arousal that was currently pressing against her hip.

"Love you," Alex whispered as he drew back, her hands in his hair.

"You too, Bolls. Now get yer arse back in there and let's do some work, eh?"

"Yes, _sir_," she said, before straightening up and walking away from him, leaving him to let out a low groan before summoning the ability to turn around and follow her back into CID. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

_**Again, just a chapter full of Galex, hope you don't mind. The plot will be returning in full force next chapter! Please review, and thanks for reading!**_

_**X =D**_


	26. Caught in the Act

_**Thank you very much for the reviews – they really do make my day! Here's the next chapter, I hope you like it and yes, the plot has returned now!**_

_**X =D**_

_**Disclaimer – I don't own Ashes to Ashes. =D**_

_**Chapter 26 – Caught in the Act**_

* * *

As Alex settled herself behind her desk for the second time that day, her eyes flickered down to take in the stuffed bin and, more importantly, the posters it still held. The threatening notes that had been scrawled along the bottom of each poster suddenly came rushing back to her, instilling fear into her heart once more.

Glancing quickly about to check no-one was watching her, Alex grabbed the screwed up posters and hurried out of CID. She was going to get to the bottom of this. She had no idea how John had penetrated her world, or what exactly he was playing at, but she wasn't going to let him win. She had her life now with Gene and he wouldn't take that away from her.

Alex walked purposefully down the corridor with only one thing running through her mind, over and over again...

'_A good friend asked me to pass these to you. Superintendent Harrington.'_

How on earth was the new super wrapped up in all of this? Everywhere she turned, Alex felt like she was facing corruption in every corner, even after the supposed new 'crack-down' on bent coppers. She'd moved on; she belonged here now. So why was every force in the universe trying to take it away from her?

Taking a deep breath, Alex steeled herself, raised a hand and knocked on the door to the super's office.

"Come in."

* * *

A smile spread across Superintendent Harrington's face as Alex opened the door and stepped into the darkened confines of the office, but it didn't quite reach his eyes. "DI Drake, what can I do for you?" he asked, eyeing her carefully as she glanced around the cluttered, musty office.

Alex looked at him for a moment in disbelief. "You bloody well know why I'm here," she said, venom seeping into her tone as she flung the crumpled posters from John onto his desk. The clown from the David Bowie one stared up at her, it's painted on smile taunting her as images of her Dad flashed before her mind. "Care to explain about your 'good friend'?"

"Ah." The super leant back, the faded chair creaking as he did so. "I was wondering when you were going to show up." His eyes met hers, and Alex could have sworn she detected a hint of malice in their grey depths. "I've heard a lot about you, DI Drake."

"Oh really?" Alex asked, her voice hard as she raised an eyebrow and kept her eyes trained stiffly on Harrington's face. Inside, she felt like her bones were rattling in fear but outwardly, Alex Drake was exerting her usual aura of hard, cold, solid steel. As Gene would say – she was tough as old boots. "And who from exactly?" she inquired frostily. "Your _friend_?"

"Mainly, yes," he replied, the corner of his lips twitching up into a smirk that made Alex want to be sick. "He's told me all about how good you are."

Within an instant, Alex was leant across the desk with his collar clutched in her hands and her seething face pressed up close to his thick, bullish one. "You better be referring to my skills as a detective, or God help you, I'll have your balls shrivelled to prunes before you can say the name of that evil bastard."

A tense silence hung in the air, a suffocating few seconds in which both police officers glared at each other, never breaking eye contact.

"You want to think twice before you threaten a senior police officer, DI Drake," Harrington eventually said, poison in his words as Alex released his collar with a look of chilling confidence on her face.

"Do I now?" she asked, visibly seething. "Well maybe you should consider who you're making friends with. Because believe me, John Sawbridge is not the sort of company a respectable Superintendent keeps, actually." Alex's voice was almost at the point of breaking and belying the emotions that bubbled beneath her skin, but she fought to keep it level.

"I claim to be a Superintendent," he told her, leaning forward to place his elbows on the desk and steeple his fingers. He eyed her over his fingertips, some kind of sinister warning emanating from his narrowed pupils. "Not a respectable one." Smiling again, he stood up to cross the room and opened the door. "I think it's time for you to leave and get on with your job, don't you, inspector?"

Gritting her teeth in order to stop herself from saying anything to rile him further, Alex fixed him with a cold glare and pushed past him through the door. "This isn't over," she said in a low voice, ignoring the uncomfortable way in which he looked her up and down. "I'm not going to let him do this to me, and you won't get away with this either. I'll have you reported."

Harrington just gave her the same false smile again. "Good day, DI Drake."

* * *

"What the 'ell was all that about?"

"Oh God!" Alex jumped, her hand flying to her heart as she whirled around to see Gene leant back against the wall, close to the Super's office. "Don't do that. You scared me."

"Sorry," he muttered, standing up and walking over to her. "Why d'yer go and see the super though, Bolls? And what was all that about having 'im reported?"

Alex sighed and wetted her lips, looking as though the weight of the world was resting on her shoulders. In some ways, it was. "The Super dropped a file containing three posters on my desk last week. One was for a cologne that..._he_ used to wear. Another was this film we watched together once...and the other one..." she paused, glancing down as she chewed uncomfortably on her lip. "It was a David Bowie poster. His song – John, I'm Only Dancing...when we were g-going out, that was our song, kind of... And, he'd put a note to me on the bottom of each one."

"Alex," Gene said quietly, reaching out to put two fingers under her chin and lift her head up to face him. "Why didn't yer tell me about this as well? Yer said you'd 'ad other notes, but not stuff from the new Super."

"Sorry, I just..." Alex inhaled sharply, trying to prevent the tears that were building up behind her eyes from falling. "I tried to confront him about it, but he hardly said anything...but he's friends with him." Fear was beginning to seep into her voice, and it was all Gene could do to not gather her in his arms right there and then. "He's _friends_ with him, Gene," she said again, eyes betraying how scared she was. "I don't even know how he got here; he was supposed to be in jail..."

A thunderous expression began to make its way across Gene's face, his eyes dark with anger as he glanced towards the now closed door to Superintendent Harrington's office. "I'll make 'im talk, Bolly," he growled, his hand dropping from her face as he made to storm towards the office.

"Gene!" Alex exclaimed quietly, reaching out for his arm to stop him. "That won't help. He'll just get you reported for assault, or threatening a senior officer. Hell, he'd probably just suspend the two of us!" Swallowing, she looked down and sighed. She hated the fact that they were practically helpless, unable to strip the Super of his power and unable to question him and find out exactly what that sick bastard was playing at. "It won't do any good; leave it for now."

The disgruntled pout found its way onto Gene's lips as he sighed and stepped back towards her. "For now," he gruffly agreed, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close into his embrace. Alex pressed her forehead up against his shoulder, breathing deeply as his strong arms held her body close against his, the warmth from his torso seeping through her blouse and calming her terrified heart-rate. "But I'm not lettin' him get away with any of this, Bolls. We're going t' find this John prick, and when I do...well he'll be wishing that God 'as a lot of mercy for twisted psychos like him."

Looking up at him, Alex gave a small, grateful smile, her hands coming up to wrap around his neck. "Thank you, Gene," she whispered, pressing her lips briefly to his in a soft, chaste kiss. "I never meant to bring you into this."

"It's alright, Bolls. I'm glad yer told me; leave it t' the Gene Genie to sort out."

"I mean it though," Alex told him quietly, her thumb brushing against his hairline, the blonde strands tickling her skin. "He's dangerous, and I don't want..."

"Are you listenin' to yerself, Bolly?" Gene asked jokingly, bringing his hand up to brush a stray curl out of her face. "Me? Let a bastard like 'im hurt me? The gates of 'ell will have 'ad to have frozen over!"

A small laugh reluctantly tumbled from Alex's lips before he captured her lips with his own, gently moving his mouth against hers. Alex soon succumbed and slipped one hand down to trace over the familiar plains of his broad chest and shoulders, letting out a low moan as he firmly gripped her arse and flicked his tongue across her lower lip.

"Gene," she murmured, pulling back mere millimetres as he drove her back towards a small alcove. "Someone might see us..."

"Sod 'em," he muttered, claiming her mouth once again and plundering it with his tongue, warm breath mingling with hers as an almost lion like growl rumbled from his chest. They continued on like that for what felt like an age, kissing passionately while their hands roamed over each other's bodies. Gene's hand was just slipping beneath the crimson silk of Alex's blouse when a loud gasp sounded from behind them.

"_Bloody hell_," Chris exclaimed, mouth dropping open as his DI jumped away from the Guv, hands flying to smooth down her now messy hair. His eyes were wide as he took in the swollen lips of his two senior officers, the crumpled shirts and laboured breathing. Of course, it had been something of an unspoken vibe in CID for the last few days that the Guv and DI Drake were now together, but... "You two sh-should get a fl-flamin' room or something."

"Yes, thank you, Christopher!" Gene bellowed, slightly embarrassed at being caught out, by Chris Skelton no less. "Now what the 'ell did yer think important enough to disturb me with?"

"Oh, erm, um...err...you see, it's, um..."

"Spit it out!"

"It's Hannah Bright, Guv," Chris said quickly. "Luke Talford's ex-girlfriend...she, um, we've found 'er."

"Right," Gene said, nodding as his anger slowly began to melt away. "We'll be there in a sec."

"Right yer are, Guv," Chris muttered, scuttling away before he had to witness any more. He could understand what Ray had meant when he said it was like watching your parents...he shook his head and shuddered, images of what he had just seen refusing to leave the forefront of his mind.

* * *

"What's up, mate?" Ray asked as soon as Chris stumbled back into CID and shakily lowered himself into his chair, reaching for a cigarette.

Chris looked up, eyes wide in horror. "_Never _ask me what I've just seen," he said, hands quaking as he fumbled with the lighter.

* * *

_**Well, I tried to get some more Galex in there as well! Hope it was alright for you and I'll update with more about the case and Luke Talford's ex-girlfriend very soon! Thanks for reading and please, please review!**_

_**X =D**_


	27. Finding Direction

_**Hi, sorry for the delay! You might have to get used to updates being a few days later than usual though, as I'm back at school now and getting some homework pretty much every day. I will try my best to get the chapters out though! I hope you enjoy this and please review, I'm so grateful for all the ones I have so far!**_

_**X =D**_

_**Disclaimer – I don't own Ashes to Ashes...just the box-sets, which sit pride of place on my desk!**_

_**Chapter 27 – Finding Direction**_

* * *

It was easy to understand why Hannah Bright might be the sort of girl a man would want to stalk. Blonde hair tumbled in waves down past her shoulders, catching the light and shimmering whenever she moved her head. She had a slim frame, long legs and what Ray would call 'a very well developed chest', along with soft green eyes and full lips that seemed to permanently sit in a gentle smile. She looked much like Isabelle Williams – innocent, gracious and completely angelic.

"I don't understand," Hannah said quietly as she opened the door further to let Gene and Alex in to the modest, two bedroom flat that she apparently shared with a friend. "If you're not looking into the complaint again, why have you come to talk to me?"

Gene's eyebrows came together in a very brief frown as Hannah turned back around again. "That a slight Manchester accent I can hear there, love?"

Hannah gave a small smile and nodded as she gestured to them to sit down. "I lived there until I was seventeen, and then came down here. Funny, I thought it had almost gone now."

Shrugging, Gene leant forward to help himself to a Garibaldi off the plate of biscuits on the coffee table. "I never miss a Manc accent."

She nodded again, her hands resting awkwardly in her lap. "So...what exactly do you want to ask me? I never saw Luke again after he got the caution, so I couldn't tell you anything about this murder except for I'm very sorry to hear about it."

Alex gave the young woman a smile, relief rushing through her at the fact that they were finally talking to someone who was serene, calm and co-operative. So far, they hadn't been all that lucky with their suspects and witnesses. Isabelle was falling apart, there was something suspicious going on with her mother that they had yet to put their fingers on, the Roberts brothers were completely useless and Luke...well... There was definitely something not right about him, and that was why they were talking to Hannah. "The victim's girlfriend knows Luke, and we have evidence pointing to a close relationship between them, but when we asked her, she seemed very unsure about it all." Alex took a deep breath, and Gene could sense some sort of speech coming on.

"I'm a psychological profiler, I build up detailed pictures of our suspect's and victim's characters, to try and get a better insight into what could have been running through people's minds leading up to and after the murder. It helps me to see who would be capable of murder, and who had reasonable motive for it. Luke has been very evasive during questioning, and as I said, the victim's girlfriend was very unsure about the nature of her relationship with him. So what I'm here for, really, Hannah, is a better insight into Luke's personality. We haven't been able to learn all that much about him, and as detectives, it's very important that we know every side of the story."

Chewing thoughtfully on her lip, Hannah nodded slowly and sighed, one hand toying with the ends of her golden hair. "Luke's very religious, which is something I was never all that in to, but it worked... I even went to church a couple of times with him, if I didn't have anything else to do. We only went out for a few months, but...I would never have said he was capable of murder."

There was something in Hannah's expression that made Alex frown and listen a little closer to the tone of her voice – she seemed to say the last part in past tense, almost as if she wasn't completely sure anymore.

"We were pretty close, and he never seemed to have any friends apart from me. We'd spend most of our time together, and even when I was at work he'd drop in a lot to see me. It never bothered me really; I thought it was really sweet that he wanted to be with me a lot of the time..."

"And then what?" Gene asked, knowing that there was a lot more. The pleasant smile had begun to slowly fade from Hannah's face, her eyes darkening as she internally thought ahead to the events following her relationship with Luke.

Letting out a small sigh, Hannah wetted her lips and leant forward slightly in her seat, her fingers knotting together nervously. "Well...he started to get a bit overbearing, really. Not controlling, exactly, because he let me go out and stuff, but he made it very clear that he didn't like it. Eventually, after about a month of arguing, I broke up with him..." She bit her lip. "A week afterwards, he came back saying he still really wanted to be friends with me and for a moment, I..." Pausing, Hannah glanced down, the words getting stuck on the end of her tongue.

"What?" Alex asked softly, watching her patiently. "What is it, Hannah?"

"Well, I...I kind of saw the same Luke I went out with, the sweet one who was a perfectly normal guy. And I thought that maybe I didn't want him completely out of my life after all, so I agreed that we should stay friends..."

Gene nodded. "And that was your first mistake." It wasn't so much a question, as a way of finishing her sentence for her. Alex glanced at him sideways, surprised to see patience and understanding on his usually so tempered, 'I need answers now' face.

"Yeah," Hannah said quietly with a nod, looking down at her knees again. "But then, after that, he started showing up everywhere. Telling me how much I meant to him, and pushing me to be more than friends again. He'd come in to see me at work, and then refuse to leave. And of course, because it's a library, he's technically got every right to be there so I couldn't do much about it. Every night, he'd be round here, even when I was trying to have a night in with some friends, he'd be leaving flowers on the doorstep and pushing cards and notes through my door, saying how much he missed me and wanted me to belong to him again."

"Belong to him?" Alex asked with a frown, a series of low, threatening words running through her memory. A tall figure leaning over her, aftershave invading her senses as she cowered away...

'_You belong to me, baby. You're mine, not anyone else's; do you understand? You. Belong. To me.'_

Hannah nodded, her lips forming a sad grimace. "He never said things like that when we were together, but afterwards he said it more and more. That I was his; I belonged to him and should be with him. He said I couldn't see that he was the only one that owned me, that God had meant for us to be together. And then, one day..." she trailed off again, looking down. Her blue eyes seemed haunted by a memory that she couldn't seem to shake off, and Alex knew the feeling all too well.

"One day..." Gene prompted kindly, giving her a nod as he picked up another of his beloved biscuits. "Go on, love. S'okay."

Hannah took a breath, her eyes flickering back upwards again. "One day I got really mad at him and shouted that he was wrong, because I didn't believe in God, so there was no point in him saying that it was His will that we be together. I called him delusional, and started insulting everything he believed in... I didn't mean to do it, I've got friends that are Christians, but I was just so angry and fed up of him following me everywhere, and then trying to use God as a way of persuading me to take him back."

"And then what did he do, Hannah?" Alex asked, not wanting to push her but at the same time knowing that they needed more information in order to go about questioning Isabelle about her relationship with Luke in the right way. They were really getting somewhere here, and for the first time since the fateful day when they had found Adam's body, Alex could actually see a conclusion lingering on the horizon.

Sighing, Hannah tucked a lock of blonde hair behind her ear and looked up. "He got really, really angry. I've never seen him so furious... His whole face just went red and he was just sort of, pulsating with rage. He pushed me about a bit, shouting at the top of his voice that I was an ungrateful little bitch and he was glad I'd go to hell for denying him and the existence of God." She fell silent for a moment, thinking back on the memory. "That was the day I went to the police and reported him for stalking. I just wanted it to stop so I could get on with my life. We'd never argued about religion while we were together, but afterwards I realised..." She looked up at the two of them, meeting their gaze. "He's absolutely fanatical, it's his life. He has no friends or anything, it's just religion and that's it. Seriously, I've never seen anyone so angry as when I said that I didn't believe at all in God. I thought he was really going to badly hurt me."

* * *

The atmosphere between Gene and Alex was pretty grim as they made their way back into CID. Partly, they were happy that now they had a lot more information to go on, and a proper direction to take the case in, but everything depended on whether or not they'd get enough evidence from Isabelle to be able to bring Luke in for questioning about the murder of Adam Stone. Gene hated to admit it, but they needed evidence.

"What do you think then, Bolly?" he asked as they walked down the grey corridor of the police station, both lost in their own thoughts.

"Luke Talford is obviously obsessive about his faith; he's almost got autistic tendencies when it comes to religion. What with focusing obsessively on that alone, and not being able to cope well with any other area of his life. I think we're going to have to handle this delicately, because while there's definitely a motive for murder there going on how offended he must have been by Adam's music alone, there's more to this. And we need to investigate further if we're going to get more than just circumstantial evidence. This needs to be watertight, Gene."

"You suggestin' I don't run a tight ship, Bolls?" Gene asked, though Alex knew there was no offence taken. She gave him a small smile, meeting his gaze.

"Of course not," she told him, giving him a playful nudge. "I'm just saying we're going to need the softly-softly approach, especially when it comes to talking to Isabelle about Luke. We've only scratched the surface of that so far, and I doubt she's going to be overly willing to reveal everything that's underneath. I think she's scared..."

Gene raised an eyebrow, looking at her as though pretending to be insulted. "I don't need t' be told, Bolls. I'm the king of softly-softly, yer know."

"Oh yeah," Alex scoffed, laughing slightly. "Only if softly-softly means charging in there with all guns blazing, demanding to know answers and for the murderer to come grovelling on his knees for forgiveness."

Gene shrugged and turned to catch her eye, a light glint in them dancing as he met her gaze. "You of all people know I don't mind a bit o' grovelling', Bolls," he murmured, smirking as she pursed her lips, not knowing whether to kiss him or tell him off.

"You really can't keep your mind out of the gutter for more than an hour, can you?" she asked, smiling at the familiar darkened look of lust in his stormy eyes.

A smile snaked its way onto Gene's face as he brought his hands up to rest loosely on her waist, delighting at the feel of her soft curves beneath his touch. "Says you, dirty tart. I'll remind you again who's idea th' shower was."

A laugh escaped Alex's lips as she looked up at him and briefly pressed her soft lips to his. "Come on, we've got work to do. And Chris has come across us once, let's not put him through it again."

Chuckling, Gene nodded and kissed her quickly again before withdrawing his hands and stuffing them casually in his pockets. "Right you are, Bolls." He tipped her a slight wink. "We can pick this up later, anyway."

"If you're lucky," Alex replied nonchalantly, before strolling off into CID, leaving Gene to stare after her with an aggravated expression on his face.

"Bloody woman."

* * *

_**Sorry again for the lateness of this one, so I tried to make sure Hannah got across as much information as possible. The crime plot should start to come together more next chapter, and as for the John thread...you'll have to wait and see! Thanks for reading and please leave a review!**_

_**X =D**_


	28. News Travels Fast

_**Hi, thank you for the reviews; I'm so happy most of you have stuck with me, what with the slightly later updates now and all. Here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy it and please keep the feedback coming!**_

_**X =D**_

_**Disclaimer – I don't own Ashes to Ashes. =D**_

_**Chapter 28 – News Travels Fast**_

* * *

_**POLICE DIE A SLOW DEATH WITH SUICIDE CASE**_

_The death of seventeen year old Adam Stone is the latest case to be added to the steadily growing list of failures by the police. Fenchurch East CID took the case after the young teenager's body was discovered in his flat by a next-door neighbour in the early hours of last Sunday morning and since then, haven't got very far at all. _

'_It's a disgrace,' one source tells us. 'We've had barely any contact from DCI Hunt and his team at all to keep us properly updated, and the phrase 'taking their time' is just a joke.' And indeed, it isn't hard to agree. It has been just over a week since Stone's body was discovered, and still there is no killer locked in the cells of Fenchurch East. _

_Adam Stone had a band with some friends, and a girlfriend still at school, who can't be named at her parent's request. Another valuable source tells us that so far, CID have made very scant enquiries, proving to result in little or no progress. The same source says 'DCI Hunt is lazy at best, and incompetent at worst. Not to mention the questionable nature of his relationship with DI Drake.' Stone's band-mates were informed, his girlfriend was questioned and of course, the man who found him has been spoken to by DCI Hunt and his team. But apart from that, little results have been found on this case, and the public are beginning to wonder whether members of CID really are putting their all into this. _

_Admittedly at first, the case looked to be nothing but a tragic suicide, but after insistences from Stone's devastated girlfriend and band-mates, DCI Hunt and his team, including the only female DI in the division, DI Drake, were forced to look into the case in more detail and treat it from then on as a murder inquiry. And a vicious, sadistically planned murder at that. However, looking at the slow progress, it begs the question 'is this case merely another inconvenience for the metropolitan police?' Everyone we have spoken to certainly hopes not; there are devastated people surrounding this murder, all wanting and waiting to see justice served. But at the moment, it looks scarily like the police are going to let the public down. Once again. _

* * *

"Bullshit!" Gene spat, viciously flinging the paper down to the ground as the rest of CID looked on, their faces grim. Gene had got in that morning to find one of the national rags laid on his desk, along with a disapproving note to accompany it from Superintendent Harrington, asking for results, and fast. "Who the hell are these flamin' sources anyway, I'll bloody wring their filthy, scrawny necks! Didn't their mothers ever teach 'em not t' tell lies?"

"Gene," Alex said quietly, in her best reasonable tone as she tried to lay a calming hand on his upper arm. "Calm down."

He shrugged it off, face twisted in anger as he stared at the paper on the floor, as though trying to burn holes in it with his mere eyes. "No, I will not bloody calm down! Me, you, and the rest of the team are being dragged through the flamin' mud 'ere!" He shook his head, the pulsating anger in his expression matching that of pretty much everyone else's in CID. "Have I ever mentioned 'ow much I hate journalists?" he asked, looking up again. "Bloody scum."

An intensely annoyed and pissed off murmur of agreement ran round the room, and Alex couldn't help but nod silently along. The article was ridiculous – it was just the media writing a load of ridiculousness without being in possession of the actual facts, yet again. Their plan that morning had been to try and go see Isabelle Williams again, perhaps get her out of the house away from her mother where they could talk to her properly about Luke Talford. But this had delayed them a good hour, and Alex knew they were going to have to do some damage control before they could continue with the investigation.

"Gene," she said again, knowing better than to try and touch him a second time. "I've phoned around all the papers, there'll be here in twenty minutes to take your statement. We need to fix this."

The silence that was already hanging over CID suddenly intensified, making the air thick with tension as everyone watched their Guv slowly turn to face Alex, his face looking quite quickly not only angry, but dangerous. "You did what?" he asked, his voice low.

"I...phoned the newspapers so that you can give them a counter-statement. We can't just let this go, you have to fight back."

There was silence for a few more, terrifying seconds, before Gene exploded. "Who the _hell_ do you think you are?" he yelled, taking a step forward so he was looming above her. "A load of twisted up journalists have written a page of shittin' lies about us all, and what do yer do? Ring 'em up and invite 'em back fer round two! Are you fucking mad, Alex?"

Blood boiling, Alex fixed her eyes on Gene's face, desperately searching for some of the tenderness that she knew was within him when it came to her. But nothing. Just rage, and fury, and...betrayal? "You can't let this go!" she shouted, trying to make him see her point. "Otherwise they'll just keep going, saying that you're hiding from them, which to the rest of the public, makes it look like it's true! They'll think we really are just a load of incompetent arses that don't actually give a shit!"

"And what the 'ell do yer expect me to say to them to make them change their minds, hm?" Gene bellowed back, his hands shooting out to rest heavily on her shoulders. For a moment, Alex actually thought he was going to shake her, but instead he just firmly pushed her backwards, as though having her near him was disgusting.

Chris, Ray and Shaz were watching on in horror as their two senior officers argued and yelled themselves hoarse at each other, rage filling the room. The Guv really had blown his top this time. It was particularly strange for Chris, since he had seen them practically 'eating each other's faces', as he liked to put it, just the previous day. Alex was yelling and shouting about how they couldn't just let the story lie, and had to fight back and be seen to be doing something. Whilst all the time, Gene just seemed to keep insulting her, bellowing about how they could hardly start shouting about their case findings to the world, and that the public wouldn't want to listen to him anyway.

"What do yer want me to say, Bols? Should I invite 'em all in t' look at our evidence and case board, let 'em print all about who we're suspecting and what people 'ave told us? I know! How about we just 'and over our badges to 'em and let _them_ sort it out!"

Letting out a long, aggravated sigh, Alex threw her hands up in the air and began to storm out of the room. "You know what, I'll just do it! There, saves you the trouble. Because God forbid, Gene Hunt might actually have to do something he doesn't want to!"

* * *

Once outside in the corridor, Alex stopped and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. As she let the now quiet, calm air filter into her system, she realised that she had been a little too fiery. She shouldn't have risen to the bait like that – it was natural for Gene to be angry, and instead of trying to calm him down, she had just shouted back at him. But at the same time, there was absolutely no reason for him to take it out on her. She was right – they had to make a statement against what was written, otherwise the public would think they were hiding from the truth. Taking another deep breath and exhaling, Alex leant back against the grey wall, her shoulders sagging. She hated arguing with Gene, now more than ever.

"Bloody journalists," she muttered, standing up and walking away again. If Gene wasn't going to talk to them, someone had to. So it was with a resigned, forced smile that Alex stepped outside of the station to face the wave of reporters that had already gathered there. Camera bulbs went off in her face, but she didn't care, she just plastered on her best poker-face and began to talk.

* * *

"...and so, it would be greatly appreciated if the press allowed us to carry on with our investigations without causing an uproar. Once again, I assure you that we are doing everything we can to find Adam Stone's killer and bring him to justice – this case is one of the most tragic, sadistically planned ones that we have seen in a long time, and it is a personal goal of everyone in CID to see the killer safely behind bars. I'm sure you can understand the position we are in; it is impossible for us to inform people of our findings so far, as the case is at a delicate stage and releasing information would almost definitely put it in jeopardy."

Gene paused by the door, his face set with grim determination as he heard Alex's clear voice rising stubbornly above the shouts of the reporters, all waving their notepads and pens at her. And then, a question rose above the low riot of noise, making his ears prick up and stomach plummet with something akin to dread and fear.

"DI Drake, what about the allegations about a personal relationship between you and your DCI? Is that all lies too, or is there truth in that story?"

Gene stepped to the side a little, so that he was now possibly visible through the doors. He watched Alex's face freeze, her hand twitching nervously towards her pocket as he saw her fight inwardly for some reply. He suddenly felt very guilty for leaving her to face the best of London's gossiping scum alone; he knew he shouldn't have got angry at her like that, and she was right. He was just... Well the truth was, he had no idea what to say to them. She was always so much better at things like that. So he had done what a coward did – ran away from something he was afraid of.

"The relationship between me and DI Drake is none of your sorry little business, and I will personally see to it, that any journalist who thinks it would influence th' way we investigate this case will be strung up by the balls, and be made t' eat the rubbish they churn out on a regular basis."

Letting out a small sigh of relief, Alex turned her head slightly to see Gene stood impressively in the doorway, head held high and shoulders back. A lion if there ever was one.

* * *

Half an hour later, and the outside of Fenchurch East Police Station was practically devoid of life, and certainly of any journalists. The air was still bitterly cold, and the wind biting, but Gene and Alex were still stood outside, leant up against the stone steps leading down to the damp pavement.

A small smile spread across Alex's face as she glanced at him, watching as he blew smoke out from between his lips, a cigarette dangling expertly from between his long fingers. "You do know that you just practically admitted to a hoard of journalists that we're together, don't you?"

Glancing at her, Gene flicked his cigarette to the floor and shrugged. "Worth it t' watch the scrawny bastard shut up though, wasn't it?"

Alex smiled and nodded, her body leaning back so she could rest her head back against his shoulder, seeking comfort in the warmth of his body against her back. "Why did you do it?" she asked quietly after a few moments of contended silence.

Gene pouted for a moment, his arm coming up to wrap around her waist, holding her close back against him. There was a strangely domesticated feel to the relaxed embrace, but still he didn't feel fear. Only a deep sense of peace, and all he wanted to do was fold her body against his and never let go. She was beautiful...and his. The thought still made him smile with wonder. "Why yer bothered, Bols? Not ashamed of me, are you?" he murmured against her hair, her scent intoxicating him like a well-known drug – better than any cigarette.

She smiled, shaking her head slightly. "No. Are you?"

"Ashamed of you?" he asked, slightly surprised. He tightened his hold around her waist, his spare hand moving to take hers, their fingers entwining. "Could never be ashamed of 'aving you, Bolly. Gorgeous arse – check. Great tits – check. Fantastic legs – check. Beautiful face – check." He smirked slightly before leaning a little closer, the tip of his nose brushing against her ear in a way so deeply intimate that Alex shivered slightly and wondered how on earth she could ever have doubted that this world was real. 2008 was a long way away now – something that might have even been a dream. "Flawless in every single way...check," he whispered, his teeth nipping her earlobe quickly before he withdrew.

Laughing softly, Alex turned and wrapped her arms around him, pressing her lips to his in a long, slow kiss that told him everything he needed to know. But she told him anyway. "I love you."

His lips twitched into a smile. "Love you too, yer daft mare. Now come on," he said, giving her backside a tight squeeze. "Let's get this arse back inside, can't 'ave it freezin' off now, can we?"

* * *

_**I've felt a little tired and down this past week, so thought I'd write some nice Galex fluff to cheer myself up! Hope it was alright for you and they will definitely be talking to Isabelle next chapter! Sorry again for the lateness, thanks for reading and please, pretty please, leave a review!**_

_**X =D**_


	29. He Said He Loved Her

_**Hello again! Thank you very much for the reviews, I'm glad you're still enjoying the story and here comes the next chapter!**_

_**X =D**_

_**Disclaimer – I don't own Ashes to Ashes, and I never will. Boo hoo!**_

_**Chapter 29 – He Said He Loved Her**_

* * *

The door at the Williams' house was opened by Lloyd Williams this time, a tall, impressive looking man in his early forties with a slightly receding hairline and general look of sophistication that Gene could never achieve, and never wanted to. Upon seeing them both, an expression of comprehension crossed his face and he remained in the doorway. "It's DCI Hunt and DI Drake, isn't it?" he asked in a voice that immediately made Gene want to mutter 'smarmy git'.

Alex nodded as Gene took the wise decision to let her do all the talking. He wasn't sure he could trust himself to speak without insulting the big city lawyer currently stood before them. "We're here to talk to Isabelle again. Is she here, Mr Williams?"

Lloyd didn't reply, but at least he didn't plaster the fake smile across his face that his wife was so partial to. "That article in the paper was very interesting. Isabelle keeps insisting that you are committed to finding that boy's killer, but I want you to know that my wife and I are of an entirely different opinion. I don't see why you want to talk to her so much anyway; I sincerely hope that you are not suggesting she has any involvement in this, for your own sake, Inspector."

Feeling her fists clench by her sides, Alex reminded herself that he was a lawyer – of course he was going to be immediately on the defensive, warning them about any repercussions of their actions. Her parents had always been the same when faced with someone who presented just the slightest threat. There was one thing she had picked up on, however, and that was Lloyd Williams' mention of 'that boy'. "Did you know Adam Stone very well, Mr Williams?" she asked patiently, not showing any signs of wanting to enter the house.

He looked slightly surprised by her question, as though he hadn't been expecting it. "Not well, no. I knew enough about him that I had no idea what my daughter saw in him..."

"But?" Alex prompted as he paused, lips pressing shut as though he suddenly saw no reason to finish the sentence.

Sighing, Lloyd stood back a little way to let them in, without giving an answer. Slightly confused, Alex stepped inside, leaving Gene to follow and scowl at Isabelle's father's smart suit. It reminded him of Litton, and his flaming Next for men shoes. "But," he said, gesturing for them to take a seat as he settled himself into an armchair across from the sofa, "He made my daughter happy, and now that he's died, she's absolutely devastated. She won't eat, she barely speaks, and I know for a fact that she doesn't sleep, because I've lain awake listening to her crying every single night for the past week. She looks like absolute hell as a result of his death. You have no idea what it's like to see your only child in such a deep sense of depression."

Both Alex and Gene were silent for a moment, letting his words sink in. Alex swallowed, knowing that Lloyd was right. How could she possibly know what it was like to watch your child self-destruct when she didn't have children herself? Just as she thought it, the hazy image of a girl's face flashed before her eyes – a bright, smiling face, jumping in the air and catching something invisible, clutching it tightly to her chest... She shook her head, not able to define where the image had come from. Probably just a memory of a dream, stirring at the back of her mind. Nothing important.

Gene frowned, leaning back in his seat on the sofa. "Jus' so yer know, Stone was murdered. He didn't just die. You say it as though he was merely ran over by a bus."

Lloyd sighed testily, his gaze flickering towards Gene for a moment before going back to Alex, who he seemed to think was more worth talking to. "I am well aware of your position with this case, and that it was on my daughter's insistences in the first place that this be treated as a murder, but I really must protest as to you coming round here like this to speak to her all the time. It's only upsetting her more having to talk about it..." he trailed off and looked down at the floor. Alex looked at him for a moment, a feeling of pity seeping into her regard for the man sat across from her as for the first time, he showed some human weakness. Just for a split second, Lloyd Williams looked helpless, as though he just had no idea what to do anymore. Like he was at a loose end and simply couldn't find his way out.

Looking back up again, Lloyd sighed, his face one of solemn contemplation. "I just want her to get better, Inspector," he finally said, voice quiet as he met Alex's gaze. "I hate seeing her like this."

Alex nodded. "Mr Williams, I understand what you're saying. But from where we're standing, and I'm not trying to say that I know your daughter better than you do, but it seems to us that she really wants to help with our enquiries and that a part of her _needs_ to know who killed her boyfriend. Please, we just want to talk to her for a while, and then we might actually have a chance of finding his murderer. All we need is a little cooperation."

* * *

Lloyd placed his hand on the door handle and lifted his eyes to both Gene and Alex, his lips tight in grudging acceptance. "If you upset her more, then I want you out of my house, understood?"

Alex gave him a single nod, refusing to answer properly to him when he treated them both like naughty schoolchildren. She could empathise with why Lloyd Williams was so worried and protective about his daughter, but it didn't change the fact that he was acting like a typical upper class city lawyer. Snotty, patronising and under the illusion that they were so much more superior than everyone else.

Gene hung back, looking a little disgruntled as he watched Alex enter Isabelle's dimly lit bedroom. He had wanted to talk to her out in the fresh air, away from the house with its snotty lawyers and nosey mothers, influencing the teenager's words. This murder had affected more people's lives than most, including his, and he wanted the killer safely behind bars. He wanted _Luke Talford_ behind bars.

* * *

The curtains across Isabelle's window were only half drawn, as though pulling them back all the way was just too much effort to bear. This left a small amount of grim light to pour miserably through the gap, dimly illuminating the room and it's occupant who had pulled herself up from lying on the bed, to sit facing Alex.

Without saying a word, Alex carefully seated herself at the bottom of Isabelle's bed, facing sideways towards her as she raked her eyes over the young girl's appearance. Isabelle's face looked even paler than before, and there were noticeable tracks down her face, evidence left by the almost constant stream of tears she had been crying. The previously glossy, voluminous blonde hair was pulled back into a scruffy, limp ponytail and her thin frame was drowned in an oversized grey jumper and ill-fitting leggings. Looking at her, Alex suddenly knew what the visual definition of hopelessness looked like. The distraught look in her eyes was simply one of someone who had given up.

Eventually, Isabelle spoke. "Have you found them yet?" she asked quietly, her voice slightly scratchy from not being used. "Whoever killed Adam?"

It broke Alex's heart to shake her head. "No, I'm sorry, Isabelle. But we think we're really close, we just need a little help..." she trailed off, biting her lip as she looked again at Isabelle's once beautiful, but now broken face.

"What sort of help?" she asked, lifting her eyes to meet Alex's gaze. In them, Alex could see behind the devastation and grief, a desperate yearning to be of use, to find her boyfriend's killer. For a split second, she imagined what losing Gene would feel like and suddenly felt horribly empty, like her stomach had dissolved at the very, unspeakable thought. She just prayed to God that she would never have to feel how Isabelle was feeling now.

"We want yer t' tell us more about Luke Talford," Gene told her, his voice surprisingly soft as he stepped further into the room, his eyes fixed on Isabelle. "Yer didn't seem very sure when you said 'e was yer friend."

Isabelle's eyes suddenly widened a little and she swallowed, quickly looking down at the bedcovers. For a second, it looked as though she was going to say something, but then she closed her mouth and silence momentarily descended on the room.

"Isabelle," Alex said gently, her heart aching to see her so closed, so...broken. No teenage girl should have to feel so much pain and not even know who had caused her turmoil. No-one should, full stop, but this was even more saddening than dealing with a grown woman who had lost her partner. "We know that Luke has a previous history of stalking, of pressurising someone to think or feel what he wanted them to. We need you to trust us and confide in us, Isabelle, or we can't help you and we can't bring Adam's killer to justice."

It was only when Alex finished speaking that she noticed Isabelle was crying, tears solemnly rolling down her cheeks and dropping onto the grey fibres of her jumper. Slowly, she lifted her head, eyes brimming with tears. And then, she spoke, her voice tiny and so upsettingly confused that Alex felt like crying for her.

"He said he loved me."

* * *

Silence hung in the air, thick as concrete and no-one could say a word. The atmosphere was suddenly one of excruciating shock and tension, Alex's face frozen in place.

"Who did, Isabelle?" Gene eventually asked gruffly, finally breaking the silence. There was an undertone of anger to his question, as though he wanted to seriously injure whoever it was. Though he already knew the answer, and so did Alex.

"Luke."

* * *

_**And there I go again with the evil cliff-hangers! Thank you for reading, hope you liked it and please leave a review!**_

_**X =D**_


	30. A Walk In The Park

_**Hi! So sorry for the delay with the update, homework and things got in the way, but I've hopefully got all my stories back on schedule now. Thanks to those of you who reviewed last chapter, I know the site was playing up and being a complete arse! Anyway, here's the next chapter and please keep the feedback coming!**_

_**X =D**_

_**Chapter 30 – A Walk In The Park**_

* * *

"Bastard," Gene spat under his breath, his stomach churning angrily at the sight of Isabelle's heartbroken face and the confusion in her eyes. Hannah Bright's words echoed in his mind, only serving to fuel his rage further_. '__He said I couldn't see that he was the only one that owned me, that God had meant for us to be together.' _Gene suppressed an angry growl. One thing was for sure – when he did eventually get his hands on Luke Talford, for his own sake, those Rosary weirdo Beads sure as hell better be working.

Isabelle sniffed, one hand coming up to tiredly brush away a tear that had strayed from one sad eye, almost as though she was fed up of the action. "He said that Ad..." She paused, swallowing hard. "Adam was a sinner and didn't deserve me... At first I just...I just ignored him, thinking he was a bit weird and would leave me alone..."

"But...?" Alex pushed gently, her heart aching at the grief etched against the girl's once beautiful features. This whole situation seemed to be pulling her apart from the inside, and Alex hated to see that happen to someone who could have had so much more.

Looking down again, Isabelle bit down hard on her bottom lip, as though trying to stop it from trembling. Her hands were already quaking slightly as she gripped the hem of her jumper and toyed with a few loose threads, pulling on them bitterly. When she spoke, her voice was impossibly quiet, with a strained hurt to it that quite clearly said that she didn't want to talk about it, but knew somehow that she had to. "He kept following me. At first he was just friendly and didn't mention Adam again, so I didn't mind talking to him for a bit... But then he started to get more sort of...intense, I suppose. He started going on about heaven and hell, and that Adam was the sort of person who would go to hell, and I was the sort of person who would go to heaven." She let out a ragged breath and inhaled again, desperately forcing herself not to cry. "It started to make Adam really angry, because I kept telling him what Luke was saying... And then..." It was then that the sobs started, tears rolling uncontrollably down her cheeks as her breathing sped up, bordering on the brink of hyperventilation as her eyes widened in fear, some ghost seeming to haunt her pupils.

"Isabelle," Alex said quietly, placing a hand on the young girl's shoulder. "Isabelle, look at me. Breathe...okay? It's alright; nothing's going to happen to you. But you need to tell us what happened, or we can't help you find Adam's killer. You're safe."

Isabelle gave a shaky nod, tears still trickling in abundance from her eyes. "C-can I...C-can I write it down...instead?"

Alex paused and then nodded, glancing towards Gene. But he seemed to be staring into space, his face one of ardent fury. She could sense the determination to nail Luke Talford rolling from him in waves, his body tense as though ready to hit something. "Of course you can. Do you want us to come back in a bit, give you some privacy?"

Isabelle gave a nod and wiped her face with the sleeve of her jumper. "Th-thank you."

Although she wanted nothing to more than to cry for the panicked, grief-stricken teenager in front of her, Alex pushed a kind smile onto her face and made to stand up. "That's alright, Isabelle. We'll come back soon, in about an hour, okay?"

"Yeah...thanks..."

* * *

Alex and Gene had decided there was no point in going back to the station while Isabelle wrote out her statement, so they headed towards a nearby park, heads bowed against the cold wind. "Do you think Luke killed him then?" Alex eventually asked as they passed a duck pond, devoid of any ducks.

Gene glanced towards her, his face pensive. "Good chance, Bolls. But even if the freaky sod didn't do it, I'm fitting 'im up fer stalking and harassment. Don't even try an' stop me."

Alex smiled at his display of typical behaviour and bumped her cold hand against his. "I won't, in fact I might even help you. The man's a psychopath; I don't want him latching onto any more young girls."

Something halfway between a smile and a smirk crossed Gene's face. "Stop all this hand bumpin' nonsense, Bolly. If yer want to 'old my hand, just do it."

A soft laugh came from Alex's lips as she slipped her slender hand into his larger one, squeezing slightly before they continued to walk along, looking out at the trees as their branches battled against the wind. It made her feel reassured to have his hand enveloping hers, as though nothing in the world could possibly hurt her anymore. Not John, not the case, not anything.

"An' I'm hoping we'll be able to bang Billy Stone up for assault and GBH too, fer what 'e did to his son. No-one should get away with that," Gene eventually told her, a bitterness laced through his voice that Alex decided she couldn't ignore anymore.

"Your Dad was the same, wasn't he?" she asked quietly as they came to a standstill in front of the bandstand. Pots of flowers adorned the railings, but most had died and some looked like they were well on their way to the grave. Gene looked away from her, his stormy eyes staring into the distance as she noticed his body tense. "You don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to, Gene," Alex said, the hand that was holding his slipping up to rest on his shoulder.

"He was a drunken bastard that got my brother on drugs an' knocked us all about, Bolls. There's not much else t' tell yer."

Alex smiled sadly, her thumb moving to rub against his neck, caressing the weathered skin there. "I'm not going to analyse you or anything."

Turning his head back to face her, Gene returned her smile and brought his hand up to capture a flyaway curl between his fingers before gently tucking it back into place. "I know, Bolls. But there's really not much else t' say. Stu eventually died of drug overdose, my Dad got banged up for attempted murder after he beat some poor sod 'alf to death when 'e was drunk, and me Mam died a few years later."

"What of?" Alex asked curiously, her fingers moving to thread through his hair, seeking warmth in between the slightly dishevelled blond locks.

"Dunno, really," Gene replied, looking down as he distractedly brought his hands up to her waist. "Just exhaustion in general, I think. Stu dyin' and Dad gettin' banged up took a lot out of 'er, she seemed to just be glad she could be at peace."

"Gene," Alex sighed, her gaze locking with his as she brought another hand up to rest against his neck. "You never told me any of this." She couldn't believe that she knew so little of Gene's past and that he would want to keep it from her, even when it was obvious that it hurt him sometimes.

"That's because it doesn't matter much, Bolls. I've got you, and Davy, an' that's all I need righ' now..." He trailed off and glanced down at the floor, a strange look of indecision crossing his face. Looking up at her again, he smiled, something that always sent a thrill through her to see. "Move in with me, Alex."

Alex froze, silence descending around them for a few minutes as she realised that she actually had no idea where Gene lived. But for some reason, she simply didn't care. All she could concentrate on was the sincere plea in his voice, the chance that he was extending to her. "You really want me to live with you?" she asked, still amazed that he was serious enough about their relationship to let her be with him in that way.

"Of course I do, yer daft mare," he told her, his hand cupping her cheek as he pulled her closer. "Say you'll move in with me."

A wide smile spread across Alex's face, her eyes dancing as she pressed her lips to his in a long, slow kiss of absolute joy. "Of course I'll move in with you," she whispered as they pulled apart and Gene rested his forehead against hers, fingers tracing patterns on her hip.

"Good," Gene growled, before pulling her back in for another kiss, his tongue swiping along her lower lip as she moaned and gave in, wrapping her arms completely around his neck.

"You sure you don't want my privately educated arse getting in your way at home?" Alex asked with a laugh as they broke apart for air, the cold wind whistling through the small space in between them.

He grinned at her, unable to suppress it as he slipped a hand down to cover her arse. "Positive, Bolls. I practically live in Luigi's at th' moment, anyway. Just thought yer might as well move in t' my place; it's a bit bigger than your poky little flat."

Laughing, Alex kissed him quickly again, delighting in the warmth of his body against her own. She knew that in just a few moments they would have to return to the dark world of their investigation and the grim surroundings of CID, but just for now, she enjoyed the moment of complete happiness and savoured the taste of him. "Well, you might have to give me the grand tour later."

"Certainly, Lady Bolls," he replied, his warm lips pressing against her jaw-line as he glanced up at her suggestively. "Could christen the bedroom properly an' all."

* * *

_**Sorry it was a little short, I felt like leaving it on a happy note rather than going back to Isabelle again this chapter. I hope you liked it, please review and I promise to update as soon as I can!**_

_**X =D**_


	31. Guilt and Blame

_**Hi, sorry again for the delay. This might be something you have to get used to, as I now do some volunteer work at a local Brownie pack and I've got homework and so on. The Brownies are worth it though, I swear kids are the funniest things when they're about seven or eight years old! Thanks anyway for bearing with me and for the reviews! Here's the next chapter, enjoy!**_

_**X =D**_

_**Disclaimer – I don't own Ashes to Ashes or (sob!) Gene Hunt. **_

_**Chapter 31 – Guilt and Blame**_

* * *

Alex settled herself into the chair behind her desk and lowered her eyes to the piece of paper in her hand. Pushing all thoughts of excitement and anticipation at Gene's latest proposition to the back of her mind, she forced herself to take note of the shaky handwriting that adorned the thick paper and the slightly smudged ink in places from where Isabelle had been crying as she wrote out her statement. Her heart still ached for the grieving teenager; Alex knew what it was like to feel suddenly and unexpectedly robbed of someone you held dear. She knew what it felt like to want to find whoever it was responsible and rip them limb from limb until they couldn't even blurt out any pathetic excuses anymore.

_About four days before you found Adam's body, it all kicked off. Luke had been getting even more insistent with me and I was at the point where I just wanted to report him to the police. He had started harassing Adam too, saying horrible things to him and telling him he was no good for me. One day, I went over to Adam's to find him looking at this photograph – the one you showed me a few days ago. Luke had shoved it through the door with this sick note about how much better I looked with him than Adam, and that he should step down and 'let me take my rightful place by his side'. There was something about him getting in the way of what God wanted as well. Adam was really angry and asked me where the photo had come from; I told him that Luke had hugged me months ago, back when he hadn't seemed such a creep and I'd been upset about nearly failing a chemistry exam. I had no idea that someone had taken a picture, but it was at one of the church picnics we have now and again, so I guess it was just someone taking photos. _

_Anyway, I think I've said that Adam was really angry. Once he'd found out what it was, he stormed into Luke's flat and they started shouting. I didn't see who started the actual fight because I was too scared to go in, but I have this horrible feeling that it might have been Adam. The next thing I heard was a yell of pain so I ran inside, thinking it was Adam who was hurt, but it was Luke. I think Adam punched him really hard in the stomach or something, because he was keeled over on the ground, practically crying. Adam just grabbed my hand and dragged me out, saying we should just leave him and that it was all he deserved. I couldn't help at the time but agree with him, I thought that maybe this would be the thing to make Luke leave me alone. But now...I think that if Adam maybe hadn't hurt him and shouted all those things at him...he might still...I don't...What I'm trying to say is that if Luke did kill Adam, then...maybe he wouldn't have, if Adam hadn't done those things. But I don't know, obviously. I just keep thinking...what if I had gone in there sooner and broken it up? Or stopped him from even confronting Luke in the first place? Maybe it's partly my fault that Adam's dead. _

The next small block of writing was blurred beyond legibility by a large damp patch from teardrops and Alex turned over the page to see that Isabelle had shakily written her last few words again, the letters clumsily formed and ink running a little.

_As Adam dragged me away, I heard Luke shout from the flat. I remember exactly what he said, because it's the only words I've been able to think of ever since you told me about Adam's murder. He said, 'I swear to God I will kill you, I swear by the life of Mary'. _

_I'm so sorry I didn't tell you any of this sooner, but I was so scared and I just didn't know how to say it. I don't know whether Luke really did kill Adam, I don't want to be the source of an unfair conviction, but I've told you everything I know now. I'm really sorry for wasting your time and I hope this...I hope this finally helps you to charge Adam's killer. _

Alex felt the uncomfortable feeling of tears prick at the corners of her eyes and she willed herself not to cry. Isabelle was so conscientious and so deeply bereaved by everything that had happened that she had begun to blame herself. And as a psychologist and a detective, Alex knew that she should by no means think that it was her fault. After her parents had died, she had always thought it was unfair that she had got out of the car at just the right time. She had always silently believed that maybe if she had been a little more loving towards her Mum, then maybe she wouldn't have felt the need to take her on holiday, and wouldn't have come to pick her up at that particular time in that particular car. So her Mum would still be working all hours of the day and she'd barely see her like before, but at least she'd still be alive. At least they'd both still be alive.

But Alex had since learnt that she couldn't think like that. The world was full of 'what if's and 'maybe's but if you spent your entire life dwelling on them, you'd pull everything apart and think you were to blame for every single negative occurrence that had ever happened. Life was too short to blame yourself for things that were out of your control. All Alex wanted to do in that moment was go back to the Williams' house and gather the weeping Isabelle into her arms and console her, let her know that none of this was her fault. She was not to blame in any way, shape or form. But right now, she, Gene and the rest of the team had work to do.

* * *

"What did she say?" Gene asked, coming over to her desk and glancing down at the tear-stained statement that Alex was still clutching tightly in her hands.

Alex sniffed and looked up at him, a smile crossing her face as she thought of the all important question he had asked earlier, and the tenderness in his kiss after she had said yes. "You better read it," she told him, her voice coming out a little weak as she held out the statement to him. Gene nodded and took it from her.

"Ma'am," Chris said hurriedly, appearing in the doorway looking dishevelled and apparently out of breath. "We've brought 'im in, stubborn bastard though. Thought he'd try an' whack me one whilst I was gettin' Viv to open up the cells. You can question 'im now though."

Alex gave Chris a smile as he took a deep intake of air and leant tiredly against the doorframe to CID. This case was eventually beginning to tire out most of CID, and they still had Luke to get a confession out of, Billy Stone to charge with GBH for abusing Adam multiple times and she wanted to talk to Isabelle again once they were done. She deserved to hear the outcome from them, and receive the support and assurance she deserved. "Thanks, Chris. How about you and Shaz take a break now, and we'll all meet you in Luigi's in about half an hour. We can question Luke Talford in the morning once he's realised that we mean business this time."

"Damn right," Gene muttered angrily as he dropped Isabelle's statement back on Alex's desk. "Folk punch me in the stomach all the time and nick the women I have me eye on, doesn't mean I 'ave to shoot a bullet through their neck and set it up as suicide!"

Alex looked up to see Gene's face furious again, his rage at Luke Talford growing ever more intense by the minute. "Come on, Gene. Let's clear up around here and go get a drink, yes? I think we all need one."

Looking at her for a moment, Gene nodded and let out a long sigh. "Yer right, Bolls. There's no use in us wastin' time 'ere. We'll sort Talford out in the mornin' and 'ave this over with by lunchtime." He turned to address the rest of CID. "Get yer coats on; it's beer o'clock lads!"

* * *

"So," Alex murmured quietly as she leant her head against Gene's shoulder, her gaze moving to look out at the rest of CID as they built a fountain from wine glasses and spilt Luigi's best house rubbish all over the table. She and Gene had taken their usual secluded table in the corner, a half-empty bottle of red wine sat on top of the stained wooden surface. "Who are these women you've got your eye on that keep getting stolen away from you, then?" she asked teasingly.

Gene smirked and glanced down at her, his arm moving to snake around her waist. "All in th' past, Bolly. Truth is the only woman fer me couldn't resist my charms eventually; no other tosser could possibly compare."

Laughing, Alex sat up straighter to press her lips to his, not caring that the rest of CID could possibly be looking over. "You know you really are full of it, Gene."

He smirked again and tipped her a wink, pulling her closer. "Yer love me really, daft tart."

"Mm," Alex murmured in agreement, losing her concentration as Gene kissed her again, his warm tongue pushing against her bottom lip and arms pulling her against him. "Don't stop," she whispered, smiling flirtatiously at him as she moistened her lips.

"Don't plan on it, Bolly," he replied, before claiming her mouth again.

* * *

"Aw," Shaz sighed, tapping Chris on the shoulder to get his attention and nodding over towards the corner. "Don't you think they're sweet?"

Chris risked a glance and quickly looked back at Ray as he attempted to down a pint of cider in one gulp, trying to suppress a shudder. "Yeah, they might be now, Shazzer...but you do not want t' know what else they get up to...It's the farthest thing from 'sweet'." He shuddered again at the memory of catching them in the corridor and picked up his drink.

Shaz meanwhile just laughed and glanced over again, smiling at the way the Guv was tenderly rubbing his thumb over Alex's jaw line, their lips moving gently together. It was like watching the end of a really good romance movie, only she knew that it wasn't over yet. Luke Talford was waiting impatiently and anxiously back in the cells, and she knew it was all going to kick off tomorrow. It was like there was ticking time-bomb hidden away in the corner of all of their minds, and it would explode tomorrow.

* * *

_**I hope that chapter was okay, considering that I wrote it whilst eating way too many more chocolate raisins than are good for me. And I can go absolutely hyper on those things, trust me! Thanks for reading and please review!**_

_**X =D**_


	32. Returning Shadows

_**Thank you again for the reviews and just to say, please do comment, because they really help me to know where to improve and so, which is really valuable to me! Hope you like this chapter and thanks for sticking with me and my not so speedy updates! **_

_**X =D**_

_**Disclaimer – I don't own Ashes to Ashes...or Gene...Lucky Alex, eh? **_

_**Chapter 32 – Returning Shadows**_

* * *

Gene and Alex had left Luigi's a little earlier than usual and now the Quattro sped through the damp London streets, headlights illuminating the street corners with every sharp turn of the wheel that Gene made. They were heading for a place Alex had never been before, but it was to become her home. If she was honest, she couldn't care less if Gene lived in a grotty basement with battered furniture – as long as he was in it, she'd be happy. It sounded sappy and ridiculous when she thought about it, but it was true. She couldn't picture being anywhere without Gene anymore.

"Bolly?" Gene asked, glancing at her briefly as his question broke the comfortable silence between them. "You been gettin' any more notes or anythin' off that bastard John? Nothin' from the Super?"

Looking down at her knees, Alex was forced to remind herself of something that she had been trying to push to the back of her mind. Forgetting made it easier to pretend it wasn't real; God knew she had enough to deal with in terms of the case at work reaching a crucial stage and her moving in with Gene. "No, there's been nothing since I confronted the Super...I don't think he's just decided to leave me alone though."

"Why not?"

Alex sighed, her stomach beginning to churn as bad memories began to resurface and she thought back to the few months she had lived in fear of another letter coming through the door, another insistence that she visit him. "Even after John went to prison, he still sent me letters, trying to persuade me to visit. He was very...manipulative. Eventually, after four months, I managed to get a restraining order that meant he wasn't allowed to send me anything."

Nodding, Gene thought for a moment, his eyes fixed on the road ahead. His grip had tightened on the steering wheel as it did whenever he got angry, and at that point in time, all he wanted to do was rip the pathetic bastard who was scaring _his_ Bolly limb from limb. "Well don't worry, Bolls, once we've got this flamin' case out of the way which 'opefully will be soon, I'm 'aving no reservations about torturing the Super to death for answers."

The stubborn protectiveness in his voice caused Alex to smile a little bit, the tears that had been building up behind her eyes ebbing away again. She was never sure what it was exactly about Gene, but despite the bravado and violent tendencies, he always made her feel safe, like nothing in the world could harm her. It was no wonder that all she wanted to do was be close to him, wrapped in his arms and closed off from the turmoil of the real world. "Don't do anything stupid for me, Gene," she told him in a quiet voice, her tone firm.

Glancing at her for a moment, Gene inwardly laughed at the irony of her statement. "I've already done a load of stupid things for yer," he murmured, eyes back on the road as Alex's ears pricked up at the statement. "Bloody got me fallin' in love fer one thing."

Alex laughed, the delighted sound filling the car and changing the serious atmosphere to one of light contentment. "Well I do apologise, Gene," she said with mock irritation, a smile playing across her face. "I didn't know being with me was such an inconvenience."

Playing along, Gene nodded and gave her a disapproving look. "Well it is, Bolly. Flamin' hell, you know, one of these days I might actually manage t' sleep through the whole night without bein' woken up by yer!"

"Oh that's rich!" Alex exclaimed, grinning. "I was happily asleep at three o'clock this morning, or at least I would have been if _someone_ had been able to keep their hands to himself..."

The Quattro had pulled up onto a small gravel drive, curving round from the roadside and separated from it by a hedge. "Not my fault," Gene protested with a pout as he pulled the keys from the ignition. "Yer looked far too flamin' edible for yer own good."

* * *

The next morning came all too quickly for Alex's liking, and she felt on top of the world. She had spent hours trying to envisage where Gene's lived, what it would look like, how it would be laid out, what sort of things there would be. But never in her wildest dreams had she expected this. A three bedroom semi with a neat back lawn, whitewashed exterior and a red wooden door. It was so..._domestic_. Yet at the same time, the house fit Gene like a glove. Or maybe he fitted the house like a glove. Whichever one, Alex could tell that he was perfectly at home here, which was another thing she hadn't expected. Sam had always said how he thought Gene lived in his office, and she herself had caught him shaving in there a few times. Slipping out of bed as Gene slept on, Alex quietly padded her way down the carpeted stairs and into the living room. Gene's furniture was minimal, but that was the only visible sign that he didn't spend much time at home. Looking around, she had to once more remind herself that this wasn't Gene's house anymore, it was _theirs._ Unbidden, a wide smile spread across her face at the thought.

With a glowing smile on her face, Alex crossed over to the patio doors at the back and peered out into the garden. She hadn't had much time to look around properly, due to Gene quickly claiming her lips as his and carrying her up into the bedroom. She blushed slightly, wondering whether she had ever felt so carefree with any other man before. Maybe Pete, before everything changed...but not in the same way. Still smiling gently, Alex looked out at the garden, taking in the neat lawn, small patio area and ageing silver birch at the end. Either Gene or a previous owner had placed a bench beneath it that was now looking a little worse for wear, but she could just picture him sat there on a summer evening, a glass of single malt in his hand. Or maybe a bottle.

Just then, she heard the letterbox move and something fall down. Feeling curious, Alex made her way into the hallway and bent to pick up the few envelopes that had dropped onto the doormat. She sifted through them briefly, before freezing on the spot. Her heart suddenly began pounding painfully against her chest, bile rising in her throat. No. No more. Surely he hadn't heard their conversation the night before, that was impossible. Why was it, just as she was beginning to wonder what was going on, he just jutted his way back into her life again. She didn't need this. Swallowing, and with shaking hands, Alex turned the envelope over and pulled back the flap. He hadn't needed to sign the front for her to know it was his handwriting that had crudely scrawled her name on the front, the black ink engraving itself in her memory.

Inside the envelope was an ordinary looking card with a house on the front and colourful letters conveying the message 'Welcome To Your New Home'. Alex wanted to be sick. Blinking back tears, Alex opened up the card and read the sickening message inside, her very bones shaking in anger and repulsion.

_Dear Alex,_

_I hope you enjoy your new home. Everything is new for you at the moment, isn't it? New world, new life, new home, new lover. It's a shame horrible old me had to come and spoil it all, really. But I'm not going to leave you alone, baby. I'm going to haunt you until I get my revenge; every step you take, I'm going to be the thorn in your side, the ghost in the machine, the fly in the ointment. I served time for you, baby, now you can serve time for me. Not in prison of course, but it's still a prison of sorts. I'm not going to give you a moment's peace, not a minute of true, untainted happiness. _

_As I said, enjoy your new home, baby. All my love, _

_John. _

_P.S – That girl, in the back of your mind – with the mousy ponytail and hazy face. You don't know who she is anymore, do you, Alex? I do. _

A creak sounded at the top of the stairs and Alex jumped, causing tears to jerk from her eyes as she looked up to see Gene making his way down towards her. "Helpin' yerself to my mail now are yer, Bolls?" he asked jokingly, not noticing the tears or panic-stricken look on Alex's face.

Alex gave a small shake of the head, her eyes still glued to the last few lines John had written in the card. How did he know about that? The girl in the back of her mind...How did he knew who she was, but she herself couldn't remember? "It's from him," she told him in a weak voice, holding out with a still quivering hand.

Gene's eyes suddenly widened, becoming suddenly alert as he took the card from her and quickly read it through. "Bastard," he spat, throwing it to the floor and gathering her in his arms. "C'm'ere, Bolls," he murmured, wrapping an arm securely around her waist and bringing another hand up to her head. "Don't worry. We're talking t' Luke Talford this mornin' and the little scrota better give us a confession so I can go bang ten pounds of shit out of this arsehole."

Alex hiccupped against his chest, sniffing and stifling a sob. "He's never going to stop, Gene."

"Shh," he soothed, struggling to stay gentle and tender with her when there was pure rage churning in his stomach. "He will, Bolly. I'll make him. And then I'll fucking kill the bastard. No-one scares yer like this." He pressed his lips to her forehead, one hand slipping down to cup her cheek. "Pull yerself together, Bolls. We've got a scumbag to talk to."

* * *

_**Hope this chapter was okay, thanks for reading and please review!**_

_**X =D**_


	33. Coaxing a Confession

_**I am so sorry for the delay with this chapter – I've had so much on at school and things that I just got really behind with all my updates. I hope you'll forgive me! I'll give a little flashback of the end of last chapter, just to trigger your memories. Again, I'm really sorry, and I hope you'll enjoy the chapter, as I'm actually really happy with it for once!**_

_**P.S - I know this part is normally aligned centre, but the site started playing funny games and I was in a rush to post. =D**_

_**X =D**_

_**Disclaimer – I don't own Ashes to Ashes, unless the BBC are willing to accept my offer of ten pounds and an old train ticket I found in my pocket this morning. No? Didn't think so...Damn. =D**_

_**Chapter 33 – Coaxing a Confession**_

* * *

_Alex gave a small shake of the head, her eyes still glued to the last few lines John had written in the card. How did he know about that? The girl in the back of her mind...How did he knew who she was, but she herself couldn't remember? "It's from him," she told him in a weak voice, holding out with a still quivering hand._

_Gene's eyes suddenly widened, becoming suddenly alert as he took the card from her and quickly read it through. "Bastard," he spat, throwing it to the floor and gathering her in his arms. "C'm'ere, Bolls," he murmured, wrapping an arm securely around her waist and bringing another hand up to her head. "Don't worry. We're talking t' Luke Talford this mornin' and the little scrota better give us a confession so I can go bang ten pounds of shit out of this arsehole."_

_Alex hiccupped against his chest, sniffing and stifling a sob. "He's never going to stop, Gene."_

_"Shh," he soothed, struggling to stay gentle and tender with her when there was pure rage churning in his stomach. "He will, Bolly. I'll make him. And then I'll fucking kill the bastard. No-one scares yer like this." He pressed his lips to her forehead, one hand slipping down to cup her cheek. "Pull yerself together, Bolls. We've got a scumbag to talk to."_

_

* * *

_

Alex and Gene felt pretty grim as they made their way into Fenchurch East that morning, the echoes of John's words in the card hanging over their heads, along with the not so thrilling prospect of having to interview Luke Talford again in the hope of charging him for murder and locking him away for good. Looking up at the sky, grey and heavy with clouds, Alex wondered if this was what her life was always going to be like. What if this never stopped, what if they never managed to find John and put an end to his sick games? Every time something good happened, every time she felt truly happy with her life, as she had when she moved in with Gene, he would show up just to ruin everything. His words swirled around her brain, their menacing tone ringing in her ears; even though she hadn't heard him say them...She could still hear his voice whispering in her ear, laced with venom and drifting like poison through her mind...

'_I'm going to haunt you until I get my revenge; every step you take, I'm going to be the thorn in your side, the ghost in the machine, the fly in the ointment...' '...I'm not going to give you a moment's peace, not a minute of true, untainted happiness.'_

As he opened the door, Gene glanced towards Alex, feeling concerned as he traced his gaze over the worn-down, anxious look on her face. She needed a break. Perhaps once this case was finished with, he could take her back up to Manchester again to see Davy; the three of them could go for a weekend somewhere, just to get away from it all. And then he could start tracking down the pathetic bastard who was making her feel like this, who was daring to impinge on Alex's happiness. He wasn't going to let anyone take away one of the few things he had ever truly loved. "You going t' be okay, Bolls?" he asked as they walked down the corridor towards CID, wondering what their upcoming interview with Luke Talford would have in store for them.

They certainly had enough circumstantial evidence to put him firmly in the frame, but there was no forensic proof...nothing. They knew he was extreme and would have stopped at nothing to get what he wanted – Isabelle – and they also knew that he was a control freak. He despised Adam because he had what Luke wanted...and to his mind, what Luke wanted, Luke got. Gene was sure he would be prepared to kill for his prize... Not to mention that they had the statement from Isabelle, saying that she had heard Luke threaten to kill Adam after the fight... But they needed proof, or a confession. Both would be good.

"I'll be fine," Alex said, injecting a little more courage into her voice than she actually felt was within her. "Once this case is out of the way, everything might be a little simpler."

"Simple?" Gene repeated, raising an eyebrow at her with a small smirk on his face. "With you? That'll be the day. Yer attract nutters, you. I told you that from day one."

Alex gave him a small, slightly weak smile, appreciating the effort to try and make her feel better. "You know I have no idea what I see in you, Gene. Even when you're trying to cheer me up you end up insulting me."

Gene grinned and briefly tipped her a wink as they reached the doors to CID. "S'all part of the Gene Genie charms, Bolly. Now, let's get this Jessie-Jesus-lovin' bastard out of the cells and get a confession out of 'im."

Alex smiled again, taking slight comfort in Gene's presence. He was acting just how he always had and always would – a rock, her constant. The pillar of strength that would always be there for her to lean on, no matter what. And she loved him. Her smile spread slightly wider at the thought, all her worries disappearing just for one glorious moment as she pondered on how strange it all was, yet wonderful, too, if it didn't sound too soppy.

"What you smiling about, Bolly?" Gene asked as the rest of the team continued doing what they were doing, which wasn't really much.

Alex gave him a small shrug, her hand brushing his lightly in a subtle gesture of affection. "Just thank you, Gene," she told him quietly as he knotted his fingers through hers, squeezing slightly. "And...I love you." Her face was sincere, genuinely serious as her eyes met his.

"You're welcome, and you too, yer soft, sissy woman," he told her gently, not quite sure what exactly she was thanking him for. Feeling the need to drag his Manc Lion persona back up in front of the team, he said, "Now, are we dragging out this random moment of sentimentality, or are we talkin' to a murdering scumbag?"

She smiled again, letting go of his hand after brushing her fingers lightly across the back of his knuckles, her fingertips tingling. "Talking to a murdering scumbag, Gene."

"Good," he said with an air of finality as he turned to address the rest of the team, who had been trying to stubbornly and nonchalantly ignore the tender moment between their two senior officers. Shaz however was grinning from ear to ear, bursting with joy for her DCI and Alex. Who would have thought they would finally get it together just as a case as horrific as Adam Stone's turned up? It might freak Chris and Ray out, but Shaz personally thought it was ridiculously sweet and just proved that everyone had to indulge their romantic side now and again. Even lions as ferocious as the almighty Gene Hunt.

"Right, I want Billy Stone brought in and charged with GBH an' assault of 'is son – we've got more than enough evidence t' send 'im down for at least ten years, if we really play up the abuse and malicious intent side of things," he ordered, causing Ray and Chris to jump to their feet and begin pulling their coats on.

"Right you are, Guv."

"And Shaz, I need you to bring Diana Williams in for me – I want t' know exactly what's goin' on there with 'er and the smilin' hero act. Take a few plods just in case she gets bitchy."

"Fab," Shaz said with a grin, glad to actually partake in what she thought of as 'proper police work' rather than just writing up reports, recording evidence and making tea all day. "No problem, Guv."

Gene nodded. "Go on then all of yer, mush!" He waved his hands towards the door and Chris and Ray scuttled out, Shaz following quickly behind, an excited spring in her step. "Right, Bolls," Gene said seriously, looking towards his partner, "Let's get this bible party started."

* * *

When she and Gene entered the shadowy interview room, Alex's first thought was that Luke looked rough. Very rough. Obviously a night in the cells certainly wasn't his cup of tea; well, she thought, he better get used to it. There were dark rings dragging down on his dulled eyes, his skin looked pale and tight over his face and his lips were set in a hard line, anxiety clear in his eyes. Although, that wasn't what Gene would have called it; Gene would say it was guilt, and really, maybe it was.

"Good morning, Luke," Gene said in a quite deliberately cheery voice as he loudly dragged back a chair and dropped down into it, Alex taking her place by his side in a slightly more subdued fashion. The look of accusation and seriousness in her eyes met the one in Gene's however as she looked across at their prime suspect with nothing but loathing in her soul. This was the man who had torn Isabelle Williams's heart apart, both over the death of her beloved boyfriend, and the confusion surrounding Luke – someone who she had once, months ago, believed to sort of be her friend. "Sleep well?"

Luke's eyes hardened and he all but sneered at Gene in response. "Not really. Don't even know why I'm here, I haven't done anything. That idiot with the blonde hair said I've been arrested under suspicion of murdering Adam Stone."

"Yes, you have," Alex clarified, lacing her fingers together and placing them diplomatically on the table in front of her. "We know everything, Luke. We know you stalked your ex-girlfriend, Hannah Bright, and we know you stalked and harassed Isabelle Williams, too." She sighed, looking at the young man's face, the usual Rosary beads clutched tightly in his fist. "We also know that you began to antagonize Adam too, and that you had a fight with him a few days before he died. And what's more, you even threatened to kill him. You said you swore by the life of Mary that you'd kill him. Now, is it just me, or as a Catholic, isn't that quite a serious thing to say?"

Gene leaned back casually, eyeing Luke carefully. "It doesn't look good, Talford. So I suggest yer stop praying and start talking, or I'll shove those beads somewhere they were never intended to go."

* * *

_**Dun, dun, dun! Well, that's probably not really a 'dun, dun, dun!' moment, but ah well! Hope you enjoyed it, thanks for reading and please review!**_

_**X =D**_


	34. New Evidence

_**Again – I know this update is ridiculously late, but I've got quite a few exams going on at the moment, along with my controlled assessment for English Lit, which is really stressing me out. I am so sorry for the delay; please don't lose faith with me! I really hope you enjoy the chapter and please, please review!**_

_**P.S – I realised a few days ago that I've made a stupid mistake on the last chapter with Isabelle's surname. My weirdo brain suddenly decided she was Isabelle Wright, rather than Isabelle Williams, which is what it should be. Sorry if that confused any of you, and I have fixed it now! **_

_**X =D**_

_**Disclaimer – I don't own Ashes to Ashes, but I do own this story, yay! =D**_

_**Chapter 34 – New Evidence**_

* * *

With a confident, determined expression on her face, Shaz walked up the stairs towards the William's front door, the two male PCs shadowing her closely. It annoyed her slightly that they felt the need to be so protective, but she had a feeling that Chris might have threatened them with stringing them up by their balls if anything happened to her. Shaz smiled slightly at the thought before pausing at the door, her smile quickly turning to a frown. There was shouting coming from within the house, and it didn't sound like the average fight of a married couple, either. Shaz could hear Lloyd Williams bellowing at his wife, the pure rage carrying his furious words all the way out to them.

"You stupid, stupid bitch! What the _hell_ were you thinking?" There was a pause, and then a hysterical sob from Diana, Shaz presumed. "Our _daughter_ is pulling herself apart and having to go to fucking counselling because of what you've done!"

"No!" They heard Diana cry, her sobs desperate and her voice verging on the edge of pure hysteria. "H-he would have done it anyway...I had no idea why he wanted it!"

"You had no idea why he wanted it? Oh, and I'm meant to believe that, am I?" Lloyd snapped, and a loud thud sounded from indoors. Shaz could only hope that Lloyd was hitting the wall in frustration, and not his wife, regardless of whatever it was she had done to make him this angry. "You knew damn well he wanted Isabelle! And I know damn well that you didn't want Isabelle with Adam! Don't you dare try to tell me you had no idea what he was planning to do with it!" There was another loud thud, and then, "You stupid bitch! How could you be so fucking idiotic? You've literally _ruined_ our daughter's life...Were you thinking at _all_?"

There was another bout of maddened sobbing and then the cries of Diana, interrupted by her own screams and sobs of desperation. "I promise I had no idea! Please, Lloyd," they heard her beg, her voice hopeless; "You have to help me. This looks so bad, but...I never meant for any of this to happen...Please, Lloyd...you have to help me, I'm your wife!"

"No!" That was the loudest shout of all, and then Lloyd's voice grew a little quieter so that Shaz had to push her ear up against the door. His tone was ice cold, cutting as a knife. "You stopped being my wife the day you destroyed our daughter and gave Talford the gun."

* * *

Luke Talford looked moodily up at both Alex and Gene, his eyes hard and expression defiant. He gripped the rosary beads tighter after Gene's threat, his knuckles burning white in the dim, grimy light of the interview room. "Look. Get this in your thick skulls," he all but growled at them, his tone frustrated. "I. Did. Not. Kill. Adam. Fucking. Stone." When both Alex and Gene merely raised an eyebrow at his insistent declaration, he sighed and shook his head disbelievingly. "You lot are never going to believe me, are you? But I didn't do it, I promise I didn't!"

Gene shrugged openly. "Nope. Because yer lying; I don't go around believing lyin' little shit-bags at the drop of an 'at."

"I'm not lying!" Luke shouted at him, bringing both fists down heavily on the table, causing Alex to jump slightly.

"Luke, this isn't helping anything. Like I said, we have a witness that heard you threaten Adam; we know you had the motive and opportunity. This does not look good for you, so I suggest you start actually saying something constructive," Alex reminded him calmly, feeling Gene almost vibrate with anger beside her. Carefully, so as not to startle him, she reached out and gently placed a hand on his thigh beneath the table, her thumb rubbing against his leg soothingly. Smiling to herself slightly as she felt him start at the contact, Alex stilled her thumb and directed her gaze back to Luke. "It'll be better for all of us if you tell us everything."

At that moment, the door to the interview room opened and Shaz's face appeared around the door. "Guv, Ma'am. We know where the gun came from."

Alex's eyes widened and she got up, her fingertips trailing across Gene's knees as she did so in a silent command to stay there as she slipped outside. Only Gene noticed the momentary look of panic flash across Luke's face before it was gone. As soon as the door closed behind Alex, she turned to Shaz. "What do you mean, Shaz?"

"Diana Williams," Shaz told her, looking quite proud at her discovery. "When we got to the house, she and Lloyd Williams were screaming themselves hoarse at each other. Turns out she'd just confessed to him that she gave Luke the gun that was used to kill Adam Stone, Lloyd Williams 'as identified it and everything for us, Ma'am. Says he's filing for divorce 'an all, says Diana's destroyed his daughter by giving Luke the gun."

Alex's mouth dropped open a little way in shock, her brain taking a moment to process everything that Shaz had just told her. "Have you sent it off to forensics to see if we can get Luke's prints off it?" she asked, glancing through the thin window to where Luke and Gene seemed to be locked in some silent glaring contest.

"Yeah, they're doin' it as quick as they can, Ma'am. We've got Diana Williams in holding too now if you want to questions her."

Nodding, Alex shoved her hands into the back pocket of her jeans and let out a long sigh. "This is getting more complicated by the minute," she said, giving the young WPC a small smile before frowning slightly. "Hold on, why did the Williams' have a gun?"

"It's all registered, Ma'am," Shaz reassured her, instantly killing Alex's worry of having to convict Lloyd Williams of something too. Although reluctant to talk too freely, she could tell that he was a good man and genuinely cared a lot for his daughter – so much so that he put her above his wife, so it seemed. "Lloyd Williams' got a permit for keeping a gun, though he does admit to buying it through a street dealer before getting the permit. He got it after representing someone in court who was accusing someone of murder; they got sent down, and apparently he received a few death threats after that. It was all resolved though, Ma'am, he just as the gun for safety and ease of mind, really."

Alex nodded, biting down on her lip. "Right, okay. Well I think we'll see what else we can get out of Luke Talford, talk to Diana Williams, and then go back to Luke." She tried to look optimistic. "Who knows, maybe one will rat out the other."

"Let's hope so, Ma'am," Shaz said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "Then we can all go home and have a rest."

Smiling at her, Alex nodded again and made to turn back to the interview room. "Oh, good work, Shaz. Really good work," she told her, pausing for her a moment. "I'll make sure I mention it to Gene, maybe drop some hints about a promotion..."

Shaz's smile split into a grin as she beamed at her superior officer. "Thanks, Ma'am. I better go check Chris an' Ray haven't hit their heads on anything yet."

* * *

"Well, well," Alex said brightly as she sat back down beside Gene, her gaze carefully trained on Luke's face. "It's a funny old world, isn't it, Luke?"

"What are you talking about?" Luke asked moodily, his lips set in a thin line. "Are you still holding me here? I'm telling you, I haven't done anything!"

Alex just smiled and laced her fingers together on the table, her attitude calm as ever. "It's funny how you keep insisting on the fact that you didn't kill him, but Diana Williams has now confessed to giving you her husband's gun a few days before Adam was killed."

Luke shrugged, doing his best to look nonchalant and uncaring. "So?"

Alex had to try very hard to refrain from rolling her eyes; for a religious man, Luke Talford really was beginning to try her patience. His uncaring attitude towards that new information just screamed guilty; an innocent man would hardly react that way upon being told something that put him even more firmly in the frame than before. "_So_," she said, staying calm and collected, "It is the exact same gun used to murder Adam Stone; the very same one that was placed in his hand to make it look like a suicide. And right this minute, we're getting it dusted down for prints." She smiled, knowing that they'd finally cornered him with the strong possibility of some forensic evidence. "Do you really want to tell me that we won't find your prints on there?"

There was a deafening silence for a few minutes, and then, "I want a lawyer now, please."

"Yeah, I thought so," Gene muttered, loudly scraping his chair back and standing up with Alex. "Because yer lyin', cheatin' scum who just can't stand not t' 'ave what he wants."

"Come on, Gene," Alex said quietly, placing a hand on his arm. "I think we need some air."

* * *

_**Hope you liked it! Thank you for reading and please leave your thoughts in a review!**_

_**X =D**_


	35. Through the Fog

_**Hi...*guilty, sheepish grin* I'm sorry this has taken so long to update; like I said in the newest chapter of my other Ashes to Ashes story 'Broken Hearts and Twisted Minds' (shameless name-dropping there. =P), I've been really busy and preoccupied with my original novel, and schoolwork, so fanfiction has kind of taken a back seat. I'll do the same thing as I did in my other story to say sorry though – whoever can come up with the best Ashes to Ashes to Gene Hunt themed punishment for me because I haven't updated in ages, will get a dedication in the next chapter! Anyway, I'll stop rambling on now and let you read, since you've already waited a month...**_

_**X =D**_

_**Chapter 35 – Through The Fog**_

* * *

As soon as Gene and Alex had stepped outside the station for a break, Gene pulled out his cigarettes and lighter and lit one, taking a deep drag. Glancing towards him, Alex smiled slightly. "When I said we should get some air, I was thinking of the fresh variety."

"Stop nagging me, woman, yer like the Great Wall of China; yer go on forever," Gene muttered good-naturedly, returning the smile slightly before letting a long stream of smoke escape from between his lips. "It's a mess this, Bolls," he added, looking at her. "Isn't it?"

Alex nodded, making a murmured sound of agreement. "Why on earth would Diana Williams give Luke Talford her husband's gun? Did she even ask him what it was for, and I didn't think the two knew each other that well, did they?"

Gene shrugged and inhaled deeply on his cigarette, closing his eyes as he let out another tunnel of smoke. "Neighbours and bible bashers all said he was a loner, Bolly, I don't know..."

Sighing, Alex turned to look down the street, absentmindedly watching as people walked by, some with shopping bags in their hands, some pushing prams, and some not seeming to be doing anything purposeful at all. None of them seemed to have a care in the world, barely noticing the station and its two detectives stood outside, agonizing over a case and their two suspects. It was at moments like that when Alex fleetingly wished that she had chosen some other profession – something less hazardous, less life-consuming. But then, the wish was always quickly dismissed with a quick glance at Gene. If she had never joined the force, she would never have met him. Alex frowned as she thought of the last few words from John's card that burned in her mind, irritating her memory like an itch she couldn't scratch, a problem she could solve.

'_That girl, in the back of your mind – with the mousy ponytail and hazy face. You don't know who she is anymore, do you, Alex? I do.'_

Anymore? Alex frowned, looking down at the pavement, strewn with old chewing gum and cigarette butts. There was a girl, there had always been a girl, with a mousy ponytail and a hazy face, who drifted in and out of her dreams...but Alex was sure she had never known who she was. She was just a figment of her imagination, or at least, just some minor, unimportant part of her distant past...

But then, if the mysterious girl, who had been appearing less and less in her dreams and thoughts since her relationship with Gene... If she wasn't part of her imagination, or someone in her past that she couldn't quite remember, then who was she? Did John really know? Alex sighed. He must, otherwise he wouldn't mention her, would he? If the faceless girl in the nondescript school uniform was only a part of her psyche that she had long ago abandoned, then no-one else would know about her, would they? If the girl was merely part of her mind, then only she would know. And so, that left only one answer exposed to Alex. The girl was real...but who was she?

Again, Alex felt the prick of tears at her eyes as she tried desperately to remember. Because although she was sure she was no-one of importance, no-one she could recall... She still felt like she _should_ know who the mysterious girl with the ponytail was. Why she felt that way, even she couldn't explain. Alex frowned again, biting down hard on her lip as she thought. It was as though she was walking blindly through a thick fog, searching for something that she was sure had never been there, but she somehow knew _should_ be there. But it felt like it was all once upon a dream ago.

"What yer thinking, Bolls?" Gene asked, and when Alex turned to face him, a puzzled expression on her face, he added, "You've got yer thinking face on, what's bothering yer?"

Letting out a long sigh and trying to stifle back tears she didn't know the cause of, Alex stepped forwards into his arms and rested her head against his shoulder, seeking comfort in the warmth of his body next to hers. "Everything... the case, Luke Talford, Diana, John, the Super...and this g..." she trailed off, shaking her head against his shoulder. "It doesn't matter," she whispered softly, glancing up at him. "Doesn't matter."

Gene looked down at her almost tearful expression for a moment before ducking his head to press a light kiss to her lips; his hand squeezing hers as he reluctantly pulled back, his lips lingering over hers for a moment. "Come on, Bolly-Knickers, we've got our Oscar award-winning actress to talk to."

Giving him a weak smile, Alex nodded and stood back up straight, moving to follow him into the station. As she walked slowly, a few paces behind the formidable frame of her DCI, her hand went to her pocket and she was surprised to find her fingers curl around a small piece of paper. She pulled it out and lowered her eyes to the writing on it, an icy feeling shooting all the way through her as she froze on the spot, eyes wide.

_You've let her down, Alex. How could you? You've betrayed her in the worst possible way; you can't even remember who she is, or what she means to you... What sort of mother forgets her own child? A bad one, I suppose, a whore like you... But don't worry, Alex. You'll see Molly soon. _

_Molly. You remember now? Your daughter, Molly? She's a very pretty girl, Alex, just like her mother. _

_See you through the fog, baby. All my love, _

_John. _

_P.S – Turn around. _

Alex gasped, but before she could breathe out, she felt all the air being knocked out of her as an arm wrapped tightly around her waist, pulling her backwards as she felt hot air against the back of her neck, someone breathing heavily into her ear. And before she could even scream out, and before Gene even had a chance to turn around, a cloth was pressed to her face, a vile smell invading her senses until she began to drift away... And the fog descended.

* * *

"Alex!" Gene roared, spinning around and flying back down the steps, his expression thunderous and arms outstretched as he watched her being shoved into the back of a blacked out Mercedes, her head lolling backwards and eyes staring upwards, unseeing. "Bolly!" he bellowed again, his whole frame hitting the side of the car just as it screeched away, leaving him to fall forwards onto the road. Blood trickled from a cut by his mouth as he watched the plate-less car roar away from him, taking the only woman he had ever truly loved. Scrabbling to his feet and ignoring the cuts on the side of his face and on his hands from where he had fallen, Gene raced down to the end of street, panting heavily and screaming nothing but Alex's name. He soon realised it was useless. It was too late. She'd gone. And for the first time, in what Gene was sure was his entire life, he felt tears of anguish begin to build up in his eyes and run down his face, hot and livid, filled with hatred. He yelled her name again, raw desperation in his voice, as though that would somehow bring her back. He knew it wouldn't.

* * *

As she felt herself lose a grip of her own being, as her senses seemed to loosen and leave her, there was only one thing that Alex could see, only one visible thing that she could hold onto...

The girl wandered aimlessly towards her, face now in perfect focus. The straight line of her nose, the brightness of her blue eyes as they stared into Alex's, the birthmark on her cheek...Alex could see it all now, yet she was still wandering through that fog, trying to remember something she was so sure couldn't be there.

"Mum..."

"I'm sorry," Alex whispered in confusion, desperately trying to hold onto whatever it was she was clinging on to, but all she seemed to be finding was a dreamless nothingness, a dense fog that clouded up her mind and infiltrated her body. "I...I don't know who you are...I can't remember...I'm so sorry..." And then the girl was gone.

* * *

_The wall-to-wall is calling, it lingers, then you forget, _

_Oh, how, how, how, you're a rock 'n' roll suicide_

_You're too old to lose it, too young to choose it,_

_And the clock waits so patiently on your song_

* * *

_**Well, I don't know how well that went, I suppose I'll just have to wait for you to tell me! Please, please review, and don't forget to submit your ideas for an Ashes to Ashes or Gene Hunt themed punishment for the chance of getting a dedication next chapter! Again, I'm really sorry about the delay, and thanks for reading. **_

_**X =D**_


	36. The Grandfather Clock

_**Hello again! Well, this chapter is dedicated to 'sash queen of the jungle' for her punishment of me doing paperwork and buying her endless rounds of vodka. :D I'm sorry I left you all hanging at the end of last chapter; hopefully this post will answer a few questions...or make you ask more. :P Anyway, I hope you enjoy it and please keep the reviews coming!**_

_**P.S – All the phrases in this chapter (you'll see in a minute...) are from previous chapters of this story, just to avoid any confusion!**_

_**X =D**_

_**Disclaimer – It's chapter thirty-six, (flaming hell...I didn't realise this had got so long!) I think you get it already. I don't own Ashes to Ashes! =D**_

_**Chapter 36 – The Grandfather Clock**_

* * *

There was a clock.

There was a clock. And it was ticking.

There was a clock. And it was ticking. But the hands weren't moving.

Alex felt lightheaded, her eyes straining blearily through the fog that had clouded her mind as she tried to concentrate on the only thing she could see, the only thing that seemed to exist in this place, wherever it was, whatever it was. It looked like a dream...a place that could only make sense in a dream but yet, it didn't _feel_ like a dream. Alex could feel the ice in her veins, the chilling fog creeping through her airways and the damp...It seeped through her skin, penetrating right through her almost as though she wasn't really there. But she felt solid enough, real enough. So why did she feel like if she lost her concentration for just one second, her whole being would disintegrate and be washed away by the fog that still surrounded her?

The only thing that wasn't shrouded in cold wisps of mist and fog was the clock. It was a grandfather clock, standing proudly with its ornate wooden casing and painted face. The ticking from it resonated through the air, crystal clear as it echoed in Alex's ears. But the hands weren't moving. They stayed locked in their position, taunting her as the ticking continued on, vibrating in her head. Alex took sharp, short breaths, her eyes darting around for anything else that seemed real, for anybody that might be there. But there was no-one, not even John... Where did he fit into all this? Alex screwed up her eyes against the pain as the ticking grew louder and louder, her teeth grinding together, tears squeezing from her eyes as loud voices began to accompany the ticking, contrasting and clashing with it to create one huge, deafening symphony of memories replaying in her head, all timed by that constant ticking...

'_Bolly! Get yer French knickers t' this door and open it up before I knock it down!'..._

'_I was wrong. And I was mean. And I'm sorry.'..._

'_You...made me feel safe and...like I wasn't alone.'..._

'_What if I forget that this isn't where I originally belong?'..._

'_I'm sure he doesn't, Gene. Children always have a way of knowing who their parents are, and he can rely on you...everyone can rely on you.'..._

'_You know, I'm starting to believe that you just might have a heart beneath all that bravado,'..._

'_Well, maybe you're wrong about him. I trust him, and I know he cares about me. He wouldn't hurt me like that.'..._

'_It's because that was when I realised, if yer were going t' die, I wanted it t' be in my arms.'..._

'_A load of twisted up journalists have written a page of shittin' lies about us all, and what do yer do? Ring 'em up and invite 'em back fer round two! Are you fucking mad, Alex?'..._

'_Move in with me, Alex.'..._

'_Yer love me really, daft tart.'..._

'_I've already done a load of stupid things for yer...Bloody got me fallin' in love fer one thing.'..._

Alex couldn't breathe. She could see. She couldn't speak. She couldn't feel. All she could hear was the constant, deafening ticking of the clock, clashing and echoing with memories of her own voice, and Gene's... Images accompanied the words that were screaming thunderously in her mind: CID, her flat, the deserted playground of Isabelle's school, outside the station, the park where Gene had told her about his father, and asked her to move in with him, the Quattro... Scenes from her life flashed before her eyes, all surrounded by the ever-present fog and all timed by the tick, tick, tick of the clock. It seemed to pick at her brain, pulling memories, words and faces to the surface of her mind until she could barely think for herself. She was going mad. Hyperventilating, crying, screaming... Before she knew it, Alex was running, as fast as she possibly could through the fog that she didn't even know was real. Nothing seemed real anymore, not even those words echoing in her head, not even Gene's face as it swam before her eyes: happy, smiling, angry, scowling, teasing, suggestive, loving... Nothing seemed real anymore. And then there was her own voice again, playing back to her inside her own mind, screaming and blaring out at her... The last words she had spoken before it had all disappeared.

'_I...I don't know who you are...I can't remember...I'm so sorry..." _

* * *

Chris and Ray jumped, alarmed as Gene burst into CID, blood smeared on the side of his face and cuts on his hands. Panic seemed to emanate from his frame as the doors swung back into place behind him.

"Guv!" Shaz gasped, getting up from behind her desk in a heartbeat, her eyes wide. "What the hell's going on?"

"Alex," Gene said, out of breath as he pulled out his hip flask and took a deep swig from it. "The bastard's bloody taken her!"

Everyone froze, their eyes turning to Gene in shock, worry painted across all their faces as Shaz gasped again, her hand flying to her mouth. "Who, Guv?" Ray asked, frowning as he stood up along with Chris and Shaz and stubbed out his cigarette. "Who's taken her?"

Gene, grinding his teeth together and clenching his fists in pure fury, began to pace in front of them, his mind racing at a thousand miles per hour. "Doesn't matter who...this bloke, this _bastard,_" he spat, glaring at the floor as though willing John to appear, just so he could kill him with a single look. "He's fucking obsessed with 'er; been sendin' her 'is creepy little notes and presents and if we don't bloody find 'er soon something bad's going t' happen. And I think you bloody well know what I mean by that!" He slammed his hands down on to Ray's desk, ignoring the sharp stab of pain that shot up his arms as he did so. "So, Carling, don't waste time asking stupid questions!" he yelled, his whole body practically pulsing with rage.

"Guv," Shaz said softly, stepping up beside him and tentatively placing a hand on his arm. "We'll find her, don't worry. We will. I'll get onto the techno twats and get 'em to give us the CCTV tapes for the last hour, and Chris and Ray 'ere are gonna put the word around, make sure that every copper in the entire city is lookin' for her." The young WPC attempted a weak smile, trying to calm him down. Though in reality, everyone was at a total loss for what to do; this was _Alex Drake_ they were talking about, to many people in the station, she wasn't capable of dying, or being tortured... She was super-woman, the only female DI in the division, the woman with more balls than a lot of them put together...

Letting out a long, tense sigh, Gene straightened up and gave Shaz a curt nod, his fists still clenched painfully tight. He couldn't lose her. Not now, not ever. He just couldn't. "See," he said, trying to suppress the anger, worry and frustration that bubbled in his tone as he turned to look at Ray, "Someone that has some bloody common sense. Now get on with it! We are not lettin' that screwed up, fucking twisted _bastard_ do anything to 'er." He looked around grimly at the entire team, his eyes hard, serious and looking entirely as though he would murder anyone who dared to stand in his way in cold blood and not give it a second thought.

* * *

_**Apologies for the shortness, but the next chapter will be much longer, I promise. I hope this was okay, I'm probably most nervous about this chapter than I've been about any chapter so far, so please, please don't hesitate to tell me if it didn't really work for you, or if there's something you think should be changed. Thanks for reading, sorry for the angst overload, and please review! Oh, and Happy New Year!**_

_**X =D**_


	37. Fade to Grey

_**Sorry again for the delay, but as I think I said a few chapters before, it's probably something you'll have to get used to I'm afraid as I've got a lot going on. I'd never abandon my stories of course; I think I'd go insane if I didn't write regularly, but I just hope you won't mind waiting a week or two for updates. Anyway, here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy it and please keep the reviews coming!**_

_**X =D**_

_**Disclaimer – I don't own Ashes to Ashes. =D**_

_**Chapter 37 – Fade to Grey**_

* * *

It still surrounded her: the damp, thick and completely impenetrable fog. But something had changed imperceptibly; something was different... Alex came to a sudden stop, gasping for air she wasn't sure was there and tears still streaming down her face as she hiccupped occasionally, unable to calm herself down. Once again, she found herself surrounded completely by the fog, the grandfather's clock no longer in sight. But still, echoing in her head, the steady ticking continued...It seemed almost patient, like it was waiting. Alex sank to the ground, though even that was questionable in this place... There was nowhere to go. Screwing her eyes up against the pain shooting through her head and constant, deafening ticking, Alex tried to make it all disappear, tried to will everything around her to dissolve and for the real world to appear again. All she wanted was for Gene to be there, holding her hand, whispering in her ear, pressing his lips to hers. Then, at least, she might feel like reality still existed, and wasn't just some distant concept.

At first, there was no change. The ticking still continued, her throat was still raw from running on fear and her mind was still in a haze, making her feel lightheaded and like nothing was real anymore. Even the memories of Gene's voice, his face, his touch were starting to feel distant, things that were once upon a dream, rather than vital parts of her life that she wanted to cling to until the day she died. But then, there was something. The smallest change, but one that made all the difference. The damp wasn't there anymore. No cold seeping through her skin, no moisture swirling in her hair and no damp on her tongue. Slowly, barely daring to hope, Alex opened her eyes again, the tears on her face beginning to dry.

It wasn't gone, not completely, but it definitely didn't look the same. The impossibly thick, swirling and ice white fog was no more, but was instead replaced by a wispy mist, thin enough for Alex to see through if she looked hard enough. For a moment, a rush of adrenaline and hope rushed through her as she hurried a few steps forward, straining her eyes through the slowly dissipating fog. But what she saw there made the hope in her heart vanish immediately and her stomach plummeted through the floor. Grey. Just grey. Nothing but dull, boring, nondescript grey.

* * *

"Guv," Ray said urgently as he rushed back into CID, clutching a buzzing radio. For the last hour and a half, every available officer in Fenchurch East and most of the surrounding stations had been on a laborious hunt for their kidnapped DI but so far, they'd come up with nothing. Nada. Zero. Alex could have disappeared into thin air for all they knew. Though of course, not one of them even paused to think what would happen if they _didn't_ find her. Not Ray, Chris, Shaz nor any of the others wanted to even think of a CID with DI Drake, the feisty woman who had, somehow, managed to tame their lion of a DCI.

A DCI who currently was pacing the black and white tiles, his own radio clutched tight in his hand as Shaz was busy on the phone, ringing everyone and anyone who might have seen the car that Alex was taken away in, or the man who had dragged her into it and out of their lives. At the sound of Ray's voice, Gene spun around; face panicked and desperate for some good news. They had to find her. Just like the others, he didn't even want to think for a moment about a life without Alex. She had become his everything; his whole world revolved around her. No matter how infuriating, no matter how psycho she sometimes appeared to be, he loved her. And he wasn't going to let that bastard take her away from him; not even if he had to kill a thousand men to stop him. No-one was taking away his Bolly. "You better 'ave some information, Raymondo or I swear to God, I'll-"

"We think we might have found 'er, Guv," Ray told him hurriedly, voice breathless as he kept his thumb on the radio button, making sure any extra information that came through wasn't missed. "An officer over at Fenchurch West said 'e saw a black, unmarked car racing its way towards the old warehouses by the docks just over an 'our ago. Reckons the man drivin' it fits the description yer gave us of this John bloke."

Gene froze, his brain trying to process the information as his hand immediately twitched towards the gun that was now in his jacket, ready for as soon as they had any leads on where Alex might have been taken. "Right, Raymondo, round everyone up, we're goin' after 'im."

Nodding, Ray grabbed his own gun and called Chris over from where he was still looking through various CCTV tapes that might have caught the car outside the station or in the surrounding area.

"Oh, and Raymondo?" Gene said, holding out a hand to stop him just before they hurried out of the door, most of CID and some back-up officers in tow. "It's this John _bastard_, not bloke, understood?"

"Yes, Guv." Ray had never seen such intense hatred and fury in his DCI's eyes as he was witnessing now, not even back in the early days when Tyler would prove him wrong about a case and then take great pride in rubbing his nose in it, insisting that the 'Hyde' way was the way to get things done.

"Right," Gene muttered, taking a deep breath as he gritted his teeth. "Let's fire up the Quattro."

* * *

This was worse, Alex thought. So much worse. Worse than the blank, nondescript grey. Worse even than the thick fog that had come before it. She's longed to see the real world again, longed for some semblance of reality to come to her in that place... Now she wished she was back there again.

"Wakey, wakey, baby," he murmured into her ear, breath stale as it brushed over her face and his arms held her body tightly to his, her back against his chest.

Alex took a shuddering breath, her heart thumping so hard against her ribcage that she was afraid it might burst through. Her skin crawled as John tightened his hold on her, his arms wrapped tight around her waist in an embrace that was a polar opposite to the one she had shared with Gene just a few days before following the incident with the reporters.

Swallowing, she tried to compose herself, tried to slow down her erratic breathing and clear her mind. She had to think straight. Alex had no doubt that if she didn't, there would be very little chance of her getting away from him alive. "What did you give me?" Her voice came out shakier than she intended, her words faltering just a little as the demon from her past leant his head closer to hers, his dry lips menacingly brushing her earlobe.

"Just a special concoction I made myself, no need for you worry your pretty head about, baby," he drawled, slowly taking her earlobe between his teeth and biting down, a sick grin spreading across his unkempt face as Alex closed her eyes tightly, wishing that this was all just a nightmare and that she would wake up soon, safe in bed with Gene at her side. "A hallucinogenic, quite clever really. But then, you know all about clever don't you, Alex?"

Alex shuddered, his arms around her making her feel claustrophobic, like she would never breathe normally again. She felt like she would never rid herself of the memory of his teeth on her flesh, his stale breath across her face. That was, if she ever got out of this alive. "I don't know what you mean," she said, her voice stronger this time as she pulled a little against his grip. He only held her tighter against him, arms just as strong as they had always been.

"Clever little Alex Drake," John mocked, his smile sadistic as he rested his forehead against her temple, nose brushing her hair. "Always had the answers, didn't you, baby? Forever knowing who had killed who and why. Always eager to please..."

"Get off me." She pulled against his arms again, arms thrashing against his as she struggled, straining her neck in an attempt to get her face as far away from his as possible. "Let go, John, you're hurting me! Let g-"

In one alarmingly fast move, he roughly spun her around in his arms until she was pulled tight against him, face to face and he silenced her by forcing his lips on hers, hurting them as he kissed her. Struggling and squirming against him, Alex's whole body shook at the horrific feeling of his lips forcibly on hers, memories of that night flooding back to her, all alone in the station after hours, no-one to hear her screams... Just like now. There was no-one else here; just an empty warehouse in an area of London that hardly anyone dared to go anymore. There was no Gene, no Evan, no parents, no friends to save her. She was alone. There wasn't even the thought of Molly anymore to comfort her. Her bright smile, her funny jokes, the familiar birthmark on her cheek, the way her hair shone and looked blonder in the sun, the way she would always jump up to catch her kiss whenever she blew one to her...

Wait... Molly. Molly. Her _daughter_, Molly. Feeling a sudden rush of emotion she could barely even describe, Alex pulled back from John, her body still held in his vice like grip but lips no longer being crushed by his. "Molly," she gasped, eyes wide and horrified as she looked at him, heart pounding in her chest. "I..."

A smile that chilled her to the bone spread across John's face, black eyes lighting up with malicious delight. "You forgot, Alex," he told her, tone laced with a sadistic glee that sickened her to the stomach. "You forgot all about your little girl, while I knew all this time that you were slowly letting her go, slowly letting the memories slip away from you..." His grin grew wider. "And you didn't even care. You were too busy with Gene Hunt, your _new_ DCI. Hm," he said, cocking his head mockingly on one side as his eyes roamed her face greedily. "Another DCI. You seem to have a thing for us, don't you, baby?"

* * *

_**Dun, dun, dun! Evil cliff-hanger again; sorry about that! Thanks for reading though, and please review! Also, if you like my writing, then check out the blog I've advertised on my profile – it's a sort of creative writing blog that I have with a friend, it'd be really awesome if you were to check it out, or even comment of follow us! Hehe, you get extra cyber cookies for doing that. With sauce, if you want. :P Anyway, I'll stop rambling now!**_

_**X =D**_


	38. The Mountain of God

_**Hi! As always, thank you very much for the reviews. I'll try not to ramble on in my author's note this time, and just let you get on with reading! Anyway, that said, I hope you like the chapter and please keep the reviews coming – they never fail to make me smile! Also, the bible reference used in this chapter comes from the book of Psalms – can't remember what chapter or verse, but there you go! **_

_**X =D**_

_**Disclaimer – I don't own Ashes to Ashes, or the Quattro, or any of Alex's amazing clothes, or a gun to blow Keats' brains out, or Gene, or...Bugger it, I don't own anything. :P **_

_**Chapter 38 – The Mountain of God**_

* * *

Sat on the floor of his cell, knees tucked up beneath his now slightly prickly chin, Luke Talford rocked back and forth. His rosary beads were still clutched tightly in his fist as he stared fixatedly, almost madly at the opposite wall, muttering to himself, over and over again. "Who may ascend the mountain of the Lord...? Who may stand in his holy place...? Those who have clean hands and a pure heart, who do not put their trust in an idol or swear by a false god." He took a single, gasping breath, still rocking back and forth, the whites of his eyes slightly bloodshot. "They will receive blessing from the Lord and vindication from God their Saviour...They will receive blessing from the Lord and vindication from God their Saviour... Those who have clean hands and a pure heart...do not put their trust in an idol, or swear by a false god..."

* * *

All she had ever wanted to do was make it better. She didn't want anything or anyone poisoning her daughter anymore – her precious daughter, her beautiful, blonde haired, angelic little baby. She didn't want him to hurt her, never wanted to see her cry, or have her heart broken... Diana Williams stared down at the floor, her face grimy with tears and mascara that had run astray. She had only wanted to stop him doing all those things, and had ended up doing them herself. Hurting her, making her cry, breaking her heart... Her husband's voice echoed in her ears, loud and booming, hateful and accusatory.

'..._you destroyed our daughter...'_

He was right – that was exactly what she had done. And no God, no deity, no divine force was ever going to save her from that. Her husband would never forgive her, and neither would anyone else. Least of all, her daughter. She couldn't believe in God's will the way Luke did, the way Luke had urged her to... How could any of this be in His plan, when it tore her daughter apart?

* * *

Back and forth, back and forth. Luke Talford just kept rocking – rocking and muttering and gripping his rosary beads as tightly as he possibly could. "I will ascend the mountain of the Lord...I cleansed her hands and made her heart pure...I will ascend the mountain of the Lord..."

* * *

There was no fog this time. Only a white room, nondescript and empty, except for the grandfather's clock stood in the middle, still ticking away, tauntingly. Alex remained frozen in her place, still able to feel John's arms around her, his fingers digging into her waist, but unable to see him, or the grey concrete surroundings of the warehouse he had taken her to. Instead, all she could see was the room, swept white, and the grandfather's clock. The ticking didn't sound so loud in her head this time; it didn't echo in her ears or sound as though it maybe be coming from inside her own mind anymore. It was just...ticking. Patiently - benevolently, almost, as Alex hung onto the memories that had only just flooded back to her. Molly.

Molly sitting next to her in the car, making sarcastic remarks about Sam Tyler's file as Alex smiled and told her to 'return the classified document'. Molly's face when she opened her presents on the morning of her twelfth birthday, the delighted squeals and peals of happy laughter. Molly rushing around the house, looking desperately for her missing maths book and ignoring Alex as she continued to remind her that she should have looked for it the evening before. Molly jumping up to catch a kiss she had blown to her, Molly hugging her. Molly walking away with Evan, without so much as a backwards glance, too excited at the prospect of chocolate cake and more presents...

At that moment, Alex let out an anguished sob for the daughter she had forgotten she had, guilt and remorse coursing through her as she stumbled, for some reason, towards the grandfather clock. How could she have forgotten Molly? Fiery, stubborn, funny, sarcastic, kind and loving Molly? What sort of mother forgets their own child?

"A bad one, a whore like you, Alex." She heard John hiss into her ear, his arms still around her, tightening as she tried to move. But still, she was stuck visually in an illusion...white walls and a grandfather clock. For some reason, she was glad. Glad she couldn't see him, glad she couldn't see the oppressive grey walls of the warehouse. Because maybe, Alex desperately hoped, maybe the white room and the grandfather clock was real, and not his voice or his vice like grip. Maybe all of this was just another horrifically bad dream, and she would wake up at any moment back home, with Molly sleeping peacefully in the next room...

Gene. His name suddenly hit her, and with a gasp, more heaving sobs escaped from within her. Gene Hunt, the man she loved with all her heart. The man she had chosen to stay with, who had helped her and guided her and been her rock, her constant. How could she wish to live away from him, in a different world to his?

But how could she wish to live away from her daughter, in a different world to hers?

It was then that Molly appeared, peering out from behind the grandfather's clock, wearing a dress she had bought for her birthday party, her hair wavy about her face. "Mum?"

"Molly!" Alex tried to run forwards, but felt his arms around her again, pulling her back, tightening their hold. "Molly!" she screamed, hurt and guilt and rage rippling through her as she struggled to reach her daughter.

"You forgot me, Mum," Molly said, still with only half her body visible from behind the huge, wooden clock. "You chose him and forgot all about me." Her voice began to sound cold, accusing as her inquiring gaze turned to a glare. "I never forgot about you! How could you, Mum? How could you forget about me?"

Alex was sobbing now, desperately struggling against John's powerful hold on her as she cried, hot tears streaming down her face, blurring the view in front of her. "I'm sorry, Molls, I'm so sorry... I didn't mean to forget, Molly. I tried not to forget..."

And suddenly, Molly's voice was soft again, her eyes adoring as she looked at her Mum, a small smile spreading across her face. "It's okay now, Mum. You're asleep, you're at peace. Nothing's ever going to hurt you again, Mum." Her voice was starting to sound distant, too quiet as Alex screamed out again, trying to reach to touch her daughter's face, run her fingers through her hair. "Evan's going to look after me now; everything's going to be okay. Can you hear me, Mum? Everything's going to be fine."

Then just like that, she vanished, and the white room with the grandfather clock vanished, replaced again by the looming grey walls and John's face, looming threateningly in front of hers, eyes glinting with malice. "You shouldn't struggle like that, baby," he murmured, leaning his head forward to brush his lips by her ear. Alex shuddered as she felt like she'd never wash off the feel of him again, the smell of his breath from her skin and stale, bitter taste from her lips. "You're a whore, Alex," he said again, fingers digging into her hips, "You don't deserve Molly, and you don't deserve your new DCI, all protective and faithful..."

Gritting her teeth, Alex desperately summoned up some courage from somewhere and sharply turned her head to face him properly, her hard eyes meeting his. "Get. Off. Me. Now," she seethed, holding her frame still against his arms. And when he didn't respond, only laughed with a dark mirth dancing in his eyes, she raised an eyebrow and took a deep breath. "One..." He laughed again, but it didn't faze her. She was getting out of this alive, and whether she got back to Molly, or back to Gene, didn't matter at that moment. But he wasn't going to tell her what or who she deserved. "Two," she said, still gritting her teeth together. "Three." At that, Alex's knee connected swiftly with his groin and like a shot, John recoiled from her with a cry of pain, anger flashing across his face. But Alex didn't stop to watch.

She ran, sprinting as fast as she possibly could in her heels across the uneven floor, her eyes darting around desperately for the nearest exit, anything that could get her away from him. She didn't hear the gunshot ring out until it was too late, and as Alex Drake fell to the floor, there were only three words running through her mind.

Gene or Molly? Gene or Molly? Gene or Molly? Gene or Molly?

* * *

_You're a rock 'n' roll suicide_

_Chev brakes are snarling as you stumble across the road_

_But the day breaks instead so you hurry home_

_Don't let the sun blast your shadow_

_Don't let the milk-float ride your mind_

_You're so natural – religiously unkind..._

* * *

_**Argh! There I go again with the cliffhangers! I'm really sorry about that, again! I know it's awful of me, but I just can't help writing them. Just to say – this story only has a few more chapters left, probably only three or four – perhaps five at a push – and I have something planned to follow it (not a sequel, just another Ashes to Ashes story), but I'd like to know your opinion. There's a poll on my profile about it, so I'd be really grateful if you were to go and vote! Anyway, apart from that, thank you very much for reading and reviews, as always, are very welcome!**_

_**X =D**_


	39. Light at the End of the Tunnel

_**Well, here's the next chapter! Thank you as always for the reviews, and to those who voted on my poll about my next Ashes to Ashes story. If you haven't, please do go vote, because I want to know your opinion – there's no point writing something no-one wants to read. :D Anyway, here it is and, amazingly, this one is cliffhanger-free! Yes, you did read that correctly. It's cliffhanger-free! **_

_**X =D**_

_**Disclaimer – I don't own Ashes to Ashes...damn it. :D **_

_**Chapter 39 – Light at the End of the Tunnel**_

* * *

The first thing Alex became aware of was that she couldn't move her leg. At all. She couldn't even feel it. The second thing she became aware of was that she was laid on something soft, meaning she couldn't be in the warehouse anymore; a thrill of relief rushed through her at that thought. And the third thing Alex became aware of was that a warm hand was holding hers, thumb rubbing reassuringly over the back of her knuckles. Slowly, her eyes fluttered open as she took in the white surroundings of a hospital room before she turned her gaze to see who was holding her hand.

"Bloody 'ell, Bolly, thought you were never going t' come round," he said, pushing a smile onto his face as he looked down at her.

Alex gave a huge sigh of relief, her heart rate slowing to a normal rate again as she breathed deeply, meeting Gene's gaze. "What happened?" He was smiling at her, but there was a dark look in his eyes that made Alex suspicious.

"Got kidnapped, didn't yer, Bolls?" He squeezed her hand. "You always did attract nutters. And you were running just as we arrived, 'e saw us and then..." Gene's voice cut off as his gaze wandered down to her leg. Frowning, Alex looked closer at the melancholic, almost guilt-ridden look on his face.

"What happened, Gene?" she asked softly, unable to sit up so she could look at her leg. And when he didn't reply she started to panic, her eyes widening as she clutched at his hand, trying to drag his gaze back to her face. "Gene, tell me what happened. What did he do?"

"He...he..." A dark look crossed Gene's face, his eyes hard as he looked over her head and at the opposite wall. "He got away, Alex," he told her bitterly, his glare piercing the wall. "Bloody bastard shot you and got away."

Alex let out a small whimper of fear as she shrank back into the mattress and lifted a hand to her face. She'd got away... But so had John. He could come back. At any time, he could come back and find her again. She strained her neck to look down at her leg, not visible beneath the white sheets. He could come back and finish the job. There was silence for a few moments, Gene's words ringing in her ears before slowly, she pulled her hand away from her face and looked up at him. "He shot me in the leg, didn't he?" she asked, almost fearful of the reply.

Giving a solemn nod, Gene squeezed her hand tighter, trying to keep his gaze fixed on her face but unable to stop it flickering to where her leg was, wrapped in numerous bandages and a plaster cast. "He got the top of yer leg, Bolls...Think 'e was aiming for yer back." He swallowed the bile rising up in his throat. "Doc- The doctor's are say-..." Gene swallowed again as Alex's eyes started to brim with tears. He couldn't bear to see her like that – his Bolly-Knickers, his strong, confident, mouthy Alex, laid in a hospital bed, broken... "The doctor's are saying 'e did some considerable damage to the bone and the joint, Bolls...Yer, yer not gonna be able to walk fer a few months."

At that, tears sprung from Alex's eyes as a sob escaped her throat. "A few _months_?" She was staring at him in distress, eyes wide in protest as hot, angry tears ran down her cheeks. "But I've got a bloody job to do! What about the Adam Stone case, what about CID?" She brought up her spare hand to wipe bitterly at the tears on her face before her gaze met Gene's again and she asked, her voice quieter, lip almost trembling, "What about us?"

Gene moved his gaze to their entwined fingers as he squeezed her hand harder; he couldn't look at her face. Couldn't bear to watch his Bolly cry and refuse to accept that she would be bound to that hospital bed for the next two or three months. Because he refused to accept it himself. How the hell was he meant to interrogate and charge the scum responsible for Adam Stone's murder without her psycho-babble in his ear? How on earth was he meant to go into work every day and stare at her empty desk, go around giving orders and doing his job without her there to nag him and tell him off at every opportunity? What was he going to do each night, home alone, without her there curled up on the couch next to him, without her in his arms as they drifted off to sleep? Gene had once sworn to himself that he didn't need anyone – he was the Manc Lion, the Gene Genie, and he could get by just fine on his own. But the thought of the next few months without Alex, only being able to see her in hospital, was one he could barely get his head around. "I...I don't know, Bolls," he murmured, bowing his head as he brought their hands up to press a kiss to her slightly grazed knuckles.

"You don't know?" Alex asked, more tears spilling from her eyes. "What, so now I'm bound to this _fucking_ bed, you don't want me anymore?"

Eyes widening, Gene's gaze flew back up to look at her tearstained face. "No! I didn't say that; I didn't mean it like that, Bolly. I meant..." He sighed, running a weary hand through his hair. It was approaching midnight now – he'd been waiting hours for Alex to wake up from the anaesthetic, and he knew Ray, Chris and Shaz were exhausted too, yet they were still searching for the bastard that had dared to capture and shoot his Bolly. Gene looked back up at her. "Yer know I'm no good at this mushy stuff, Bolls," he murmured, thumb caressing her hand again. "What I meant was, that I've no idea what I'm going t' do without you, nagging in my ear twenty-four seven..." A small, bittersweet smile pulled on the corners of his mouth. "Without you babbling on about psychiatry, tellin' me off fer stuff..." The smile grew a little wider, "Pointing yer delectable arse in my direction, pulling me into a corner at a moment's notice, generally bein' a posh, filthy tart."

A weak laugh came from Alex at that as she wiped away at the last of tears. "You'll come see me every day, won't you?"

"You keep me away, Bolly," Gene replied, trying to keep his tone light, have a brave face. But inside, he was still shaking. John could have killed her just a few hours before, could have hit where he meant to and taken her completely away from him. And now she was stuck here for the next few months, unable to do anything really but hold his hand and talk.

* * *

Silence descended on the pair as the heart rate monitor bleeped steadily beside the bed, making sure that Alex was okay. All of the doctors expected her to make a full recovery, it would just take quite a while for the damage to her bone and joint to heal after the operation they'd done to get the bullet out. And then finally, Alex broached the subject they had tried to dance around. "Gene," she said quietly, looking at him with imploring eyes, "What...What happened, you know, with John? Are they...?"

"They're looking fer the bastard, Bolls," Gene told her grimly, trying for another smile. "And we'll find 'im too, and don't worry, I'll give 'im a good punch in the balls from you when we do. That fucking arsehole will 'ave more than prison to worry about once I'm through with him, the sick, messed up bastard." He looked up at her. "Yer know, he's got something wrong with him, Bolly. I don't know what it is, but I bet it's hard to pronounce."

Despite the situation, Alex laughed, smiling genuinely for the first time since she woke up. "You never fail to put things frankly, do you, Gene?"

He smiled slightly, though his face soon set back into the same grim expression. "I mean it though, Alex, we're going t' find 'im. He's not going to 'urt you again, nothing is."

With a small smile on her face, Alex nodded and squeezed his hand again. "I know, Gene. Just, promise me you won't do anything that'll get you into trouble. Promise me you won't go too. I know he hurt me, and I know you want to kill him, but please, don't."

Gene stared at her for a moment, struggling for a few seconds before, eventually, he said, "Okay, Bolls, I promise. But only because it's you, and because I know you'll be out of that bed and sticking yer boot up my arse in no time if you find out I've done anything wrong, broken bones or not."

"Good," Alex said softly, reaching a hand up to rest against his cheek, her fingers tracing a familiar scar on the side of his face. "Because I don't want to lose you, Gene. I almost did, today."

Gene grunted and turned his head to press a kiss to her fingertips. "I almost lost you more like," he muttered as he leant down to kiss her lips properly. He pulled back after a few seconds. "You taste like hospital," he murmured.

Chuckling, Alex reached up a hand to pull his lips to hers again, kissing him properly, brushing her tongue against his before she whispered against his mouth, "Tough. I love you."

"Love you an' all, Bolly-kecks, don't be drivin' any of the nurses mad, will yer?"

Smiling against his lips as they kissed again, Alex replied, "Don't worry, I'll save all the whinging for when you visit."

"Cheeky cow."

"You love me really," Alex murmured, kissing him one last time before he pulled back and picked up his coat. The nurse was at the door, ready to usher him out – he'd already stayed well beyond visiting hours.

"Yeah, Bolls," he said in a low voice, squeezing her hand again. "I do. And I'll see yer tomorrow."

She gave him a small smile. "Bye." But once he'd gone, the smile fell off her face, and it was all Alex could do to not let the tears fall again. What was she going to do, forced to stay in a hospital bed for the next few months? She didn't even want to think about it, didn't want to contemplate the thought. She was a practical person; she had to be doing _something_. It was then that an idea struck her.

"Um, excuse me?" she said as the nurse approached to check everything was working and that she was okay. "Could I have some paper please, and a pen?"

The nurse looked up at her and smiled. "Of course you can, Miss Drake, are you okay?"

Alex nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine...Just don't want to be stuck doing nothing all this time." She smiled as the nurse handed her a notebook and a pen. "Thanks."

"No problem, Miss Drake. Now I'll be back soon to turn the lights out and give you some more pain medication, then it's probably best that you get some more sleep."

Alex nodded again and once the nurse had left the room, she picked up the pen and began to write down everything she could remember about Molly. She would not forget her again, she couldn't. She might be stuck here in this world, but so long as she had Gene, and so long as Molly would stay alive in her memory, everything just might work itself out. But Alex knew she would never forgive herself if she forgot her daughter again. Finally, despite John still being on the loose, and despite the fact that she was now bedridden for the next few months, Alex could actually see some light at the end of tunnel.

* * *

_**See, no cliffhanger! Haha, I'm so proud of myself. :D I hope you enjoyed the chapter, thanks for reading and remember, reviews are always very welcome! :P **_

_**X =D**_


	40. Of Kings and Queens

_**Hi, here's the next chapter! Thank you all for the reviews and your continued support, and for voting on the poll. I've decided I will be going ahead with the Molly-centred story once I've finished this one, but don't worry, there will be Galex in there too, it might just take a while to develop! I honestly can't believe this thing has reached forty chapters, I never planned for it to be this long...However, I'm pretty sure the next chapter will be the penultimate one, though I'm not entirely sure... Anyway, I hope you enjoy this and please keep the feedback coming!**_

_**X =D**_

_**Disclaimer – I don't own Ashes to Ashes, or Alex, or Gene...I do however, own Davy. :D**_

_**Chapter 40 – Of Kings and Queens**_

* * *

Alex was sat up with numerous pillows behind her, scribbling away again the next day on the paper the nurse had given her, a gentle smile on her face as she wrote everything she could remember about Molly's tenth birthday – how she and her friends had gone bowling together. Molly had lost spectacularly, Alex remembered, but she'd loved it all the same, and they'd all gone for pizza afterwards where her best friend had accidentally spilled coke on her pizza and cried because she thought Alex would be angry with her.

A moment later, the door to her room opened and Alex put her paper and pen down on the bedside table and looked up to see Gene walk in with a familiar face by his side. "Brought you a visitor, Bolls," he said, nudging Davy forwards with one hand.

The little boy's face lit up on seeing Alex as he scrambled up to sit on the edge of the bed, away from Alex's leg. "Hello, Alex," he said, giving her a grin, traces of chocolate around the corners of his mouth. "Daddy says you're poorly."

Alex's smile widened as she looked at Gene's son; it was only now she realised how alike they looked – the eyes, especially. "I'm a little bit hurt, Davy, but I'll be okay soon," she told him, unable to keep the motherly affection from her voice as she spoke.

"Me an' Daddy got you these," Davy said, holding out a box of chocolates, "And," he continued, the grin spreading across his face, "I made yer this." Then, he produced a slightly creased, but very colourful 'Get Well Soon' card made with some art card and colouring crayons. "Daddy helped me with the writing."

Watching on silently, it warmed Gene's heart to see Alex's face light up as she took the card from Davy and looked down at it, reading the wobbly words from the inside out loud. "To Alex, hope you get well soon, love Davy." She smiled and reached around to place the card pride of place on her bedside table, the box of chocolates underneath. For a moment, she stared at it, trying to stop her eyes from watering as she thought of another 'Get Well Soon' card that stood on a bedside table, somewhere in the future...never to be read. "Thank you," she murmured, looking back to the grinning five year old with a watery smile on her face. "It's lovely, Davy, thank you."

"Yeah, an' look, Alex!" Davy exclaimed, grabbing the card back and showing her the front. "That's you an' Daddy, sat on the Quattro!"

Alex laughed as she realised he was right – on the front, Davy had drawn quite a good picture of the Quattro, and then some slightly more stick-figure type interpretations of her and Gene, holding hands as they leant back against the bonnet. In that moment, Alex knew she was going to keep that card forever. "That's a brilliant picture, Davy, you've really cheered me up," she told him, looking him sincerely in the eye as she felt Gene's hand take hold of hers, squeezing lightly. She guessed he had been reading what was written on the paper on her bedside table – even Gene Hunt could put two and two together when it came to understanding feelings.

"S'okay," Davy mumbled, suddenly shy at Alex's warm gratitude. He looked over at Gene, who still hadn't had anything. "Can I have some juice, Daddy?"

Gene nodded. "Course yer can, I'll go get yer some." He moved his gaze to look at Alex, a slight smile resting on his lips. "Do yer want anything, Bolly?"

"No," Alex replied softly, shaking her head, "Got everything I need."

"Right." Gene leant over to press a kiss to her lips quickly before heading out in search of some juice for Davy, and a cup of tea for himself. And he wasn't having any of that shit out the machines, either, he had a good mine to brandish his warrant card and ask for a decent cuppa.

* * *

Once Gene had left, Davy turned his inquisitive gaze back to Alex, his hands playing absentmindedly with the bed covers. "Do you an' Daddy love each other?" he asked, with the sort of innocence that only a five year old could.

"Yes, we do," Alex said, making no hesitation, "Very much. And you're loved very much too, especially by your Daddy." She reached out to rest a hand on the little boy's shoulder and to her surprise; he shifted on the edge of the bed and moved towards her, until he was snuggled against her side, one arm resting on her stomach, his head against her arm as he looked down.

"You're like the people in those stories," he said thoughtfully as Alex gazed down at him. She'd forgotten how good it felt to have a little body next to you, to have someone to cuddle...It had been a long time since she had hugged Molly and it felt...good, for Davy to feel at ease enough with her to want to snuggle against her side.

"What stories?" Alex asked softly, her fingers lightly stroking absentmindedly through the blond hair on his head.

"Yer know," Davy said, glancing up at her before looking back down, letting out a contented sigh, "Fairy stories, in faraway lands with dragons an' stuff."

"Oh," Alex said, laughing a little, "Like the princess and prince charming?" She smiled at the thought of Gene Hunt being a prince charming...somehow she doubted he was her prince charming in the conventional sense. But maybe, in a different way, maybe he was. He had saved her, hadn't he? Countless times, in fact, and in more ways than one. He had loved her, put his trust in her. She smiled again, this time directing it at Davy as he lifted his head up from her arm to look at her, a small frown on his face.

"No," he said as he shook his head, "Like Kings and Queens," he insisted, smiling happily. "Daddy's the King, an' he makes sure no-one is nasty and everyone in the land gets along, and you're the pretty Queen who 'elps him, gets taken by an evil wizard and then gets rescued by the King."

Laughing, Alex opened the chocolates and offered one to him. "And what happens after that then?" she asked, taking a bite out of one.

He looked up at her incredulously, chocolate in hand. "Well you all live happily ever after, of course, silly! Don't yer know that, Alex?"

At that moment, Gene re-entered the room with a smug grin on his face, carrying a steaming mug of 'proper' tea in one hand and some orange juice in the other. "Who lives happily ever after?" he asked gruffly as he sat down on the chair again and handed Davy his juice.

"You and Alex!" he exclaimed happily. "You're the King, Daddy, and Alex is the Queen, because she's very special, you said so."

"Yeah, I did say so," Gene agreed, giving his son a brief smile before catching Alex's eye. "Now why don't yer both stop with this namby-pamby stuff and tell me who's going t' win the cup next season?"

Alex laughed, shaking her head at him – it was typical, he would know how to end a moment, wouldn't he? Meanwhile, Davy's face lit up and he shouted out, "Manchester City!", almost spilling his juice in the process.

.

A few hours later, after he had taken Davy back to his house for the night and left him in Shaz's capable hands, Gene made his way back to the hospital to see Alex again, sod the visiting hours.

"You got back in," Alex said, looking up as Gene came back into the room.

"Got a warrant card, Bolly, just flashed it at the nurses, gave 'em a meanin'ful glare and walked on through."

Rolling her eyes, Alex shook her head but took his hand all the same, leaning forwards as he kissed her, flicking his tongue out to meets hers briefly before he pulled back, chuckling when a reluctant moan fell from between her lips. "How's the case going?" she asked, leaning back against the mountain of pillows behind her.

Gene's gaze fell to the edge of the bed as he let out a long sigh and ran a hand through his hair, finally looking up at her again. "Awful," he said, the usual disgruntled pout appearing on his face. "Both Talford and Diana Williams are giving us a dose o' the silent treatment...not gettin' a peep out of either of 'em..." He sighed again. "I don't know what t' do, Bolls...wish you were there, you'd 'ave 'em talking in no time."

"Well..." Alex looked thoughtful as she considered both Luke Talford and Diana Williams, running through what they had on them so far. "Why don't you just lie?"

Gene perked up. "Eh?"

"Well, you know...Tell Diana that Luke has told you everything, and tell Luke that Diana's told you everything, and that they might as well confess." She shrugged. "It's not the most complex or ingenious of methods, but it's been known to work, especially in scenarios such as this, where each of them is quite blatantly covering for the other." A smile crept across Alex's face as she looked at him; it was relief to be able to be at least a bit useful again – maybe she could still contribute to the team, even if she wasn't able to be with them.

"Bolls, 'ave I ever told you how much I bloody love you?" Gene said, shaking his head in wonder as he grinned at her and leant forward, kissing her again. This time, he didn't pull back like before, and it was only when he heard Alex moan against his lips and felt her fingers on the buttons of his shirt that he finally broke away from her.

"You might have said once or twice," she murmured teasingly, smiling at him. "Why did you stop?"

Gene let out a sigh, an undercurrent of sexual frustration running beneath it. Even in a hospital bed, in a less than flattering gown and with no makeup on, she was still so gorgeous, still the same woman he never ever wanted to let go of. "It's a hospital, Bolls," he reminded her, "And you're injured. Yer just going t' have to wait a while to get all of the Gene Genie."

Sighing in annoyance, Alex contented herself with kissing him quickly again and giving his hand a squeeze before she glanced at the clock. "Fine... You better go now, Gene, before the nurse comes and gives you hell. I'll see you tomorrow?"

He nodded and pressed his lips to hers one more time. "I'll drop by before I take Davy back up t' Manchester, and 'opefully I can come see you once I get back too."

"It's a date," Alex said, her eyes following him as he made his way to the door. "And remember what I said, Gene."

"I will," he said, rolling his eyes. "Bloody nagging mare, 'aven't you got anything better to be doing?"

She fixed him with a sardonic stare, then gestured to her immobile state and the hospital bed. "Piss off, Gene." She paused, and then said softly, "I love you."

Gene just chuckled, tipped her a wink and slipped out of the door, leaving Alex alone in her solitude again. But this time, she didn't have to fight back the urge to cry, nor was she afraid of the next few months. Picking up Davy's card again, Alex smiled and traced her fingertips over the picture of her and Gene on the front, a small laugh escaping her. He might not be a prince charming, or even an actual King, but he was everything she had ever needed or wanted... He was her anchor in this world and maybe, despite Molly's absence... this was where she belonged now. And with that, Alex settled down and had the first decent night's sleep she had had in a long time.

* * *

_**Yes, mainly fluff again, I'm afraid! I hope it wasn't *too* fluffy, and I promise there will be more plot next chapter! I'm hoping for it to be the penultimate one, but we'll see how things work out. :P Thanks for reading, and chocolate brownies are given in exchange for reviews!**_

_**X =D**_


	41. A Mother's Love

_**Okay, so turns out this won't be the penultimate chapter after all, but the next one will be. So basically, after this one, two more chapters to go! Thank you so much for the reviews, and I hope you like this next chapter!**_

_**X =D**_

_**Disclaimer – I don't own Ashes to Ashes...never have, never will. :P**_

_**Chapter 41 – A Mother's Love**_

* * *

When Gene entered the interview room to face Luke Talford once again, he had his fists clenched and jaw set with determination. Today was going to be the day he confessed to Adam Stone's murder, the day the whole horrendous case could be finished with and closed for good. Isabelle Williams would know who had killed her boyfriend and made it look like suicide, and Gene knew that meant he would have made good on his promise to her. He had never let anyone down on a promise before, and he wasn't about to now.

Luke Talford's lawyer was no high-flying name in the legal world. He was a standard brief, dragged in from another station just for the occasion. Gene scowled at them both as he sat down, Ray following suit beside him.

"Looks like your luck's run out, mate," Ray told Luke, casually taking a drag on his cigarette. "Found your prints on that gun." He blew a long tunnel of smoke out from between his lips, directing it straight at Luke's face with a harsh glare.

Luke Talford stared back at the two detectives with hard, dark eyes. A stubble had started to spread across his chin and jaw, emphasising the now gaunt face and sunken eyes. Gene's gaze bored into him; he looked every bit the crazed killer he was. "And it's funny, we've been talking to your nice lady friend this morning," Gene said, leaning forward on the table, asserting dominance and power, "Diana Williams? Remember 'er? Mother of the girl you obsessively stalked – the girl whose boyfriend you murdered. Ringin' any bells?"

Luke glared back at Gene, his lip curling upwards in distaste as he spat, "Piss off."

Gene raised his eyebrows. "Nice language from a God-fearing man," he said casually, before narrowing his eyes again at Luke and going in for the kill. "Diana Williams told us everything; nice bird isn't she? Tell yer anything fer the right price. She gave you the gun, because she wanted Adam Stone out of 'er daughter's life just as much as you did." In one swift movement, Gene had pushed his chair back with a deafening screech and was on his feet, pacing in front of the table. "You know, I do 'ate being wrong, Luke," he said, glancing back at him spitefully before stopping and leaning on the table again, his face just inches from Luke's. His voice dropped a few decibels. "But I'm not wrong, am I?"

There was a silence, in which Gene's eyes locked with Luke's in a vicious staring contest, whilst his brief sat, opening and closing his mouth like a fish out of water. Eventually, the bespectacled, awkward looking man said, "I really must insist that you cease intimidating my client, DCI Hunt, and that you either charge, or release him."

Still holding his position leant on the table, looming over Luke, Gene slowly turned his head to look at the nervous looking lawyer. "I'm sorry, did yer want me t' fetch the murdering scum a cuppa and a packet of Garibaldis?" he asked, eyes flashing with warning. "I'll charge 'im, once I've got my confession."

"I didn't do it!" Luke shouted suddenly, his fist coming down onto the table as spit flew from his mouth towards Ray, who pulled a face and wiped it deliberately from his jacket. "Don't care what the 'ell that bitch told you, I didn't kill Adam fucking Stone!"

Twisting his head back to focus his glare once more on Luke, Gene raised an inquisitive eyebrow and asked, "Is that so?" He stood up and rocked back once on his heels, making an open gesture with his hands as he shrugged. "Well then, if yer didn't do it, I'd better let yer go."

Luke didn't fall for it. Instead he narrowed his gaze and spat out angrily, "I mean it, you bastard, I didn't kill 'im!" He started working himself up into a rage-induced frenzy, his fists clenching and unclenching around his rosary beads, a vein jumping in his jaw. "I didn't shoot 'im, I didn't put the gun in 'is hands and I didn't write that suicide note or hide it in the picture frame!"

Gene whirled around, looking like the lion that had finally cornered the lamb. "You didn't, did yer?" he said, a false note of surprise in his voice as he strode around to the other side of the table, placed one hand on Luke's chair, the other on his brief's, and leant forwards in between them. He turned his head to look at Luke's profile and asked quietly, "So 'ow did yer even know that the suicide note was hidden in the picture frame?"

Luke Talford's eyes widened, his brief let out a resigned sigh, and both Gene and Ray smirked at their killer. After a few seconds of silence, Ray raised an eyebrow, lit another cigarette, brought it to his lips and said, almost gleefully, "I think you're nicked, scumbag."

* * *

Diana Williams was trembling when Gene stormed into the interview room, Chris following him in a slightly more sedate manner. There were tears still rolling down her cheeks, her hair was in disarray around her face and her eyes were red and puffy. Gone was the confident, smart and alluring woman that she might once have been; it seemed that being brought in on an accomplice to murder charge and losing the trust and support of both her husband and daughter all at once had ruined Diana Williams. However, when Gene looked at her, there was no pity or sympathy in his eyes. Only a cold steel determination to find out the truth, to make sure she confessed her involvement. They had Talford – there was no way the jury wouldn't send him down now, not with forensic evidence, and the fact that he knew more than an innocent bystander would. It didn't matter that he continued to refuse to confess, that he had just muttered a load of what Gene called 'twitty-twatty-religious-psycho-bollocks' under his breath as he was dragged back to the cells.

"Oh dry yer eyes and sort yerself out, love," Gene said as he took a seat with Chris. "You've got a date in court."

Diana's eyes widened in alarm, a few more sobs and tears escaping her as she looked helplessly at the two of them. "I didn't do anything, I promise! I was only trying to save her, my little girl...I was only trying to make sure she was safe. I didn't mean for anyone to get killed!"

With an air of forced patience, Gene leant back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest. "Calm down, woman, and tell us everything that 'appened, and then, I might be the nice man that I am and tell the jury that you were willing to cooperate with our enquiries." He grinned. "Always looks good, that."

Diana Williams' lawyer, who _was_, as it turned out, a high-flying name in the legal world, unlike Luke Talford's brief, frowned at Gene and stepped in. "I'm sorry, DCI Hunt, but that sort of bribery will not get you anywhere. My client has the right to remain silent and as I'm sure I don't have to remind you, she hasn't been charged yet, so actually, she has no date in court, so to speak."

Gene shifted his glare on to the lawyer and turned it up a few notches. "Ah but that," he jabbed his finger down on the table as if to punctuate is point, "Is where yer wrong." Moving to look back at Diana again, Gene let out a long sigh. "Talford's told us everything, love. He's been charged fer Adam Stone's murder, and unless you've got some miracle explanation for us as to why yer gave 'im yer husband's gun, you'll be going down fer withholding information and as an accomplice to murder." His eyes flickered to her lawyer. "That a tidy enough charge for yer?"

Feeling quite smug and satisfied with himself, Gene sat back in his chair again and glanced at Chris, who was just staring at Diana and not saying much. 'Useless div,' Gene thought, before Diana spoke again, her eyes pleading with him. There was a desperate tone to her voice that made Gene sit up and listen, tears of shame streaming from her eyes and running forlornly down her face.

"I didn't mean for it to happen... I never meant for him to get killed, Mr Hunt, you have to believe that." She sniffed, wiping uselessly at the endless amounts of tears that were rolling down her cheeks. "But he was _poisoning_ her, exposing her to all those things like drugs, and the _music_ and things I hadn't wanted her to grow up around..." Her imploring gaze met Gene's, and she looked like a woman at the end of the road, like she was about to give up at any moment. Sobs wracked her body as she continued talking, her voice breaking at every other word as her lawyer sat in silence, realising there was little use in him being there.

"I don't know if you have children, Mr Hunt, but... If you do, you must know how helpless I felt. She was my daughter, my baby, my _only_ baby... She was always such a happy girl, such a _good_ girl. And then she started going out with _him_, and she started changing and I-I couldn't bear it... Couldn't bear to see her go to waste, watch her be absorbed by his world and all the..." She shuddered, shaking her head as more tears dripped from her chin down onto the table. Looking back up at Gene with tear-filled eyes, she whispered, trembling, "She was my beautiful little girl, my Isabelle. And he was so..." Her face twisted up in disgust, more tears streaming down her face. "I thought Luke was her friend, he seemed to care about her and he said to me that he was worried... I was getting desperate by that point, and he said he knew how to save her, how to help her... He said God would be proud of us, would reward us in heaven if we saved her from him, from _that_. I never meant for him to be killed, you have to believe me!"

With that, Diana Williams collapsed into a sobbing, crying heap on the table, her whole body shaking with muffled cries and sobs, her fingers clutching uselessly at her tangled hair. Gene let out a long sigh again, feeling weary all of a sudden as he watched the woman in front of him fall to pieces. After a few minutes, he sighed again and said quietly, "Diana Williams, I'm charging you with attempting t' pervert the cause of justice, withholding information, and wi' being an accomplice to murder." And with that, he got to his feet, muttered an order to Chris to take her to the cells, and started to head for the door.

But just before he reached the door, Diana looked up, her face ruined by tears and desperation. Her voice, barely a whisper, broke through the solemn silence. "No," she said, her whole body shaking along with her voice.

Frowning, Gene wheeled around to face her. "What do yer mean, no?"

She shook her head, trembling all over as she said again, louder this time, "No."

"Well, it's not up to you, Mrs Woman!" Gene exclaimed, taking a few steps back towards her. "You confessed, yer did all those things, yer going t' be charged and punished for 'em. Way of the world, in case yer hadn't noticed!"

"No!" she cried again, more tears swimming down her face as she breathed heavily, her eyes wild. For a few seconds, no-one said anything, and then she spoke again, her voice a low whisper, desperation and guilt laced through every word. "I did it."

* * *

Everyone in the room froze, their eyes wide as they looked at her. Gene was the first to gather his senses. "You _what_?"

"I did it," she told him again, eyes fixed on the wall beyond him as she wrapped her arms around her body, as though trying to hold the broken pieces of herself together. Her voice was shaking so much, it was hard for Gene and Chris to work out what she was saying as she continued her confession. Her whole face looked haunted, her eyes harrowed by the horror of what she had done. "I did it... I didn't mean to... We were just going to scare him, make it look like he'd just been beaten up a bit... But then, I was so _angry_, I just took the gun from Luke and..." She collapsed into a mess of sobs, tears and intelligible cries again.

For a whole minute of silence, Gene stared at her, unable to believe what he was hearing. But even as he told himself she couldn't have done it, that she was just protecting the scummy bastard, the logical part of his brain told him that it made sense. That in the end, Luke Talford couldn't have pulled that trigger, couldn't have possibly had the same hatred and anger in him as a mother could. A mother's love was more powerful than any other, every time. There was only one person who had killed Adam Stone, and she was sat right in front of him. His voice was impossibly quiet as he said to Chris, "Charge 'er with murder, put her in a cell. Tell Talford 'is charge has been changed."

Then, without another word, he left the interview room and walked out of the station all together. He needed to see Alex, and he needed a drink. Sometimes, just sometimes, Gene Hunt really hated his job.

* * *

_**So, there you go! That's the case pretty much wrapped up. Cookies for you if you guessed the killer before now. :D Just a few loose ends to tie up now, quite a big one still left actually...*cough, John, cough*. :P Thanks for reading, and please, please review! They make my day, and my week! :D **_

_**X =D**_


	42. Poetic Justice

_**As always, thank you for the reviews! Well, here is...the last chapter! Haha, only kidding. Well, half-kidding. This is the last chapter, because the next one will be an epilogue, which isn't really a chapter, so yeah...:P Anyway, hope you like it, and please review! Oh, and also, once I've posted this, I will be posting the first chapter of my brand new Ashes to Ashes story! It will be based around Molly in 2008, but don't worry, there will be plenty of Galex in there, and 80s stuff (trying not to give too much away here :D) It'll be entitled 'An Illusion of Life', so I hope you'll check that out! Anyway, on with the show...:P**_

_**X =D**_

_**Disclaimer – I don't own Ashes to Ashes. :D**_

_**Chapter 42 – Poetic Justice**_

* * *

"Alex!" Davy yelled happily as he skipped into the room ahead of Gene, carrying what looked like a toy car in his hand. Just like before, he jumped up to sit on the edge of the bed next to Alex, slightly snuggled against her. "Look what Daddy gave me!" He held out the toy car towards her, grinning from ear to ear.

Laughing as she realised what it was, Alex took it from him and looked closer at it, her eyes darting up to meet Gene's gaze. "I can't believe you bought him a mini Quattro."

Gene shrugged, the corners of his lips lifting into a brief smile. His hands were in his pockets, and he didn't take them out. "Got t' bring 'im up surrounded by the right things, Bols. Don't want 'im growing up a poofter."

"Gene!" Alex exclaimed as she handed Davy back his mini Quattro toy car, a severe expression on her face as she looked at him. "You shouldn't say things like that around him, Gene, he's only five!"

"I'll be six soon!" Davy interrupted, looking up from where he was making the Quattro race around on the hospital sheets, over Alex's legs.

Looking back at him, Alex smiled and affectionately reached out to flatten his hair where it had somehow become all puffed up on one side. "Not till next year, Davy," she said softly, watching for a moment as the little boy nodded, grinned and resumed his game with the mini Quattro, making zoom noises quietly under his breath. She turned her head to look back up at Gene, her brow furrowing slightly when she noticed he was staring off into the distance, a distracted look on his face. He looked like a man with the whole weight of the world on his shoulders. "Gene?"

He snapped his head back to look at her, smiling slightly. "Sorry, what?"

Alex smiled a little at him, but her gaze was curious. "I didn't say anything," she told him, her voice soft, "What's wrong? You look like you've just been told you only have months to live," she added, trying to lighten the mood slightly and lift the look of hardship from his face.

Gene let out a long, weary sigh and dropped down into the chair at Alex's bedside and reached out for her hand, rubbing his thumb over the back of it reassuringly before he lifted his gaze to meet hers. "Sorry, Bols, it's just been a long day... I'll tell yer about it later, once I get back from taking Davy all the way 'ome."

Sensing his need to sort everything out in his own head first before filling her in on the day's events, Alex gave him a wide smile and nodded, squeezing his hand. "It's okay; I'll see you later?"

Gene nodded and leant forwards to kiss her, pulling back quickly when Davy let out a disgusted cry of "Yucky!"

"Right, Bolls," he said, standing up as Davy hopped down from the bed. "I'll see yer later. C'mon, Davy," he looked down at his son, who was still playing with his mini Quattro, evidently delighted with his new toy. "Time t' get you home."

Stopping short, Davy looked up at his Dad, wearing the exact same pout that Alex was used to seeing on Gene on a regular basis. It made her smile to see it; she hoped Davy would be able to come down to stay with them more regularly, once everything was back to normal. "Do I have to?" he asked in a voice that was very nearly whiny, his eyes pleading.

"Yep, sorry, Davy," Gene replied, ruffling his son's hair as a twinge of sadness tugged on his heartstrings. He truly wished Davy could stay with him all the time, but he knew that wasn't practical. He had to live with his Mum, and both he and Alex had dangerous, time-consuming jobs. It would never work. "But yer can come down again very soon, okay?"

"Promise?" Davy asked, glancing back at Alex to wave goodbye as Gene leant down and picked him up.

For a moment, Alex gazed at Gene and his son, a smile spreading across her face and bittersweet tears brimming in her eyes as she looked at them. Bittersweet, because she would never be able to cuddle her own daughter like that again, but also because the sight made her feel happy too and showed her what a brilliant father Gene was, and how even the Manc Lion had a soft side. "Promise," she whispered, slowly lifting her fingers to her lips, pressing a kiss there and blowing it to him. And then, similar to a memory she had once almost forgotten, Davy reached his arms up and caught it in the air, bringing it close to his chest.

"Bye, Alex!" he said happily, waving as Gene carried him out and Alex's eyes followed them, a smile still resting on her face.

Gene and Davy exited the hospital just as it was beginning to grow dark, the horizon slowly swallowing the last of the fading light. They reached the Quattro and Gene made sure his son was safely buckled in the back before pulling on his driving gloves and stepping on the accelerator. Neither of them noticed a pair of black, menacing eyes watching their every move, their owner tightening his grip on the small gun in his hand as he lay in wait for the complete cover of darkness.

* * *

"It's right up here. Just to remind you, there's only half an hour left of visiting time, so you won't have long," the nurse said as she lead the man up the hospital corridor, counting the rooms until they neared the one she knew Alex Drake was in. "Here we are," she said, smiling brightly at him. "I'll be back in about twenty minutes once I've checked on some of the other patients; she should be awake still."

The man nodded and glanced up from the flowers in his hands, giving the nurse a charming smile. "Thank you for your help," he said, causing the nurse to blush slightly before he turned and entered the room, the friendly smile and attractive persona slipping away from him almost as soon as the door had closed behind him.

Placing the flowers down on the bedside table, John turned to look at Alex where she was lightly dozing in the bed, still propped up against the pillows. He sat down in the chair next to her and took her hand, his eyes following his thumb for a moment as he brushed it over the back of her knuckles, slowly and deliberately. Still with the same evil, calculating smile on his face, John leant forwards to wake her up and whispered in her ear, the fingers of his spare hand lightly tangling in the ends of her hair, feeling the softness of her curls against his rough skin.

"Hello again, baby," he whispered, and Alex's eyes flew open.

* * *

"If you don't switch lanes in the next five seconds, I'll pulling yer over, arresting yer and yer 'ead is going up Ray's arse," Gene muttered to himself, though it was directed at the driver of the car in front of him, who was insisting on going fifty miles per hour in the fast lane. Driving all the way to Manchester and back had made Gene more than a little irritable, and getting stuck behind a 'nonce that 'ad probably only just passed 'is test' was the last thing he needed. All he wanted was to get back to the hospital and see Alex before he went home and turned in for the night. The events of the day were still all churning in his mind, disbelief mixing with the saddened acceptance that it was true. Diana Williams had really murdered her daughter's boyfriend, and had been prepared up until the last minute to let Luke Talford take the blame.

Gene thought back to Isabelle Williams' face, the last time they had gone to speak to her. She had look empty, her face dead and eyes lifeless as she stared at them and pushed back the limp curtains of blonde hair that framed her face, rather than bouncing on her shoulders. The idea of a mother doing that to her child, of breaking their only daughter that way, was almost incomprehensible to Gene. He certainly wouldn't have been able to do it to Davy, and was sure Alex wouldn't be able to get her head around the idea either. He knew Alex wouldn't still be with him if there was any way of her getting back to her own daughter; Gene was still at a loss when it came to Molly. He didn't know why it was that Alex was separated from her, or why she couldn't see her, but he thought it best not to ask. The theory that he kept returning to was that Molly was dead, that she had died tragically and the grief had caused Alex to transfer to his station, and that she was only just coming to terms with her death. Still, Gene thought it best not to bring it up with her, to let Alex tell him in his own time the story behind Molly. He loved her, and he wasn't going to cause her any more unnecessary pain by dredging up details of the past that she'd rather not talk about.

* * *

John's hand clamped down over Alex's mouth as she struggled, writhing in the bed, her arms flailing as she looked up in alarm as he loomed over her, her protests and frightened cries muffled against his hand as he pressed down harder. Intense fear and panic spread through her like fire and she felt like her body would burn from the terror igniting every inch of her as she struggled for breath, tried to get him away from her. She felt like she was running out of air, her head going light as memories of that night came back to her, haunting her until she could almost hear the sound of herself screaming in her head, cries for help being lost in the silence.

Alex saw the unrelenting, unmerciful glimmer of malice in John's eyes as he glared down at her, his hateful gaze boring into hers, his expression filled with intent. And that was when she saw it. As he reached to his side, Alex saw the light glint off the cool black metal of a gun, and her body suddenly felt ice cold. Terror rippled through her whole body, her eyes wide with fear and alarm as he took it out from the waistband of his trousers, his fingers briefly caressing the barrel before his gaze snapped back to her face. He loomed over her, leaning closer and closer as the gun was brought up to her forehead.

Layton's bullet was flying towards her again, getting faster and faster, speeding up, never slowing down. _This is it, Alex_, she thought, terrified as faces flashed before her eyes – Chris, Ray, Shaz, Luigi, Viv, Molly, Davy... Gene. _This is how it ends._

A gunshot rang out, the sound cracking in the air as it ripped through the silence of the hospital room. A smoking gun clattered to the floor and a triumphant, yet grim voice said,

"Nothing wrong with a bit o' poetic justice when it comes t' bastards like 'im."

And as he lay on the floor, face screwed up in pain as he slowly blacked out, John's leg was bleeding profusely from where Gene's bullet had entered it, almost exactly where his own had entered Alex's.

* * *

_**So...what did you think? Hope it was okay, thanks so much for reading and please, please review to let me know what you thought of this! The epilogue will come soon, set a few months on when Alex is fully healed, and don't forget to check out the first chapter of 'An Illusion of Life'! Cookies for you all. :P **_

_**X =D**_


	43. Epilogue: Happily Ever After

_**Well, here it is, the last instalment of this story! I'm not going to launch into some big Oscar-type-speech, but I just want to quickly thank you all for your reviews and support. I've really enjoyed writing this story, and I hope you've enjoyed reading it too! Anyway, without further ado, here's the epilogue...:P**_

_**X =D**_

_**Disclaimer – I don't own Ashes to Ashes, just this story. :P**_

_**Epilogue: Happily Ever After...**_

* * *

Alex's first morning back wasn't quite what she had expected. Laid in her hospital bed, she'd fantasised about striding back through CID's double doors again with Gene by her side, the rest of the team would be glad to see her, and then they'd get down to work on a case as though none of it had ever happened. That was the way she wanted it to go; she wanted everything to be back to how it was before, before John had reappeared, and before the Adam Stone case had shaken them all up. Diana Williams had been given life for murder, Luke Talford a similar stretch for stalking, harassment and GBH, and finally, Billy Stone had also been sent down for seven years for GBH and abuse.

However, that first morning back at work didn't quite go as Alex had hoped. Gene wasn't due in until late afternoon after he'd gone to pick Davy up from Manchester, who was now spending every other weekend and most of his school holidays with them, and when she entered, it seemed to Alex that CID was doing anything but working. For a moment, she stood and stared in wonder at the raucous CID had become; it looked like officers from other departments were even in there, and the noise was almost deafening. They were all chattering loudly about things Alex couldn't quite process, cracking jokes and exchanging shocked words intermittently. She couldn't work it out.

Standing there, Alex wondered how on earth she could get them quiet; they'd barely even noticed her walking in. "Excuse me?" she said, voice slightly raised. There was no reaction, and the detectives and other officers continued on, the chattering and noise still as present in the room as before. "Excuse me?" she shouted, louder this time, before she stood and waited for them all to shut up and turn to face her.

"Well I can't say I expected a surprise party or anything, but it would have been nice to return to a functional CID, rather than a bloody mother's meeting!" Alex exclaimed, once she had the attention of them all.

"Welcome back, Ma'am!" Shaz said in greeting, rushing forwards to hug her senior officer. "Don't mind them," she told her, "They're all just gossiping like old women because Superintendent Harrington got fired this morning, then taken away in handcuffs. Do you know anything about it, Ma'am?"

Alex was suddenly sent reeling, her eyes widening in shock as she took Shaz's words in. "He...He was arrested?"

Nodding, Shaz gave her a small smile and then shrugged, glancing back at everyone else. "Don't know what for, Ma'am, but it looked pretty serious. Why? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Do I?" Alex said, a smile appearing from nowhere on her face. Finally, she had justice. Not only had John been arrested, charged and detained, but somehow, the Super's involvement must have been uncovered too, and proved. Up until then, Alex had been forced to comfort herself with the fact that John was now behind bars for the rest of his, and more importantly, her life; she had known that proving the Super's involvement would be near on impossible, and he would probably receive no punishment for the part he had played. For a moment, she just stood there and smiled, feeling, just for those few seconds, as though absolutely everything in her life had finally fallen into place, and was perfect. "Well... I'm just very, very glad to hear that news, that's all, Shaz," she finally added, smiling again.

"Why, Ma'am?"

"Yeah, what's all this about?" Ray called from where he was stood a few metres away with Chris and some other officers.

"You know, I don't think it's really any of your business," Alex told them all, swallowing bravely. "But what Superintendent Harrington has been arrested for is corruption, intimidation, and for involvement in a crime that's hit this station a little too close to home. That's all you need to know."

"But-" someone protested.

"No buts," Alex said, holding up a hand as she calmly walked over to her desk, shuffled some files and sat down. "That's all there is to it; now if everyone would like to return to where they're supposed to be, and then we might actually get some work done... For once."

For a few minutes, the noise in CID was near deafening again as chairs scraped back, people continued their conversations and others scurried out the door, back to their own desks and offices. Meanwhile, Alex just rearranged everything on her desk until it was all as it should be again, a wide smile on her face the whole time. She knew who was responsible for somehow proving the Super's involvement and having him arrested, and that thought alone made her heart warm. Yes, this had Gene's name written all over it.

* * *

"Night, Alex!" Davy exclaimed, enthusiastically waving as Gene picked him up and swung him round, so he was thrown slightly over his shoulder.

Laughing, Alex looked up from where she was sat on the sofa and waved back. "Goodnight, Davy, I'll see you in the morning. Now you be good for Daddy and get into bed nicely, okay?" It was almost dark outside, but Gene's house was filled with a warm glow as Davy was carried upstairs to bed, the landing light switching on. Or, Alex thought, _their_ house was filled with a warm glow.

Davy continued to wave as Gene carried him up the stairs, his neck craning so that Alex was still in his line of sight through the door. "Don't worry, I will, so 'e can come back down t' kiss you an' stuff!"

That made Alex laugh even more, and a low chuckle even came from Gene as he dropped Davy down to the floor at the top of the stairs, ruffling his son's hair as he did so. "Don't be so rude, now go brush yer teeth; top and bottom."

.

Alex heard this from downstairs and smiled to herself, finishing off the wine that was in her glass as she got up to draw the curtains, blocking out the night. Since when did Gene Hunt become such a fatherly, soft, clean-freak? She knew CID would have a field day if they ever saw him like this, but personally, Alex felt safe, happy and almost honoured to be part of his life now, to be part of him. She belonged here, with him and with Davy, and she wasn't going anywhere. Alex still longed for Molly, and wished with every fibre of her being that she could share in her life with Gene in the eighties too, but that, she knew, was impossible. Molly would be okay; she had Evan, and she was always a happy, bright and brave girl, with lots of friends and people who loved her... She would be okay, and she'd be glad that her Mum was happy and safe.

After turning off all the lights downstairs, Alex quietly made her way up the stairs and onto the landing, where she heard the low lull of Gene's voice coming from Davy's bedroom. She paused, a small smile on her face as she listened in to what was being said.

"And what 'appened then, Davy?"

"I don't know, you say it," Alex heard Davy reply, followed by the slight rustling of the duvet as the little boy snuggled further down.

"C'mon, yer know what 'appened then," Gene pushed, his voice expectant.

"No, _you_ say it. It's better if you finish the story properly!"

"Oh, alright then," Gene sighed, and Alex could almost hear the thoughts in his head as she moved to stand in the doorway, her heart warming at the sight before her eyes. He had his 'danger of sounding like a poof' face on, and Davy was snuggled up under his space-themed duvet, the whole room bathed in the glow from his nightlight as Gene sat at his side, apparently telling a story. Who would have known it? The gruff, ferocious Manc Lion, reading a bedtime story...

"Then," Gene said, grimacing for a second as he looked at his son, "They all lived happily ever after."

Davy grinned back at his Dad, nodding in agreement before his gaze moved to look up at Alex. Gene's eyes followed Davy's gaze until he met with Alex's and gave her a small smile. "Just giving 'im a bedtime story, Bols."

"Yes, I can see that," Alex replied with a chuckle, her eyes dancing. "Happily ever after, Gene? Really?"

Gene's face was serious as he replied, his gaze level and honest as he said, in barely more than a whisper, "Happily ever after, Alex... Really."

* * *

Gene gently pulled Davy's door to a few minutes later once the little boy was asleep. "Listening in on my story, Drakey?" he asked in a whisper, reaching out his arms to wrap around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

"No, just... Always liked a happy ending, Gene." Alex let out a long, contented sigh as she rested her head on his shoulder, happily breathing in his scent, letting every essence of him ignite her senses. "You know," she murmured, "I don't think I'll ever get tired of you, Gene, tired of this..."

Looking down at her for a moment, Gene allowed a small smile to grace his lips as his fingers tangled in her hair and he cupped her face, bringing her gaze up to meet his. "Right back at yer, Bolly-no-knickers," he murmured, giving her the briefest of kisses as one hand slipped down to cover her arse.

Alex's lips curved upwards against his into a smile, "How did you know?"

Chuckling, Gene shook his head and pulled her even closer, gently pressing his lips to hers. They stayed like that for a while, just kissing, losing themselves in one another all over again, finally relishing the fact that they could do this again, with no hospital bed or nurses in the way. "Know you inside out, Bols, should know that by now."

"Mm..." Alex moaned, arching her back towards him as she tugged on his shirt, pulling him towards their bedroom with a look of undeniable lust in her eyes. "Love you, Gene," she whispered, before she pulled him forwards, sending them tumbling onto the bed together, a mess of tangled limbs and heated kisses.

But between the lustful kisses, subtle touches and pent-up desire, three words could be heard slipping out from between Gene's lips as they pulled briefly away from hers.

"Love you too..."

* * *

_**Well, there you go! The end. :P I hope this wasn't *too* fluffy for you; I'm aware I might have gone a little overboard! I hope it was okay, and please, I'd love it if you were to leave me one last review!**_

_**X =D**_


End file.
